ASLE
by Monkey-D-Emmy
Summary: Et si Luffy avait une sœur biologique, comment se comporterait-il ? Serait-il sage et obéissant comme un petit garçon bien éduquée ? Pas sûr...Surtout quand sa sœur fait partie elle aussi de la fameuse lignée des D...Mais est-elle vraiment une D ordinaire ou bien cache-elle en son corps modifié par un Zoan peu commun, quelque chose d'encore plus mystérieux que la volonté du D ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, kikou, bonjour, hello, kon'nichiwa, ou bien tout ce que vous voulez ^^'

Ma réécriture est enfin en ligne: Oui, je sais, ça fait des mois que je fous rien. Oui, je sais, je ne viens jamais. Mais je vais vous dire la vérité, j'ai eu la flemme et une grosse panne d'inspi et mon arrivée en troisième n'a pas arrangé les choses - surtout que pour tout vous dire, je passe plus ma vie à RP avec mes amies qu'autre choses -

bref, je rappelle que le chapitre 2 n'est pas du tout la suite du 1 : (lol) parce que la réécriture n'est simplement pas terminée :

Ah oui, bien sur tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à notre très cher Oda-sama sauf bien sur Emmy, mon oc, également narrateur, point de vue interne et personnage principal de l'histoire :)

Du coup, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la réécriture du chap 2 :)

* * *

Je ne sais comment commencer cette histoire. Se présenter est d'une telle banalité que lire ces quelques lignes en devient lassant pour tout le monde. Même ce que je viens d'écrire à l'instant n'a rien d'intéressant concrètement…

Alors tout ce que je vais vous dire, c'est que ce récit est simplement l'histoire de ma vie. Un genre de biographie si vous préférez. Dévoilant mon existence tant soit peu mouvementée depuis le jour où tout a «basculé»

Ma dernière phrase est tellement clichée qu'elle m'énerve mais honnêtement, je ne sais comment vous le dire autrement.

Bref, prenez ce que vous venez de lire pour un épilogue. L'histoire commence véritablement juste après l'espèce de ligne noire en dessous de ce paragraphe.

* * *

Est Blue

Royaume de Goa

Village de Fushia

Année XXXX

* * *

La nuit, sans doute mon seul exutoire.

La seule chose qui me permettait de souffler, de m'échapper…

Loin de lui…

LOIN DE CE PUTAIN DE GOSSE QUI NE ME LAISSAIT AUCUNE SECONDE DE RÉPIT !

Inspirer, expirer...

Enfin, loin n'était pas vraiment le mot adapté à cette situation puisqu'il était allongé à même pas quelques centimètres de moi. D'ailleurs, il prenait toute la place…Bonjour le respect dans cette famille..

Je le regardai…

Il me regarda…

…

-Oï ! Tu dors pas encore toi ?!

-Bah…

-Bah quoi ?!

-Bah,…non...On dirait pas. Répondit finalement mon petit frère, alors que je pouvais lire l'incompréhension dans ses grands yeux noirs.

Il me sourit bêtement à la fin de sa phrase. Je répliquai quelques instants plus tard après avoir mûrement réfléchis à la quantité de neurones contenues dans son cerveau. (Si il en avait un…)

-T'es stupide ou t'es con ?

-Non, je suis Luffy ! Celui qui deviendra le roi des pirates ! Me déclara-t'il, haut et fort, avec son grand sourire niai.

Je poussai un long soupire de désolation en plaquant ma main sur ma tête.

Il ne cessait de m'harceler avec ça. Il a bien dû répéter cette phrase au moins vingt fois e une semaine. Précisément, depuis que Shanks était partit de notre village natale. Car c'était un peu lui, qui lui avait donné cette idée tordue. Merci bien...Grâce à lui, j'ai pû faire quelques nuits blanches et dire au revoir à mes moments de tranquilité...Joie de vivre !

J'était déjà devenue malade pour tout dire…

-Oui, oui...Je sais qui t'es...Mon imbécile de petit frère surexcité...Je suis au courant...Soufflai-je, à bout de nerf et de force morale.

Il me ria gaiement à la figure pour seule réponse.

-…

Luffy souriait toujours et inlassablement en toute circonstance. Il était vraiment optimiste...Parfois même un peu trop à mon goût.

-Maintenant, tu veux bien dormir ? Soupirai-je.

-Hmmmmmmmm….

-…

-Nion. Dit-il finalement, de son air complètement idiot.

-...SALE GOSSE ! M'écriai-je, brusquement, en lui balançant mon oreiller dans la figure, un sourire en coin.

-Maieuuuuh ! Gémit-il, en me le renvoyant.

La bataille d'oreiller ne tarda pas à entrer en jeu.

Celle ci se termina lorsque mon petit frère tomba enfin de fatigue sur la couverture, exténué.

J'émis alors un long soupir de soulagement en souriant doucement et remit correctement les oreillers et la couverture dans le lit avec mon idiot de petit frère enveloppé à l'intérieur et ronflant comme un bienheureux.

Je me rallongeai à ses côtés dans la couette mais alors que j'allais tomber dans les bras de

Morphée, un grincement de porte me fit revenir à la réalité et je me redressai d'un bond sur mon lit.

-Qui est là ? Dis-je, d'un air sombre.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher peu à peu de nous et cela ne me rassurai guère plus.

Je serrai les poings, me mit debout sur mon lit et me mit en position de combat.

Mais, je reconnus subitement la silhouette de cet «inconnu» dans le couloir, avançant vers notre chambre et…

-LUFFY ! RÉVEILLE TOI ! LE PSYCHOPATHE EST DE RETOUR ! Hurlai-je, en le secouant comme une folle.

Mon petit frère se réveilla en sursaut et son front heurta violemment le mien lorsque celui ci se redressa.

Mais j'ignorai la douleur et le prit dans mes bras avant de m'enfuir de notre chambre par la fenêtre grande ouverte et donnant sur la forêt du Mont Corvo avant que le psy en question ne nous atteigne avec ses fameuses menottes qui nous vidaient toute notre énergie en un instant une fois passées à nos poignets.

Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de se ramener ici et en pleine nuit qui plus est ? Mon frère et moi, nous savions tout deux que l'on n'avait pas besoin de lui et de sa «dictature de reconversion en marine» (si je puis appeler ça comme ça) pour survivre.

Nous avions beau être ses petits fils, Garp voulait décider de notre avenir. C'était irrémèdiable. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la lignée des D était, comme tout le monde le savait, la plus terrible de toutes. Et certaines personnes engendrées pouvaient être un peu..bref, vous avez compris…

Mon plus gros défault était l'entêtement. J'allais faire ce qu'il me plaisait de ma vie. Et ce n'était pas mon fou furieux de grand-père qui allait m'en empêcher. J'allais continuer sur la voie de la liberté avec mon frère et ce n'était pas discutable.

Tout en protégeant mon frère qui ne savait que s'attirer des ennuis bien entendu...

Je courrai longuement, à vive allure, le gardant serrer contre moi, sans savoir où aller.

Luffy me regardait avec ses yeux à demi-ouverts, à moitié endormi. Il avait comprit le danger qui nous guettait mais il savait qu'il pouvait me faire confiance pour nous faire sortir de cette histoire.

Je m'enfonçai alors de plus en plus dans la forêt du Mont Corvo, l'un des endroits les plus dangereux de tout le Royaume de Goa. Mais je courrai encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre une clairière à la lisière des bois sombres.

Je me laissai tomber contre un arbre afin de reprendre mon souffle.

J'avais semé grand-père…, un miracle…

-Emmy...Marmonna Luffy, à moitié dans les vapes.

-Oui, je suis là petit frère...On est tranquille maintenant. On va rester ici pour cette nuit...Demain, on rentrera à la maison…

Il hocha faiblement la tête et se rendormit dans mes bras, blottit contre moi.

Je caressai doucement ses cheveux d'ébènes et le déposai délicatement dans l'herbe afin de pouvoir ramasser les brindilles au sol dispersées autour de nous pour établir un feu de camp.

Je revins auprès de Luffy quelques instants plus tard et m'assis près de lui en déposant le bois devant moi.

Je mis à brûler le tas de brindilles avec l'étincelle produite lors de la friction de deux pierres que je venais de ramasser au sol auparavant et une fois que tout cela était fait, je me mis contre un arbre avec mon petit frère endormi dans mes bras et transformait doucement ma main grâce à mon pouvoir.

Je regardai attentivement mon membre devenue patte, les yeux rouges vifs.

-Je te protégerais petit frère...Quoi qu'il m'en coûte...Murmurai-je doucement à son oreille avant de le serrer plus fermement contre moi.

-My...Viande...Marmonna-t'il, dans son sommeil profond.

Je souris doucement avant de regarder le ciel au dessus de moi. Mais mon passé rejoignit rapidement mes pensées et laissa comme chaque soir, une larme dévaler ma joue.

Je l'essuyai rapidement avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir avec un dernier mot en tête…

Bakemono…

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai le matin suivant, Luffy n'était plus dans mes bras. Je levai la tête, il n'était pas en vu non plus.

Je pris peur en imaginant tout ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver dans cette forêt sans quelqu'un pour le surveiller et partis immédiatement à sa recherche.

-Luffy ! Luffy ! T'es où ?! M'égosillai-je.

Je continuais à crier le nom de mon petit frère jusqu'à entendre les hurlements des loups sauvages au loin.

Je me mis alors à courir le plus vite que je pouvais en direction des loups et vis mon petit frère se faire poursuivre par ces bêtes sanguinaires.

"Howaitotaigākurō"

Je sautai sur les loups et une bataille mortel s'enclencha sous les yeux effarés de mon petit frère. Je les griffai et les mordis jusqu'à ce qu'ils prirent enfin la fuite quand je leur envoyai un rugissement féroce et un regard rouge sanglant de rage à la figure.

Quand ils furent partis, je m'écroulai sur le sol, grièvement blessée à la jambe et essoufflée par ce combat sanglant. Mon frère se rua vers moi précipitamment.

-Emmy !

Je lui répondis en crachant un peu de sang à terre.

-T'en fais...Je vais bien, j'ai vu pire, t'inquiète...M'empressai-je de lui dire.

Il me sauta au cou sans même me laisser le temps de me relever.

-J'ai eu si peur ! Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Fit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Luffy, tu sais que j'veux pas que tu partes comme ça dans la forêt tout seul. La prochaine fois, tu m'attends, ok ?

Il essuya ses larmes et me répondit d'une petite voix :

-Oui…

Je me levai malgré ma douleur atroce et partis à la recherche de notre chez nous, mon petit frère sur les talons.

-Emmy, tu sais où c'est la maison ?...Hein ? Demanda doucement Luffy, d'un air inquiet.

-Pas exactement. Mais si on cherche, on finira bien par trouver un jour j'imagine…Lui répondis-je, incertaine.

Nous continuâmes à marcher incessamment et je finis par m'écrouler au sol, pâle.

-Emmy !

-Déso Lu', j' ai perdu trop de sang...J'peux pas aller plus loin...Toussai-je.

Luffy me regarda d'un air affolé et leva brusquement la tête par la suite.

-Il y'a une maison là-bas ! Je vais aller chercher de l'aide ! Fit mon petit frère.

-Attends, Lu'…Dis-je, faiblement, avant de remarquer qu'il était déjà partit.

Je tournai brusquement de l'œil. J'avais perdu beaucoup trop d'hémoglobines. Je n'avais pas prêté assez d'attention à ma blessure et maintenant, mon petit frère allait peut être être en danger par ma faute. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer là-bas ? Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, je crois que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Il ne maîtrisait pas assez son fruit du démon pour se défendre tout seul et j'étais incapable de bouger pour le moment…

Quelle idiote…

* * *

Je me réveillai en pleine nuit, contre le rebord d'une fenêtre donnant sur la forêt, dans un endroit qui m'était inconnu. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais à l'intérieur d'un batîment.

Je baissais légèrement la tête vers ma jambe. Un bandage était enroulé autour de ma blessure.

Je scrutai les environs à la recherche de lumière. Je voyais bien que je n'étais pas chez moi et cela ne me rassurait pas.

-E…mmy…

Je sursautai légèrement et tournai brusquement la tête vers l'écho en question.

Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était que mon petit frère, endormi contre moi, l'air complètement épuisé.

Je le pris doucement dans mes bras et le berçai légèrement alors que celui ci s'agrippa à mon T-shirt et maintenait fermement sa poigne, comme si il ne voulait pas me laisser partir.

-T'es réveillée ?

Je redressai ma tête brutalement et vis un jeune garçon qui devait être âgé de quelques années de plus que Luffy, adossé sur le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, me fixant d'un regard noir.*

-T'es qui toi ? Répondis- je, simplement, méfiante.

Il ne me répondit pas et s'en alla de la pièce. Étrange…

Je serrai Luffy contre moi.

Si jamais il venait à s'en prende à Luffy, il n'allait pas en ressortir indemne.

Je sentais encore la douleur de ma blessure mais je me devais de protéger mon frère. Alors c'était pas un petit truc comme ça qui allait m'arrêter.

Je me rendormis contre lui en me disant que je devais devenir plus forte pour lui.

* * *

Je me réveillai le matin suivant, à l'aube. Luffy dormait encore dans mes bras.

J'essayai de me lever en portant mon petit frère mais ma douleur me fit chuter de nouveau à même le sol.

-Fais gaffe, tu vas la rouvrir…

Je relevai la tête et vit un vieille homme, assis à côté de moi.

-T'es qui toi ? Fis-je, en serrant Luffy contre moi.

-C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé la vie gamine ?! Cria-t'il.

-….Je t'ai rien demandé…

-Tss...Décidément, les gosses…

J'entendis mon petit frère gémir quelques secondes plus tard.

Je le regardai alors. Il me fixa de ses yeux brumeux un petit moment et me sauta au cou une fois son esprit immergé.

-Emmy ! J'ai eu si peur !

-Mais t'inquiète ! Arrête de pleurer pour si peu, tout va bien.

-Je dirais pas ça moi, si j'étais toi. Rétorqua le vieux. T'as perdu trop de sang et si t'en reperds, t'es bonne pour une perfusion.

-Tu peux te lever ? Me demanda mon petit frère.

-Je crois…

-Ehh ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis sale gosse ?! M'hurla à la figure, l'homme enragé.

J'ignorai ses ordres et me levai. Il n'était rien pour me donner des ordres alors si il croyait que j'allais lui obéir gentiment, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil.

Je rejoignis mon petit frère, déjà sortit dehors, en boitillant légèrement. Je ne me plaignis pas de mon «handicap». Cela ne servait strictement à rien et l'on passait pour une faiblarde de première.

Au bout de même pas quelques mètres, Luffy s'écria, tout content :

-Ehhhh ! J't'ai enfin retrouvé toi ! Soyons ami !

Je levai la tête et vit le garçon de la veille, perché sur une branche en haut d'un arbre en face de nous.

Mais le garçon en question ignora royalement mon petit frère, sauta à terre et partit sur le chemin en nous tournant le dos alors que Luffy s'en alla à sa poursuite.

-Luffy, reviens ici, bordel de merde ! M'écriai-je.

J'ignorai ma douleur et mon bandage et me transformai. Je n'allais pas le perdre de vue cette fois ci.

Je le rattrapai donc et sautai devant lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-Emmy ! Laisse moi passer !

-Pourquoi tu le suis ?!

-Parce que je veux être son ami ! Me répondit-il, avec précipitation.

-Écoute, on sait même pas qui il est. Si ça se trouve, il te veut du mal, alors je t'interdis de le suivre.

-T'as mangé un fruit du démon...?

Je me retournai brusquement et lançai un regard noir à celui qui venait de prononcer cette dernière phrase. C'est à dire, ce fameux garçon.

-Ça te regarde ? Dis-je, sombrement.

Malheureusement, mon frère était un peu plus naïf que moi…

-Ouais ! Le Byakko-Byakko no mi ! Et grâce à ça, elle peut se transformer en tigre blanc ! Elle a trop la classe ma sœur ! Et moi, j'ai mangé le gomu-gomu no mi et je suis devenu un homme élastique ! Bon d'accord, je le maîtrise pas encore très bien mais bientôt, je deviendrais aussi fort qu'elle et…

Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase que ma main était déjà plaquée sur sa bouche.

-Ferme là Luffy, t'en dis trop..

-Eh ! Ace, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!

Je vis derrière ce dénommé Ace, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et un chapeau, bleu marine avec des lunettes, sur sa tête. Il devait être à peu près du même âge que lui…

-Ouais, bon ça va Sabo, j'arrive ! Répondit Ace.

-T'as récolté de l'argent pour nos économies de pirates ?

-Des pirates ?! Vous aussi vous voulez être des pirates !? Super ! Vous voulez bien intégrer mon équipage ?! S'extasia mon petit frère, avec un grand sourire.

-Dans tes rêves ! Hurlèrent les deux garçons à la figure de Luffy.

Je n'écoutai pas plus longtemps la discussion et tombai de nouveau dans les pommes. Pendant ma transformation, mon bandage s'était enlevé et ma blessure s'était ré-ouverte.

Je n'avais vraiment pas de force…J'étais bien pire qu'une idiote en fin de compte...

* * *

Je me réveillai dans une cabane au dessus d'un arbre. D'un côté, on voyait une plate-forme en bois avec dessus, un drapeau pirate avec les initiales A.S dessinées sur les os et de l'autre, une autre un peu plus grande. Cela devait sûrement être l'endroit où Ace et Sabo dormaient.

Je sursautai en voyant la tête de mon petit frère apparaître d'un seul coup devant la mienne.

-Ça va mieux ? Heureusement que Ace et Sabo étaient là ! Ils t'ont soigné et ramené ici!

-Ah ouais ? Bah, merci les gars…

-…

-De rien...Me répondit Sabo, en me souriant faiblement.

Je regardai sombrement Ace. Ce garçon ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance.

-On va rester vivre avec eux ici ! Me souffla Luffy, heureux.

-Qu...QUOI ?!

-Ehhh ! On a jamais dit ça ! Rétorqua Ace.

-Laisse tomber Ace, c'est pas grave. Ils peuvent rester ici. On va quand même pas les laisser vivre chez la vieille…

Vieille ? Qui ? Eh oh ! J'veux renter chez moi, moi !

-...Bon, d'accord ! Céda finalement Ace en soufflant, agacé.

-Ouais, c'est trop gentil ! Fis mon frère en sautillant.

Mais Ace le fixa d'un regard noir.

-Par contre, on aime pas les pleurnichard ici.

Luffy se cacha derrière moi.

-Emmy, il est méchant…

C'est que maintenant que tu le r'marques ? Dis-je, sérieusement.

-Hein ?! Mais j'ai rien fait ! S'offusqua Ace, choqué par nos deux accusations.

-Laisse tomber Ace, ça ne sert à rien de s'engueuler...Soupira Sabo.

-Tss…

-Et vous venez d'où au fait ? Questionna le blond.

J'hésitai quelques secondes à lui répondre mais après réflexion, je me dis que cela ne servait à rien de le cacher.

De Fushia. J'élève Luffy depuis que notre père est parti en mer, il y a maintenant 5 ans de cela. Notre mère est morte quand j'avais 6 ans. Luffy ne l'a jamais connue. Elle est décédée à sa naissance.

-Et tu l'élèves toute seule ?

-Presque. On habite dans l'ancienne maison de nos parents et Makino, la tenacière de notre village, nous donne à manger, à boire et de quoi vivre tout les deux. Nous lui devons beaucoup.

-Et Shanks m'a donné son chapeau il y a quelques mois ! Je lui ai fais la promesse de lui rendre quand je deviendrais un vrai et grand pirate !

-Et moi, la promesse de prendre soin de mon petit frère. Voila, la suite vous la connaissez.

-Ça n'a pas du être facile...Avoua Sabo.

-C'est sûr que pour gérer un pleurnichard pareil, faut du courage...Marmonna Ace.

-Maieeuuhh ! Je suis pas un pleurnichard d'abord ! Je suis fort moi ! Rétorqua Luffy.

-Toi, fort ?! Et puis quoi encore ?!

-Emmy, dis quelque chose toi ! Ronchonna-t'il.

Je ne répondit pas et me contentai d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

-Emmy ! Gromella-t'il.

-Ils n'ont pas vraiment tord. Soupirai-je, finalement. Mais peut importe, rentrons à la maison. Repris-je, avant de me lever et de retomber brutalement au sol.

-Emmy !

-Fais chier...Pestai-je, en grimaçant.

-T'arrive même pas à te lever. Comment tu veux qu'on retourne à la maison ?! Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on reste avec eux ? Insista Luffy.

-Luffy, pense à Makino et à tout le village ! Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre ! Dis-je, en m'asseyant contre le mur en bois.

-Mais moi, je veux rester avec mes amis !

-Qui t'a dis qu'on était tes amis ?! S'offusqua Ace.

-Ace, c'est bon, calme toi, pas la peine de crier. Tenta de le calmer, Sabo.

-Luffy...On appelle pas des amis, des gens qui nous parle comme des chiens et que l'on vient à peine de rencontrer.

-Parce que tu crois que tu ne m'as pas parlé comme un chien toi, hier soir ?! S'étrangla Ace.

-T'as vu comment tu m'as regardé ?! On aurait dit que t'allais m'tuer ! M'écriai-je.

-Oï, du calme tout les deux. S'interposa Sabo. Rien ne sert de se crier dessus. Luffy, Emmy, restez ici au moins cette nuit. De toute manière, vous ne pourrez pas sortir de cette forêt aussi facilement. Surtout avec celui qui rôde près de chez nous ces temps ci..

-Celui qui rôde ? Fit curieusement Luffy.

-Ce n'est ni l'ours, ni le tigre géant mais un homme. Il est assez imposant et même la vieille à peur de lui alors autant dire que ce n'est pas rien.

-Pff...C'est n'importe quoi. J'te paris que j'peux m'le faire les doigts dans l'nez ! Rétorqua Ace.

-Ne le sous estime pas Ace…

Je haussai les épaules, insensible aux propos de Sabo.

* * *

-Elle est morte..Mais l'enfant à survécu…

-MAMAN !

Un coup de feu retentit…

Du sang s'écoula…

-LUFFY !

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure mais je me calmai peu à peu en voyant mon petit frère ronfler paisiblement, blottit contre moi, tandis Ace et Sabo dormaient à poing fermés dans un coin de la cabane, loin de nous.

Je soupirai de soulagement, pris Luffy dans mes bras et m'adossai contre le rebord de la fenêtre de la cabane.

Je m'étais finalement endormie...Moi qui surveillait Ace et Sabo…Qui sait si ils n'étaient pas capable de s'en prendre à Luffy pendant la nuit…

J'étais vraiment trop faible...Même pas capable de veiller sur mon p'tit frère…

Je me recroquevillai sur moi même en gardant Luffy contre moi et lâchai quelques larmes…

Quelques mintes plus tard, après une courte réflexion sur moi même, j'essayai de me relever sur les deux jambes mais en vain.

J'avais juste envie de m'enfuir loin d'ici, de rentrer à la maison…

C'était décidé. Dès que j'allais être rétablie, j'allais m'enfuir de cette «cabane » et revenir à Fushia avec Luffy. Pas question de rester ici.

Je repensai aux paroles de Luffy. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'amis ? J'étais là moi…

…

Je soupirai et refermai mes paupières doucement en le gardant dans mes bras.

Petit frère...Quoi qu'il advienne, j'allais te protéger...Que ce soit de papy, de cette forêt dangereuse ou de ces deux-là…

* * *

À suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Densetsu no shiroi tora no kōgeki"**

 **Ça faisait trois fois que j'attaquais ce putain de rocher, trois fois qu'il ne voulait pas céder... Bon d'accord il faisait dix fois ma taille mais quand même !**

 **Luffy me regardait me débattre avec ce caillou avec du popcorn. Il se croyait au cinéma ou quoi ?!**

 **-Allez vas chi Emmy ! M'encouragea Luffy, du popcorn plein la bouche**

 **-Eh ! T'es pas en train de regarder un film j'te rappelle ! dis-je.**

 **-Bah ouais mais ch'est génial !**

 **Génial...en quoi c'est génial de me regarder en train d'essayer d'exploser ce truc...**

 **Je regardai sur le côté, Ace et Sabo faisait leur entraînement habituel et se battait entre eux, ils essayaient pas de défoncer de rocher eux...**

 **J'fais peut être un entraînement un peu trop dur pour moi...**

 **Tant pis, je mets toute ma force dans ce coup et ça devrait aller...**

 **"Byakko no hauringu"**

 **Je fis une fissure dans le rocher se qui entraîna son écroulement quelques minutes plus tard...**

 **-Enfin ! M'écriai-je, soulagée de savoir qu'il n'était pas incassable.**

 **-Ouhou ! T'es trop...**

 **Ace plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Luffy.**

 **-Faites gaffe..on est pas seuls...chuchota Ace**

 **En effet, j'entendais des pas et des voix d'hommes venant dans notre direction.**

 **-Vite, cachez vous !**

 **Je me planquai derrière un arbre énorme à l'opposé des buissons où se sont cachés mon frère, Ace et Sabo...et je pus constater à quel point la discrétion, c'était pas leur fort...**

 **Luffy ! Mais pourquoi t'as mis des putains de fleurs ?! T'as pas plus discret comme truc ?! Mets aussi des paillettes dans tes cheveux pendant qu't y es !**

 **Je me cachai correctement derrière mon arbre en attendant les pas se rapprocher.**

 **-T'es sûr que c'est les deux gamins qui t'ont attrapés ton butin ?**

 **-Certain ! Ces sales gamins sont connus par ici, ils sèment la terreur dans tous les endroits qu'ils passent.**

 **J'entendis Ace et Sabo chuchoter des trucs à Luffy que je n'entendais pas ici et puis bien sûr vu qu'il n'y avait pas une seule journée ou mon frère ne faisait pas de conneries, cet imbécile avait éternué au mauvais moment et avait finit entre les mains des bandits..nan mais quel con !**

 **Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me** **transformai et surgit devant eux et était prête à les attaquer...**

 **-Un tigre blanc ? Mais c'est pas possible, y a pas ce genre d'espèce ici ! S'écria l'un des deux hommes.**

 **Je me ruai sur eux, ils lâchèrent Luffy, je réussis de justesse à l'attraper au vol et il atterrit sur mon dos sans dommage.**

 **-Ça va pas trop mal petit frère ? Souris-je.**

 **-Non t'inquiètes ça va ! Me répondit-il, du même sourire que moi.**

 **-AHHH ! UN TIGRE QUI PARLE ! S'affola l'un des pirates.**

 **L'autre était figé sur place et me fixait d'un regard apeuré.**

 **Je m'approchai** **dangereusement d'eux en grognant méchamment et ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.**

 **Je repris ma forme humaine et fis descendre Luffy de mon dos avant de le gifler.**

 **-Non mais t'es pas bien toi !? T'imagines je serais pas intervenue !? Tu sais ce qui aurait pu se passer ?! Hein ?!**

 **Quand mon frère faisait des conneries de ce genre je ne le manquait pas, ok j'aimais pas mais au moins ça pourrait éviter que ça se reproduise a l'avenir..même si, connaissant mon frère, ça n'aidera pas à grand chose.**

 **Il enfouit sa tête dans mon t-shirt et s'excusa en pleurant comme à son habitude.**

 **Je soupirai, irrécupérable celui la...**

 **Sabo et Ace me regardait, bouche bée. Ils ne m'avaient jamais vu autant rager sur Luffy.**

 **-Bah quoi ? Je suis bien obligé de l'engueuler ! On m'a confié la tâche de l'élever et de le protéger et je le ferait quoi qu'il m'en coûte...**

 **-C'est pas ça mais tes...tes yeux ? Tu...bégaya Sabo.**

 **-Oh ça ! Oui ils deviennent rouge à chaque fois que je suis enragée, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi...** **c'est depuis que j'ai mangé mon fruit que ça fait ça...**

 **Je pris Luffy dans mes bras, celui-ci continua d'enfouir sa tête dans mon t-shirt en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.**

 **-On rentre ? Vous venez ? Demandais-je en les regardant.**

 **Ace et Sabo me suivirent à la cabane, un peu déboussolés, pour manger le croco que nous venions de chasser avant de nous entraîner.**

 **Luffy ne fut pas triste très longtemps, à peine avions nous finis de cuire la viande que celui ci se rua dessus.**

 **-Luffy, vas y mollo sur la viande, laisse en nous ! s'écria Ace**

 **-Inutile de le raisonner, si tu veux à manger, c'est la course contre la montre avec lui...**

 **-Et t'arrives à manger quand même ?**

 **-Heureusement que son estomac à des limites même si il est élastique...**

 **-Ah...j'ai bien mangé...**

 **-TU NOUS AS LAISSÉ QUE ÇA ?! Hurla Ace**

 **-Sale goinfre ! Enchaina Sabo**

 **-Tenez...**

 **Où est-ce que t'as dénicher ça Emmy ?**

 **-Sur la route du retour.**

 **-Super !**

 **J'avais attrapé pas mal de poisson, on les fit grillé et** **on les mangeât.**

 **-Tu vas où ? Me demanda Ace.**

 **-Continuer à m'entraîner...**

 **Je pris la barre de fer que j'avais trouvée sur Grey terminal ce matin et descendis en bas, trouver de quoi améliorer mes performances au combat...et on dis que les filles sont faibles et sans défenses..pff ridicule..** **.**

* * *

 **Ainsi, mon frère et moi continuions notre vie avec Ace et Sabo mais le Mont Corvo et ses bêtes sauvages n'étaient qu'une étape dans notre périple pour devenir pirate.**

 **Et puis un jour...**

 **-C'est quoi ça Ace ? Demanda mon petit frère, curieux.**

 **-Vous savez que si on buvait des coupes de saké on pouvait devenir frère et soeur ?**

 **-Quoi c'est vrai !? Trop cool ! S'égosilla Luffy.**

 **-Peut être qu'on ne sera pas sur le même navire mais nous serons toujours unis !...Maintenant nous sommes frères et soeur pour la vie !**

 **On trinquât tous les 4 à notre Unions**

 **-OUAIS !**

 **À partir de ce moment je n'avais plus un frère à protéger mais trois.**

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tard...**

 **-Vous avez pas le droit de nous faire ça ! Hurla Ace**

 **-Rendez nous notre frère !**

 **-Comment ça vous le rendre** **!? Sabo est mon fils !**

 **J'étais essoufflé et mon corps était couvert de sang, bordel..je pouvais rien faire...**

* * *

 **Flash back:**

 **-Bah vous voyez, j'vous avais dis que c'était délicieux !**

 **-Ouais, bah à cause de toi on a les gardes à nos trousses maintenant...Luffy** **fais gaffe au poteau putain !**

 **Je pris mon frère sonné et le mis sur mon dos, il pourrait pas faire attention des fois !?**

 **-Eh Sabo attends !**

 **-C'est qui lui ?!**

 **-Je sais pas, ça doit être qu'elqu'un qui me confond avec un autre...allez on se tire d'ici !**

 **De retour à la cabane :**

 **-Allez dis nous la vérité ! Insista Luffy**

 **-Ouais crache le morceau Sabo ! Entre frères, on doit rien se cacher !**

 **-Écoutez les mecs, si Sabo a pas envi de le dire et bah il le dis pas et puis voila. Rétorquai-je**

 **-HEIN ?! FILS DE NOBLE ?! QUI !? S'écrièrent les deux idiots à côtés de moi.**

 **-Bah moi abrutis !**

 **-Hein ?!**

 **-Vous avez voulu savoir !**

 **-C'est quand même surprenant, mais si t'es un noble alors pourquoi t'es venu vivre ici près d'une décharge comme Grey terminal ? Remarquai-je**

 **Il nous raconta sa vie près des familles royals et j'le comprends, j'aurais fais pareil à sa place, j'me serais enfuit de la bas direct...et Luffy et Ace aussi je pense...**

 **-Et celui qui m'appelait tout à l'heure, c'était mon père, j'suis sûr qu'il veut que je retourne à la maison pour garantir sa fortune de malheur...**

 **Fin du flash back.**

* * *

 **Et Voila comment quelques jours plus tard on se retrouva tous les 4 entre les mains de pirates et de gardes de la famille de Sabo avec son père qui nous regardait comme si on était de vulgaires déchets..**

 **Bien sûr, j'aurais pu sauter sur eux et libérer Ace, Sabo et Luffy des mains des nobles si on ne m'avait pas menacer en plaçant des épées près des coups de Ace et Luffy...putain...**

 **maintenant j'suis bloquée et je n'peux plus rien faire..**

 **-...C'est d'accord père...**

 **-Hein ?! Comment ça c'est d'accord Sabo ! Hurlai-je alors que j'étais à terre.**

 **-J'accepte de retourner à la maison...mais s'il vous plaît, ne leur faite pas mal..ce sont mes frère et ma soeur...**

 **-SABO !**

 **-Sabo ! Tu peux pas nous faire ça ! Et notre promesse ?! Hein t'en fais quoi ?! Répond Sabo !**

 **-SABO !**

 **Je me transformai, prête à bondir sur ces saletés de noble.**

 **-Couché le chat ! Si tu veux pas que tes frères finissent décapités !**

 **Je grognai furieusement sur lui...bordel...mais c'est pas vrai !**

 **Je vis Sabo partir les larmes aux yeux, les gardes nous emportèrent avec eux et nous avions beau hurlés et nous débattre rien ne marchait.**

 **Malgré les risques, je pris ma forme tigre et leur déchirèrent plus de la moitié de leur visage un par un d'un seul coup de griffe à une vitesse fulgurante.**

 **Je fus prête à bondir pour aller libérer Sabo mais Ace me retint.**

 **-Attends Emmy !**

 **-Lâche moi Ace ! Ces enflurent méritent que je leur enlève les organes un par un et que j'les décapite sans le moindre remord !**

 **-Calme toi et écoute moi !..Si Sabo ne se sent vraiment pas à sa place, il reviendra tu peux en être sur !**

 **-J'en ai rien à faire ! J'me suis fais la promesse de vous protéger et je le ferais quitte à en mourir !**

 **Je sortis de l'emprise de Ace et me mis à courir le plus vite que je pouvais vers ces enfoirés de noble pour libérer mon frère !**

 **Mais un des gardes se retourna au moment où j'allais lui mordre le cou et sans que je puisse faire le moindre geste supplémentaire, je sentis une épée m'érafler le visage juste en dessous de mon œil et une balle traversa ma patte.**

 **Je m'écroulai au sol, la dernière chose que j'entendis était Ace et Luffy crier mon nom au loin et puis.. le noir totale.**

* * *

 **Je me réveillai en pleine nuit, je vis mon petit frère, la tête enfouie sur mon corps remplis de bandage qui ne cessait de pleurer.**

 **Malgré ma douleur plus qu'insupportable, ma main réussis à atteindre la tête de mon petit frère et je lui caressa doucement les cheveux.**

 **Brusquement il bougea, sa tête et me regarda avant de me sauter dessus.**

 **-EMMY ! J'ai eu si peur ! pleurnicha-t'il.**

 **-Tu as peur dès que je tombe dans les pommes... Faut pas t'inquiéter comme ça tu sais. Souris-je.**

 **-Oui mais tu bougeais plus ! Et...**

 **-Calme toi ! J'suis pas morte...**

 **Je relevai un peu la tête et vit Ace assit en face de moi qui me bandait ma blessure à la jambe.**

 **-Merci Ace...**

 **-De rien c'est normal entre frère et soeur...me répondit il d'un sourire.**

 **Je lui souris à mon tour et baissa la tête, Le regard triste.**

 **\- Sabo...**

 **-Il est partit avec eux...**

 **-...**

 **-SABO !**

 **-Arrête de chialer toi ! Il est pas mort ! On s'est dis qu'on allait le laisser tranquille...c'est peut être mieux comme ça..si il en a vraiment mare, il reviendra je te le promets...va dormir..il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain... Ordonna Ace**

 **-D'accord..**

 **Il ravala ses larmes, se blottit contre moi, sa tête contre la mienne et s'endormit instantanément.**

 **-...Il se mets toujours contre toi comme ça ? Fit Ace, perturbé.**

 **-Ouais pourquoi ?**

 **-Et ça te fais pas mal ?**

 **-Non...j'ai l'habitude...** **mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Toi aussi tu sais tu fais pareil avec Sabo...**

 **Il rougit face à ma remarque.**

 **-Mais non pas du tout !**

 **Je lui souris.**

 **-Fais pas semblant Ace, je t'ai vu...**

 **-Bah t'as du te tromper de personne, c'était pas moi !**

 **-Mais bien sûr...**

 **-...**

 **-Allez viens dormir.**

 **Il s'enveloppa dans sa couverture et s'endormit non loin de nous.**

 **Quand on le connaît bien, on se rend compte que son coeur n'est pas de glace.**

 **J'enlaçai Luffy dans mes bras et m'endormis à mon tour.**

 **A suivre ❤**

* * *

 **Parfois quand je relis mes fics, j'ai envis de tout supprimer et de recommencer de toutes nouvelles et puis je me rapelle que cette fic est en cours depuis des mois et là je me dis, non, hors de question de supprimer autant d'heures que j'ai passé à l'écrire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Iki byakko"**

 **Je franchis la ville haute, il était 6h du mat et je devais déjà me battre.**

 **J'avais les gardes à mes trousses, ils sont vraiment collant !**

 **Je traversai la gigantesque place au milieu de la ville et grimpai à un arbre où on devait voir de la haut, l'étendue de la cité.**

 **J'avais pris avec moi un morceau de tissu du chapeau de mon frère afin que je puisse le repérer.**

 **Je me transformai, et grâce à mon odorat de tigre, je retrouvai rapidement sa trace.**

 **Je le vis, assis à son bureau, en train d'étudier, chose que je n'ai jamais faite auparavant et que je ne ferais de toute façon jamais.**

 **Les études étaient réservés aux nobles et aux familles Royales, à croire qu'aucun enseignant n'était près à partir de leur ville étouffante pour aller dans notre petit village sur la côte. Quoique, même si on pouvait, je crois que moi et Luffy, on ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes avant de repartir dans la forêt...**

 **Je tapai à la fenêtre, Sabo me vit aussitôt.**

 **-Emmy, qu'est-ce que...**

 **-Allez monte sur mon dos ! On dégage !**

 **Je me transformai de nouveau, il monta sur moi et nous partîmes de chez lui plus vite que je n'y suis arrivée.**

 **Je sautai de toit en toit, évitant les balles de fusil des gardes en bas.**

 **-Eh ! Ralentis ! J'vais tomber !**

 **-Je resterais pas une minute de plus dans cette atmosphère oppressante !**

 **Il s'accrocha plus fermement à mon pelage et j'accélérai le rythme de ma course.**

 **-Faudra faire attention, j'ai entendu qu'ils allaient incendier Grey terminal !**

 **-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!**

 **-Ils veulent débarrasser tous les déchets du royaume, un dragon céleste va arriver après demain !**

 **-Mais ça va tuer toute les personnes qui vivent là bas !**

 **-Ils s'en fichent ! Dans la ville haute, tout le monde les considèrent aussi comme de vulgaires déchets !**

 **-J'ai envie de tous les tuer, ces nobles à la con et ces pourritures de dragon céleste ! Grognai-je**

 **-Si tu t'en prend à un dragon céleste, un amiral rapplique aussitôt avec toute son armée !**

 **-Bordel...**

 **-Quoi qu'il en soit, dépêchons nous de rejoindre Ace et Luffy ! Ils sont où ?**

 **-Dans la cabane, ils dorment encore !**

 **-Ok, alors tout va bien.**

 **On arriva à la cabane en moins de cinq minutes mais nous vînmes que Ace et Luffy n'étaient plus là.**

 **-Mais ils sont partis où ?! Paniquai-je.**

 **-Ils sont certainement partis à ta recherche ! Me répondit Sabo.**

 **-Merde, j'aurais dû être plus rapide...**

 **-Tu l'es déjà assez !**

 **-Dix minutes, c'est trop !**

 **-Ouais, quand tu vises l'impossible...**

 **J'ignorai sa remarque et nous repartîmes dans la forêt.**

 **-Ace ! Luffy ! Vous êtes où ?!**

 **-J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas au Grey terminal ! Les explosifs pour l'incendie sont déjà en place ! Ils vont le faire sauter ce soir !**

 **-Merde ! Si ils s'en approche trop...**

 **-Ils vont mettre le feu avant l'heure prévue.**

 **Je me mis à courir le plus vite que je pouvais vers l'entrée du grey terminal...j'avais commencé à visualisé le terrain et je connaissais déjà les raccourcis pour aller là bas.**

 **-J'vois d'la fumée là bas ! Me prévint Sabo en pointant du doigt un endroit du ciel.**

 **-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Faut toujours qu'ils s'attirent des problèmes ceux là !**

 **Nous allâmes dans l'endroit indiqué par la fumée et nous vînmes Ace qui essayait de se dégager de l'écrin de fumée en portant Luffy sur son dos.**

 **Je fis descendre Sabo de mon dos et lui demandai de rester ici.**

 **Sans attendre, je me ruai sur eux malgré les cendres et le souffre qui m'envahissait déjà.**

 **-Ace ! Luffy !**

 **-Emmy !**

 **La fumée me fit tousser, vaut mieux que je reste pas trop longtemps ici.**

 **Je les attrapai dans ma course et tous les 4 nous retournâmes dans la forêt alors que le feu envahissait déjà entièrement Grey Terminal.**

 **Une fois retourné à la maison, je les fis descendre de mon dos et repris ma forme humaine avant de reprendre mon souffle en m'appuyant sur l'arbre.**

 **-Ça va aller ? Me demanda Ace.**

 **-Ouais t'inquiètes, j'ai vécu pire...**

 **-Tu dis ça à chaque fois...**

 **Je me retournai vers lui, il portait mon petit frère sur son dos, il avait l'air mal en point.**

 **-Luffy !**

 **-Il est resté beaucoup trop longtemps exposé au souffre, il faut le soigner !**

* * *

 **Arrivé en haut, je l'ai enveloppé dans sa couverture et j'ai laissé à Sabo le soin de s'occuper de ses blessures.**

 **Une demi-heure plus tard, Sabo avait déjà fini de le soigner.**

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Tout va bien, il faut juste qu'il dorme, après, ça ira mieux.**

 **-Tan mieux alors..fis-je, en soupirant de soulagement.**

 **Je me retournai vers mon second frère.**

 **-Ace, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris d'aller la bas ? Repris-je, calmement.**

 **-Après que t'es partis, Luffy et moi on t'a cherché partout et on est arrivés au Grey terminal. Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, on a entendu des explosifs et ça a commencé à s'incendier autour de nous. On a d'abord voulu éteindre le feu mais il a commencé à devenir de plus en plus fort et on s'est fait emprisonnés par les flammes. Luffy avait du mal à supporter la fumée, et il a finit à terre, j'ai du coup du le porter et quelques secondes plus tard vous êtes arrivés.**

 **-...**

 **-Mais bordel Emmy ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas aller chercher Sabo !**

 **-Je me suis fais une promesse et je la tiendrais ! Je vous protégerais jusqu'au bout !**

 **-Mais réfléchis enfin ! Sabo était en sécurité là bas ! Si tu n'avais pas été le chercher, Luffy ne serait pas dans cet état !**

 **-Je ne vous ai jamais dis d'aller au Grey terminal ! Me défendis-je**

 **-On s'inquiétait pour toi !**

 **-Vous savez très bien que vous n'avez pas à m'inquiéter pour moi !**

 **-T'es quand même notre soeur Emmy !**

 **-Ça suffit, calmez vous ! Il n'y a aucun mort et c'est le principal !**

 **Un gros blanc se fit pendant quelques minutes, je baissai la tête**

 **-T'as raison Ace...je suis désolée..si j'étais pas allé le chercher, alors Luffy ne serait pas blesser...**

 **Pardonnez moi...**

 **-Ça sert à rien de t'excuser, ce qui est fait est fait...**

 **-Mais si Sabo est parti de chez lui, c'est pas pour revenir là bas ! Alors de toute façon, que j'y serais allé ou non, il serait revenu ici...**

 **-C'est pas trop tôt ! T'as enfin compris ce que j'ai dis !**

 **-Ace, calme toi ! C'est bon, on va pas se débattre là dessus pendant des heures...Lança Sabo, tentant de stopper notre engueulade.**

 **Je m'avançai vers mon petit frère endormi, recroquevillé sur le côté, il avait l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure.**

 **Je m'agenouillai à côté et lui fis simplement, les larmes aux yeux :**

 **"Pardonne moi petit frère"**

 **Bien sûr je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre mais je me serais sentis coupable si je ne lui disais pas.**

 **-Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger, pardonne moi Luffy..**

 **A ce moment, je sentis une main sur mon épaule, Sabo me regardait, attristé.**

 **-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Emmy, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir...tu ne peux pas être à ses côtés à chaque moment de sa vie...**

 **-Oui mais..je ne sais plus..si je l'avais pas fait, Luffy n'en serait pas la..mais toi tu serais resté la bas..et ça, je ne l'aurais pas supporter...**

 **Je me jetai dans ses bras laissant mes larmes couler malgré moi.**

 **-Sabo, Ace promettez moi qu'on ne se quittera plus jamais !**

 **-Promis...**

 **-Sauf qu'on finira par se séparer, quand on partira pour devenir pirate..chacun va prendre la route de son côté non ? Remarqua Ace.**

 **-Pourquoi on ne partirait pas tout les quatre ensembles ? Proposa Sabo.**

 **-ok mais c'est moi le capitaine ! Lança Ace.**

 **-Eh ! Nan c'est moi !**

 **-Moi, j'mens fous un peu on va dire, je comptais rester avec Luffy en fait...répondis-je.**

 **-Donc, tu serais prête à te soumettre à ses ordres malgré que tu sois sa grande soeur ?**

 **-Tu sais, même si Luffy deviens capitaine, Il n'est pas du genre à donner des ordres...alors j'crois que tout le monde pourra faire un peu tout ce qu'il veut sur son bateau...**

 **-Ouais mais moi, j'veux être capitaine...**

 **-Pareil pour moi...**

 **-Eh bah tout le monde sera capitaine et puis Voila !**

 **Dis-je**

 **-4 capitaines pour 4 pirates, ça fait con quand même...**

 **-Et alors !? On est libre ! On fait se qu'on veut quand on est des capitaines pirates non ?**

 **-Pas faux...**

 **-Bref, on verra ça plus tard, on va pas partir maintenant quand même ?**

 **-Nan...on attendra qu'on soit un peu plus grand quand même...**

 **-On attend que le premier ait la majorité.**

 **-C'est Emmy, donc ça veut dire dans 5 ans...**

 **-Ouais mais ça fera quand même assez jeune pour Luffy...12 ans...Rappela Sabo..**

 **-Et alors, on est là nous !**

 **-Ouais...C'est vrai...**

 **-ok on fait comme ça...soupirai Ace.**

 **-Ouais !**

 **Ace fit retomber l'atmosphère d'une simple phrase.**

 **-Et on fait comment pour décider celui qui deviendra le roi des pirates ?**

 **-Et merde..j'ai oublié ce detail...**

 **-Tant pis, on avisera après !**

 **-Allez Ace ! insistai-je**

 **-Ouais bon d'accord on verra ça plus tard...**

 **-Emmy, fais moi voir tes blessures. Me demanda Sabo.**

 **Je montrai mes différentes plaies que j'avais sur le corps à Sabo, j'pourrais en faire une collection.**

 **Il retira le pansement de ma joue.**

 **-Maintenant, ça se voit encore plus que t'es là soeur de luffy.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **Il me tendit un miroir, je le pris dans les mains et regardai mon reflet dedans.**

 **Je fus surprise en voyant qu'une cicatrice**

 **commençait à apparaître en dessous de mon œil, au même endroit et de la même taille que celle de mon frère.**

 **-Tu voulais que toi et Luffy soyez des jumeaux ou quoi ? Plaisanta sabo.**

 **-Eh ! C'est pas ma faute j'te rappelle ! Il m'a attaqué par surprise !**

 **-Je plaisante Emmy. dit-il en pouffant.**

 **-C'est pas drôle. dis-je, d'une mine boudeuse.**

 **-Tu lui ressembles encore plus en faisant ça !**

 **-Mais arrête Sabo !**

 **Il s'éloigna en rigolant.**

* * *

 **Luffy se réveilla en fin d'après midi avec une idée...plus que bizarre en tête...allez savoir où est qu'il l'a dénicher !**

 **-Ça vous dis qu'on apprivoise un tigre ?Comme ça, on pourra faire la course ! Moi et Emmy contre vous !**

 **Sabo, Ace et moi nous avions lancé en coeur, la tête penchée à droite.**

 **-Euh...**

 **-Bah quoi ? demanda mon petit frère attristé.**

 **-Tu veux qu'on apprivoise un tigre ?**

 **-On en a déjà un ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça !**

 **-Ehhh ! J'suis plus une gamine Ace !**

 **-Oh ! Allez ! S'il vous plaît ! Insista mon petit frère, que je trouve de plus en plus taré.**

 **-On a dit non Luffy !**

 **-Mais Emmy, vu que c'est un tigre, elle arrivera à lui parler et...**

 **-NON C'EST NON LUFFY !**

 **-Maieuuhhh ! S'il vous plaît !**

 **-Emmy, fais quelque chose ! Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que nous toi !**

 **-...On peut rien faire pour un cas désespéré comme lui...**

 **-Hein ?! Mais alors tu fais comment pour qu'il arrête ses crises ?!**

 **-Bah souvent je cède après 45 minutes d'harcèlement..il abandonne jamais...**

 **-Comme toi quand t'as voulu récupérer Sabo.**

 **-Oui bon ça va hein !**

 **-Donc..si il veut un éléphant, tu lui donnes ?**

 **-Bah il a jamais demandé des trucs aussi insensé auparavant...**

 **-Ah...**

 **-Donc on est obligé de lui dire oui ?**

 **-Ah Ouais ? Tu crois ça ? Moi j'vais lui faire rentrer dans sa tête qu'on peut pas toujours tout avoir.**

 **-Ace !**

 **Ace s'avança vers Luffy et lui donna un bon gros coup de poing sur le crâne...Aie..j'aurais presque de la peine pour lui...**

 **-Aieeee ! Aceee ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!**

 **-Si te dire non, ça suffit pas à te résonner, alors j'vais le faire par la force.**

 **Il lui donna quelques coups supplémentaires..le pauvre..il finit assommé...**

 **-Bah bravo Ace ! Comment on fait pour le faire reprendre connaissance maintenant ?!**

 **-Attends, j'vais le réveiller ! Repris Ace en brandissant à nouveau son poing.**

 **Je m'agrippai à lui et le retint de frapper une nouvelle fois Luffy.**

 **-Arrête Ace ! Ça sert à rien ! J'vais le porter !**

 **Je pris mon petit frère assommé à terre et l'ai mis sur mon dos, le temps de chasser la bête pour le dîner et de rentrer.**

* * *

 **Sur le chemin du retour vers la maison, Ace me demanda.**

 **-Tu peux m'expliquer comment t'as réussi à éduquer ton frère aussi longtemps sans personne pour t'aider ?**

 **-Disons que j'ai l'habitude..même si avec lui, la vie n'est pas simple tout les jours.**

 **-Si tu le dis..enfin..j'te dois quand même mon respect pour t'être occupé d'un gamin pareil..**

 **On grimpa à l'arbre où été niché en haut notre cabane, et comme d'habitude, j'avais emporté du poisson au cas où l'autre ouvre les yeux et se jette dessus**

 **Ce que d'ailleurs, je ne regrettai pas, mon petit frère se réveilla en sentant l'odeur de la viande grillé.**

 **-NIKU !**

 **-Calmos Luffy...**

 **On termina le repas en silence...enfin en silence jusqu'à ce que..**

 **-Et donc c'est bon pour le tigre ou pas ?**

 **Il ne perd vraiment pas le nord...désespérant...**

 **On a hurlé tous les trois ensemble :**

 **-ON T'AS DIS QUE NON ABRUTI !**

 **-...Mais !**

 **Ace se leva précipitamment et heureusement que Sabo était là pour m'aider à le retenir de l'assommer une deuxième fois car j'aurais pas réussie à le retenir toute seule vu la rage qu'il avait dans les yeux.**

 **-LES GARS, J'EN PEUX PLUS DE CE MIOCHE !**

 **-Calme toi Ace !**

 **Luffy recula d'un bond de peur que Ace ne l'attrape et s'accrocha au poteau de bois, centré au milieu de la cabane.**

 **-Ace s'il te plait, calme toi. Supplia-je.**

 **-Mais pourquoi tu veux me tuer Ace ?**

 **-Luffy, tu connais la définition du mot non ?**

 **-Bah oui..mais je voulais tellement qu'on face ça !**

 **-Mais réfléchis Luffy ! Un tigre, ça peut pas s'apprivoiser !**

 **-Mais Emmy, elle est gentille et c'est un tigre !**

 **-C'est pas pareil Luffy, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon.**

 **-Bah oui mais..ça prouve que les tigres peuvent être gentils non ?**

 **-Je plaquai ma main sur ma tête en réfléchissant une demi-Seconde si je ne devais pas lâcher Ace finalement...**

 **Non mauvaise idée..J'ai pas envie de retrouver mon frère décapité...même si Il est chiant...**

 **-Luffy, s'il te plait pour une fois, abandonne cette idée si tu veux pas que Ace te décapite en mille morceaux.**

 **-Oh...**

 **-Luffy, je t'en supplie !**

 **-Ok...mais ça aurait été drôle quand même...**

 **La terre va trembler ! Mon frère a renoncé à une de ses idées stupides ?! Dieu sois bénis !**

 **-Merci éternellement Luffy !**

 **Je lâchai Ace qui se calma enfin. Mais pris par son élan, il finis sa course la tête aplatis sur le parquet.**

 **-Mais une prochaine fois alors !**

 **Je me retins de ne pas m'écrouler au sol...va-t'il donc nous écouter un jour ?!**

 **-Bon écoute Luffy...euh...**

 **Ace se releva mais fut vite remit à terre par Sabo...le pauvre...**

 **-Bon écoute Luffy, c'est bon on est tous fatigués donc on va aller dormir et tu verras demain ça ira mieux et ta tête aussi.**

 **-Déjà ? Mais il...**

 **-LUFFY TU FAIS CE QUE SABO A DIS ! Hurla Ace plus qu'en colère contre notre petit frère.**

 **-Ah...bon...bah...euh d'accord...bonne nuit...**

 **Il avança tout penaud à son lit et s'enroula dans sa couverture tout triste.**

 **Il n'a pas fallu plus de dix secondes avant qu'il s'endorme et que nous nous écroulions au sol en soupirant de soulagement.**

 **J'avais l'impression qu'on était les parents d'un bébé qui s'endort enfin après nous avoir cassé les pieds toutes la journée...bah en fait c'est un peu ce qu'il s'est passé en fait..**

 **-Il est infernal...souffla Ace.**

 **-Je sais, dis-je aussi épuisée que lui.**

 **-Pas facile d'avoir un frère comme lui, rétorqua Sabo**

 **-Heureusement que c'est un humain et qu'il ait besoin de dormir comme tous le monde.**

 **\- Et qu'il fait ses nuits.**

 **-Et dieu sois loué qu'il s'endorme aussi facilement...**

 **-Ouais...**

 **Je tournai ma tête vers Luffy qui dormait paisiblement, on dirait un bébé ange comme ça, difficile de croire qu'il est aussi pénible quand il est réveillé.**

 **Sabo nous regarda..**

 **-On va se coucher nous aussi ?**

 **-Ouais j'suis crevé moi, répondit Ace, fatigué..**

 **-Ouais moi aussi...**

 **On se releva, déjà à moitié dans les vapes et rejoigne nos lits rapidement**

 **-Emmy...tigre...**

 **-Nan en fait j'ai rien dis, même quand il dors, il continu de nous faire chier !Rétorqua Ace.**

 **-Laisse le dormir...Souffla Sabo qui à l'air d'avoir autant ras le bol d'Ace que de Luffy.**

 **-Tss...Il a de la chance que je sois crevé et que j'ai la flemme de lui balancer un coup de poing...**

 **Il se retourna et s'endormit instantanément, Sabo ne tarda pas à l'imiter.**

 **Mon petit frère se mit à bouger dans son sommeil et commença à me baver sur le bras.**

 **Je chuchotai sans vraiment chuchoter ;**

 **-EH ! Luffy ! Arrête t'es dégueulasse !**

 **Je reculai mon bras et sa tête claqua le sol et le réveilla.**

 **-Ité !**

 **-Oh, pardon Luffy !**

 **Excuse moi ! J't'ai réveillé !**

 **-C'est pas grave...murmura-t'il en me fixant de ses yeux brumeux.**

 **-Tu t'es pas fait mal ?**

 **-Non t'inquiètes, j'suis élastique j'te rappelle.**

 **Je lui souris et lui caresse les cheveux, il se blottit contre moi.**

 **-J'suis heureux de pouvoir vivre avec vous trois..me souffla t'il.**

 **-Oui moi aussi petit frère...**

 **Sur ces paroles, il s'endormit ne me laissant pas ajouter un mot de plus.**

 **Je le regardai attendrie, il me serra fortement par le T-Shirt..Eh ! C'est bon Lu' ! J'vais pas me barrer, t'en fais pas !**

 **Je lui souris, posai ma tête contre la sienne et m'endormis à mon tour.**

 **À suivre ❤**

* * *

 **Please dites moi que le nombre de fautes sur ce chap est résonnable par pitié T.T**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Gum gum Ballet !...**

 **Aiiieeee !**

 **Encore une tentative désespèrée de mon petit frère qui crois pouvoir casser un arbre aussi gros..encore une fois son attaque à fais mouche et retour à l'envoyeur..comme d'habitude...**

 **-A quoi il te serre ton fruit du démon ?**

 **-L** **a ferme Ace ! Quand j'aurais réussi à maîtriser mon attaque,tu regretteras c'que t'as dis !**

 **-Mais bien sûr...**

 **-Grrr..j'en ai marre que vous me preniez jamais au sérieux !Je suis fort moi !**

 **-Toi ? fort ?Laisse moi rire !**

 **-Emmy j'en ai mare de lui !**

 **-Laisse le...dis** **-je calmement sur ma branche.**

 **-Pourquoi tu le défend ?**

 **-Parce que J'ai pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos..**

 **-Tu préfère m'avoir moi ?!**

 **-J'ai pas dis sa !**

 **-Calmez vous les gars ! Rétorqua Sabo comme à son habitude.**

 **-Comment veux tu rester calme avec un tigre et un gamin hystérique ?!**

 **Je me lève d'un bon de la** **Branche ou j'étais perchée et saute sol.**

 **-Attend t'as dis quoi la ?!Répète un peu pour voir ?!**

 **-Pourquoi t'es sourde !?**

 **-Heho !Sa suffit vous deux ! Cria Sabo en nous séparant.**

 **-J'ai une idée lança Luffy en sautant d'un bond vers nous.**

 **-Oula j'ai peur...chuchota Ace.**

 **-Je t'ai entendu !**

 **-...**

 **-Ouais donc si on départageait Emmy et Ace pour savoir qui est le plus fort des deux ? Repris mon frère le sourire au lèvres.**

 **-Mauvaise idée !Y aura encore des blessés lança Sabo.**

 **-Pour une fois chui d'accord avec lui...**

 **-Mais Emmy !**

 **-Ouais moi aussi..réglons cette histoire ici et maintenant.**

 **-Baston ! Baston ! Baston ! S'écria mon frère en sautillant.**

 **-Mais les gars...**

 **-Reste en dehors de ça Sabo s'est entre Ace et moi..**

 **-Bon bah euh d'accord...Mais faites gaffe quand même..Emmy pour que le combat reste loyal ,interdit de te transformer en tigre.**

 **-Même sans sa j'arriverais à le vaincre.**

 **-C'est ce qu'on verra,lança Ace en se craquant les doigts.**

 **-C'est parti !**

 **Nos barres de fer s'entrechoquent mais malgré cela,aucun des coups de l'un n'atteignait l'autre,le combat fait rage et aucun de nous deux ne veut lâcher l'affaire.**

 **-Ah...ah...T'es plutôt forte..**

 **-Ah...ah...Toi aussi Ace...**

 **-Mais Je sens que t'y met pas toute ta force...Donne tout ce que tu as..Même si tu sais que tu as un de tes frères comme adversaire**

 **-Je ne comptais pas me ménager d'avantage de toute façon...**

 **-Alors vas y transforme toi..**

 **-Ace ! Le combat doit rester loyal !lança Sabo.**

 **-Laisse...Je veux voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre..**

 **-Mais !**

 **-on t'as dis de rester en dehors de ca Sabo !**

 **-J'ai pas envie de te retrouver mort couvert de sang par un de ses coups Ace !**

 **-Si je meurt a l'issu de ce combat alors sa voudra dire que je suis encore trop faible.**

 **-...Tu lâches jamais l'affaire toi...**

 **-Donnée vous à fond ! Lança gaiement mon petit frère.**

 **Sur ces paroles je me transforme sous forme semi-Humaine.**

 **-Tu peux faire sa aussi ?!lança Ace légèrement étonné.**

 **-Mon fruit du démon me permet beaucoup de chose tu sais...**

 **Dans ma forme à moitié tigresse,mon corps étaient entièrement recouverts de poils de tigre blanc légèrement Zébré,des oreilles de tigre avait poussé sur mon crâne,Mes mains et mes pieds avaient été changée en pattes de ce même animal et je possédais maintenant une queue de tigre..je vous dis pas l'endroit où elle est vous le devinez très bien..**

 **-Oh Ouais !J'adore quand tu prend cette forme ! Lança mon petit frête aux anges.**

 **Je serre plus fermement ma barre entre mes coussinets et lance un regard défiant à Ace.**

 **-A nous deux Ace..**

 **-Je t'attend Emmy...**

 **Notre combat aurait pu durer plus longtemps Si on ne s'était pas écroulé de fatigue une heure plus tard.**

 **On possédait tous les deux quelques plaies dont le sang coulait à flot.**

 **-Ah...Ah..Emmy..Considère ça comme un simple entraînement..Rien de plus...**

 **-Ah...ah...Pareil pour toi...**

 **Il s'écroula au sol,je me retint de faire de même en plantant ma barre dans le sol.**

 **-Emmy vainqueur !**

 **Luffy se leva et me sauta dans les bras,ce qui bien sûr provoqua ma chute.**

 **-Ouais !T'es trop forte grande soeur !**

 **-Argh !...Lâche moi Luffy !Tu me fais mal !**

 **A ces mots il me sortit de son emprise et me laissa enfin respirer.**

 **-Emmy..la prochaine fois crois moi,tu t'en sortira pas aussi facilement...souffla Ace. Encore à terre.**

 **-T'inquiète...On fera la revanche...D'ici là continuons à nous entraîner pour réaliser nos rêves...**

 **-Ouais..J'te fais la promesse qu'un jour je me vengerais...dit-il en se levant.**

 **-D'accord...**

 **On s'approcha l'un de l'autre et se tapa dans la main comme pour celer un pact.**

 **-Bien joué Grande soeur...**

 **-Toi aussi petit frère...**

 **Luffy brisa le silence qui suivit en nous acclamant.**

 **-Ouhou !Vous êtes trop forts tous les deux !**

 **Je lui souris et on rentra à la cabane pour nous soigner.**

* * *

 **-Vous y êtes pas aller de main morte vous deux ! Sa mettra du temps à cicatriser !**

 **-Au moins on s'est bien entraînés !**

 **-J'avoue ! Répondis-je en enroulant un bandage sur une de mes plaie au bras.**

 **-Faites pas sa tous le temps où on va devoir refaire notre stock chez Dadan tous les jours ! Rétorqua Sabo**

 **-Bah de toute façon on y va déjà tous les jours pour utilisé la baignoire donc bon...**

 **Ace me regarda avant de reprendre ses crises habituelles...**

 **-En parlant de sa Emmy ! Tu pourrais pas te grouiller quand tu te laves !On va finir pas se faire chopper par les bandits sinon !**

 **-Ehh !C'est bon chui une fille c'est normal que je sois plus longue !**

 **-Bah coupe toi les cheveux ce sera déjà du temps perdu en moins !**

 **-Ouais en plus tu ressemblerais encore plus à Luffy si t'avais les cheveux courts.**

 **-C'est pas mon but de ressembler à Luffy !**

 **-Tu lui ressembles déjà énormément...**

 **-Et puis franchement vous pouvez parler à vous balancez des tonneaux d'eau à la figure !Vous aussi vous êtes longs vous savez !**

 **-Ouais bon sa va hein !T'as qu'à venir en même temps que nous alors !**

 **-J'suis une fille bordel !J'ai mes principes moi !**

 **-Les filles...toute les mêmes...**

 **-Quoi ?!Répète sa pour voir Ace !**

 **-J'vais me gêner tiens !**

 **-Sous estimes pas les filles toi !Ou tu vas le regrettez !**

 **-Hé du calme !Vous allez réouvrir vos plaies !Et reposez vous !Vous venez à peine de sortir d'un combat acharné que vous recommencez déjà à vous battre !**

 **-Ouais pourquoi vous vous disputez comme Ca ?**

 **-C'était pas toi qui réclamait de la baston ?**

 **-Bah oui mais bon...vous arrêtez pas de vous disputez toi et Emmy.**

 **-...**

 **-C'est normal..Ace engueule beaucoup Luffy et toi Emmy vu que c'est ton petit frère tu le défend un minimum...**

 **-Oui bon sa va je l'engueule pas temps que Ca.**

 **-hum...excuse moi j'ai un truc dans la gorge...**

 **-Tant que sa ?**

 **-Euh...**

 **-Oui bon d'accord !Mais c'est pas ma faute si il est aussi insupportable !Je sais pas comment t'as réussi à t'occuper d'un gamin comme lui !**

 **-Faites comme si j'étais pas là surtout ! Bouda mon frère en se retournant les bras croisés.**

 **-Une question d'habitude je te l'aie déjà dis.**

 **-Si ton père est partit y'a 5ans, sa veut dire qu'à l'âge de 8 ans tu devais déjà t'occuper d'un bébé âgé de 2 ans toute seule !?**

 **-Oui...**

 **-Je crois que je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps à ta place ! Rétorqua Ace.**

 **-Arrêtez de parler derrière mon dos comme Ca ! râlât mon petit frère toujours retourné.**

 **-Bah ramène toi alors !**

 **Il sautilla vers nous heureux qu'on s'intéresse enfin à lui et me sauta dessus par derrière.**

 **-Luffy me saute pas dessus comme Ca sa fait mal...**

 **-Bah alors Emmy ?J'croyais que t'avais l'habitude ? Me nargua méchamment Ace.**

 **-Ouais bon sa va hein !**

 **-J'peux monter sur ton dos Emmy ?**

 **-Non !**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que je suis assise et que si tu fais sa j'vais tomber en arrière crétin !**

 **-Bon d'accord...**

 **Il me lâcha,je croyais pouvoir être tranquille mais celui ci me tourna autour avant de s'assoir sur mes jambes croisées en tailleur et de me regarder la tête en arrière comme un imbécile..**

 **-Luffy...**

 **-Voui ?**

 **-..non rien...fais juste gaffe à pas me faire mal s'il te plait..**

 **-Oki ^^**

 **Il se retourna et s'agrippa à mon T-Shirt me pinçant la peau au passage.**

 **-Aiiee ! Luffy !Quesque Je t'ai dis à la fin ?!**

 **-Oh pardon...**

 **Il se plaça comme il veut et pose sa tête en dessous de ma poitrine.**

 **-Si tu restes là tu bouges plus d'acc...**

 **Je ne continue pas ma phrase,je parlais dans le vide,il s'était endormi bien heureux...il est vraiment soûlant...**

 **-Je comprendrais jamais ce gosse...souffla Ace.**

 **-...Viens Ace on va chercher le repas,Emmy reste ici avec Luffy histoire qu'il fasse pas trop de conneries.**

 **-D'accord..**

 **Ils s'en allèrent chercher le dîner et nous laissa seul.**

 **J'ai pris Luffy dans mes bras et le remet dans son lit en l'enveloppa dans sa couverture...de toute façon il se réveillera quand il sentira l'odeur du repas qui arrive...**

 **J'avance vers l'avant de la cabane et regarda les étoiles.**

 **-Un jour..nous prendrons la mer... c'est une promesse mes frères...**

 **Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard,Ace et Sabo sont revenus avec la viande déjà cuite.**

 **Luffy se réveilla,impossible pour lui de résister à l'odeur de la viande..mais bon il s'est rendormi direct après avoir fini de manger..donc on va se taire...**

 **Ace et moi étions tellement crevés par notre combat que nous ne tardâmes pas à aller nous coucher nous aussi,et Sabo non plus d'ailleurs.**

* * *

 **Alors que je pensais pouvoir dormir jusqu'au petit matin je fus réveiller par une secousse en plein milieu de la nuit.**

 **-Emmy réveille toi !**

 **-..mmm...Quesqui à Lu'..? Dis-je faiblement encore endormie.**

 **-J'arrive pas à dormir...**

 **-Pourquoi..?**

 **-je sais pas j'me suis réveillé et j'arrivais pas à me rendormir du coup j'ai essayé de réveiller Ace et Sabo mais ils voulaient pas,du coup j'ai insisté plus pour toi et j'ai réussi !**

 **-Et pourquoi tu voulais me réveillée ?**

 **-Bah parce que je m'ennuie.**

 **-C'est juste Ca ta raison ?**

 **-Oui..mais je me suis dis qu'on pouvait aller se promener un peu...**

 **-Ecoute Luffy..chui crevée par mon combat avec Ace alors j'en peux plus...laisse moi dormir s'il te plait..on verra pour la balade une prochaine fois...**

 **-Oh allez s'il te plaît Emmy j'arrive pas à dormir..**

 **-Et pourquoi Ca ?D'habitude tu t'endors au bout de 10 sec !**

 **-Bah je sais pas...**

 **Je souffle,Je dois vraiment me lever en pleine nuit pour satisfaire ce que mossieur demande ?**

 **-Allez Emmy ce sera pas long s'il te plaît !**

 **-Luffy...**

 **Il me fixa de ses yeux de chiens battus..des yeux auxquelles je n'arrive jamais à luter...**

 **-Pff tu m'énerves...10 min pas plus..**

 **-OUA...**

 **Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche.**

 **-Tais toi tu vas les réveiller !**

 **Je me lève avec des courbatures dans l'intégralité de mon corps.**

 **-T'es chiant Luffy..fais pas sa tous les jours...**

 **-Ok.**

 **Nous arrivons en bas quelques minutes plus tard.**

 **-On s'éloigne pas trop,j'ai pas envie qu'on se paume comme l'autre fois...**

 **-Je connais un chemin pour aller dans un endroit super !Suis moi !**

 **Il m'entraîna à travers la forêt.**

 **-C'est juste la !**

 **Je pus apercevoir un champs de cerisiers en fleurs,dont les pétales flottaient dans le vent de la nuit noir,Tout simplement féerique.**

 **-Mais quand est que t'as découvert sa ?!**

 **-Bah une fois Oú j'arrivais pas à dormir et que j'arrivais pas à vous réveillez je suis allez me balader seul et j'ai découvert cet endroit.**

 **-Attend !T'es en train de me dire que t'es partis tout seul en pleine nuit dans la forêt ?!**

 **-Euh non...fit-il en sifflotant.**

 **-Tu t'es grillé tout seul abruti...**

 **-Mais avoue que ça vaut le coup d'œil non ?**

 **-Oui mais ne te balade plus comme ça sans nous d'accord ? Et encore moins en pleine nuit !**

 **-Oui promis ! Allez viens !**

 **Il se mit à courir et se rouler dans l'herbe...un vrai gamin**

 **-Allez viens Emmy c'est trop bien tu verras !**

 **-Non Luffy j'ai vraiment mal,mes plaies risquent de se réouvrir !**

 **-S'il te plait Emmy !Tu te conduis vraiment en adulte ! Défoule toi un peu des fois !**

 **D'un côté il avait raison...Parfois j'oublie que je n'ai seulement 13 ans...**

 **J'ignore ma douleur et sauta dans l'herbe avec lui.**

 **Nous roulons dans l'herbe encore et encore en rigolant comme deux fous...c'est amusant en fait.**

 **Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je me relève légèrement fatiguée par tous sa.**

 **Mais au moment où je me redresse,Luffy me sauta dessus et me fais retomber au sol.**

 **-Je t'adore grand dit-il le sourire au lèvres en me serrant très fort contre lui.**

 **-Moi aussi je t'adore petit frère.**

 **Il me libéra de son emprise et nous regardons les étoiles scintillantes dans la nuit noir,un vrai paradis céleste.**

 **-Emmy..dis pas à Ace et Sabo qu'on est allés ici,ils vont nous engueuler sinon.**

 **-Oui t'as raison...Ce sera notre petit paradis secret à nous deux d'accord ?**

 **-Oui !**

 **Il me fit un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et se blottit contre moi.**

 **-On devrais faire plus souvent des trucs comme ça à deux tu crois pas ?**

 **-Pas tout le temps non plus...**

 **-Bah pourquoi ?On s'amuse bien pourtant !**

 **-On voit que c'est pas toi qui a du affronté Ace pendant 2 heures !**

 **-Ouais mais bon...**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas on le fera encore plein d'autre fois.**

 **-Promet-le alors !**

 **Je l'enlaça dans mes bras.**

 **-C'est promis Lu'..**

 **-Tant mieux alors...**

 **Sur ces paroles il s'endormit...il avait beau être vraiment insupportable des fois c'était de loin leplus adorable des petits frères...**

 **Je le mit sur mon dos et répartis en direction de la maison,le cœur léger..**

 **A suivre ❤️**

* * *

 **Une petite Review ? •-•**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me réveille le matin suivant avec la maladie la plus chiante de toute..la flemme...**

 **-Bon Emmy tu te lèves oui Ou non !? Me cria Ace.**

 **-J'ai pas envie...**

 **-Et mon pied dans ta face t'en a envie ?!**

 **-Calme toi Ace ! Dis Sabo calmement en le retenant de s'approcher de moi d'avantage.**

 **-Pourquoi tu veux pas te lever Emmy ? Demanda Luffy en me sautant dessus.**

 **Nan mais je rêve...C'est lui qui dis sa alors qu'on est parti faire la fiesta a deux dans un lieu que j'avais jamais vu de ma vie..bon d'accord c'était pas vraiment une fête mais c'était tout aussi épuisant.**

 **-J'arrive pas à me lever...**

 **-Attend j'vais t'aider si t'y arrives pas toute seule ! Me lança Ace en me brandissant son poing.**

 **-Euh..non merci ça va aller !**

 **J'avais mal partout et mon corps ne voulait pas bouger...Ouais bon en tout j'avais quand même combattu mon frère pendant deux heures sans m'arrêter,subis Luffy en train de me sauter dessus,me lever en pleine nuit et me rouler dans l'herbe comme une folle et enfin porter mon imbécile de petit frère jusqu'à son lit et tout sa dans la même journée !..Je crois que j'ai battu mon record là...**

 **-C'est bon Emmy !Fais pas ta chochotte !Moi aussi j'ai dû me battre pendant deux heures !**

 **-Ouais mais toi t'as pas un singe qui te saute dessus à n'importe quel moment de ta journée..**

 **Et n'oublions pas Que j'ai du partir à l'aventure la nuit dernière...mais bien sûr je ne lui ai pas dis sa...Je respecte mes promesses moi !**

 **-Bah alors je croyais que t'avais l'habitude ?**

 **Mais j'vais le tuer...**

 **-Ace..ferme la juste deux minutes s'il te plait !**

 **-C'est une maladie grave la flemme ? demanda mon petit frère un peu effrayé.**

 **-Je sais pas...**

 **-J'vais t'aider à le savoir moi !...Sabo lâche moi à la fin !**

 **-Non ! J'ai pas envie de retrouver notre soeur encore plus amochée qu'elle ne l'ai déjà !**

 **-Allez Emmy fais un petit effort ! Me dit gentiment mon petit frère avec insistance.**

 **Et c'est lui qui dis sa alors qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps à dormir et à manger..et à faire des conneries aussi...**

 **-Je peux plus bouger...j'en peux plus...**

 **-Alors tu vas rester ici comme Ca toute la journée ?**

 **-J'en sais rien...**

 **-Mais elle m'énerve !Lâchez moi et j'vais la réveiller moi et j'peux vous assurez qu'elle se reposera plus une seule fois avant ce soir !**

 **-Ace calme toi...Laisse la se reposer..on va faire un tour..Luffy tu viens avec nous ?**

 **-Bah..j'ai pas envi de la laisser toute seule..**

 **-Comme tu veux..allez viens Ace..**

 **-...**

 **Ils sont partis en bas nous laissant tous les deux ici.**

 **-C'est à cause d'hier soir ? Demanda mon petit frère.**

 **-Je crois et du reste de la journée aussi...**

 **-C'est normal..moi aussi chui encore crevé...**

 **-Bah rendors toi un peu...**

 **-Bah oui mais Ace va me défoncer aussi...**

 **-Je te défendrais t'en fais pas...**

 **-Bon bah d'accord alors...**

 **Il se blottit contre moi et se rendormis..je voyais bien qu'il était encore fatigué de la journée d'hier..**

 **Je me rendormis aussi...si j'avais su j'aurais dû lui dire non pour le truc d'hier soir..quoi que en fait sa aurait servi à rien..il aurait insisté et j'aurais finie par céder..donc sa reviens au même.**

 **Je me réveille plus tard..je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais le soleil a l'air d'être haut dans le ciel..**

 **Je regarde autour de moi et vis Luffy,Ace et Sabo qui dormaient agglutinés tous les trois ensembles.**

 **Et...Miracle !J'arrive à bouger !**

 **Je me relève,pris ma barre de fer posée au sol et partit un peu dehors.A rester allongée comme Ca,mes jambes me démangeaient et j'avais envie de me défouler un peu.**

 **je prie ma forme semi-humaine et regarde mon reflet dans une flaque d'eau.**

 **-Suis-je vraiment une humaine...ou un tigre...**

 **Je me regarde encore un peu et m'enfonçant dans la forêt... cette question que**

 **je ne cessais de me poser sans arrêt.**

 **C'est vrai après tout c'est peut être l'inverse je n'en sais rien..j'ai mangée ce fruit était vraiment toute petite,je ne me souviens pas comment Ca s'est passé..si ça se trouve je suis un tigre qui a mangé le fruit de l'humain et qui a été adopté par la famille de Luffy.**

 **Je secoue la tête..non impossible...je suis vraiment la soeur de Luffy,je le sais...**

 **Je frappe un rocher pour me détendre et le brise en mille morceau.**

 **-tigre ou humain...je protégerais mes frères jusqu'à ma mort...**

 **Je serre ma barre de fer dans ma patte et continue mon chemin dans la forêt sombre.**

 **Je revint à la cabane avec quelques proies que j'ai attrapée pendant ma petite promenade.**

 **Je fis cuire les proies et monta en haut,ils dorment encore..chose que je ne vais pas me plaindre..c'est vrai quoi si Ace et Sabo apprennent que je suis partie dans la forêt comme sa toute seule..je donne pas cher de ma peau..quoi que au final sa va rien changé,j'ai ramené de la viande donc bon j'vais quand même me faire engueuler..**

 **Je dépose la nourriture le plus délicatement possible..chose difficile avec un cadavre d'ours et de croco..mais je ne suis pas mécontente de ma chasse :)**

 **A ma grande surprise,Luffy ne s'est pas encore réveillé..HEIN ?!IL S'EST PAS ENCORE RÉVEILLÉ !?**

 **Je m'approche de lui..ouf ! sa va ! IL est pas mort ! J'ai eu peur...qui sait avec lui il faut s'attendre à tout.**

 **Mais c'est quand même bizarre..d'habitude même endormi,il ne peut résister à l'odeur de la viande...c'est qu'il doit être tellement fatigué que son corps n'a même pas la force de réagir à ce qu'il aime le plus au monde...**

 **Seul problème..ça va refroidir...bon pas grave on réchaufferas un peu au pire.**

 **Je déchire juste une partie de l'ours et la dévora ..oui comme mon frère j'ai un énorme appétit..mais pas autant que lui quand même..n'oublions pas que son estomac est élastique à lui !...Moi j'ai un estomac de tigre,ce qui,en soi,n'est pas rien quand on y pense...pas du tout même.**

 **J'avale mon dernier morceau et tourne ma tête vers mes frères,ils finiront bien par se réveiller un jour ou l'autre...enfin tant qu'ils sont pas morts Je n'ai pas à m'en faire.**

 **Je remis la couverture sur eux et m'en alla refaire un petit tour dehors,leur laissant à manger.**

 **Sur ma route je croise un tigre qui avait l'air de n'avoir pas mangé depuis des jours.**

 **Je me transforme entièrement en tigre et lui fit un regard noir d'un air de lui dire de se ramener.**

 **Tigre blanc vs tigre...j'ai toujours voulu savoir qui l'emporterait..même si. Je n'était pas vraiment un vrai tigre vu que c'est le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon.**

 **Je lui saute dessus avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement.**

 **Le combat fait rage,griffures et morsures s'enchaînent..quand je lui mors sauvagement le cou quelques minutes plus tard.**

 **Le félin hurla de douleur,j'enfonce mortellement les crocs plus profond et celui si n'u d'autre choix que de s'écrouler à terre.**

 **Je repris ma forme semi-humaine,sauta au sol en faisant un salto arrière,cracha le sang provenant du cou de mon adversaire au sol et murmura.**

 **-tigre blanc vainqueur...**

 **Je continue mon chemin laissant le tigre à son destin..celui de la mort...je me devais de le tuer..qui sait,si je l'avais laissé en vie il aurait pu attaquer mes frère sans aucune gène.**

 **Je m'arrête à la rivière prendre un peu d'eau,j'avais encore le goût infect du sang du tigre dans la ne suis pas un vampire moi !**

 **Je prie plusieurs gorgée d'eau mais le goût restait...vraiment dégoûtant...faut que je mange quelque chose.**

 **Je regarde autour de moi et vit un pommier à côté..ça va j'ai de la chance.**

 **Je grimpe à l'arbre et Y décrocha une belle pomme rouge.**

 **Je m'assois sur une branche et dégusta le fruit à pleine dents.**

 **Le jus glissa lentement dans ma gorge,faisant s'en aller petit à petit le goût plus qu'horrible du sang du félin.**

 **Je jète le trognon et répartis en direction de la cabane.**

* * *

 **Je remonte en haut et les vis tous les trois en train de manger le gibier que j'avais chassé il n'y a même pas une heure.**

 **-Emmy est de rechour !Hurla mon petit frère la bouche pleine.**

 **-On peut savoir où est que t'es partie comme ça ? Demanda Ace.**

 **-Faire un tour..**

 **-Emmy on t'as déjà dis de ne pas t'en aller comme ça toute seule sans l'un d'entre nous !**

 **Je tire la langue à Sabo et m'assois à côté d'eux.**

 **-Emmy...**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-T'es aussi têtu que Luffy...**

 **Je pris Luffy dans mes bras et le mit sur mes genoux.**

 **-Entre frère et soeur c'est normal ! Rétorqué-je.**

 **-Emmy c'est toi qui a chassé l'ours et le croco ? Demanda celui assis sur mes genoux.**

 **Je soupira.**

 **-Non tu vois c'est le pape !**

 **-Le pape ?**

 **Il me fixa avec ses grands hébétés,la tête en arrière.**

 **-Bah non crétin !C'est moi !Réfléchis un peu des fois !**

 **-Ahhh..d'accord..**

 **Je vous parie qu'il n'a rien compris..encore...**

 **Il se laissa allé et s'avachis complètement sur moi...je rêve ou ce gamin me prend pour un fauteuil ?**

 **-Luffy Quesque tu fous a la fin ?!**

 **-Bah rien pourquoi ?**

 **-J'ai encore des blessures à cause du combat d'hier alors si tu pouvais éviter de me faire d'avantage plus mal sa m'arrangerais !**

 **Je sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui mais il est vachement collant..encore pire que d'habitude j'veux dire...**

 **-Ah bon bah d'accord désolé !**

 **Il se leva et se rassois sur Ace..mais bordel le sol n'est pas assez confortable pour lui ou quoi ?!**

 **-Ehhh !Dégage de la Luffy ! Moi aussi j'ai des blessures je te rappelle !**

 **Il fit éjecter mon petit frère qui atterrit la tête dans le parquet...la douceur n'a jamais été le point fort de Ace...**

 **Cependant il se releva et s'assois sur Sabo...mais bon sang quesqu'il fout !?**

 **-Bon euh Luffy !Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'assoit sur nous comme Ca ?!**

 **-Bah...je...**

 **-Dis tout de suite...de toute façon avec toi on finiras par le savoir un jour alors dis le maintenant !**

 **-Mais j'en ai mare que vous Déjouiez tous mes plans comme Ca !**

 **-Tes plans !?Quels plans ?!**

 **-Bah le plan pour que je vous amadoue pour avoir un tigre..encore tomber à l'eau..et merde...**

 **Je tombe littéralement Par terre,Plus que désespérée par Luffy.**

 **Cependant je me relève rapidement ayant vu Ace prêt à faire sa crise de nerf...**

 **-C'EST TOI QUI VA TOMBER À L'EAU SI TU CONTINUES !ESPECE DE SALE SINGE ÉLASTIQUE !**

 **Ce coup la je n'arrive pas à le retenir et il sauta sur mon petit frère désemparé ...bon je fais quoi maintenant..oh et puis merde qu'il se débrouille cette fois ci...désolé Luffy mais apparemment je ne suis pas encore guérie et ma maladie de tout à l'heure à repris le dessus.**

 **-Sabo ! le sucre à barbe à papa qu'on a gardés en réserve steuplait !**

 **-Hein ?! Mais pour quoi faire ?!**

 **-Parce que je sens que le spectacle ne fais que commencer.**

 **On enroula le sucre encore chaud sur des bâtons dans une machine exprès pour qu'on a trouvé dans Grey terminal ! Incroyable découverte qu'on ne cesse d'utiliser !**

 **Après cela on dégusta tous les deux les barbes a Papa qu'on venait de préparer en regardant nos frères se bagarrer...c'est franchement passionnant !Même si on savait déjà qui allait le remporter...**

 **-Ehhh !C'est pas le moment de bouffer !Venez m'aider s'il vous plaît ! Gémit mon petit frère.**

 **-C'est pas toi,Emmy, Qui engueulait Luffy parce qu'il bouffait des popcorns en regardant t'entrainer !? Rétorqua Ace,plus qu'en colère.**

 **-Ché pas la même choche ! Criais-je à son attention en mordant dans ma barbe à papa.**

 **-C'est quoi la différence ?!**

 **-La différence c'est qu'on peut jamais t'arrêter quand t'es dans cet état !Donc non c'est pas du tout la même chose ! Alors qu'on mange ou pas sa n'aurais pas réglé votre problème ! On peut pas vous aider désolé !**

 **-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Shabo ! Dis-je avant de laisser le sucre fondre sur ma langue.**

 **-Dis plutôt que tu préfère bouffer ta barbe à papa tranquille plutôt que de m'aider ! Me cria Luffy.**

 **-Flemmarde...souffla Ace.**

 **-Ferme la Le psychopathe !**

 **-Attend qui tu traites de psychopathe Sale chat de gouttière !?**

 **-T'es aveugle ou quoi !?Sa se voit pas que je suis un tigre !?**

 **Je saute sur lui et se fut le chao général,baston entre Luffy,Ace et moi...et Sabo qui continuait de nous regarder en mangeant tranquille Sa barbe à papa..j'ai du laisser tomber la mienne pour sauter sur les deux autres ! Il vont me le payer très chers Ace et Luffy...A l'assaut !**

 **Je ne me transforme pas en tigre..inutile de rajouter du sang supplémentaire :)**

 **-Quand est que t'arrêtera d'avoir des idées complètement tordu le chewing-gum ?! Cria Ace en tenant Luffy par sa joue.**

 **-Quand vous aurez compris que c'est une super idée et qu'on va trop s'éclater !...**

 **Ehhh !Je rêve ou tu m'as traité de chewing-gum ?!**

 **-C'est que maintenant que tu as eu le déclic Baka ?! M'écriais-Je en me dégageant de son emprise.**

 **-Toi couché le chat ! Hurla Ace en me plaquant au sol.**

 **-On t'as jamais appris que t'avais une différence entre les tigres et les chats espèce de sans coeur !?**

 **-C'est moi qui ait pas de coeur alors que j'ai jamais tués d'être humain ?!**

 **-Ah bon !?T'as jamais tué quelqu'un ?!Mais t'es trop nul alors !**

 **-Je suis pas une bête assoiffée de sang moi ! Je ne tue que le gibier pour les repas !Les autres je me contente de les assommer !**

 **-Ouais bah alors c'est ce que je te dis...T'es nul..**

 **-Répète sa pour voir sale matou !?**

 **-Bon..vous avez bientôt finis ?! Parce que c'est bien au début mais après on s'en lasse vite ..Lança Sabo qui en était déjà à sa troisième barbe à papa.**

 **-On dirais que tu dis ton avis sur le film que tu viens de voir ! Rétorqua Ace**

 **-Bah c'est ce que je fais...**

 **-Es as au cinoch ! Lança Luffy la tête écrasée contre le mur.**

 **-Parle pour toi crétin !Tu t'y croyais bien l'autre fois avec ton popcorn de malheur !**

 **Mon frère se dégagea du mur et se mit à courir vers moi.**

 **-Dis pas sa Emmy !Le popcorn c'est la**

 **Vie !Comme la viande d'ailleurs !..et arrêtez de parler de bouffe...j'ai faim moi à force !**

 **Ace et moi on donna ensemble chacun à Luffy un gros coup de poing..un acheté un gratuit !**

 **-MAIS T'AS TOUT LE TEMPS FAIM ABRUTI ! ET C'EST TOI QUI PARLE LE PLUS DE BOUFFE ICI !**

 **-Sa a commencé par une affaire à propos des idées chelous de Luffy et sa finit par une engueulade sur la bouffe..Sa devient vraiment du gros n'importe quoi cette histoire..soupira sabo.**

 **-Et !Toi la bas ! arrête de bouffer des barbes a Papa !**

 **-De 1 :J'ai un prénom je te rappelle !**

 **De 2 : Je suis pas concerné par votre dispute à la con !**

 **Et de 3 : Je fais ce que je veux Ace !**

 **-Au contraire t'es concerné toi aussi !**

 **-Ah Ouais !?Et en quoi ?!**

 **-T'es notre frère !**

 **-C'est pas une raison abruti !**

 **Il s'élança vers Ace et pris pars à la baston lui aussi.**

 **De mon côté,j'essayais d'enlever les bras élastiques de Luffy qui m'avaient entièrement enroulés sur tout le corps et bien sûr il ne voulait pas lâcher prise !**

 **-Mais enlève moi Ca Luffy !**

 **-Ok mais d'abord je veux qu'on apprivoise un tigre !**

 **-MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER TON DÉLIRE ?!**

 **La dispute continua encore et encore..et encore..jusque tard dans la nuit ou nous finissons tous les 4 à terre, terrassés par la bagarre pris fin à ce moment la..va savoir si sa va pas recommencer demain..mais bon au final c'était plutôt drôle ! mais c'est comme le champs de cerisier ! Pas tout les jours !**

 **N'empêche je me dispute avec l'un d'eux un jour et** **avec les 3 ensembles le lendemain...tu parles d'une équipe :)**

 **A suivre ❤️**

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Tout le monde de retour pour le nouveau chapitre d'ASLE :3.**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes ces petites reviews que vous m'avez laissés Je tiens aussi à demander pardon aux personnes qui laissent des commentaires anonyme car pour une raison que j'ignore je ne peut pas y répondre :( alors je tiens à vous remercier ici c'est vraiment trop choupi de votre part :)**

 **Parlons à présent de la relation entre Luffy et Emmy il est vrai qu'elle est extrement puissante et j'ai tendance à abuser sur le coté kawaii de ma fic XD néanmoins je tiens à préciser que tout ne sera pas rose dans cette fic loin de là et qu'il y aura des passages beaucoup plus compliqué,dramatique et sanglant qu'actuellement car ce ne sont que des enfants mais je compte bien les faire grandir et croyez moi je pense que vous ne serez pas déçus et je sais que vous ne vous attendez pas du tout à la fin que j'ai prévue de faire à cette fic ! Car oui je l'ai déjà imaginée et un peu écrite mais pas entièrement et j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot ! Je ne sais même pas combien de chapitre elle comportera ! Mais bref,trève de bavardage et bonne lecture ❤️**

* * *

 **-C'est bon la voie est libre !**

 **Je renvoie un signe de tête à Sabo et m'infiltre dans la maison des bandits,me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.**

 **Quesqu'on doit pas faire ici..juste pour prendre un bain !**

 **Ils ont intérêts à monter la garde ces trois la !Si non je leur fait la tête au carré en rentrant !**

 **Je me déshabille et rentre dans l'eau chaud.**

 **Je fixe un petit moment la surface...Ca va ils ont quand même pris le temps de changer l'eau..déjà une bonne chose de faite.**

 **Je soupire de bonheur..le seul moment de la journée ou je peux rester un peu tranquille hors de ces trois monstres...**

 **Je regarde mon reflet dans l'eau claire..la cicatrice à ma joue Était belle et bien présente..j'étais vraiment la soeur jumelle de Luffy à présent..la seule différence c'est le fait que mes cheveux étaient longs et qu'ils étaient légèrement plus clairs que les siens et j'avais les yeux marrons clairs et les siens étaient contre pour le reste du visage pas vraiment de ressemblance mais après tout nous avons quand même 6 ans de différence.**

 **Je me remémore les années que j'avais passés alors que j'avais encore seulement 8 ans et que je devais m'occuper toute seule d'un bébé de 2 ans...et c'était pas chose simple surtout quand c'était un gosse qui s'appelle Luffy...** **heureusement que Makino était la !**

 **-Bon Emmy tu te grouilles ?!On va pas y passer toute la journée !**

 **-Oui bon sa va Ace j'arrive !**

 **Je finis de me laver et de me rhabiller..vous voyez pas même 5 minutes à moi toute seule.**

 **-La voie est libre ? on peut y aller ?**

 **-Ouais ! c'est bon ?**

 **-Oui !**

 **On s'en alla de la maison des bandits sans se faire remarquer..un vrai miracle.**

 **J'avance avec eux vers la maison en m'essorant les cheveux.**

 **-Emmy !Tu fous plein d'eau partout !**

 **-He !J'te rappelle que j'ai battu mon record de vitesse de la dernière fois alors te plains pas Ace !**

 **Il haussa les épaules.**

 **Je remis mes cheveux derrière et Luffy me pris la main.**

 **-...Luffy...pas la peine d'insister on t'as dis non !**

 **Il gonfla ses Joues..il croyait vraiment que j'allais pas le voir avec ses yeux de chien battus.**

 **-Mais je voudrais bien quand même..**

 **Ace lui gueula dessus prêt à se jeter sur lui une nouvelle fois.**

 **-NON NON NON ET ENCORE NON !**

 **-Luffy t'as pas encore Compris la leçon ou quoi ?**

 **-...**

 **On continua le chemin..Luffy ne disait plus rien,vexé,il nous tournait le dos (au sens figuré vu qu'on était en train de marcher)**

 **-Luffy tu vas pas faire la gueule quand même ?**

 **-mmm...**

 **-Et c'est repartit pour un tour..souffla Ace,levant les yeux au ciel.**

 **-Ecoute Luffy..essaie de comprendre,un tigre sa s'apprivoise pas,surtout ceux qui vivent ici...**

 **-Ah bon ?! Sa Veut dire qu'ailleurs on peut ?! S'écria t'il des étoiles dans les yeux.**

 **-Non !..laisse moi finir !...réfléchis un peu tu le met ou ton tigre ?**

 **-Bah avec nous ! Dans la cabane !**

 **-Bon euh soyons clair,si tu met une de ses grosses bestioles la haut tu me refais la cabane entièrement à neuf sans personne pour t'aider ok ?**

 **Je lui lance un regard noir.**

 **-Ace..fais gaffe à ce que tu dis sur les tigres...**

 **-Oui bah désolé mais c'est vrai quoi !Il va tout saccager !**

 **Je le scrute un moment en me demandant vraiment si il parlait pas plutôt du poids de l'animal..chose à vérifier..**

 **-Bref Luffy ! comprend bien qu'on peut pas avoir un deuxième tigre..**

 **-Je ne suis pas votre animal de compagnie !** **M'exclamais- je**

 **-Emmy calme toi,je veux pas que ça recommence comme hier...lança Sabo**

 **-Mais j'aurais tellement aimé en avoir un...**

 **On se retourna tous les trois.**

 **-OUI ON SAIT !**

 **-On peut arrêter cette discussion avant que je ne le frappe s'il vous plaît !?**

 **On se tut et arrivèrent à la cabane,ou depuis peu flottait un drapeau différent de celui d'avant,enfin c'était presque le même,on avait juste notés : A.S.L.E au lieu de seulement A.S.**

 **La bas on prit nos armes et nous sommes repartis chassés le repas de ce soir.**

 **Les jours passaient..manger,se battre,s'entraîner,chassés dormir...manger ect...jusqu'au jour où quand on allait voler de La nourriture chez Dadan j'ai aperçu sa silhouette devant la maison.**

 **-Makino !**

 **-Luffy ! Emmy !**

 **On sauta dans ses bras heureuse de la revoir !**

 **-Comment allez vous ? Je vous ais apportés de nouveaux vêtements !Je suppose que Garp n'a pas encore eu le temps de passer**

 **Je déglutis..si ce malade mental déboule je m'enfuis me cacher dans le moulin du village avec mes frères.**

 **-Venez tous les deux ne soyez pas timide.**

 **Sabo avança mais Ace restait adossé à un arbre..**

 **-Toi aussi Ace...**

 **Elle les connaissaient ?!J'étais même pas au courant !**

 **On éclata de rire Luffy,Sabo et moi en voyant Ace rougir comme une tomate devant Makino qui lui faisait essayer des vêtements.**

 **-Et vous trois ! Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi comme Ca !**

 **-T'es trop mignon comme Ca Ace !**

 **-La ferme Emmy !**

 **-Dommage que j'ai pas d'appareil photo !**

 **-Si t'en avais un Je te l'aurais bousillé avant même que t'aie eu le temps de le sortir !**

 **Après ce petit moment dont je garderais toujours le visage d'Ace en tête,nous sommes repartis vers la cabane avec les vêtements..je ne suis pas une accro du shopping mais Ca me dérangeais pas d'avoir des fringues en plus,devoir lavée les mêmes tout les jours s'est vraiment chiant !**

 **-Et merde on a oublié la bouffe !s'exclama Luffy !**

 **-Pas grave on y retournera demain !**

 **-Ouais...**

 **-Les gars..vous croyez que mes parents vont encore vouloir me retrouvez ?**

 **-je sais pas..ils auraient déjà tenter de faire quelque chose depuis l'incident non ?**

 **-Bah on est pas repartis la bas depuis la dernière fois..**

 **-plus jamais je ne les laisserais vous faire du mal..murmurais-je**

 **-...**

 **-On rentre ? Demanda gaiement Luffy.**

 **-Ouais...**

* * *

 **La nuit suivante Je fus réveiller par un bruit sourd venant d'en bas.**

 **Au début j'ai cru que c'était encore mon frère qui voulait qu'on aille dans le champs de cerisier mais j'ai abandonnée cette hypothèse en le voyant endormi près de moi.**

 **Je me lève et alla m'adosser au devant de la cabane...PUTAIN QUESQU'IL FOUS LA ?!**

 **Je me pinçe deux fois au bras pour être sure d'être bien réveillée mais oui malheureusement,j'étais bien éveillée et je voyais mon grand père en bas en train de regarder dans notre direction.**

 **Je m'empressa de me cacher..hors de question qu'il me voit...**

 **Si il découvre notre cachette secrète on peut dire adieu à notre vie ici...**

 **J'hésite à les réveiller..le mieux serait qu'on déguerpisse d'ici en vitesse et qu'on revienne seulement quand il seras partis.**

 **-Allez debout les gars faut qu'on se barre !**

 **Je les secouaient le plus forts que je pouvais mais Je n'arrivais à réveiller aucun d'entre eux.**

 **-Bordel...**

 **Je me transforma en tigre et les mis délicatement un à un sur mon dos,y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils s'accrochent bien et que je n'en perde pas un en route.**

 **J'étais prête à bondir à terre mais je me retint..y avais qu'une seule entrée pour sortir d'ici..et bien sûr juste en bas y a le vieux...**

 **Mais Quesque je peux faire du coup...**

 **Il se retourne...c'est le moment..je dois faire confiance à ma vitesse...**

 **Je saute d'un bond à terre et m'empresse de déguerpir avant qu'il n'en le temps de comprendre ce qui s'est passé..on dit que les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes,on dirais que cette règle s'applique aussi pour les tigres.**

 **Je file à toute allure derrière un gros rocher..**

 **Bon alors un..deux..et trois c'est bon tout le monde est la !**

 **Ils continuaient de dormir..mais quelqu'il leur faut pour les réveiller ? même sauter de 20 mètre de haut sa marche pas !**

 **Je continue de me cacher..j'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il s'en aille tranquillement pour qu'on retourne à la cabane.**

 **Je tourne autour de lui,en me cachant dans les arbres sans faire le moindre bruit...plutôt difficile étant donnée que je suis un tigre...ça ne passe pas inaperçu ces bêtes là...**

 **Mes poils se redressent en sentant un de mes frères bouger.**

 **Je regarde derrière moi et vis sabo se frotter les yeux.**

 **-Bonjour..bien dormis ?**

 **-Jusqu'à maintenant..tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait sur ton dos en pleine forêt ?!**

 **-Chuut !Moins fort ! Garp est dans le coin !**

 **-Garp ?!Mais quelqu'il fout la ?**

 **-J'en sais rien..quand j'me suis levée ce matin il était déjà la,en train de dévisager la cabane,vu que j'avais peur qu'ils nous découvre,je vous ais mis sur mon dos et je suis partis quand il a tourné le dos.**

 **-Et il t'as pas vu ?**

 **Je lui souris au visage à la manière de Luffy.**

 **-Disons que je crois avoir battu mon record de vitesse de saut ce matin !**

 **-Emmy...t'es vraiment désespérante..**

 **-Autant que Luffy ?**

 **-J'vais pas dire à ce point..bon Sinon je fais quoi ?Je réveille les deux idiots ?**

 **-Euh..bah je sais Pas trop..si ils apprennent que Garp est ici ils vont hurler à mort..enfin Ace je sais pas mais luffy...**

 **-Ouais..pas faux...mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il fait ici et quand est qu'il va dégager..**

 **-Pareil...**

 **Je regarde à travers le feuillage,mon grand père restait planté devant la cabane en se grattant le derrière de la tête.**

 **-Tu crois qu'il nous cherche ? Déglutis Sabo ?**

 **-Aucune idée...mais j'espère qu'il va pas rester ici toute la journée...**

 **-Le soleil est même pas encore levé que les emmerdes arrivent déjà..**

 **-Tu sais très bien que c'est toujours comme ça avec nous..pas le temps d'être tranquille deux minutes.**

 **-Ouais...**

 **BOUM**

 **-AIIIEEEE !**

 **Je sursaute et me retourne en voyant Luffy par terre,nan mais quel con !Même quand il dors il peut pas s'empêcher de faire des conneries..il a du trop bouger dans son sommeil...comme d'habitude en somme...**

 **Sabo plaqua sa main sur la bouche de mon petit frère qui n'a pas eu le temps de gémir d'avantage.**

 **Mais c'était trop tard...je sentis une aura obscure derrière mon dos et vit mon grand père craquant ses doigts,prêt à nous filer la raclée de notre vie avec regard et le sourire d'un psychopathe.**

 **Un psychopathe Pire que Ace..d'ailleurs en parlant de lui,il continue de dormir,prenant mon pelage pour un matelas..et dire que d'habitude c'est toujours le premier à se lever..**

 **Je murmure d'une petite voix.**

 **-Euh les gars..je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire...MONTEZ SUR MON DOS ET ON DÉGAGE !**

 **Sabo prit Luffy qui n'avait pas vraiment encore totalement immergé dans ses bras et monte sur mon dos en un éclair...t'inquiète Luffy avec la course poursuite qui va se suivre tu vas bien être éveillé aujourd'hui tu peux me croire !Et toi aussi Ace !**

 **Je me mis à courir le plus vite que je pouvais..je faisais confiance à Sabo pour qu'il tienne Ace et Luffy..ces deux abrutis seraient capables de tomber à tout moment.**

 **-Revenez sales gosses ! Hurla mon grand père au loin**

 **J'arrive à la falaise impossible de faire un pas de plus..j'étais bloquée,c'est finit..on est morts...**

 **Je regarde mes frères avec inquiétude..Sabo avait finit par réveiller Ace avec beaucoup de difficulté et celui ci se frottait les yeux se demandant où est qu'on était et Luffy s'agrippait a mon cou.**

 **-ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! hurla mon petit frère affolé.**

 **Sabo essayais tant bien que mal de le calmer tout en expliquant à Ace la situation..mais de toute façon c'était déjà trop tard..j'entendais les pas du vieux venir vers nous.**

 **Il s'approcha de moi,je grognais à son égard.**

 **-Regardez moi Ca..on dirais une mère qui protège ses bébés..**

 **-Ce ne sont pas mes bébés mais mes frères et laisse les tranquilles !**

 **-Ca c'est XD que tu crois...Jamais je ne vous laisserez devenir des sales pirates..vous deviendrez tous les 4 de grands soldats de la marine.**

 **Je recule,ma patte arrière frôlait la fin de la falaise**

 **-Dans tes rêves vieillard !**

 **Je gratte le sol avec ma patte prête à bondir sur mon ennemi et Sabo me regardait avec inquiétude.**

 **-Euh..Emmy Quesque tu compte faire la ?!**

 **-Fais moi confiance petit frère,j'ai la situation en main !..Accrochez vous !**

 **Je fonçe sur mon grand père et saute au dessus de lui avant de continuer ma course effrénée.**

 **-Mais t'es malade Emmy !**

 **-Ne suis-Je pas la soeur d'un singe ? Dis je un sourire en coin.**

 **Sabo et Ace soupirèrent de désespoir et Luffy me regardait et n'avais pas l'air d'avoir compris un mot de ce qui avait été dis au par avant.**

 **Je continue ma course,mes petits frères sur le dos,suivit de près par le psychopathe...putain il est rapide pour un vieux.**

 **J'en ai marre ! Il doit même pas être 5h du mat et je dois déjà courir comme une dingue pour sauver ma peau et celles de mes frères ! Le mont corvo c'est tout sauf une promenade de santé ! Et alors y vivre je ne vous en parle même pas ! surtout quand tu te fais pourchassée par des bêtes de taille XXXXXL en pleine forêt...et aléatoirement si t'as pas de chance (comme moi) ton grand père,qui peut s'avérer être un peu malade mental...juste un peu...**

 **-Vous vous en tirerez pas comme ça les mômes !**

 **Je réfléchis deux minutes à comment lui échapper...tant pis j'accélère le mouvement,on verra après !**

 **Je double ma vitesse qui était déjà plus que rapide et** **arrive à un croisement,je regarde rapidement derrière moi,il est plus en vue..y a plus qu'à espérer.**

 **Je triple ma vitesse alors que je suis au bord de l'épuisement total et pris une des deux routes...y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'as pas vu quelle direction j'ai pris...**

 **Je continue ma route quelques minutes et m'arrête un peu pour reprendre mon souffle.**

 **-On l'a semé ? Demanda Luffy.**

 **-Ah..ah..Je crois..répondis-je,plus que fatiguée.**

 **-Tu vas tenir le coup Emmy ?**

 **Je repris ma forme normal et m'appuie sur un arbre..C'est trop de truc à la suite pour moi tout sa..Je n'ai encore que 13 ans quand on y pense..non !C'est pas le moment de me plaindre...**

 **-On peut continuer le chemin normalement maintenant qu'on l'a semé..allons y sans courir..ménage toi un peu Emmy...t'as besoin de te reposer...**

 **On retourna en direction de la cabane en espérant ne pas recroiser le vieux.**

 **On arrive en haut et Sabo sort quelque chose de sa poche.**

 **-C'est quoi ce truc ?demandais-je fatiguée**

 **-Une montre que j'ai récupéré à Grey terminal hier.**

 **-Ah Ouais ?..il est quelle heure ?**

 **-4h50 du matin...souffla Sabo.**

 **Je gémis et me laisse tomber ma tête sur mon oreiller..j'en peux plus...quesqu'il lui a pris de débouler en pleine nuit à ce vice amiral de malheur...**

 **J'étais à deux doigts de retomber dans les bras de Morphée quand mon petit frère s'est mis à me sauter dessus sans aucune raison apparente !**

 **-Mais Luffy Quesqui te prend à la fin !?**

 **Aucune réponse...**

 **Super...Il s'est endormi sur moi..**

 **-Est que c'est trop demandé un peu de délicatesse dans cette cabane !?**

 **Ace et Sabo me regardait avec des yeux ronds..sans faire gaffe j'ai hurlé tout haut la dernière phrase de ma pensée...je rougis de honte..**

 **-Euh..désolé..pas fais exprès c'est sorti tout seul...**

 **-Pas grave...**

 **Ace croisa les bras en esquissant un sourire en coin.**

 **-Alors Emmy ?Tu m'avais pas dis que Ca te dérangeais pas que Luffy saute sur toi et s'étale un toute la longueur de ton corps ?**

 **-si il pouvait essayer d'être un peu plus doux avec moi sa m'arrangerais !Surtout quand je suis crevée comme Ca !**

 **-Vous me faites rires tous les deux !**

 **-Ouais bon Sa va Sabo n'en rajoute pas !**

 **Il rigola un petit moment et partit dormir aussi,Ace à ses talons.**

 **Je pris Luffy dans mes bras et le remet dans son lit à côté,j'avais mal au dos,pas la peine d'avoir un singe élastique en plus dessus.**

 **A peine je m'étais remise dans ma couverture que Luffy bougeât dans son sommeil,sa tête atterrit sur mon bras sans que je sache comment ni pourquoi...je sens que ça va être très dur de se lever demain..très très dur...**

 **Je cesse de me poser ces questions et m'endormis,ma tête contre la sienne.**

* * *

 **-Emmy ! Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !Tu ne peux pas continuer à élever un enfant toute seule !**

 **-Il a raison !Cela n'a fait maintenant qu'une semaine que tu dois t'occuper de lui et nous voyons a tes yeux à quel point tu es déjà fatiguée !**

 **Luffy dans mes bras,Je regardait les deux pirates qui étaient assis dans le fond du bar et qui continuaient à me faire la morale depuis tout a l'heure.**

 **-J'ai dis non ! J'ai promis à papa de m'occuper de lui et je le ferait !**

 **-Toujours aussi têtu gamine..T'arriveras t'il un jour d'écouter les autres ?**

 **Je regarde le pirate aux cheveux roux assis à ma droite,le capitaine de cette bande de pirate qui fréquentait notre village depuis quelques jours.**

 **-Je fais ce que je veux d'abord !T'es pas mon père !Hurlé-je à son attention.**

 **-Emmy..calme toi,sa ne sert à rien de t'énerver me répondis une voix douce derrière le bar.**

 **Je dévisage Makino,j'étais toujours un peu contrariée par les remarques des pirates.**

 **-Tu veux un peu de lait pour Luffy ?Me demanda t'elle.**

 **-Oui s'il te plait !Je suis bientôt à court ! Il faut dire qu'il a beaucoup d'appétit ^^**

 **-Eh !Makino !Tu vas pas me dire que tu soutiens la gamine ?! Cria Le Roux.**

 **-Arrêtez de me traitez de gamine !Rétorqué-je énervée.**

 **-Il faut bien que quelqu'un donne de quoi manger et de quoi vivre à ces deux enfants capitaine Shanks..répondis Makino.**

 **Elle me tendit un panier avec de la nourriture et autres bricoles en tout genre.**

 **-Merci beaucoup Makino !Dis-je en souriant et en me levant de mon siège.**

 **Je sort du bar,Luffy dans mes bras,le panier entre les doigts,en ignorant les paroles des pirates à mon égard.**

 **Je rentre à la maison et déposa les affaires sur la table.**

 **Je dépose mon petit frère dans son berceau avant de le regarder,attendrie,dormir avec son doudou singe dans les bras qu'il serre contre son petit coeur.**

 **Je m'effondre dans le canapé en soufflant.J'avais beau ne pas écouter ce qu'on me dis,au fond de moi je savais qu'ils avaient raison sur un point.J'étais très fatiguée,seulement une semaine et Je n'en peux déjà plus...je n'ai que 8 ans après tout..**

 **Je dois supporter ses pleurs la nuit et le rassurer,lui donner à manger,le laver,le changer,jouer avec lui et tout et tout...**

 **Je secoue la tête,pas question de me laisser abattre,je lui ait promis de m'occuper de lui alors je le ferait !**

 **Je me lève et regarda Luffy avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire un petit bisou sur le front.**

 **-Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude..murmurais-je**

* * *

 **-Emmy !**

 **Je me réveilla face à l'appel de mon petit frère**

 **-mmm..quelqu'il y a petit frère ?**

 **-Z'arrive pas à dormir !**

 **Je me frotte les yeux et regarda mon petit frère âgé de 4 ans assis sur moi.**

 **Je le pris dans mes bras et le berça doucement.**

 **-Pourquoi cela mon petit singe ?**

 **-Ze sais pas...murmura t'il les larmes aux yeux.**

 **-C'a ne sert à rien de pleurer..Ferme les yeux et ne pense plus à rien..je suis la..tout va Bien...**

 **Je caresse ses cheveux,il esquissa un petit sourire et s'endormis contre moi**

 **-Oui...je serais toujours la pour toi petit frère...**

* * *

 **-Recrache sa Emmy !**

 **-Aiiieee ! Arrête Shanks ! Tu me fais mal !**

 **Je sortie de son emprise mais sans faire attention je lui lança un gros coup de griffe à son m'empressa de courir vers lui,me rendant compte de mon erreur.**

 **-Pardonne moi Shanks ! Criais-je en pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps !J'ai pas voulue te gri...Attend !Comment j'ai fais sa moi ?!**

 **-Je patientais devant l'infirmerie,inquiète,quand Je vit ressortir Shanks,Je sauta de joie et cours dans ses bras.**

 **-Exuse moi Shanks Je...**

 **-Inutile de t'excuser...je vais bien..j'ai seulement récolter une belle cicatrice rien de plus...**

 **-Comment j'ai fais sa..murmurais-je.**

 **-Tu as mangée un fruit du démon qui t'as donné la capacité de devenir un tigre blanc,néanmoins maintenant tu es dans l'incapacité de nager.**

 **Je me recule de plusieurs mètres derrière choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire.**

 **-QUOI ?!**

* * *

 **-Eh Luffy ! Quesque tu fais ?!Demanda Shanks**

 **-J'en ai ras le bol de Pas être pris au sérieux moi !Je suis fort et j'vais vous le prouvez tout de suite !**

 **-Luffy Quesque tu fous avec ce couteau dans les mains !? Rends le moi ! Criais-je en courant vers lui.**

 **Je n'eu le temps de faire le moindre geste supplémentaire,mon frère planta le couteau dans sa joue,juste en dessous de son œil,j'ai hurlée comme une folle.**

 **-LUFFY !**

 **-AIIIIEEEE !CA FAIT MAL !**

 **-ESPÉCE DE CRÉTIN !**

 **-Mais c'est quoi cette manie entre frère et sœur de bouffer des fruits du démon !**

 **Je soupire...une minute d'inattention et mon abruti de petit frère,qui a maintenant 7 ans,fait des conneries plus grosses que lui...**

 **Shanks avait beau s'être lié d'affection envers mon petit frère depuis peu..celui ci n'y allais pas de main morte pour essayer de faire recracher le fruit à Luffy,Ca me rappelle quand j'ai mangée le miens !**

 **Maintenant mon petit singe est devenu mon petit singe élastique !**

* * *

 **-Alors Ca y'est ? Vous ne reviendrez plus dans notre village ?**

 **-Non c'est terminé,il est temps pour nous de répartir dans le nouveau monde.**

 **-Luffy,Emmy vous n'êtes pas trop triste ?souffla Makino.**

 **-Si mais Je ne lui demanderais plus de faire partis de son équipage,j'vais me débrouiller tout seul et bientôt moi aussi je serais pirate !**

 **Shanks se retourna et lui tira la langue.**

 **-Tu crois vraiment qu'une demi-portion comme toi pourra devenir pirate ?!**

 **-Arrête !Bientôt tu verras !J'réunirais un équipage aussi fort que le tien !Et même que j'raflerais tous les trésors du monde !La concurrence n'a qu'à bien se tenir car le roi des pirates se sera moi !**

 **-Ahh..Tu seras plus fort que nous alors ?**

 **Il s'approche de Luffy et posa son chapeau sur la tête de mon petit frère.**

 **-Je te confie mon chapeau de paille..c'est mon trésor..prend en bien soin..**

 **Mon frère laissa ses larmes couler malgré lui.**

 **-Emmy...**

 **Je redresse ma tête vers lui.**

 **-Promet moi De protéger Luffy quoi qu'il arrive.**

 **Une larme coula sur ma joue,j'hocha la tête d'un signe approuvé.**

 **Je regarde le bateau s'éloigner au loin en tenant la main de mon petit frère.**

 **-Oui Shanks c'est promis...**

* * *

 **Je me réveille..pour de bon cette fois ci..je me demande bien pourquoi tout ces souvenirs ont refaits surface si soudainement...**

 **Je regarde Luffy ronfler paisiblement blottit contre moi,Ace et Sabo dorment eux aussi non loin de nous.**

 **Je caresse les doux cheveux noirs de mon petit frère,au contact de ma main,il sera plus fermement sa poigne sur mon t-Shirt.**

 **-Zzzzz..Emmy..zzzzz**

 **Allez savoir de quoi il rêve :)**

 **A suivre ❤️**

* * *

 **Review ? 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**-A MANGER !**

 **Cet hurlement provenait de mon petit frère qui n'avait jamais eu aussi faim de toute sa vie.**

 **-Arrête de te plaindre Luffy Tu m'énerves !On y peut rien Si On a croisés aucun monstres de la mâtiné ! Rétorqua Ace.**

 **-J'ai faim...A bouffer...**

 **-LA FERME !**

 **-Les bêtes se sont certainement enfuies en voyant arriver un tigre dont je ne citerais pas le nom...fit Ace en levant les yeux au ciel.**

 **-Eh !T'insinues que c'est ma faute ?! M'écriais-je**

 **-Peut être...t'as un niveau supérieur à eux et tu n'hésite pas à leur enfoncer mortellement les crocs sans le moindre remord...**

 **-Je ne suis pas une cannibale !**

 **-Mais bien sûr...**

 **-Calmez vous vous deux ! c'est pas le moment ! Souffla calmement Sabo en nous séparant.**

 **-On fait quoi du coup ? On va voler ?**

 **-Bah On a pas le choix...**

 **-J'ai pas envit de retourner dans la haute ville..déglutis Sabo.**

 **-bah Sinon je connais un très bon Resto et...**

 **-OR DE QUESTION ACE !**

 **Sabo et moi on a donné un gros coup de poing sur le crâne de Ace.**

 **-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?!Tu veux provoquer l'émeute ou quoi !?**

 **-Bah non mais on veut manger oui ou non ?**

 **-OUI !hurla mon petit frère affamé.**

 **-Pas besoin de tes commentaires Luffy ! Cria Ace.**

 **-Viande...**

 **-Ferme la !**

 **Luffy tomba en arrière et resta allongé au sol sans rien faire d'autre.**

 **-Mais bon sang Quesque tu fous !?Relève toi flemmard !**

 **-Je peux plus bouger...j'ai le ventre vide...**

 **-Justement !C'est pas en restant comme ça qu'on va avoir à mangé alors debout ! Rétorqua Sabo.**

 **-Inutile..il m'a déjà fait ce coup la...impossible qu'il se relève avant d'avoir à manger devant.**

 **-Ok..donc on va rester comme ça alors ?**

 **-Nan !**

 **J'ai pris Luffy dans mes bras et je l'ai mit sur mon dos.**

 **-Allez en route ! Dis-je remonté à bloc.**

 **-En route vers où ? Glissa Sabo.**

 **-Vers la bouffe !**

 **-Et elle est ou ta bouffe ? Demanda Ace.**

 **-On va chez Dadan..Il doit y avoir des trucs.**

 **On est partis en direction de la maison des brigands,Luffy sur mon dos.**

 **-Et donc on fait comment ?**

 **-Restez sous cet arbre j'men occupe. Dis-je en prenant ma forme demi-humaine.**

 **-Te fais pas choper Emmy !**

 **-T'inquiètes !J'vous confie Luffy.**

 **Ils s'assirent dans le creux de l'arbre,Ace pris Luffy dans ses bras et me fit signe d'y aller.**

 **Je m'infiltre dans la maison des bandits..personne en vue je peux y aller,direction la réserve.**

 **J'avance a pas de loup vérifiant derrière les fenêtres toutes les 5 secondes qu'il n'y a personne et Je vais à l'intérieur.**

 **La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant..discrétion 0 Emmy ! Bravo !**

 **Heureusement il n'y a personne,je sais pas où ils sont partis mais c'est tant mieux !**

 **J'ouvris les placard et découvre qu'ils sont remplis à ras bord de viande conservée dans la glace.**

 **Je me lèche les babines,moi aussi j'avais vraiment faim.**

 **Je prie des sacs et mis la nourriture à l'intérieur avant de repartir vers la sortie,mission accomplie !Trop facile !**

 **Je retourne dehors,il commença à pleuvoir,Je me dirige vers l'arbre ou était niché mes frères et m'accroupis.**

 **Je les vits tous les trois endormis,j'hésite à les réveiller,ils sont vraiment trop mignon comme Ca..**

 **De toute façon il nous faut un abri en attendant que l'orage cesse alors autant rester ici.**

 **Je me glisse sous l'arbre avec eux et pose les sacs à côté.**

 **Je pensais qu'ils allaient se réveiller en sentant l'odeur de la viande mais Je me suis trompée..que leur arrive t'il en ce moment ?**

 **Je crois que je me suis endormie moi aussi,de toute façon le tonnerre gronde,j'vais pas aller dehors par ce temps.**

 **Quand je réouvre les yeux l'orage continuait...quand va t'il s'arrêter ?...**

 **Je regarde autour de moi et vis Luffy en train de manger la viande que j'avais volée.**

 **-Luffy mange pas tout d'accord ?Laisse en pour nous aussi.**

 **-Oh !T'es réveillée Emmy !**

 **-Oui oui...mais tu m'écoutes ?!**

 **-Mais oui j'vais en laisser t'en fais pas !**

 **Avec lui On ne sait jamais...**

 **-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?**

 **-Non...j'viens juste de sentir l'odeur de la bouffe !**

 **C'est que maintenant qu'il le sent ?...bon bref c'est pas grave...**

 **Je prie un morceau de viande moi aussi.**

 **-Dis Emmy tu crois que ça va encore duré longtemps l'orage ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas petit frère...**

 **-moi j'aimerais bien qu'il dur encore un peu..**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce qu'on est bien ici...**

 **-Tu es encore fatigué ?**

 **-Oui...**

 **-C'est toi qui dis sa alors que tu passe la moitié de ta vie à manger et l'autre à dormir ?**

 **-Maieuuhhhh !C'est pas gentil de dire sa !**

 **Je laisse échapper un petit rire discret... en même temps en ce moment On va toutes les nuits au champs de fleurs et On y passe de plus en plus de temps chaque nuit qu'on y va.**

 **-J'ai froid...dis mon petit frère en frémissant.**

 **-La température à un peu rafraîchis c'est vrai..attend !**

 **Je me transforma en tigre et il se blottit contre mon pelage.**

 **-Ca va mieux maintenant ? demandé-je en souriant.**

 **-Oui...me répondis t'il en fermant les yeux.**

 **Je le laissa dormir et regarda le ciel en me demandant quand est que le soleil va de nouveau briller.**

 **Je suis réveillée par la chaleur et l'éclat de la lumière qui fait son retour.**

 **Je pris Luffy dans mes bras et me dirige dehors,je regarde le soleil,Il vient seulement de se lever ?On a passé toute la journée d'hier ici ?J'ai même pas fait gaffe !**

 **Luffy enlace soudainement ses bras autour de mon cou et enfouit sa tête contre mon coeur en gémissant dans son sommeil...il doit croire que je suis son doudou...enfin tant qu'il ne m'étrangle pas il peut reste comme sa...**

 **-Allez on rentre !**

 **Je me retourne et vit Ace et Sabo sortir du creux de l'arbre.**

 **-Oui en route..murmurais-je.**

 **Je redresse Luffy pour ne pas qu'il tombe et nous nous remettons en route vers la maison.**

* * *

 **-QUI A LAISSER LUFFY SORTIR TOUT SEUL ?!**

 **Je me tus...J'allais quand même pas lui dire qu'en pleine nuit je l'ai vu descendre de La cabane mais que j'étais tellement crevée par un combat à mort que j'avais faits contre un ours pendant la journée que je l'ai laissé aller dehors sans me poser de question.**

 **-EMMY !TU DORS TOUJOURS AVEC LUI TOI !TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER CA ?!**

 **Il pointa du doigt mon petit frère qui venait de revenir à la cabane gravement blessé à la jambe.**

 **-Mais j'en sais rien moi !..Luffy Quesqui t'es arrivé ? Explique nous !**

 **-Bais si je le dis vous aller be frabber ! Pleura t'il.**

 **-Dis le Ou je te frappe maintenant !Hurla Ace en brandissant son poing.**

 **-J'be suis fais attaquer...**

 **-Par quoi ?**

 **-Un tigre...**

 **-QUOI ?!**

 **Silence général dans la pièce...**

 **Je brise le silence en posant mes mains sur les épaules de Luffy et en le secouant légèrement.**

 **-Quesqu'il t'as pris de sortir en pleine nuit comme Ca ?!Répond moi Luffy ! Ordonné-je les larmes aux yeux.**

 **-Je..je voulais juste..en apprivoiser un !**

 **Je tombe à la renverse,suivie de Ace et de Sabo.**

 **-Mais bordel Luffy ! T'es vraiment malade ! On t'as dis non !Quesque tu comprend pas là dedans !?Et t'on déjà dis de ne jamais partir sans l'un d'entre nous !Quand est que tu te décideras enfin à nous écouter un minimum !Regarde toi !Maintenant tu es couvert de sang ! Éclaté-je**

 **Il s'avança vers moi,enfonça sa tête contre mon ventre et m'enlace de ses bras élastiques en s'excusant..**

 **Je me dégage de son emprise,les larmes aux yeux et alla me recroquevillé dans un coin de la cabane en pleurant de plus belle.**

 **-Emmy !...**

 **-Laisse la un peu tranquille Luffy,elle a besoin d'être un peu seule...viens je vais te soigner.**

 **Luffy me regarde tristement et s'assoit en attendant que Sabo applique les soins nécessaire sur sa jambe ensanglantée.**

 **Ils sont partis à trois dans la forêt,Ace et Sabo avait bien conscience que dans cette circonstance,il fallait me laisser seule un moment.**

 **Ma tête enfoncée dans mes bras je pleure encore et encore.**

 **Une simple seconde d'inattention et mes promesses volent en éclat..Papa,Shanks,pardonnez moi..je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger cette fois ci...comment vais-je réussir à le protéger sur la route de Grand Line ou le danger doit être au moins le triple d'ici ou même plus...je ne sais plus quoi faire...**

 **Je repense au cauchemar que j'ai fait il y a quelques temps..et si sa se passais vraiment comme ca..si j'ai le cadavre de Luffy mort devant mes yeux...tués sauvagement par des pirates..**

 **J'éclate en sanglots face à cette pensée plus qu'horrible..**

 **Si je ne suis même pas capable de le protéger d'un tigre...je ne serais jamais capable de le protéger de pirates sanguinaires...**

 **Au final Shanks et les autres avaient raison..une gamine comme quoi ne peut pas élever un enfant toute seule...**

 **Maman..Quesque tu me dirais si tu étais là devant moi...**

 **Je continue de pleurer toute la Journée...en fin d'après-midi Ace Sabo et Luffy sont rentrés.**

 **Sabo fit signe À Luffy de me laisser tranquille pour ce soir.**

 **Je n'ai rien mangée de la journée..je n'avais pas faim de toute façon...**

 **Après le repas ils sont partis se coucher...Mais je voyais bien que Luffy ne dormait pas,Il était recroquevillé en boule,la tête contre le poteau,il regardait dehors.**

 **-Luffy il faut que tu dormes..lui dis-je calmement.**

 **-...Je ne peux pas...pas après ce que j'ai fait...**

 **-Luffy Ecoute ce n'est pas grave,laisse tomber cette histoire d'accord ?**

 **-Si ce n'est pas grave..alors pourquoi tu continues à rester toute seule comme Ca ?..je sais que tu m'en veux...**

 **Je me mordis la lèvre.**

 **-...Luffy je ne t'en veux pas !C'est contre moi que je suis en colère.**

 **-Mais ce n'est pas ta faute !C'est la mienne !**

 **-Non Luffy...c'est à cause de moi..j'aurais dû t'empêcher de t'en aller comme ça !**

 **-C'était en pleine nuit..tu pouvais pas savoir...**

 **-Sauf que je dormais pas...**

 **Il me regarda tristement et s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.**

 **-Plus jamais je partirais tout seul comme Ca..c'est promis !**

 **-Tu me l'avais déjà promis...il y a quelques jours...**

 **Il regarda le sol tristement...**

 **-Oui c'est vrai...je ne mérite plus ta confiance...excuse moi...**

 **-Non Luffy ne dis Pas sa !C'est pas vrai...moi aussi j'ai fait des promesses que je n'ai pas réussie à tenir...**

 **-Emmy,c'est pas parce que je me suis fait attaquée par un tigre que ta promesse est rompue...**

 **-Si Luffy bien au contraire.**

 **Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras.**

 **-Non !Dis pas sa s'il te plait ! J'en ai fais qu'a ma tête comme d'habitude.**

 **-Luffy...**

 **-Cette fois si je tiendrais vraiment ta promesse !Je partirais plus tout seul comme Ca !**

 **-...moi aussi je te promet de toujours être à tes côtés et de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive.**

 **-Je pourrais quand même manger toute la viande que je veux ? Me demanda y' il avec de grands yeux ronds.**

 **Je lui sourie.**

 **-Autant de viande que tu veux...Allez sèche tes larmes...ça ne sert plus à rien de pleurer...**

 **D'un geste de La main j'essaye les larmes qui coulaient en abondance sur le visage de mon frère.**

 **-Tu es plus mignon quand tu souris...fais le pour moi s'il te plait..cesse de te faire du soucis pour sa...personne n'est mort alors tout va bien...**

 **Il me répondis par un grand sourire.**

 **-Moi aussi je préfère quand t'es heureuse !Sa m'a rendu triste de te voir comme ça aujourd'hui...**

 **-Pardonne moi petit frère de t'avoir montré ce visage la...**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave Emmy...maintenant tu es contente alors Je suis content moi aussi !**

 **Je rigole doucement...j'adore son raisonnement..**

 **-Je t'aime Emmy...**

 **-Moi aussi petit frère...**

 **-On va au champs de fleurs ?**

 **-Si tu veux...**

 **Je le pris dans mes bras et nous nous dirigeons en direction de notre petit paradis.**

 **Arrivés la bas nous nous étalons dans l'herbe et regardons les étoiles,aucun nuages pour nous gêner de cette vision de bonheur.**

 **-Emmy et Si on faisait l'inverse ?**

 **-Quesque tu veux dire ?**

 **-Si c'était moi Qui essayait de te prendre dans mes bras.**

 **-Euh...tu risques de tomber en arrière...n'essaie même pas c'est un conseil...laisse les grands portez les petits !**

 **-Je ne suis pas petit !**

 **Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux en rigolant..j'adore quand il fait cette moue comme Ca,Ca le rend encore plus enfantin.**

 **-C'est pas drôle !**

 **-Si c'est drole ! t'es trop chou comme Ca !**

 **-Je suis pas chou ! Gémit-il en gonflant encore plus ses joues,ce qui le rend encore 2 fois plus mignon.**

 **-Fais pas sa tu le deviens encore plus ! Dis-je en pouffant.**

 **Vexé,il me tourna le dos et me regarde du coin de l'œil.**

 **J'eu un petit sourire diabolique et l'attrape quand il détourne le regard avant de le plaquer au sol et de le chatouiller.**

 **-Aa..arrête !Emmy !J'en peux plus !cria t'il en rigolant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.**

 **-J'arrêterais quand tu auras enfin fini de faire la gueule pour un truc comme ça !**

 **-Oui..oui d'accord mais arrête !**

 **Je le prie dans mes bras et me lève.**

 **-Allez on rentre !**

 **-Déjà ?**

 **-Oui...**

 **-bon d'accord..soupira mon petit frère.**

 **Je le pris dans mes bras et le met sur mon dos,il s'accrocha à ma tête et regarda les étoiles une dernière fois.**

 **Je pris le sentier rocheux ombragé par les arbres quand,quelques secondes après,je sentis la tête de Luffy tomber sur mon épaule.**

 **Je m'arrête et le rattrape derrière moi,encore un peu et il allais tomber par terre.**

 **Je le plaçe correctement sur mon dos et continua ma route...n'empêche à faire ces escapades nocturnes comme Ca,Ace et Sabo vont finir par le découvrir..enfin il ne pourront rien dire vu que Luffy est avec moi.**

 **-EMMY !**

 **Ah...je me suis peut être trompée finalement...bon bah Luffy on est mort...**

 **-Quesque tu fous dehors à cette heure la ?!**

 **-Rien j'ai une petite insomnie rien de grave !**

 **-Avec Luffy sur ton dos...**

 **-Bah quoi ?!Il fait rien ! Il dors !**

 **Ils soupirèrent,Je remonte en haut et remet Luffy sous sa couette**

 **-Non franchement vous êtes allés ou ?**

 **-Sa c'est un secret entre frère et soeur :P**

 **-Emmy...**

 **-Mais quoi ?!J'ai bien le droit de me balader un peu !Et puis Luffy était avec moi !Il risquait rien !**

 **-Non c'est vrai t'as raison...enfin bref... allons dormir..faut qu'on soit en forme pour demain...**

 **Yes !Alléluia !J'ai pas rompue cette promesse !^^**

 **Je me recouche,Luffy dans mes bras et soupire de bonheur avant de m'endormir...**

 **J'avais la chance d'avoir un frère comme lui...même si parfois il peut s'avérer être vachement chiant,je l'adore plus que tout au monde !**

 **A suivre ❤️**

* * *

 **-Bon euh...là sa commence a faire un peu trop Emmy ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être chouchouté comme Ca !**

 **-C'est pas ma faute ! !Va Le dire à l'auteur !Pas à moi !**

 **-Bah quoi ? :3 Vous êtes mignons comme Ca !**

 **-ON EST PAS MIGNONS !**

 **-Mais vous inquiétez pas ! Après vous allez souffrir :D**

 **-Oulah elle fais flipper elle..viens Luffy On se barre !**

 **-Mais quoi !?Quesque j'ai dis encore ?! -_- bon on se retrouve une prochaine fois le temps que je rattrape les deux abrutis...en attendant n'hésitez pas à likez et à commentez ! Kiss Mina-San ^.*...** **Luffy !Emmy ! Matté-O !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Il est 17h30,j'entame les recherches pour notre prochain repas,en ce moment il faut le faire de plus en plus tôt car les bêtes se font rare et on a pas envie de fouiller tout le mont corvo pendant la nuit à la recherche d'une proie...à croire qu'ils ont trop peur d'un certain tigre comme dis Ace :3**

 **J'ai décidé de le faire toute seule pour une fois,je les ais laissé s'entraîner avec Luffy,il a vraiment besoin de s'améliorer,son fruit du démon c'est une vraie catastrophe.**

 **J'avance dans la forêt ,Je suis en forme semi-humaine et Je guète le moindre bruit qui provient de la forêt autour de moi.**

 **J'entendis les cris de mon petit frère au loin,effrayée,je pris ma forme tigre et cours vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'hurlement.**

 **-LUFFY !?Où est que tu es ?! Luffy ?!**

 **-Emmy ! A l'aide !**

 **Je redresse la tête et le vis accroché à une liane,pendu par le croc d'une panthère géante qui n'avait qu'une envie,le manger tout cru.**

 **Je déglutis,et où sont passés Ace et Sabo d'ailleurs ?! Ils l'ont laissé tout seul comme Ca ?!**

 **-Luffy ne t'inquiète pas...j'arrive !**

 **Je lance un regard de défi à la panthère,celle si se leva et bougea la tête faisant atterrir Luffy sur son dos.**

 **Elle sauta à terre,prête à se battre.**

 **Luffy me regardait affolé,j'avais intérêt à faire gaffe à pas le blesser..la panthère voulait pas le lâcher et je vérifiait toute les dix secondes que Luffy était toujours sur son dos.**

 **Si je fais rien,elle l'engloutira pour le prochain repas.**

 **-Luffy !Accroche toi bien A l'arrière !**

 **Il s'exécuta et s'agrippa au plus loin qu'il pouvait.**

 **Je m'approche d'elle prudemment sans me précipiter,Je vérifie que Luffy était loin de son cou et saute** **sur elle sans prévenir et enfonce ma mâchoire destructrice dans son cou fragile.**

 **Elle hurla de douleur avant de me donner un grand coup de griffe au niveau de avant bras.**

 **Je finis propulsée sur un rocher a l'autre bout de la lisière,dans un rocher.**

 **Je me relève,la douleur se fait ressentir sur tout l'étendue de mon corps de félin.**

 **Je prie ma forme semi-humaine et redresse la tête vers elle,je la dévisage,elle avait le cou ensanglantée et avait l'air de souffrir mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enfoncer mes crocs assez profonds dans sa chair pour la tuer..**

 **Je m'approche vers elle et étant dans cette forme beaucoup plus fine et petite,je me glisse en dessous d'elle en lui donnant** **un gros coup de pattes au niveau de son ventre.**

 **J'ai eu le temps de m'écarter avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol sous l'effet de la douleur et je récupère mon petit frère sur son dos.**

 **-Ca va ? Elle t'a pas blessé ? Lui demandais-je essoufflée.**

 **-Non ça va.**

 **-Où sont Ace et Sabo ?!**

 **-Ils sont repartis chercher leur barre de fer à la cabane,ils les avaient oubliés !**

 **-Et ils t'ont laissés tout seul ?**

 **-Ils m'ont dis de ne pas bouger d'ici,alors je suis monté à un arbre et Je me suis accroché à cette liane,avant de me rendre compte qu'il y avait une panthère plus en haut.**

 **-Crétin ! Regarde bien avant de monter la prochaine fois !**

 **-oui c'est promis !**

 **-Allez monte sur mon dos,on retourne à la cabane.**

 **-On attend pas Ace et Sabo ?**

 **-On les croisera certainement en route.**

 **Il monta sur mon dos et nous prenons la route pour retourner à la maison,la panthère ne s'est pas relevée,inutile de l'achever...**

 **Luffy s'amusait avec mes oreilles de tigres sur le haut de ma tête (j'avais gardée ma forme semi-humaine)**

 **-Arrête Luffy !C'est pas** **un jouet ! Rétorquais-je en dégageant sa main de mon oreille.**

 **-C'est cool quand même ! Avec sa t'as les deux ! Les oreilles d'humain et les oreilles de tigres ! Est que t'entends mieux avec 4 oreilles qu'avec deux ?**

 **-J'entends normal Luffy...ça change rien à mon ouïe..je t'entends toujours faire des conneries à des kilomètres à la ronde soupirais-je.**

 **Il gonfle ses joues en rétorquant qu'il ne faisait pas autant de conneries que Ca.**

 **Je crus m'étouffer avec ma salive pendant un instant..il faut vraiment qu'il se regarde dans un miroir avant de parler !**

 **Je continue ma route,Luffy s'amusait à faire bouger ma queue avec sa jambe,et oui..il adore vraiment embêter sa grande soeur..**

 **-On est où Emmy ?**

 **-Je sais pas..j'ai dû me tromper de route...**

 **-On s'est paumé ?!**

 **-J'en sais rien Luffy...continuons à avancer..**

 **On erra dans la forêt qui commençais à s'assombrir..la nuit allais bientôt tomber et je ne savais toujours pas où on étais...je vis un petit courant d'eau que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant,le mont corvo est encore bien plus grand que je ne l'imaginais !**

 **-On fait quoi du coup Emmy ?**

 **-On monte un feu,on continuera les recherches demain...**

 **Il descendit de mon dos et il se mit à chercher des brindilles un peu partout,alors que j'attrapais les poissons qui pullulaient dans le courant du ruisseau.**

 **On les fits cuirs et les mangèrent sans échanger un seul mot.**

 **A la fin du repas je le vis,observer une arrête de poisson le regard vide.**

 **-A quoi tu penses lu' demandais-je en engouffrant le dernier poisson dans ma gueule de tigre.**

 **-A Ace et à Sabo..tu crois qu'ils s'inquiètent pour nous ?**

 **-Moi je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux,ils sont à deux alors tout va bien de leur côté mais nous c'est différent..ils ne savent pas que je suis avec toi.**

 **-J'espère qu'ils ne se font pas trop de soucis pour nous ajouta Luffy en se blottissant contre mon pelage.**

 **-Moi aussi...**

 **Il regarda le ciel un instant et baissa le regard sur le feu crépitant.**

 **-Dit Emmy tu veux bien être mon mentor ?**

 **-Quesque tu veux dire ?**

 **-M'enseigner comment on attaque,comment on se défend et tout et tout...**

 **Je le regarde un peu surprise,Il ne m'avais jamais demandé sa...**

 **-Oui bien sûr mais je ne pourrais pas t'apprendre tout,ça ne sert à rien de t'apprendre comment je me bas en forme tigre..le problème c'est que tu es élastique...enfin je veux bien essayer.**

 **-Ce serait vraiment trop cool !**

 **-D'accord alors !**

 **Il me fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire avant de s'amuser de nouveau avec ma queue..**

 **-T'aimes bien m'emmerder toi hein ?**

 **-Ouais !**

 **-Attends tu vas voir ce que je fais à ce qui m'emmerdes trop !**

 **On commença à se bagarrer gentiment en rigolant.**

 **Évidemment j'ai gagné quelques minutes plus tard,il finit plaquer au sol.**

 **Je repris ma forme semi-humaine et m'allongea à côté de lui.**

 **-Emmy ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-A ton avis..quesqu'il y a derrière le ciel ?..Et la mer ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas petit frère..quand On deviendra des pirates et qu'on écumera des mers nous auront la réponse...**

 **-J'ai tellement hâte de devenir pirate me souffla Luffy.**

 **Je lui souris en m'asseyant sur l'herbeà ses cotés.**

 **Il posa sa tête sur mes jambes et s'endormis la seconde d'aprés.**

 **Je lui caresse longuement les cheveux,le pris dans mes bras et le mis sur mon dos,sa tête sur mon épaule.**

 **Finalement je ne voulais pas attendre demain pour continuer les recherches,étant un félin j'avais une vision de chat et je voyais dans le noir,donc je pouvais avancer dans la nuit noire sans aucun problème.**

 **J'ère dans la forêt..la lune offre une magnifique lumière bleuté qui s'infiltre entre les feuilles des arbres ce qui donne de magnifiques rayons couleur cristal descendant jusqu'au sol.**

 **Aucun bruit,seulement quelques craquements quand je marche sur des branches cassés le long du chemin.**

 **Je continue d'avancer,encore et encore sans vraiment trop savoir où j'allais.**

 **Quand j'arrive enfin devant la falaise,je retrouve petit à petit mon chemin et arrive enfin devant la cabane après plusieurs heures de marche sans m'arrêter .**

 **Je remonte en haut,Ace et Sabo dormaient déja,j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'ils allaient bien.**

 **Je remis Luffy sous sa couette et ouvre le sachet ou étais entreposer les médicaments,les pansements et toutes les autres affaires qu'on utilisait pour se soigner .**

 **Je sortis l'alcool,le coton,l'eau et les pansements,la blessure que m'avait infliger la panthère n'étais pas énorme mais il valais mieux que je la soigne au cas où.**

 **Je verse de l'alcool sur le coton et l'appliqua sur ma blessure en me mordant la lèvre,ça pique ce truc ! C'est vraiment horrible !**

 **Je dois rester forte..**

 **J'apaise un peu la souffrance en frottant la blessure avec un simple coton et mis un pansement par dessus.**

 **Je range les affaires dans le sac et me couche moi aussi.**

* * *

 **Le lendemain je suis réveillée par un bruit assourdissant.**

 **-C'est quoi ce bruit ?!Fis-je en grimaçant ?!**

 **-Lu..Es..is..à...à...u..I que !**

 **-Quoi ?! Parle plus fort Sabo j'entend rien !**

 **Ace retira un truc en bois de la bouche de Luffy et le bruit se stoppa.**

 **-JE DISAIS : LUFFY C'EST MIS À LA MUSIQUE ! Gueula Sabo alors que le bruit s'était arrêté quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ai prononcé sa phrase.**

 **-C'est bon Sabo elle t'a entendue je crois. Soupira Ace en tendant la main haut vers le ciel pour ne pas que Luffy rattrape son instrument.**

 **-Rend le moi Ace !Je veux encore jouer avec ! Gémit Luffy en sautant sur place pour récupérer son jouet.**

 **-Sa suffit !Tu vas finir par nous exploser les tympans avec ton boucan !**

 **-Maieuuhh !T'es pas gentil ! Bouda Luffy.**

 **-Et excuse toi auprès de ta soeur ! Tu l'as réveillée !**

 **-Désolé Emmy murmura t'il tout penaud.**

 **-C'est pas grave Luffy...dis-je en me levant.**

 **-J'ai pas compris ! vous êtes disparus toute la soirée d'hier et vous revenez en pleine nuit...lança Sabo**

 **J'ignore sa remarque et leur lance un regard noir.**

 **-je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez laissé Luffy tout seul ?**

 **-Bah on l'a laissé deux minutes en lui disant bien ne pas bouger juste le temps qu'on récupère nos barres et quand on est revenus il était plus la.**

 **-Luffy ne doit jamais rester seul sans l'un de nous trois ! Hurlais-je .**

 **-Alors pourquoi t'es pas restée avec lui toi ?!**

 **-Je vous l'avais confié le temps de chercher le dîner c'était trop demander ?!**

 **-Eh oh calmez vous !**

 **-Non je me calmerais pas ! Luffy s'est fait attaqué par une panthère pendant que vous étiez partis ! Heureusement que Je l'ai entendus et que j'ai réussi à le sauver de justesse !**

 **-Tout de suite madame fait son héroïne ! Dit Ace en levant les yeux au ciel.**

 **-Je fais Pas l'héroïne ! Vous vous rendez compte que si je l'avais pas entendu il aurais fini Mort dans le ventre d'une panthère !**

 **-Peut être pas !Tu l'infantiles trop Emmy !C'est plus un bébé ! Il dois apprendre à se défendre tout seul !**

 **Je me suis tus face à sa remarque...c'est vrai que je cajolais un peu trop Luffy...certainement l'habitude de l'avoir fais tout le temps quand il étais encore un tout petit bébé de 2 ans..**

 **-Laissons tomber cette discussion...je sens que ça va finir mal Sinon...lança Sabo en tentant de faire retomber l'atmosphère.**

 **Je me retourne,pris mon arme et m'en alla dehors...**

 **-Eh ! Tu vas où Emmy ?!**

 **-Faire un tour..**

 **Je m'éloigne de la cabane les larmes aux yeux alors que les paroles d'Ace tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.**

 **"Tu l'infantilises trop Emmy !C'est plus un bébé ! Il dois apprendre à se défendre tout seul !"**

 **Je me mordis la lèvre en serrant plus fermement ma barre de fer entre mes doigts... Car je savais qu'au fond il avait raison...**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Gum..gum..ballet !**

 **-Non pas comme ça Luffy ! Vise plus au centre...Voilà comme ça...t'y es presque..du nerf bon sang !**

 **J'entraînais Luffy, comme il m'avait demandé de devenir son mentor je lui faisait faire quelques exercices pour qu'il s'entraîne un peu à maîtriser son pouvoir...mais bon pour l'instant c'est pas gagné...**

 **-Non Luffy ! Ton poing doit atteindre la cible pas ton visage !**

 **Ace et Sabo eux,rigolaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter face à un élève qui recevait ses propres attaques en pleine gueule et un prof désespéré.**

 **-Vous allez arrêter de vous marrer comme ça vous deux ?!**

 **-Sabo apporte la machine à barbe à papa ! Rigola Ace.**

 **-Hé ! c'est pas un spectacle ! M'écriais-je**

 **-M'en fous ! C'est tout comme ! C'est vraiment génial ! J'pourrais rester comme ça toute la journée ! Fit Ace en souriant.**

 **-Voilà Je l'ai rapporté !**

 **-T'étais pas obligé de la ramener crétin ! Hurlais-je, énervée.**

 **Ils firent chauffer le sucre et j'avais vraiment envie de frapper Ace et Sabo parce que Luffy était plus intéressé par l'odeur sucre qui émanait de la machine plutôt que par mes cours.**

 **-Luffy ! Concentre toi un peu bordel !**

 **-J'ai faim...**

 **-Tu mangeras après pour l'instant tu t'entraînes !**

 **-Alors j'en veux une après !**

 **-Oui oui mais pour l'instant remet toi au travail !**

 **Luffy s'exécuta avec un seul objectif en tête avoir voir sa putain de barbe à papa.**

* * *

 **On a finit l'entraînement de la journée,une demi heure plus tard...j'en ai marre..**

 **Je m'effondre de désespoir, la tête contre un arbre..cet imbécile n'a même pas fracturé un minuscule rocher de rien du tout...**

 **On avança vers le ruisseau,aujourd'hui on va essayer d'attraper un croco..ça fait longtemps qu'on en a pas mangé,ça me manque.**

 **Luffy dégustait sa barbe à papa avec délice, on arrive à destination et un crocodile se pointe au moment où nous allions monter à l'arbre en face de la rivière.**

 **-Je peux l'attraper ? Demanda Luffy**

 **-NON ! Cria Ace**

 **-Mais pourquoi ?! insista mon petit frère**

 **-De 1 si tu tombes à l'eau tu vas te noyer, de 2 si le croco te chope, t'es mort et de 3 tu n'es pas encore assez puissant pour en attraper ! Fit Sabo en se retournant vers lui.**

 **Luffy bouda, Je restais avec lui, moi non plus Je pouvais pas y aller vu que moi aussi j'ai mangé un fruit du démon.**

 **On laissa Ace et Sabo s'en charger..cependant la soif de bagarre avait prit possession de Luffy et celui-ci sauta de l'arbre ou on était tous les deux perchés.**

 **-LUFFY ! Reviens ici ! Hurlais-je dans sa direction.**

 **Il ignora mes ordres et brandit sa barre avant de donner un énorme coup sur la tête du croco qui s'évanouit instantanément.**

 **Ace et Sabo tombèrent à l'eau, ils étaient sur le reptile et n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de tomber à l'eau avec lui quand Luffy avait fait le coup du lapin au crocodike.**

 **Ils remontèrent à la surface et se mirent à jurer salement sur Luffy mais je décide de prendre la défense de mon petit frère qui pour une fois avait fait une chose utile mais tout de même dangereuse.**

 **-Eh les gars,c'est bon ! L'engueulez pas comme ça ! Il vient de mettre à terre son premier ennemi !C'est plutôt cool non ?**

 **-Ouais mais si il aurait pu évitéde nous foutre à l'eau et de débarquer à l'improviste dans le combat, ça aurais été tout aussi bien !**

 **Luffy, lui souriait de toutes ses dents, fier de son exploit.**

 **Je m'approche de lui et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.**

 **-C'est bien Lu' je suis fière de toi !**

 **Il me renvoya un de ses plus beaux sourires et nous rentrons en portant tout les quatres le croco chassé par mon petit frère.**

* * *

 **Les journées passèrent...les mois passèrent...**

 **-Oui bon sa va Emmy ! Accouche !**

 **-Oh Tais toi Ace c'est pour le suspens que je dis sa !**

 **-C'est quoi le suspens ? Ca se mange ?**

 **-Non ! Laisse tomber Lu' !**

 **Donc je disais,désolé pour l'interruption,...bien longtemps plus tard après multiples entraînement dans l'espoir de devenir pirate...**

 **-Et bla-bla-bla...fit Ace en levant les yeux au ciel**

 **Mais vous allez la fermez oui ?!..A mes 18 ans nous étions fin prêt à partir vers de nouveaux horizons.**

 **-Ouais bof..l'élastique s'est pas vraiment améliorer mais bon ! murmura Ace.**

 **Je vais réussir à parler à la fin ?!**

 **-Trop tard t'as presque finie ton résumé..dit Ace en levant les épaules**

 **-J'avoue...approuva Sabo**

 **Oh et puis merde ! j'en ai marre,j'abandonne !**

* * *

 **Fushia 5 ans plus tard :**

 **Nous préparons l'embarcation pour partir enfin en mer après 5 ans d'entraînement intensif,j'avais eu mes 18 ans il y a peu,Ace et Sabo avaient tous les deux 15 ans et Luffy en avait 12.**

 **-Il faudrait quand même remercier Dadan...murmurais-je.**

 **-Et en quel honneur ?Cette folle n'est qu'une vieille bique qui nous rendait la vie encore plus insupportable ! S'écria t'il**

 **-Oui mais bon elle nous prêtais la baignoire !**

 **-Tu rigoles Sabo ? On devait se faire discret pour pas se faire choper ! Rétorqua Ace.**

 **-Elle s'est pas occupée entièrement de toi quand tu étais bébé ? S'exclama Sabo.**

 **-J'peux savoir où est que t'as dégoté cette info toi ?!**

 **-Ah ah ! Tu ne le sauras jamais !**

 **Ace se mit à rougir de honte et finit par accepter qu'on aille la remercier.**

 **On prit tous les 4 une dernière fois la route du mont corvo en direction de la maison des brigands.**

 **-On ne reviendra peut être pas ici avant des lustres...soupirais-je.**

 **-Oui mais pas pour toujours..ça c'est sur, j'aime trop cet endroit ! Affirma Sabo.**

 **-Moi aussi ! S'égosilla luffy.**

 **On arrive devant la maison de Dadan,c'est parti..**

 **On ouvre la porte et Luffy se prit un vase en pleine tronche quand il passa sa tête devanr l'entrée...quel charmant cadeau d'au revoir..avec des fleurs à l'intérieur ça aurait peut être été encore mieux...bref..peut importe..**

 **-Dégagez sales morveux ! J'aime pas dire adieu !**

 **-Mais on pars pas pour toujours !M'exclamais-je**

 **-Vous avez beau être une vieille bique on vous aimes quand même ! enchaîna Sabo.**

 **-Au fait je déteste toujours les bandits !Cria Luffy**

 **-Ferme la petit merdeux !**

 **-Mais vous les gars je vous aimes ! Continua t'il.**

 **Elle se retourna,sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et nous hurla à la figure de dégager alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.**

 **on sortit de la maison en pouffant légèrement.**

 **-Finalement, malgré les apparences, cette vieille bique a un grand coeur..m'exlamais-je sur le chemin du retour en croisant mes bras derrière la tête.**

 **-Ouais c'est vrai ! affirma Sabo.**

 **Ace ne répondis rien, il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup changé en 5 ans malgré le fait que Makino lui avait donné des cours sur la politesse et d'autres trucs de ce genre.**

 **On redescendit au port du petit village, Makino,le maire et d'autres personnes sont venus nous souhaiter bon voyage.**

 **-Des pirates..Garp va vraiment être furieux en apprenant cela ! Soupira Hoop Slap.**

 **-Tenez,je vous ai apporté des réserves supplémentaires de nourritures et des vêtements pour le voyage.**

 **-Oh merci ! C'est vraiment super sympa !Souria Luffy en prenant le panier et en remerciant Makino.**

 **-Allez on met les voiles les gars !m'écriais-je en brandissant le poing vers le ciel, heureuse d'enfin prendre la mer.**

 **-Eh ! Emmy c'est pas toi le capitaine ! Hurlèrent en coeur les 3 garçons à mes côtés.**

 **-C'est pas vous non plus je vous rappelle !**

 **-Ca commence bien..chuchota le maire a Makino.**

 **La discussion se termina ici, pas question de commencer le voyage en nous faisant la gueule.**

 **-Au revoir ! Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous et à bientôt ! m'exlammais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.**

 **Nous fimes signe de la main aux habitants en s'éloignant du rivage.**

* * *

 **-Et Voila..on est partit...lança Sabo**

 **-J'ai pas vu passer les 5 dernières années qu'on a vécu au mont corvo,dis-je en regardant la côte une dernière fois.**

 **-Moi non plus...soupira Luffy en s'appuyant sur la rambarde.**

 **Ace s'était accoudé à l'avant du navire et regardait l'horizon d'un air pensif.**

 **-Ca va Ace ? Tu dis plus rien ? T'es pas contents de pouvoir enfin aller à l'aventure sur les mers ?**

 **-Si c'est pas ça..c'est juste que je sais que vu que nous voulons tous les quatres être capitaine sur ce navire, il va y avoir des bagarres tout le temps.**

 **-Bah et alors ? J'croyais que t'aimais bien ça justement !**

 **-Dans la limite du raisonnable oui..**

 **-Incroyable découverte..Ace n'aime pas plus que tout au monde les bastons,On le sait seulement 5 ans plus tard...incroyable...**

 **-La ferme Sabo !**

 **-Oh c'est bon je déconne !**

 **Luffy et moi on se regardait..oui en effet l'ambiance qui régnera sur ce navire sera tout sauf ennuyante..**

 **-Et donc on va où comme ça ?**

 **-moi j'me laisse porter par les vagues...j'leur fait entièrement confiance..lança Luffy en s'appuyant sur la rembarde et en caressant la surface de l'eau avec sa main.**

 **-Ouais bah quand tu tomberas à l'eau j'suis pas sûr que tu les apprécieras autant tes vagues ! Rétorqua Ace.**

 **-La prochaine île qu'on voit,on fait escale...souffla Sabo.**

 **-Et en attendant on fait quoi ?**

 **-Un uno...proposa Luffy.**

 **-T'as déjà vu des pirates jouer au uno toi ? Soupirais-je désespérée par mon frangin.**

 **-Bah quoi ?J'lai pris dans mes affaires c'est pas pour rien quand même !**

 **Je lève les yeux au ciel et détourne le regard sur l'océan sans fin.**

 **-Et les pirates ils font quoi quand ils s'ennuient ? Demanda Luffy.**

 **-Bah je sais qu'ils se font souvent attaquer par des monstres marins ou par des navires ennemis. Répondis-je sans lever le regard de la mer.**

 **-Ouais bah on est pas encore sur Grand Line j'vous rappelle ! Ici on est encore sur East Blue, la plus calme des mers du globe alors c'est pas ici qu'on va trouver des choses très intéressantes...lança Ace par dessus son épaule.**

 **-Et c'est quand qu'on arrive à Grand Line alors ?**

 **-J'en sais rien Luffy ! Souffla Ace agacé.**

 **-Roh ça va ! Si on peut même plus discuter sur ce navire ! Râlais-je en défendant une nouvelle fois mon petit frère.**

 **Le navire avance,Sabo a prit la barre mais bon..un peu pour rien vu qu'on se laisse porter par les vagues comme dis mon frangin...**

 **-J'm'ennuie...souffla Luffy, la tête sur la rambarde.**

 **-Bah dors alors...lui répondis-je, n'aillans rien trouver d'autre à lui répondre.**

 **-Pas fatigué...**

 **-Bah dors pas alors...**

 **-Mais bordel !C'est quoi de ces discussions de merde les gars ! Cria Sabo a l'avant du bateau.**

 **-Bah on se fait chier..donc bon...**

 **-Non sans blague Emmy ! On avait pas remarqué ! Lança Ace qui était dans la même position que celle de Luffy.**

 **Je redresse la tête en regardant de tous les cotés,un peu inquiète...quelque chose avait entraver le silence qui venait de s'installer auparavant mais je ne savais pas dans quelle directon provenait ce son.**

 **-Les gars j'ai entendu un bruit sourd !**

 **Ace se leva sous ma remarque et regarda l'horizon tel un suricate en alerte.**

 **-Nan désolé c'est mon ventre..j'ai faim grommela Luffy.**

 **Ace se tourna vers Luffy et lui donna un gros coup sur le crâne,énervé qu'on lui ait donné de fausses espérances.**

 **-Nan j'vous jure..j'entends vraiment quelque chose...**

 **Je me transforme en semi-humaine écoutant le moindre bruit possible avec mes oreille de tigre.**

 **-Ca approche...**

 **A peine j'ai eu le temps de finr la fin de ma phrasequ'un monstre marin apparût devant nous,nous bloquant le passage.**

 **-Vous avez voulu de l'action les gars ?! Eh bein en Voila !**

 **-C'est quoi ce truc !?C'est énorme !Hurlais-je**

 **Un monstre marin d'une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur nous regardait de ses yeux rouges sang,prêt à nous dévorer a n'importe quel moment.**

 **-On fait comment pour luter contre ça les gars...chuchota Sabo.**

 **-Laisse j'm'en occupe..**

 **Restant dans ma forme semi humaine,je saute et découpa en mille morceau le monstre avec mes griffes fortement aiguisées,une chance que sa peau étais extrêmement fine,je n'aurais jamais réussi à le découper si elle aurait été aussi dure que celle d'un dragon.**

 **Je récupère des morceaux sur le navire et les stocks, de la nourriture en plus ne nous feras pas de mal.**

 **-Alors ? Quesque tu penses de East Blue maintenant Ace ? Lui demandais-je un sourire en coin.**

 **-Bah c'est pas si mal en fin de compte..**

 **-T'es la meilleure Emmy ! Cria mon petit frère en sautillant.**

 **-Arrête Luffy ! tu vas faire chavirer le bateau ! râla Sabo**

 **Le comportement de Luffy n'avait pas changer en 5 ans toujours aussi optimiste et idiot, il était juste devenu un tout petit peu plus courageux...juste un peu.**

 **Celui de Sabo n'a absolument pas changé, toujours aussi calme, compréhensif, c'était celui qui faisait régner la paix dans la fratrie en quelque sorte.**

 **On sortit quelques bricoles des réserves et on les mangeât sans rien dire..mais Luffy insistait pour faire un jeu de société ce soir vu qu'on s'ennuyait.**

 **Personne n'osa dire non, il Valais mieux ça que de l'entendre se plaindre toute la nuit.**

 **Il sortit le uno,on se mit en cercle,assit en tailleur sur le plancher du bateau,où etait inscrit en gros caractère sur la voile le symbole de notre fratrie à tous les quatres : ASLE.**

 **Luffy distribua les cartes en s'embrouillant toutes les cinq secondes parce qu'il ne savait plus quel nombre était au dessus de dix...super...**

 **J'ai gagné deux parties, Luffy cinq (en trichant légèrement), Ace deux tout comme moi, et Sabo une seule.**

 **-Mais on fait comment la nuit ? Quelqu'un doit monter la garde ? Demandais-je**

 **-Je suppose..à par si vous voulez fini dans le ventre d'une de ses bestioles.. fit Sabo en rangeant le jeu.**

 **-Bon ok alors c'est qui qui monte la garde ?**

 **-Alors déjà t'enlèves Luffy.**

 **-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Demanda mon petit frère étonné.**

 **-Parce que je te connais et tu vas t'endormir..alors ça sert à rien.**

 **Il gonfla ses joues,vexé qu'on l'exclus toujours comme ça.**

 **-Reste plus que Ace, moi et toi Emmy.**

 **-Ca me dérange pas moi, accepta Ace en haussant les épaules.**

 **-Moi non plus enchaînais-je.**

 **-Bah moi non plus..on tire à la courte paille ?**

 **-Bonne idée..**

 **Résultat:Sabo montera la garde cette nuit.**

 **-C'est quand même chiant ..remarqua Ace..on finira crevé le matin suivant à faire ça...**

 **-Ah mon avis si East Blue est calme et qu'il n'y a rien en vue pendant quelques temps tu peux hiberner tranquille !**

 **-N'exagère pas non plus Emmy !**

 **-Bref ce que je veux dire c'est que si t'es crevés bah tu peux dormir la journée quand il se passe rien..**

 **-Ouais pas faux..**

 **-On refait un jeu ? Proposa Luffy en ramenant le Monopoly.**

 **-Nan Luffy c'est bon..demain si tu veux mais pas ce soir...**

 **Heureusement que j'ai pensé à prendre les oreillers et les couvertures parce qu'on dirait bien que les trois autres en ont apparemment rien à faire de leur confort ou du fait de se choper un rhume le lendemain.**

 **Je les retire du sac et les mis à terre..c'est bon la flemme...chacun fais son lit et puis Voila..oui je sais ici c'est chacun ses embrouilles..chacun ses emmerdes et basta...vive la solidarité et la fraternité !**

 **Après avoir batailler comme des diables pour que le plus jeune quitte son Monopoly, Ace et Luffy finirent par s'endormirent en plein conflit l'un sur l'autre à l'arrière du navire...les pièces du jeu de société eparpillées un peu partout autour d'eux.**

 **Je soupire, désespérée, bien sûr c'est moi qui doit tous ranger...comme d'habitude..**

 **Je range correctement le jeu dans la cale du navire et les enveloppes tous les deux dans une couverture...non non c'est pas du tout moi qui a dis que c'était chacun pour soi..non pas du tout ! C'était Sabo ! (rougis de honte)**

 **Je m'avançe vers Sabo, à l'avant du navire il guettait l'horizon infiniébloit par la clarté de la lune qui reflétait de toutes par cette nuit, scintillante sur l'océan.**

 **-Met-ça sur toi..conseillais-je gentiment en lui tendant une couverture.**

 **-Merci Emmy ! me remercia-t'il en me souriant.**

 **Il s'enveloppa dedans et continua de regarder la mer.**

 **Je m'assois à côté de lui..je n'ai pas sommeil...**

 **-Tu ne vas pas dormir ? Me demanda t'il.**

 **-Non pas tout de suite...je voudrais regarder encore un peu l'océan..**

 **-Tu ne trouves pas l'ambiance un peu trop tendue entre nous quatres ?**

 **-Si..beaucoup trop même..j'ai peur que cette histoire de qui est le capitaine du navire n'arrêtera pas d'être remise au tapis à chaque occasion possible.**

 **-Moi de même...Ace et Luffy peuvent s'entendre comme larrons en foire comme ils peuvent se battre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour n'importe quelle raison.**

 **-Oui c'est vrai...**

 **-Toi tu t'es jamais vraiment disputée avec Luffy...**

 **-Détrompe toi à l'époque ou je vivais à Fushia avec lui, On arrêtait pas !**

 **-Ah Ouais ? Je savais pas !**

 **-Si je te le jure ! Mais tu sais..je pense que c'est normal de se disputer entre frères...tu vas peut être me trouver bizarre si je dis ça...mais pour moi quand des frères se battent c'est qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup.**

 **-Il n'y a pas que cela comme raison de se disputer mais je dois avouer que ce que tu dis n'est pas totalement faux.**

 **Je lui souris et détourne le regard vers mes frères.**

 **-Tu sais Sabo, on peut faire moitié moitié pour monter la garde,comme sa on pourra tous dormir un peu.**

 **-...Ouais c'est une bonne idée...On devra les réveiller alors ?**

 **-Bah cette nuit j'pourrais prendre ta place pour l'autre moitié, demain ce sera au tour de Ace et Luffy et ainsi de suite..**

 **-Luffy ? Mais il va s'endormir !**

 **-Si il s'endort,j'prendrais sa place !**

 **-Tu veux vraiment tous porter sur ton dos toi !**

 **-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me derange après avoir passer quelques années de mon enfance à m'occuper jour et nuit d'un petit singe.**

 **Il me sourit et continue de regarder le grand large.**

 **-Tu devrais dormir un peu alors,je te réveillerais dans quelques heures.**

 **-Ca marche !**

 **Je me lève et descendis l'arrière du navire rejoindre mes frères.**

 **Ils sont vraiment trop mignon comme ça, blottit l'un contre l'autre...difficile d'imaginer qu'il n'y a même pas une demi-heure, ils se battaient stupidemment pour un Monopoly.**

 **Je m'enveloppe dans ma couverture à côté d'eux et regarde l'horizon un moment avant de tomber à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée.**

* * *

 **-Emmy ! Emmy !Réveille toi !**

 **-mmm...quesqu'il y a Sabo ?**

 **-Bah on avais dis que t'allais prendre ma place au bout de quelques heures et..**

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu peux aller dormir, j'y vais !**

 **-Ouais mais pas seulement pour ça, regarde !**

 **Il pointe le ciel devant nous,la tempête va faire rage d'une seconde à l'autre.**

 **-Vite ! Il faut changer de cap !**

 **Sabo se précipita au gouvernail et le tourna brutalement, un peu affolé.**

 **Je m'empresse de réveiller Ace et Luffy qui dormaient comme des loirs sans prendre beaucoup d'attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.**

 **-Eh !Les gars ! Debout ! On a un problème !**

 **-mmm..quoi c'est déjà le matin ? Murmura Ace à moitié endormi.**

 **Je le secoue en lui criant dessus.**

 **-NON ! ABRUTI ! Y'EST MÊME PAS 3H DU MAT !**

 **-Ah ...bah alors c'est bon..bonne nuit..**

 **-CRÉTIN !TE RENDORS PAS Y'A UNE TEMPÊTE DROIT DEVANT NOUS !**

 **Il se leva d'un bond.**

 **-Mais pourquoi tu l'a pas dis plus tôt imbécile !**

 **-C'est ce que je viens de faire !**

 **-Et !Toi là ! Réveille toi !**

 **Il frappa mon petit frère à la tête le réveillant à moitié.**

 **-..Quesqui se passe..gémit Luffy en se frottant les yeux.**

 **-Il se passe que si on se bouge pas l'cul, on va finir au fond de l'eau ! Hurlais-je.**

 **-Les gars ! On a un problème ! Le gouvernail ne répond plus !**

 **Les vagues deviennent de plus en plus grosses, le ciel de plus en plus noir et le vent de plus en plus fort.**

 **-Le bateau va chavirer !Accrochez vous ! Cria Ace.**

 **Le bateau tangue tous les sens,j'enfonce ma mâchoire de tigre dans la rambarde pour ne pas tomber, mais je sens le bois se fissurer sous la puissance de mes crocs bien trop enfoncés à l'intérieur.**

 **Ellle se fissure et finit par céder...**

 **Je tombe à la mer, je n'ai plus aucune force, l'eau salée aspire mon énergie, je ne peux plus bouger, j'entend juste mes frères crier mon nom au loin...et puis..le noir total...**

 **À suivre ❤️**


	10. Chapter 10

**De là où je suis..je les voie..tous les trois...pleurants ma mort...Je les observent depuis le paradis, mes larmes ne cessent de couler à flots, je n'ai pas réussi à les protéger, je n'ai pas respecté ma promesse..pardonnez moi..mes frères...**

 **Mes larmes tombent sur le nuage où je suis assise et forme une flaque, elle se divise en trois partie et des images apparaissent comme par magie...**

 **Je les regarde, choquée, je vois Sabo, assassiné de sang froid par un dragon céleste, Ace se faisant exécuter de la même façon que Gol. D . Roger et Luffy, se prenant une balle de granit matin en plein coeur, tombant à terre sous le regard méprisant des amiraux de la marine.**

 **Et puis, les images disparaissent, l'eau se transforme en sang, puis en brasier avant de disparaître au loin.**

 **Je m'effondre, incapable de lutter, je pris un poignard et le braque sur mon coeur.**

 **-ACE ! LUFFY ! SABO !**

 **Je l'enfonce d'un coup dans mon coeur, du sang gicle et puis plus rien...**

* * *

 **Je me réveille en sueur, il fait noir, je ne vois rien, je suis morte...?**

 **Je descend du lit et me dirige lentement vers la lumière qui éclaire doucement la pièce.**

 **Je me retrouve dehors, un vieil homme détourne le regard de son journal et me dévisage**

 **-Tu es réveillée jeune fille.**

 **-Euh..je crois..qui êtes vous ?..On est où ? Et où sont mes frères ?**

 **Il ne me répondit pas...euh..comment je dois réagir.**

 **-Hum..euh excuser moi monsieur..auriez vous l'obligeance de me répondre s'il vous plaît..**

 **Il me lança un regard noir à me faire glacer le sang.**

 **-La moindre des choses serait de te présenter non ?**

 **-Euh...oui vous avez raison ! Je m'appelle Monkey. ...**

 **-Je m'appelle Crocus, je suis le gardien du cap des jumeaux, je suis gémeaux ascendant vierge, je nage vers mes 71 ans.**

 **What ?! Il est chelou ce type ! Il me laisse même pas parler !**

 **Je me tus et recule d'un bond avant de me transformer en tigre en lui lançant un regard noir.**

 **-Dis moi où sont mes frères si tu veux pas finir avec mes griffes enfoncés dans ton cou..**

 **Il me fixe un long moment (très long moment) et finit par me répondre.**

 **-T'excites pas comme ça ou ça va mal finir !**

 **Je lui souris légèrement.**

 **-Ah Ouais ? Et pour qui ?**

 **-Pour moi...**

 **C'est qui ce naze ?!**

 **-Alors dis moi où on est...enchaînais-je..**

 **-Commence par avoir un peu de respect pour celui qui t'as ramené ici...**

 **Je le dévisage, ça veut dire qu'il m'a sauvé ?**

 **-Tu m'as sauvé de l'eau ?..bon bah je te dis merci alors..désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça papi ! Lui répondis-je en reprenant ma forme-semi humaine et en lui souriant de toute mes dents à la manière de mon frangin.**

 **-Pour ta question d'avant, nous sommes à l'intérieur d'une baleine.**

 **-A l'intérieur d'une baleine ?! Mais il fais un ciel bleu !**

 **Il ignora ma réponse et continua.**

 **-Je ne sais pas qui sont tes frères ni où ils sont...tu étais toute seule quand je t'ai trouvé.**

 **-Alors tu étais en dehors du machin quand tu m'as rattrapé ?**

 **-Non dedans..**

 **-Alors comment t'as fais pour me récupérer ?! Lui criais-je à la figure énervée.**

 **-Ca t'arrives d'utiliser tes neurones de temps en temps ?! Tu as été avalé !**

 **-Ah Ouais ? Et je fais comment pour ressortir ?**

 **Il n'a pas eu le temps de me répondre, un bruit sourd retentit et fit trembler l'îlot.**

 **-Oulah...quelqu'il se passe ?!**

 **-Laboon ! Arrête de frapper cette falaise à la fin ! Je te l'ai déjà dis des centaines de fois ! Tu ne peux pas briser Red Line !**

 **-Red Line ?!je suis sur Grand Line ?! Demandais-je étonnée**

 **-Et oui depuis que tu as franchis Rivers Montain !**

 **-Attendez !Ca fait beaucoup d'information pour moi à la fois ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai traversé Rivers Montain ?!**

 **-On dirais bien !**

 **-Comme ça ?! Par la voix de la mer ?!**

 **-Oui !**

 **Je reste bouche bée un long moment jusqu'à ce que le bruit assourdissant reprenne de plus belle.**

 **-Mais c'est quoi ce bruit à la fin ! Criais-je en me bouchant les oreilles tellement le bruit me faisait mal.**

 **-Les cris de Laboon ! Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Prend cette embarcation !**

 **-Hein ?! Quoi ?!**

 **-Monte dedans et traverse le courant ! C'est le bon moment ! Continue sans t'arrêter ! Elle te renverra à la surface par la voie de l'air !**

 **-HEIN !?**

 **-Allez monte !**

 **Je me mordis la lèvre et réfléchis un instant mais Je décida finallement de lui faire confiance et pris la direction du courant.**

 **Je fus entraînée rapidement par le ruisseau d'eau ou je ne sais quoi d'autre de liquide et J'arrive à un endroit où l'eau tourbillonne tel un siphon et remonte vers le haut.**

 **Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'agrippe à la barre pour ne pas tomber.**

 **Je fus propulsée dans les airs et atterris sur l'eau de la vraie mer sans dommage, ce qui était étrange vu mon bateau aussi petit et aussi fragile.**

 **Je regarde autour de moi, dans un coin du bateau un petit sac avec un log pose et d'autres affaires à l'intérieur y était entreposé.**

 **Sabo nous avait expliqué un soir que sur Grand Line le log pose était essentiel pour naviguer, les boussoles ne fonctionnant pas dans ce coin de l'océan...j'ai écouté moi..contrairement à Luffy qui s'était endormit au bout de 30 secondes d'explication !**

 **Je détourne le regard, je vois un mur bleu devant moi, je pensais que la falaise de Red line était rouge.**

 **Je lève alors les yeux vers le ciel..c'est pas un mur ce truc !**

 **Je décide de m'en éloigner au plus vite, valait mieux ne pas rester ici.**

 **Je regarde au loin une fois mon esquive terminée...alors Voila Grand Line..la mer la plus grande et la plus hostile du monde, aussi appelée le cimetière des pirates.**

 **Je m'arrête un instant, dois-je vraiment y aller ?...Il Faut que je retrouve Ace, Sabo et Luffy avant...alors je dois retourner à East Blue..**

 **J'étais prête à faire demi tour quand je vit une île au loin.**

 **Sabo m'avait aussi parlé d'une ville près de l'entrée de Grand Line...la ville où tout a commencé et où tout à fini..la ville où le roi des pirates est né mais aussi celle où il est mort..Je sais qu'ils ne doivent pas être très loin..je les attendrais la bas !**

 **-Allez en route pour Ligue Town !..Non...Luge town..euh...ah oui c'est vrai ! Logue Town !**

 **A suivre :3**

* * *

 **CC tout le monde d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de la longueur de chapitre et aussi de ma présence beaucoup moins importante qu'avant vraiment je suis désolée mais on ne peut pas dire que la vie en quatrième soit de tout repos et j'ai du coup beaucoup moins de temps pour continuer mes fics et j'en suis profondément désolée..de plus en ce moment j'ai du mal à trouver l'inspi et c'est pas facile...Cepandant n'hésitez pas à commentez et à likez et à bientôt pour la suite ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Une resquilleuse ! Attrapez la !**

 **Je suis poursuivie par le type à qui j'ai volé quelques malheureux petits fruits..pas de quoi en faire tout un plat..oh j'oubliais !**

 **Je me retourne brusquement vers lui et lui répondis avec gentillesse :**

 **-Merci beaucoup !**

 **-Attend que j't'attrape sale petite voleuse !**

 **Je lui tire la langue avant de reprendre la route et de continuer ma course effrénée.**

 **Je traverse en courant la place de la ville, essoufflée..l'échafaud est juste devant moi..**

 **-Salut l'échafaud ! J'ai pas le temps d'aller te voir pour l'instant j'reviens après !**

 **Nan mais quelle conne..je parle à un échafaud ! Des barres de fer avec une planche de bois au dessus !..j'crois que j'ai été contaminée par la connerie de mon petit frère..**

 **Une image de lui apparaît soudainement dans ma tête..mon petit frère...**

 **Je secoue la tête...ne t'en fais pas bientôt je te retrouverais...je te le promets..**

 **J'accélère ma course et pris une ruelle sombre..**

 **Je regarde derrière moi..je les ais semée..**

 **Je ralentis..serrant plus fort les sachets de nourriture contre moi..**

 **Je marche..mes pas résonnes...je déglutis..ce genre d'endroit glauque n'a jamais été un endroit rassurant à mes yeux.**

 **Soudain j'entend des bruits de pas..des rires s'enchaînent..**

 **Je me retourne brusquement..personne..**

 **Je regarde autour de moi..des murs gris encombrent ma vue...**

 **J'entendis quelque chose au-dessus de cette maison..**

 **Je lève la tête et vois quelqu'un se jetant sur moi.**

 **Je me recule d'un bond..il atterrit sur ses jambes devant moi...**

 **-Eh..eh..bonjour baby..Quesqu'une jolie demoiselle fais dans un endroit aussi sombre en plein milieu de la nuit.**

 **Je recule d'un pas..**

 **-Approche par ici ma mignonne..j'vais rien de te faire de mal...me chuchota t'il en me regardant avec des yeux de psychopathe..**

 **J'eue un petit sourire en coin.**

 **-Et toi ? T'as déjà subis la fureur d'un félin qui te saute au visage ? Rétorquais-je sûre de moi**

 **Il me regarda sans comprendre..**

 **Je dépose les sacs à côté et me transforma en tigre avant de lui sauter dessus sans qu'il eu le temps de riposter.**

 **Je lui mordis sauvagement le cou...il hurla de douleur et s'écroula au sol.**

 **Je repris ma forme humaine et essuya le rebord de mes lèvres couvertes de sang en murmurant :**

 **-Ne jamais sous estimez les filles...surtout les tigresses..**

 **Je récupère son sabre en jetant un dernier regard noir à son cadavre gisant au sol.**

 **Je récupère les sacs de vivres et repris ma route..pas question de rester plus longtemps ici...**

 **Je traverse la ville...seul les lampadaires avec leur faible lumière éclairent mon chemin.**

 **Je serre plus fermement les paquets dans mes bras...je pense à mes frères...ou-sont ils en ce moment ? Que font il ? Sont-ils en sécurité ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup à leur sujet...**

 **Je reçois soudainement une goutte sur mes cheveux..fais chier..il pleut et je n'ai pas d'endroit où m'abriter !**

 **Je me mis à courir sans trop savoir où aller.**

 **Près du rivage, j'aperçois un arbre au loin et sans hésitation Je fonce me réfugier en dessous.**

 **Je m'assois contre le tronc, le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de fouiller dans les sacs.**

 **J'avais volé une bouteille d'eau, quelques pommes et puis ce fameux sabre que j'ai accrochée à la ceinture de ma remplacera la barre de fer que j'ai laissé sur le navire.**

 **Je croque à pleines dents dans le fruit juteux, j'avais vraiment très faim mais je vais devoir me contenter de ça.**

 **Une fois mes fruits avalés, je pris ma forme semi-humaine et monte à l'arbre en m'adossant sur l'arbre, assise sur une branche plutôt imposante.**

 **J'observe l'horizon infini..espérant apercevoir au loin le petit bateau de mes frères...**

* * *

 **Flash Back :**

 **-Emmy ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-A ton avis..qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière le ciel ?...et la mer ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas petit frère..quand on deviendra des pirates et qu'on écumera les mers, nous aurons la réponse...**

 **-J'ai tellement hâte de devenir pirate...**

 **Fin du flash Back.**

* * *

 **Une larme coula sur ma joue, s'harmonisant parfaitement avec la pluie.**

 **Mes frères...mes chères frères... Ils me manquent tellement...**

 **Leurs visages souriants ne cessaient d'apparaître dans ma tête.**

 **-Ace,Sabo..Prenez soin de Luffy...Je vous en prie...protégez le...jusqu'à mon retour..Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance...**

* * *

 **"Mainichi hi ga shizumu made doro mamire ni narinagara**

 **Mujaki ni sugoshita hibi mo sutegatai keredo**

 **Yumemiru boku ga ite mo sore wa sore de boku dakara**

 **jigusoo pazuru mitai ni hamatte nakute ii**

 **Dareka no "Yes" ga kimi ni totte "No" de aru no to onaji you ni**

 **Itsu datte jiyuu na hazu dakara**

 **Ashita kaze ga toorinuketa toki ni pazuro ga kakete ita to shite mo**

 **Dare mo sore wo semetari shinai yo..."**

* * *

 **Je m'arrête...j'aimais chanter devant la mer comme sa...autrefois je chantais des berceuses pour endormir Luffy quand il était bébé...**

 **Je ferme les yeux...je n'ai pratiquement jamais dormi toute seule...avant j'étais toujours avec Luffy, Ace et Sabo...**

 **Pas de Luffy qui me saute dessus et qui me bave sur mes habits...pas de Ace qui frappe à longueur de journée mon petit frère parce qu'il a encore fait une connerie...pas de Sabo pour détendre l'atmosphère et calmer Ace dans sa rage..Tout est calme...**

 **Il n'y a seulement que le bruit des vagues et des feuilles produits par le vent qui peuvent atteindre mes oreilles de félins.**

 **Je me laisse tomber dans les bras de Morphée en laissant une dernière larme couler sur mon visage alors que la pluie battait son plein.**

 **A suivre ❤️**


	12. Chapter 12

**La lumière du soleil levant me réveille, l'aube va bientôt arrivé et toujours aucun bateau en vue...**

 **Je soupire..combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre avant de les revoir..**

 **Je descend de l'arbre, Je n'ai pas de raison de rester ici plus longtemps...**

 **Mon ventre gargouille..j'ai la dalle...faut que j'me trouve un truc à bouffer...**

 **Je cherche un marchand..aucun n'est encore ouvert...il va falloir que je m'infiltre...je sens que je vais devenir une voleuse de grande renommée si ça continue...**

 **Je casse la vitre avec mes griffes et vole quelques fruits et vivres supplémentaires (sans oublier de la viande).**

 **-Au voleur !**

 **Merde..la discrétion et moi, ça fait deux...**

 **Je me dépêche de mettre tout ça dans un grand sac et m'en alla plus vite que je ne suis arrivé..**

 **-Arrêtez la !**

 **Je cours..encore et encore..c'est ma passion...non vraiment si je pouvais éviter de faire ça, ce serais super !**

 **Je cours...pendant je ne sais combien de temps...**

 **J'arrive à l'échafaud..je pense les avoirs semer..**

 **Je lève la tête vers l'endroit où le roi des pirates est mort...je parie que Luffy aurait adoré voir ça..il aurait peut être même été capable de monter là haut tel que je le connais...**

 **Luffy...Ace...Sabo...je dois les retrouver ! ...Mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils viendront ici..si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà passés par ici...je vais essayer de demander aux gens.**

 **-Hé papi ! Excuse moi ! Est-ce que t'aurais vu trois gars dont un qui porte un chapeau de paille et la même cicatrice que moi, un blond qui porte un chapeau bleu avec des lunettes dessus et un avec des tâches de rousseur et un chapeau orange et des perles rouges ?**

 **Il se retourne vers moi...un peu effrayant le type avec son cigare et ses cheveux blancs..**

 **-Eh gamine ! Fait gaffe à qui tu parles ! T'as devant toi le vice amiral de la Marine Smoker !**

 **Mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi j'ai demandé ça à un Marine ?! Je savais bien que son emblème dans son dos me disait quelque chose...**

 **-Eh ! T'es pas la fille qui vole tout dans la ville en ce moment ?**

 **Merde ! Je suis repérée !**

 **J'essaye de m'enfuir mais celui-ci me rattrape et me plaque au sol avec son bras en...fumée ?**

 **Je crache du sang au sol..ça fait pas du bien de se prendre le gravier comme ça..il est violent ce type...**

 **-Argh..lâche moi enfoiré !**

 **-Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment à la base et m'expliqué tout sa en détail jeune fille.**

 **Je me débat..il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi...bon sang dans quel pétrin j'me suis encore fourré ?!**

 **-Eh toi ! lâche là...**

 **J'essaie de redresser la tête pour voir l'être apparu en face de moi mais l'enfumeur me retient au sol..me laissant comme seul vu des cailloux et mon propre sang..sympa...**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?...grogna mon agresseur**

 **-Ça te regardes pas j't'ai dis de la lâcher...**

 **-Ah..Et en quel honneur ?**

 **-En l'honneur que si tu laisses pas cette enfant sans défense..t'auras affaire à moi...**

 **Enfant sans défense ?! Mais pour qui il se prend lui ?! J'suis majeur et je suis pas sans défense !**

 **J'entendis un poing frapper un visage, du sang gicle à côté de moi, je suis libérée..**

 **-Comme tu as grandis Emmy...**

 **Je redresse la tête..il avait disparu...L'enfumeur aussi...**

 **Je me relève...j'ai mal un peu partout...Du sang coule de mes plaies...**

 **D'un geste de la main, je sèche le sang de mes blessures et continue ma route avec le sac qui heureusement est restés intact, j'vais pas me laisser abattre parce qu'un fou s'est jeté sur moi...**

 **Je traverse la ville et arrive à une ruelle assez sombre avec pour seul bâtiment, un bar..**

 **Je regarde la pancarte "Gol. D. Roger"...j'vais faire un tour, ça coûte rien...**

 **Je traverse le couloir..des avis de recherche de pirates et de bandits ornent les murs.**

 **J'ouvre une petite porte, un vieil homme se tint assit dans un coin.**

 **-Que fais tu ici gamine ? Aujourd'hui c'est fermeture, rentre chez toi !**

 **-Excusez moi mais j'aimerais juste un renseignement..**

 **J'ai peu d'espoir mais je peux tenter..si ils sont passés dans cette ville, tel que je les connais, ils sont passés dans ce bar...**

 **-Vas-y mais dépêche toi, j'ai encore du rangement a faire.**

 **-Est-ce que trois garçons sont passés par ici il y a peu ? Dont un qui porte un chapeau de paille ?**

 **-Oui, mais cela fait déjà longtemps...il portait la même cicatrice que toi...**

 **-C'est vrai ?!**

 **-Oui...à l'époque je voulais fermer le bar il m'a redonné de l'espoir lui et ses deux autres copains et j'ai continuer à m'occuper de ce bar mais depuis quelque temps je suis tombé malade..je ne peux plus travailler.**

 **-Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont passés ici ?**

 **-Je dirais bien quelques mois maintenant...**

 **-QUOI ?!**

 **-Du calme petite...**

 **-Est-ce que vous savez où est qu'ils devaient aller ensuite ?**

 **-Sur Grand Line...**

 **-Je dois y aller ! Au revoir et merci beaucoup !**

 **Je sors du bar en trombe vers l'endroit où j'ai laissé mon petit bateau...Mais c'est pas vrai !? Je suis restée dans le coma ou quoi ?!**

 **Je jette le sac à l'intérieur et prend la mer...Je dois les rattraper...les retrouver..quelque en soit le prix !**

* * *

 **Après plusieurs jours restée sur la mer, j'accoste sur une île, puis quelques jours plus tard une autre, ainsi de suite..Je prend des vivres et demande aux gens si ils n'ont pas vu mes frères..sans succès à présent...des nouveautés depuis ? Oui...j'ai un avis de recherche...parce que j'ai volé...stupide n'est pas ?..non je plaisante ! pas seulement pour ça c'est juste qu'avec mes nombreux vols j'ai eu la marine à mes trousses et il se peut que j'en ai tué quelques uns...juste un peu..quelques dizaines..bon d'accord des centaines ! Mais c'est qu'un détail !**

 **Je n'ai pas une prime aussi élevée que celle des plus grand pirates mais bon..c'est déjà pas mal...**

 **Je me demande si mes frères l'ont vu..si c'est le cas alors ils vont savoir que je suis encore en vie !..mais bon lire le journal, ce n'est pas leur occupation principale..**

 **Au fait en parlant de mes frères..leurs têtes aussi sont mises à prix !**

 **Luffy : 30 000 000 de berrys.**

 **Ace et Sabo : 100 000 000 de berrys.**

 **Et moi, 50 000 000 de berrys.**

 **Et Ouais..euh aussi sont recherchés..mais en tant que pirate. je suis assez fière d'eux ! Surtout de mon petit frère ! 30 000 000 berrys ! Franchement bravo Luffy ! Maintenant t'es encore plus en danger qu'avant ! Ouais...!**

 **RAHHHH...Nan mais quel con ! Ses conneries ont eu raisons de lui ! Bon je suis pas la mieux placée pour parler mais bon...quand à Ace et Sabo..pas de commentaire...à par que..ils ont une plus grosse prime que moi...dépression !**

 **nan Je déc...j'm'en fous un peu d'ma prime.**

* * *

 **Mon voyage continue..je viens d'accoster à Alabasta, j'ai volé des habits pour traverser le désert..oui je suis devenue depuis peu l'une des plus grandes voleuses de Grand Line...ma prime est montée à 100 000 000 de berrys depuis peu...et celle de Luffy 45 000 000..quand à Ace et Sabo, ils n'ont pas augmentés je ne sais pas pourquoi enfin bref..j'ai mis toutes nos primes ensemble, ça me fait un souvenir de mes frères..j'ai tellement hâte de les revoir...**

 **Je traverse le désert infini en direction d'Alubarna...vous allez me dire que j'arrête pas de me plaindre mais..**

 **-FAIS TROP CHAUD !**

 **Je tire la langue..j'en plus plus..je continue à avancer lentement en direction du désert..heureusement que j'ai trouvé un gros bout de bois pour m'aider à avancer..**

 **Je suis à deux doigts de faire un malaise..j'en peux plus..j'vais choper la crève..j'viens de sortir du royaume de Drum où il fait au moins -10 degrés tout les jours !**

 **Je relève un peu la tête...J'APERÇOIS LA VILLE !**

 **-A BOIRE !**

 **Je prend ma forme tigre et cours vers mon destin !..non juste vers Alubarna...MAIS C'EST PAS GRAVE ! J'AI TROP SOIF !**

* * *

 **-Vous auriez pas vu mon petit frère ? J'l'ai perdu de vue pendant qu'on était à table et...**

 **-DE L'EAU !**

 **J'ai trop pris d'élan et j'ai foncé sur le monsieur devant moi qui atterrit quelques pâtés de maison plus tard...oups..**

 **-Oh pardon j'vous ai pas vu ! Et pardon aussi le mur hein !..Bref j'ai soif ! j'ai soif ! S'il vous plaît de l'eau !**

 **Le barman me regarda effrayé..mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour me servir !?**

 **-Ahhh..merci beaucoup ! J'suis rassasiée !**

 **-Bon sang..c'était qui ?..J'ai pas eu le temps de voir son visage...cette brute épaisse a rasée la moitié des bâtiments...**

 **Je continuais de boire mon tonneau d'eau sans me rendre compte de rien..**

 **-...?!EM...!?**

 **Je cesse de boire en entendant la moitié de mon prénom et je** **crache l'intégralité de ma bouche en le voyant..**

 **Je saute dans ses bras.**

 **-AAAAAA...**

 **-OUAIS À TABLE !**

* * *

 **A suivre :3 le suspens est à son comble :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Je n'eu même pas le temps d'atterrir dans ses bras que nous finîmes propulsés tous les deux dans le trou que je venais de créer..mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici à la fin ?!**

 **Quand je repris enfin mes esprits, j'aperçois soudainement l'un de ceux qui me manquaient depuis bien trop longtemps à mes yeux et je lui saute dans les bras sans attendre qu'il reprenne conscience lui aussi.**

 **-AAAAACCCCEEEEE !**

 **Je le serre fort contre moi...bordel ! Je les ai enfin retrouvés !**

 **Il ouvrit les yeux et me serra dans ses bras à son tour en me voyant.**

 **-Emmy ! Tu m'as trop manqué !**

 **-Toi aussi Ace ! hurlais-je en pleurant de toutes les larmes de mon cœur.**

 **-Je..je te croyais morte ! murmura-t'il alors que des larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues.**

 **-Tu pleures petit frère ? Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Suffoquais-je, heureuse**

 **-Excuse moi c'est l'émotion ! sourit-t'il en essuyant ses larmes.**

 **-J'ai tellement hâte de revoir Luffy et Sabo !**

 **-Sabo est resté sur le navire et Luffy..j'l'ai perdu de vue en ville.**

 **Je lui lance un regard malicieux.**

 **-Moi je sais où il est !**

 **-Ah bon ? Tu l'as déjà croisé ?**

 **-Pas tout à fait !**

 **Je l'entraîne alors à l'intérieur du restaurant...quelque peu...détruit ?**

 **En passant, nous nous inclinons devant les personnes que nous avons dérangés pendant qu'ils mangeaient...Excusez nous !**

 **On rentre finalement, suite à tout cela, à l'intérieur du restaurant à moitié décapité par NOS entrées fracassantes...**

 **-EH LU...**

 **-Le chapeau d'paille enfin !**

 **Ma tête fut enfoncée dans le sol sans que je comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer.**

 **Je repris finalement mes esprits, redresse la tête et vit Luffy, s'enfuir à l'extérieur du bar, la bouche pleine.**

 **-EH LUFFY ATTENDS MOI !..Viens toi aussi !**

 **Je pris alors Ace sur mon dos et me mit à poursuivre mon petit frère dans la ville.**

 **En courant, je sentis quelque chose derrière moi..**

 **Je me retourne et..BON SANG QUESQU'IL FOUT ICI L'ENFUMEUR ?!**

 **Je sentis Ace se réveiller, sa tête se dégageant enfin de mon épaule droite.**

 **-Ah ! C'est bon t'as repris tes esprits ?!**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura-t'il, à moitié endormi.**

 **-Alors pour résumer, nous poursuivons un imbécile et un autre imbécile fumeur nous poursuit.**

 **-Nani ?! J'comprends rien !**

 **-Pas grave ! Relève toi ! J'vais pas continuer à te porter comme Ca !**

 **Il sauta de mon dos et reprit sa course effrénée à mes côtés.**

 **-En gros, nous poursuivons Luffy et Smoker nous poursuit nous !**

 **-Ah...T'aurais dû dire ça depuis le début ! Ca aurait été plus simple !**

 **Je me plaque la main sur ma tête..nan mais quel con..**

 **-Emmy ! Fais gaffe au...trop tard**

 **Je me pris un poteau en pleine poire...la connerie de mon frère est contagieuse on dirait...**

 **-Aie...**

 **-Abrutie ! Fais gaffe un peu !**

 **-Tu peux parler Ace !**

 **Il ne me répondit pas et pointa son doigt vers le ciel**

 **-LA ! IL EST LA !**

 **Je redresse la tête vers la direction indiquée..oh non c'est pas vrai ! Y a l'enfoiré fumeur à ses trousses !**

 **Je pris ma forme tigre et saute sur le toit pour le rejoindre.**

 **-J'ARRIVE LUFFY !**

 **-Eh ! Attends moi Emmy ! s'écria Ace énervé.**

 **J'ignore sa remarque et continue ma course.**

 **Je saute sur l'homme fumé et lui mords sauvagement le cou avant de me rendre compte que j'ai mordus..de la fumée...BERK ! C'EST DEGUEU !**

 **Je sentis son bras me prendre par la patte et je fus propulsée sur une cheminée.**

 **Du sang gicla de ma bouche...**

 **-Arghh..Mon dos ! grimaçais-je en plaquant ma main sur celui-ci...**

 **-EEEEMMMMYYYY !**

 **Je sentis une masse sur mon corps..ça fait longtemps tiens...bon à la limite on s'en fout de la blessure !**

 **Je le serre dans mes bras en pleurant de joie.**

 **-LUFFY ! Tu m'as tellement manqué petit frère !**

 **-Boi auggguiii ! brailla-t'il.**

 **Il enfonça sa tête sur mon épaule et pleura toute les larmes de son corps.**

 **Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux.**

 **-Là..calme toi..tout va bien..je suis revenue..c'est fini...fis-je d'une voix douce**

 **-C'est bon les retrouvailles sont finis ?..Qui aurait cru que tu serais sa soeur..n'est pas Monkey. D . Emmy ?**

 **Je lui rigole au visage, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvée mes frères.**

 **Il avança vers nous et J'étais prête à me relever pour le combattre quand Ace apparut de nul part derrière lui.**

 **-Poing ardent !**

 **Des flammes sortirent de ses bras et frappa Smoker de plein fouet.**

 **-ACCCEEE ! hurla Luffy en ravalant ses larmes.**

 **IL atterrit sur le toit en formant un cercle de feu autour de lui...qui aurait cru qu'il avait mangé un fruit du démon..**

 **-Ne touche pas à mon frère et à ma soeur ! Cria t'il en lui lançant un regard noir.**

 **Luffy l'acclamait toujours assit sur mes genoux.**

 **Je le regardais bouche bée..il avait vraiment la classe avec son fruit du feu mon frère...**

 **-Allez rejoindre Sabo sur le bateau j'vous rejoins !**

 **-D'accord ! Allez viens Luffy !**

 **Je pris ma forme de tigre et Luffy monta dessus.**

 **-Allez hue ! Au galop Emmy !**

 **-Eh ! J'suis pas un cheval j'te rappelle !**

 **Luffy éclata de rire, trop heureux de m'avoir retrouver..je le comprends moi aussi il m'a tellement manqué..**

 **-Fais attention Ace !**

 **-T'inquiète !**

 **Je saute du toit et me dirige vers le port de la ville ,mon petit frère étalé sur mon dos, souriant de toutes ces dents et nous rejoignîmes le bateau plus vite que n'importe quel autre moyen de locomotion.**

 **J'aperçois Sabo au loin, j'en connais un qui va tomber à la renverse sous mon poids dans 3...2...1...**

 **-SABOOOOO !**

 **Je repris ma forme humaine, ce qui fit légeremment éjecter mon petit frère sur le plancher..oups..désolée..c'est pas moi !**

 **Je saute au coup de Sabo qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.**

 **-E..Emmy ?!**

 **-Bah oui c'est moi ! Tu me reconnais pas !? m'exclamais-je en versant quelques larmes.**

 **-Je n'arrives pas à y croire...tu m'as tellement manqué ! Me chuchota t'il en versant quelques larmes lui aussi.**

 **Nous sommes restés un long moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre avant que Luffy nous sautes dessus lui aussi.**

 **-Quand Ace il reviendra, Câlin collectif ! Hurla Luffy les larmes aux yeux.**

 **-Tu en fais déjà un tu sais..murmurais-je la voix embrumée par mes larmes.**

 **-C'est pas un collectif quand tout le monde n'est pas la !Cria-t'il en nous serrant plus fort.**

 **Je vis Ace se rapprocher vers nous.**

 **-Eh bah...vous faites pas les choses à moitié vous...**

 **-Tu peux parler Ace ! T'as pleuré quand on s'est retrouvé !**

 **-Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! rougit-t'il embarrassé.**

 **Luffy saute derrière Ace et le fit tomber dans le bateau et nous plaqua tout les 3 au sol...quelle délicatesse..j'ai mal partout !**

 **-CÂLIN COLLECTIF ! Hurla Luffy en rigolant.**

 **-RAAAHHH ! Luffy tu m'étouffes ! Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ça ! Cria Ace en colère.**

 **Luffy ignora sa remarque et nous serre encore plus..putain j'vais finir asphyxier ! Aider Mwwaaa !**

 **Une fois que Luffy ait finit son instant de retrouvaille bien trop affectueux, il nous libera enfin..alors que je m'éffondrai sur la rembarde.**

 **-Aaaa...J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Hurlais-je en reprennant mon souffle.**

 **-Désolé ! Fit un Luffy pas du tout désolé.**

 **Ace et Sabo se mirent à jurer salement contre lui et Luffy se marrait comme un dingue trop heureux pour y prêter la moindre attention.**

 **Je les regarde, attendrie, se disputer tous les trois stupidement comme à leur habitude, j'étais trop heureuse que L'A.S.L.E soit enfin réunit...**

 **-Emmy ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Pourquoi t'as un sabre dans ton dos ? Demanda Sabo en pointant mon arme.**

 **-Oh ça ? J'l'ai volée à un type qui m'a agressée à Logue Towm..j'ai laissé ma barre de fer dans le bateau mais bon il ne m'a pas servi à grand chose...c'était juste au cas où..**

 **-Et tu as un avis de recherche toi aussi ! s'exclamma Luffy toujours aussi enthousiaste.**

 **-Ouais..et d'ailleurs..**

 **Je m'approche de mon petit frère et lui tire la joue, mécontente.**

 **-J'peux savoir quelle connerie t'as fais pour avoir une prime de 45 0000 0000 de berrys toi ?**

 **-Oh ça ? J'ai dégommé quelques ennemis sur le chemin avec Ace et Sabo...t'as vu ?! Eux aussi, ils sont recherchés !**

 **-Oui j'ai vu..c'est sur tous les journaux en ce moment !..t'es vraiment terrible ! souriais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.**

 **Il sourit de toutes ses dents..et il est content de ses conneries..enfin..ça me fait tellement plaisir de le voir heureux.. je ne peux pas l'engueuler pour sa..**

 **-Emmy ! Je suis si heureux ! On...on te croyais morte ! Fit-il en commençant à pleurer de nouveau dans mes bras.**

 **-Ne pleure pas Luffy ! Regarde je suis bien en vie ! Alors pas la peine de pleurer pour rien !**

 **Il acquiesça et sécha ses larmes.**

 **Mon ventre se mit à faire du bruit en même temps que celui de mon petit frère..**

 **-J'ai la dalle !Hurlais-je en même temps que Luffy.**

 **-On voit bien que vous êtes frères et soeur vous deux ! rétorqua Sabo.**

 **-J'ai la dalle...**

 **-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Ace ?!...Bon d'accord pour fêter nos retrouvailles avec Emmy ce soir on fait un grand festin**

 **-OUAIS !**

* * *

 **On a mangé (de la viande) j'eu la même réaction que Luffy en voyant tout ce que Sabo nous avait préparé..c'est devenu un vrai bon cuisinier mon frère ! En plus d'être un excellant navigateur ! Je suis impressionnée !**

 **On a joué, on a rigolé, on a trinqué a nos retrouvailles, à notre union.**

 **Parce que L'A.S.L.E c'est vraiment unique au monde j'aime mes frères plus que tout et je les protégerais quoi qu'il arrive..**

 **On a fait la fête jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, je regarde l'heure, 2h00 du mat...On est tous crevé...ça faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée !**

 **Luffy s'était endormi, mort de fatigue, s'étalant de tous son être sur moi, heureux.**

 **Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux ,Ace s'était endormi contre moi d'un côté et Sabo de l'autre..à croire que je suis leur radiateur personnel..non vraiment...**

 **Ca faisait bien longtemps que des certaines masses ne s'étaient pas endormis sur moi comme ça...enfin c'est un peu lourd mais Je m'en fiche ! J'étais trop contente pour me soucier de la douleur !**

 **-zzzz...Emmy...zzzz**

 **Je sourit à la manière de mon petit frère...il est vraiment trop mignon comme ça...**

 **Il bougea dans son sommeil et sa tête atterrit contre la mienne, euh...pas plus hein ! Ne m'empêche pas de respirer non plus !**

 **Il enlaça ses bras autour de mon cou...il veut me tuer où quoi ?!**

 **J'arrive à me dégager de justesse ! Laisse moi respirer quand même!**

 **Je me redresse un peu, m'asseyant contre le rebord du bateau, j'ai un peu fait dégager Ace et Sabo de moi mais comprenez qu'il faut quand même que je respire !**

 **Je repose la tête de mon frère sur mes genoux.**

 **Celui-ci,ne voulant pas se contentez de ça parce qu'apparemment mossieur n'est pas assez lové contre moi, il enlaça mon corps de ses bras élastiques et colle sa tête sur mon ventre...il veut pas me lâcher..même pour dormir...**

 **J'enlace moi aussi mon frère dans mes bras, posa ma tête contre la sienne et m'endormit à mon tour.**

 **C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la meilleure position pour dormir mais bon vous savez dans L'A.S.L.E quand on est ensemble juste ensemble..ce paradis nous suffit amplement ^.***

 **A suivre :)**

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Quand je me réveille le matin suivant, Ace et Sabo sont déjà levés, seul Luffy dort encore, lové contre moi comme un chaton.**

 **Je me redresse en le reposant délicatement dans la couverture sans le réveiller.**

 **Je m'avance vers l'avant du bateau, Ace regarde l'horizon et Sabo a prit la barre, j'observe derrière moi, nous avons dû quitter le port depuis longtemps...**

 **-Bien dormi Emmy ? Me demanda Sabo en se retournant vers moi.**

 **-Oui oui sa va..mais pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé quand on est partit d'Alabasta ?**

 **-Parce que t'étais trop mignonne avec Luffy dans tes bras !**

 **Je rougis face à Sa remarque..**

 **-Je ne suis pas mignonne ! M'écriais -je en gonflant les joues.**

 **Il se mit à rire..qu'est-qu'il y a de si drôle ?!**

 **Je me retourne vers Ace, celui-ci continuait de regarder la mer sans prendre vraiment d'attention à ma personne..pff...il me dit même pas bonjour...**

 **-Il est où Luffy ?**

 **-Encore en train de dormir...**

 **-Pfff...celui là..il fait que ça de ses journées ! S'écria Ace sans détourner le regard.**

 **-Et toi Ace ?! Tu crois que t'es mieux à regarder la mer tout le temps ? !Rétorquais-je, un poil énervé par son attitude.**

 **Je m'avance vers Sabo et lui chuchote à l'oreille :**

 **-Qu'est-qu'il lui arrive aujourd'hui ? Il est d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude !**

 **-Je sais pas..dès qu'il s'est réveillé, il s'est mit à regarder la mer sans même venir me parler...**

 **-Ace...qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?! finissais-je par demander avec l'envie pressante de savoir la réponse.**

 **-Mais rien ! C'est juste que cet abruti de jambon fumé m'a échappé !**

 **-Tu parles de bouffe ou de Smoker ?**

 **-Ouais ! Smoking là ou je sais plus quoi ! Il s'est enfuit pendant qu'on se battait ce sale lâche !**

 **Jambon fumé et Smoking...je savais qu'on pouvait inventer des surnoms bizarres mais là...**

 **-Où sa du jambon fumé ?! S'écria mon petit frère en se ramenant vers nous, tel une fusée.**

 **-Nul part Luffy...on parle de l'enfumeur...lui répondis-je en soupirrant désespérée.**

 **-Ah oui Smokky...**

 **Smokky..mais c'est quoi ces surnoms de merde à la fin ?!Bon quoi que...enfoiré fummeur c'est pas mieux...**

 **-Il me le paiera ! s'écria brusquemeny Ace en tapant du poing sur la rambarde du navire et en nous faisant sursauter.**

 **Des flammes sortirent de ses paumes et finirent par mettre le feu...mais qu'il est doué...**

 **-Ahhh ! Mais Qu'est-c'que tu fous Ace ?! S'affola Sabo en aspergeant le feu d'eau de mer avec un seau.**

 **-Désolé,je ne suis pas encore au point avec mon fruit du démon !**

 **-Merci ! On l'avait remarqué ! M'exclamais-je**

 **On a réussi à éteindre l'incendie..ouf..encore un peu et on cramait la figure de proue.**

 **-Au fait Ace, je t'ai pas demandé..comment t'as eu ton fruit du démon ?**

 **-J'l'ai volé et j'l'ai bouffé...**

 **-Ouah..quelle précision c'est incroyable...**

 **Il leva les yeux au ciel, parce qu'apparemment il n'aime pas discuter avec moi...**

 **-J'l'ai eu au Royaume de Drum...dans un château...**

 **-Ouais...et du coup il a fait fondre la moitié de la neige de la montagne et il a incendié tout le château ! C'était hilarant !**

 **-Ferme la Luffy ! s'énerva Ace en lui tordant la joue.**

 **-On bouffe les gars ?! j'ai la dalle! Gémit Luffy en ignorant la précédente remarque de son frangin**

 **Je me plaque la main sur ma tête désespérée...il ne pense donc jamais à autre chose dans sa vie ?!**

 **Sabo prépara le petit déj..nous mangeons assez calmement malgré que Luffy piquait sans arrêt dans notre assiette tout allais pour le mieux..à par la légère tension entre Ace et Sabo...est-ce que c'est seulement à cause de Smoker ?...je ne sais pas...**

 **Après le repas je m'adosse à l'avant du navire...je regarde la mer..de toute façon que pouvons nous faire de plus ? Tout est calme depuis que nous avons quitté Alabasta...**

 **Je sentis soudainement un poids lourd sur mon dos..je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit...**

 **-Emmy tu fais Quoaaaa ?!**

 **-Rien...**

 **-Mais c'est nul de rien faire !**

 **-Mais Qu'est-que tu veux faire d'autre sur ce navire avec un mec qui fait la gueule sans arrêt et qui passe 98% de son temps à regarder la mer, un autre qui bouffe sans arrêt et un autre qui...euh...bah...qui fais rien aussi !**

 **Luffy me regarda sans comprendre...**

 **-Ace il fait la gueule ?**

 **-Bah...j'ai l'impression..enfin je sais qu'il n'a jamais été très sociable mais quand même..**

 **-Moi je trouve qu'il est gentil Ace..**

 **-Je ne dis pas le contraire Luffy mais c'est juste que je trouve qu'il prend un ton froid avec nous c'est tout..je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive..**

 **-Sans doute la peur d'incendier le bateau ! Plaisanta Luffy.**

 **-Non je ne crois pas ! Lui répondis-je un sourire en coin.**

 **Une mouette factrice passe au dessus de notre navire.**

 **Je demande le journal..j'ai pris l'habitude de me renseigner un maximum alors pourquoi ne pas continuer..**

 **Je le lis avec attention..le mystère des îles célestes..il y a des îles dans le ciel ?!...Ah bon ?**

 **-Les gars, j'ai trouvé notre prochaine destination ! M'écriais-je en tendant le journal vers eux.**

 **-C'est quoi ?! c'est quoi ?! Supplia Luffy, accroché sur mon dos, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin.**

 **-Vu qu'on s'ennuie, pourquoi on irait pas se balader dans le ciel !**

 **-Mais Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Emmy ? Fit Sabo en s'approchant de nous.**

 **Je lui tendis le journal...**

 **-...Mais Emmy ! On est même pas sur qu'elles existent ! bagaya t'il en terminant sa lecture.**

 **-Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! En route pour les cieux ! M'écriais je en levant le bras en l'air.**

 **-Ouuuuaiiis ! M'imita Luffy en levant les deux bras au ciel et en tombant à terre vu qu'il s'accrochait à moi...pff quel idiot...**

 **-Et tu fais comment pour aller la haut ?! Coupa Ace en fixant les nuages.**

 **-Il paraît qu'il y a un courant d'eau situé près d'une île pas loin d'ici ! Qu'est-c'qu'on attend pour y aller ?!**

 **-Emmy...on est sur de rien..on est même pas sur qu'elles existent !**

 **-Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Rétorquais-je avec une envie pressante de prendre des vacances..enfin les pirates ne travaillent pas vraiment mais bon...l'aventure c'est bien mais se reposer à du bon aussi !**

 **-On va aller dans les nuages euh ! On va aller dans les nuages euh ! S'enthousiasma Luffy en courant partout.**

 **-Il faut qu'on aille à l'île de Jaya...on aura sûrement des renseignements vu que le tourbillon est situé juste à côté ! soupirais-je en rattrapant Luffy par le col.**

 **-Cap sur Jaya alors ! Renchérit Sabo en prenant la barre..**

 **Je laisse flotter mes longs cheveux noirs au vent...des vacances dans les nuages..un vrai paradis...qui n'en a jamais rêvé ?**

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard nous arrivons enfin à Jaya..sa végétation luxuriante me rappelle le mont corvo..ah...je deviens nostalgique..je me demande comment vont Dadan et les autres...**

 **Nous traversons la forêt..il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir d'habitants..c'est peut être une île déserte..zut..moi qui pensait qu'il y avait des habitants pour nous renseigner...j'me suis gourée..**

 **-Les gars..la nuit va tomber on monte un camp ? proposais-je en me retournant vers eux**

 **-Oui de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix...**

 **-Trop cool ! On va faire comme au mont corvo alors ?! S'excita Luffy, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.**

 **-Oui...oui..allez on va regarder quelles espèces d'animaux il y a ici..Fit Sabo en s'avançant dans la forêt obscure.**

 **-Au pire, c'est pas grave si on trouve pas..onn a un tigre en cas de force majeur ! répliqua soudainement Ace.**

 **-PARDON ?! suffoquais-je en me retournant brusquement vers lui, le regard noir.**

 **-Oh ça va ! J'plaisante..souffla Ace en levant les yeux aux ciel.**

 **-Je suis ta soeur pas ton dîner de ce soir ! m'écriais-je en me retenant de ne pas lui sauter dessus.**

 **-Calmez vous...j'en ai mare de vous voir vous engueuler comme ça..murmura Sabo.**

 **J'essaie de garder mon calme...il commence sérieusement à m'énerver Ace..je sais pas qu'est-qu'il a depuis quelques jours mais vraiment...**

 **Je continue le chemin...j'étais toujours un peu énervée intérieurement..je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive..d'habitude j'arrive à oublier facilement ce genre de chose..mais là..je l'ai vraiment mal pris...**

 **Luffy voyait bien que quelque chose clochait chez moi mais il ne voulait rien dire..il sait que quand je suis énervée, il ne vaut mieux pas m'emmerder de trop.**

 **Nous avons trouvé après plusieurs heures de marche une proie..c'est pas trop tôt ! Y a que des oiseaux ici !**

 **Nous avons chassé un loup et l'avons fait** **cuire sur le feu.**

* * *

 **Après le repas,on s'est allongé sur l'herbe verte et avons regardés les étoiles avant de nous endormir..ou presque...**

 **Je faisais semblant..je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez Ace et je ferais tout pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe...**

 **J'ai entendu Ace chuchoter à Sabo.**

 **-Sabo tu dors ?**

 **-Non...**

 **-On peux se balader un peu s'il te plait ?**

 **-Euh oui d'accord si tu veux...**

 **-Éloignons nous alors...**

 **Je les entendis se lever et s'éloigner vers la falaise...**

 **J'ouvris un œil...aujourd'hui je passe en mode espion..oui je sais c'est pas bien d'espionner ses frères mais après tout on ne doit rien se cacher entre nous !**

 **Je me lève discrètement sans faire de bruit et sans réveiller Luffy qui dormait à côté de moi.**

 **Je pris ma forme semi-humaine...ce qui est super, c'est que dans cette forme, je suis comme un chat et donc, je ne fais pas de bruit quand je marche..ce qui est extrêmement pratique !**

 **Je les suis discrètement en me cachant tout de même derrière les arbres.**

 **Ils s'assoient sur le rebord de la falaise, devant l'océan sans fin...**

 **Je monte en haut de l'arbre le plus près d'eux et les espionnent discrètement..oui parce que contrairement à mon frère je suis légèrement plus discrète ! Mais je pense que c'est aussi grâce à mon fruit..bref écoutons la conversation...**

 **-Ace, je peux te poser une question s'il te plaît ?**

 **-Oui..si tu veux..tant que tu parles pas de mon père c'est bon...**

 **-Nan t'inquiète, ça n'a rien à voir !**

 **-Alors vas y j't'écoute...**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ace ? Tu deviens vraiment méprisant avec Emmy depuis qu'elle est revenue avec nous..tu n'avais pas envie de la revoir ?**

 **-Non ce n'est pas à cause de sa...**

 **-Alors c'est quoi ?..tu peux tout me dire..on est frères et ça tu le sais...**

 **-...Luffy...**

 **-Quoi Luffy ?**

 **-...**

 **-Laisse moi deviner..vu qu'Emmy est revenue tu as peur qu'il te délaisse c'est sa ?**

 **-...Oui..enfin je crois..je sais pas vraiment...comment tu le sais ?**

 **-Je te connais Ace..mais tu sais très bien que Luffy tient autant à toi qu'a Emmy...**

 **-...je ne suis pas sur..après tout Emmy est sa soeur biologique...c'est peut être normal...**

 **-Je sais que Luffy est beaucoup resté avec toi quand Emmy n'était plus là..mais...ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne t'aime plus...il t'aime autant qu'elle..et puis Emmy lui a tellement manqué alors comprend que du coup, il reste avec elle plus souvent qu'avec nous...**

 **-...**

 **Une larme coula sur la joue d'Ace...**

 **-Mais même si Emmy est sa soeur biologique...ne devrais-t'on pas tous être traité de la même façon ?**

 **-...Ace...**

 **Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sabo...ne sachant plus quoi dire ni quoi faire...**

 **-Ace...le mieux c'est de leur en parler non ?**

 **-Je ne veux pas qu'Emmy le prenne mal..qu'elle pense que c'est de la simple jalousie...**

 **-Emmy comprendra ne t'en fais pas...**

 **Je les regarde tristement..Je n'avais qu'une envie..les serrer dans mes bras et réconforter Ace...je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour une histoire de favoritisme..je les aime tous les deux autant que Luffy...**

 **-On leur en parlera demain d'accord ? fit calmement Sabo en serrant Ace dans ses bras.**

 **Ace hocha la tête et ils repartirent en direction du camp..**

 **Tout cela me faisait de la peine..et puis Luffy ne doit se rendre compte de rien lui...il se contente d'agir à sa guise...rien de plus...au fond de lui se rent-il compte que son frère pense qu'il le délaisse...je n'en ai aucune idée...**

 **Je reste un long moment à regarder l'océan...que dois-je faire...**

 **Je décide de les rejoindre..rester ici ne m'aidera à rien...**

 **Je retourne auprès de mes frères...que puis je faire d'autre pour le moment ?**

 **Je m'enveloppe dans ma couverture...Je sens que ça finira Mal cette histoire avec Ace..très très mal...**

 **Je reste un long moment allongée, quelques larmes s'échappent de mes yeux de temps à autre...Ace..Luffy...Sabo..**

 **Nous sommes frères et sœurs tous les 4 alors pourquoi faut-il qu'il y'ai des tensions comme ça entre nous...pourquoi ressent-on de la jalousie...pourquoi il y en a un qui passe plus de temps avec moi...alors qu'on devrait être tout le temps tout les 4 ensembles...je sais que Luffy est mon frère de sang mais...je ne veux pas qu'Ace et Sabo se sentent rejetés à cause de ça...**

 **J'entendis Luffy bouger à côté de moi...sans doute dans son sommeil..je ne sais pas..je suis tournée de l'autre coté...**

 **-Ace...Emmy...Arrêtez...**

 **Je me retourne...Luffy faisait un cauchemar...encore...**

 **De la sueur perlait sur son visage,il gémissait de douleur et serrait son oreiller fermement entre ses bras comme si c'était son doudou...**

 **Je me retourne en retenant mes larmes...je ne dois pas commencer à le prendre dans mes bras et le bercer..ce n'est plus un bébé...je suis toujours celle qui le réconforte..alors évidemment après c'est normal qu'on pense au favoritisme..**

 **-Emmy !...Arrêtez..de vous battre !...Ace...!**

 **Je me retourne vers lui...je peux pas le laisse comme ça...**

 **Je vis Ace se tourner vers lui et se réveiller..je referme les yeux j'ai pas envie qu'il voit que je suis pas endormie.**

 **Je l'entendis s'approcher de nous...Et merde je suis mal...**

 **-Luffy..calme toi qu'est-qu'il t'arrives petit frère ? hein ?**

 **J'entendis Luffy gémir..**

 **-Ace..j'ai encore fait un cauchemar...Emmy et toi étaient en train de vous battre et vous étiez blesser et méchants l'un envers l'autre...pleura-t'il.**

 **-Calme toi..tu sais très bien que Emmy et moi on se battra jamais comme ça...comment peux tu penser sa ?**

 **-pourquoi vous vous faites la gueule alors ?! Fis t'il en pleurant plus fort...**

 **-...Luffy...**

 **Quand j'entendais Luffy hurler, je n'avais qu'une envie...le serrer dans mes bras et le réconforter...**

 **-Qu'est-ce quil se passe ? Murmura Sabo d'une voix endormie.**

 **-Luffy a encore fait un cauchemar...**

 **-Et Emmy ne s'est pas réveillée ?**

 **-Non...elle a l'air de dormir...**

 **J'ai l'air ?!..merde...j'vais m'faire griller...**

 **-J'aime pas quand vous vous enguelez ! Gémit Luffy.**

 **-Mais on ne s'engueule pas c'est juste que...**

 **-Ace tu crois que ce ne serais pas mieux de tout lui dire ?**

 **-...Il ne comprendra pas...je ne peux pas lui dire sa...**

 **-Ace...tu n'as pas vraiment le choix...**

 **J'entendis Ace souffler...**

 **-Luffy...c'est juste que tu restais toujours collé à moi et à Sabo et maintenant qu'Emmy est revenu..j'ai peur que...tu nous délaisse..**

 **-Mais non c'est faux Ace ! Je vous adore tous..Mais je..c'est juste que Emmy m'a tellement manqué que je...**

 **-Stop ! Te rends pas malade pour si peu !C'est rien..t'inquiète pas pour ça...rendors toi;;et je te promet qu'on se battra pas comme ça..on est frère et soeur..pourquoi on voudrait s'entretuer ?**

 **Longtemps, Ace et Sabo réconfortèrent longuement Luffy...il pleurait de plus belle..je déteste rester comme ça à l'entendre pleurer sans pouvoir rien faire...**

 **-C'est bizarre qu'Emmy ne s'est toujours pas réveillée..même en entendant Luffy pleurer...d'habitude...murmura Sabo...**

 **-Peut être qu'elle est trop fatigué..comment tu veux que je le sache...**

* * *

 **Je reste un petit moment les yeux fermés...Je n'entend plus Luffy pleurer peut être qu'ils sont repartis se coucher...**

 **J'attend un peu pour être sûre et ouvris les yeux en soupirant de soulagement..je suis contente de ne pas m'être faite repéréé..**

 **Je remis alors la couverture sur eux..Luffy était bien conscient de la situation...il faut que je fasse quelque chose...**

 **Je réfléchis longuement à une solution..mais les bras de Morphée m'happèrentt avant que je ne trouve comment résoudre le problème...**

 **A suivre. :)**

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**-Emmy réveille toi !**

 **Je m'enroule dans ma couverture...j'ai mal dormi à cause de ce qui s'est passé..**

 **-Laisse moi dormir encore un peu bordel ! Il doit même pas être 7h du mat ! Leur hurlais-je dessus**

 **-Non il est 7h10...précisa Sabo..**

 **-C'est pareil crétin !**

 **-Ah non ! Il y a 10 min de différence !**

 **-On s'en fout ! Criais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller.**

 **-Laisser moi réveiller cette flemmarde !**

 **Sabo et Luffy retinrent Ace de me frapper mais inutile je reçois tout de même un poing sur ma tête..Aiieeee ! Même avec la couverture au dessus, ça fait mal !**

 **Je retire ma couverture, saute sur Ace et le plaque au sol sans qu'il n'eu le temps de faire un seul geste supplémentaire.**

 **-A quel moment as tu pu croire que tu étais mis à l'écart ?! Hein Ace ?! C'était pas toi qui disait que tu allais vivre sans aucun regret ?! alors pourquoi ?!**

 **-Attend ?! T'as écouté la conversation ?!**

 **Merde...je suis grillée...fais chier...j'aurais dû réfléchir avant de lui sauter dessus..bon c'est de famille de toute façon...**

 **-Ouais et aussi quand Luffy a fait un cauchemar ! Mais comment as tu pu aussi penser que Luffy te délaissait ?!...Ace répond moi !**

 **Il ne me répondit pas,il essayait juste de se débattre de ma poigne...**

 **-Lâche moi Emmy !**

 **-Non ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu !**

 **-Calmez vous ! Ce n'est pas en vous engueulant que ça va s'arranger ! Intervint alors Sabo.**

 **-Mais c'est la vérité Emmy !Dès que tu es là, Luffy reste toujours avec toi et jamais avec nous !**

 **Je fus choquée par ses simples paroles !**

 **-Ace..co-comment tu peux dire sa ?! Balbutie-je les larmes aux yeux...**

 **-Arrêtez ! Ça suffit les gars ! Supplia Sabo en nous retenant de ne pas nous sauter à la figure.**

 **Je finis par m'en aller...en pleurs...comment peux t'il dire ça ?!..comment ?! Ça veut dire qu'il préférait quand j'étais pas là ?!Il voulait avoir Luffy pour lui tout seul !? Bordel j'en ai mare !**

 **Je remarque que Luffy me poursuit et me rattrape.**

 **-Emmy ! Reviens je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau ! Me cria t'il après en pleurant.**

 **Je reste figée pendant un moment avant de le dégager de mes hanches et de m'en aller...laissant seulement derrière moi, mes larmes...**

 **Luffy restait à me regarder partir sans bouger laissant ses larmes coulées malgré lui et son bras tendus vers moi...**

 **J'essaie d'ignorer du mieux que je pouvais..alors je cours..sans vraiment savoir où aller...**

 **J'arrive au bord d'une falaise..autre que celle d'hier soir...**

 **Je m'assois sur un rocher et enfonce ma tête entre mes genoux...comment peux t'il dire ça..que faire maintenant...**

 **Je reste un long moment ainsi..le temps passe..je ne bouge pas..à quoi bon ?...je ne vais pas retourner la bas et faire comme ci de rien n'était..**

 **J'entendis des pas venir dans ma direction...je me retourne et vis Sabo apparaître derrière moi...**

 **-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Emmy...**

 **Je saute dans ses bras et continue de pleurer comme une folle.**

 **-Sabo Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie comme ça...je savais pas quoi faire et..**

 **-Calme toi...me rassure t'il en caressant lentement mes cheveux.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant...? Luffy doit me détester que je sois partie comme ça...**

 **-Il est resté avec Ace...tu sais Ace regrette vraiment ce qu'il a dit..il en a pleuré toute la journée..**

 **Ace ?! pleurer toute la journée ?!Ça ne lui ressemble pas...**

 **-Il a demandé à ce que je te ramène près d'eux...Luffy n'a pas arrêter de répéter qu'ils nous adoraient tous les 4 et qu'il avait horreur qu'on se batte comme Ca...**

 **-...Je sais bien..mais ce qu'a dit Ace...m'a vraiment fais mal au coeur tu sais...**

 **-Oui j'imagine bien mais il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait tu sais...**

 **-...Tu as raison..comment ais-je pus penser un seul instant qu'il le pensait vraiment..Je suis tellement désolée !**

 **-Ça va aller..on va retourner là bas d'accord ? On va s'expliquer...**

 **Ce que j'adore le plus chez Sabo, c'est son côté tellement gentil et réconfortant envers nous...**

 **J'hoche discrètement la tête et nous repartons dans la forêt retrouver nos frères.**

 **En arrivant je vis Luffy pleurer sur le torse d'Ace...alors que ce dernier tentait de le calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait..Ace avait les yeux rouges et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues..un tableau rare..Photo !..Non je déconne c'est pas le moment..**

 **Je m'approcha de mes frères et m'assois à leurs côtés avant d'enlancer le cou d'Ace dans mes bras.**

 **-Pardonne moi Ace..de t'être attaqué à toi comme ça et de m'être enfuie comme une vraie lâche !**

 **Ace se dégagea rapidement et avec violence de mon emprise...pourquoi fait-il ça ?! !...**

 **-Ace...?!**

 **-...Réglons ça en combat d'accord ?**

 **-Hein !? Mais pourquoi ?! t'es fous ?!**

 **-...Tu te souviens..on s'était promis de faire la revanche ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais Emmy...**

 **-Mais ?! Tu l'as promis à Luffy de pas te battre avec moi !**

 **-J'ai promis qu'on allais pas s'entretuer ! Donc on ne va Pas faire un combat à mort !**

 **-Abruti...soufflais-je, un sourire en coin...**

 **Luffy sauta alors dans mes bras.**

 **-Emmy ! J'veux pas te reperdre ! Fais plus jamais ça s'il te plaît !**

 **-Oui Luffy c'estpromis...**

 **-Allez Emmy c'est parti...prête ?**

 **-c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! Lançais-je avec un regard de défi.**

 **Je sors ma barre de fer et pris ma forme semi-humaine en brandissant mon arme sur Ace...**

 **-A nous deux frérot !**

 **-C'est partie.**

 **Nos barres s'entrechoquèrent mais avec plus de violence qu'au par avant, il faut dire que nous nous sommes vachement améliorés et entraînés depuis la dernière fois.**

 **Parfois Ace sortait des flammes de sa main sans faire attention..cela apportait le côté comique au combat..ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose ! Et ça me permet de gagner des points !**

 **Je le griffe légèrement par moment mais rien de grave...**

 **On combat encore et encore..aucun de nous deux ne veux lâcher l'affaire !**

 **Au bout de 3 heures de combat acharné, nous nous écroulons tous les deux épuisés...**

 **-Ah...ah...Égalité ! Suffoquais-je à bout de souffle !**

 **-Ah...ah..on dirais bien...**

 **Nous finissons tous les deux la tête dans l'herbe.**

 **J'avais récolté quelques petits bleus et quelques brûlures (on se demande bien pourquoi)**

 **Ace des coups de griffes,une morsure (oups..je n'ai rien fait )..et aussi des bleus..**

 **Bref j'espère que mon petit frère n'a pas découvert un champs de fleurs sinon je suis mal !**

 **Sabo nous soigna, il avait eu l'ingénieuse idée de prendre la trousse à pharmacie avec nous dans son sac ! Alleluia !**

 **Sabo et Luffy sont partis cherchés à manger à deux vu que ni Ace ni moi ne peuvent bouger..**

 **-Emmy...beau combat...**

 **-Toi aussi Ace...continue à t'entrainer et tu pourras bientôt parfaitement maîtriser ton fruit du démon..**

 **Il me sourit...Hein ?!Il me souris ?!**

 **-TU ES EN TRAIN DE SOURIRE !?**

 **-Bah oui pourquoi ?**

 **-Attend j'reviens j'vais chercher l'appareil photo !**

 **J'étais prête à me lever quand celui ci m'attrapa vers le bras et me plaqua contre lui.**

 **-Si tu fais ça, t'es morte ! Fit-t'il en me chatouillant.**

 **-A-Arrête Ace ! Hahaha ! A-A-Arrête ! Rigolais-je comme une folle.**

 **Il finit par cesser et je lui saute au cou, nous tombons au sol.**

 **-Je t'adore Frérot autant que j'adore Sabo et Luffy !**

 **-Moi aussi je t'adore Emmy !**

 **Ace était en train de changer de comportement du jour au lendemain comme par magie c'est incroyable !**

 **-Ace tu m'as jamais dis comment t'avais eu...**

 **Je relève ma tête vers lui...C'est pas vrai ! Cet idiot a encore fait une crise de narcolepsie !**

 **Je me blottis contre le torse de mon frère et m'endormis dans ses bras...oui j'me suis endormi aussi mais je m'en suis rendue compte au moins moi !**

* * *

 **Je me réveille en pleine nuit, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi...pourtant je suis encore fatiguée...**

 **Je détourne lentement la tête derrière moi...je vis Luffy endormi sur mon dos...Ceci est une superposition d'êtres humains ! Applaudissons nous les gars ! Je sais qu'on pouvait dormir dans des positions bizarres avec vous mais là, ça dépasse les espérances !**

 **Et Ace qui est tout en bas et qui nous porte Luffy et moi..pauvre frérot je te plains...**

 **Bizarrement, je ne voyais pas Sabo...Où est-il encore passé ?**

 **Je me retourne légèrement et pris Luffy dans mes bras..pas très pratique vu qu'il est sur mon dos.**

 **Je me décale de Ace et place Luffy sur son torse..cadeau Ace moi j'me barre à plus !**

 **Je me lève doucement...mes blessures me font souffrir...**

 **Je vis Sabo assit près du feu, il regardait les flammes d'un air pensif...**

 **Je m'avance doucement derrière lui et lui bande les yeux avec mes mains..celui ci sursaute.**

 **-C'est qui ?**

 **-Luffy j't'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de...Oh c'est toi Emmy !**

 **Je m'écroule au sol..morte de rire.**

 **-Abruti ! Je sais que je ressemble beaucoup à Luffy mais à ce point !? Fis-je en rigolant de plus belle.**

 **-Roh ça va...tu chuchotais..y'avais pas beaucoup de différence !**

 **-Mais oui bien sûr ! Arrête de te chercher des excuses Sabo ! Lui répondis-je en me relevant.**

 **-T'étais pas en train de dormir toi ?**

 **-Le changement de sujet..technique imparable...tu me déçois petit frère !...Et pour ta réponse, je viens de me réveiller dans une théière mais Sinon tout va bien et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Euh..rien de spécial..Mais pourquoi dans une théière ?**

 **-Bah parce que j'avais l'impression d'être chauffé par une bouillotte..du feu quoi si tu prèfère, Ace en somme et applatie..Par bah Luffy c'est le contour de la théière et moi j'étais l'eau bouillante a l'intérieur tu comprends ?**

 **-Tes allusions sont vraiment bizarre Emmy...**

 **-Et c'est pas tout j'ai décidé d'appeler le tout : "Comment tuer efficacement sa soeur en un nuit !" Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?**

 **-J'en pense que t'es vraiment hyper bizarre...et que j'ai rien compris...**

 **-Roohh !T'es nul frérot !**

 **Il fut vexé par ma remarque..oh pauvre chou..**

 **-Après tu peux aussi comparé ça à un sandwich si tu comprend vraiment pas ! Fis-je en me retournant vers lui.**

 **-Euh...**

 **-Oh et puis laisse tomber ! C'est pas grave ! Soufflais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.**

 **On regarde longuement le feu sans rien dire..mais je finis par briser le silence.**

 **-Où alors tu peux comparer ça à un millefeuille sauf que là, on était que 3 feuilles !**

 **-Emmy !**

 **-Mais quoi ?! Si on peut même plus rigoler ici !**

 **-T'es comme Luffy par moment ! On dirait pas que t'as 18 ans et que t'es la plus grande d'entre nous !**

 **-J't'emmerde Sab' ! Rigolais-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux.**

 **Lui non plus n'appréciait pas beaucoup ce geste mais bon...**

 **-Bon bah moi, j'retourne dormir avec la bouillotte et le sac de bave ambulant...bonne nuit Sab' !baillais-je en me levant.**

 **-Bonne nuit !**

 **Je me retourne vers lui.**

 **-Ah au fait !bJ't'ai pas dis que t'avais aussi l'option Fontaine à eau si t'as soif pendant la nuit ?!**

 **\- ?**

 **-Bah Ouais avec Luffy !**

 **Il finit par capter 5 secondes plus tard et plaqua sa main sur sa tête..je suis si désespérante que ça ?!..peut être un peu..bon d'accord beaucoup mais moins que Luffy !**

 **-Un conseil Emmy ! Va dormir...tu perds de l'intelligence la nuit...c'est urgent !**

 **Je pouffe discrètement en retournant auprès des deux autres idiots qui me servent de frère.**

 **Tiens ? Ils sont plus l'un sur l'autre...étrange..euh...c'est quoi cette position les mecs ?!..**

 **Alors petit challenge pour les lecteurs..a votre avis quelle positions mignonne mais bizarre à la fois prennent ils ?..Je vous laisse 10 secondes pour deviner..1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10...pas de réponse ? Bon bah j'vais me coucher moi..**

 **DDDDRRRRRRIIIINNNGGGG**

 **-QUI A RÉGLÉ LE RÉVEIL SUR 2 HEURESDU MAT BORDEL ?!**

 **-Eh non..c'est pas nous..on a pas du tout bouger en dormant et en activant sans faire exprès un bouton du réveil..non pas du tout...**

 **-TA GUEULE LUFFY !**

 **-VOUS VOUS ÊTES GRILLÉS TOUT SEULES ABRUTIS !**

 **A suivre ❤️**

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notre escale sur cette île n'a pas durée très longtemps mais nous avons réussi à trouver un village et nous avons obtenu quelques infos malgré que les 3/4 des gens se foutaient de nous parce qu'on croyait à cette légende...pff n'importe quoi ! On vient d'avoir la carte de Skypea par deux monsieur bizarres mais gentils qui nous ont même indiqué le chemin pour s'y rendre ! Enfin des gens sympas dans ce monde de brutes ! Ça fait plaisir ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois sur Grand Line.**

 **Nous sommes en route maintenant pour...attendez c'est quoi le nom déjà ?** **K-pop stream...** **non..techno pop stream...nan encore moins !...bref je sais plus tant pis !**

 **\- Les gars ! Venez voir sa !**

 **Je rejoins Sabo accompagnée de Ace et de Luffy.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui à Sab...C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?! hurlais-je soudainement en défonçant les oreilles de mes frères au passage.**

 **-Le chemin pour aller au paradis..dans les deux sens du terme bien sûr...murmura Ace.**

 **-QUOII ?! CE MACHIN ?!**

 **-Apparemment..ça ne peut être que ça de toute manière !**

 **Devant nous se dressait une gigantesque colonne d'eau montant vers le ciel.**

 **-Waoouuhh ! Trop cool ! S'écria Luffy des étoiles pleins les yeux...**

 **Je suis un peu moins enthousiaste que mon petit frère...comment on fait pour monter en haut ?!...EHHHHHHH !**

 **Le bateau se mit à tanguer soudainement, je lève les yeux vers mon frère qui était "censé" tenir la barre.**

 **-SAB' QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!**

 **-On a pas le choix les gars !Faut se lancer maintenant**

 **si on veut pas finir dans les abysses !**

 **-HEIN ?! MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ?! T'ES DEVENU FOU ?!**

 **-Accrochez vous ! Ça vasecouer !**

 **Sans que je comprenne la situation,notre bateau pris son envol..survolant la surface de l'eau de la colonne...Grand Line réserve décidément des surprises..un petit peu dangereuse des fois même..OU BEAUCOUP PLUTÔT OUI !**

 **Nous montons en altitude à une vitesse folle...je serre Luffy contre moi pour ne pas qu'il tombe alors que celui ci riait de bon coeur et s'éclatait comme un petit fou...QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A DE SI DRÔLE ?!**

 **ALORS QUE NOUS FRÔLONS LA MORT LUI IL RIGOLE ?! NAN MAIS J'VOUS JURE !**

 **Ace et Sabo se tenaient fermement à la rambarde...ne pas lâcher les gars..surtout ne pas lâcher !**

 **Je ferme les yeux..j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir !**

 **Soudainement le bateau se stop et atterrit sur quelque chose de mou...**

 **-Alors...Luffy..Ace..Sabo..**

 **c'est bon tout le monde est là...attendez...oui c'est bon en un seul morceau..ouf..**

 **-Les gars regardez y'a des petits oiseaux au dessus de moi..ohh..**

 **Je m'approche de lui et lui donne une petite claque sur sa joue.**

 **-Reviens sur terre Luffy ! Ah ! Il rigole moins maintenant ! Quand on est au bord du malaise on fait moins le malin ! hein petit frère ?**

 **Luffy se releva encore un peu sonné par l'atterrissage.**

 **Je regarde autour de moi...un spectacle magique me laissa bouche bée..**

 **-Les gars faut vraiment que vous voyez sa..murmurais-je émerveillée**

 **Ils me rejoignirent à l'avant du bateau,devant nous se dressait une île,**

 **flottant sur les nuages..le tout nous donnais une aura féerique à cet endroit...**

 **-C'est magnifique...** **Chuchota Sabo..**

 **Luffy brisa cet instant de calme et d'émerveillement par une seule phrase.**

 **-J'ai faim !**

 **Je tombe à la renverse..va t'il un jour cesser de penser à la bouffe ?!..Non je ne crois pas !**

 **-On va essayer de trouver un endroit où loger la bas..il doit forcement y'avoir quelque chose...répondis-je en me relevant.**

 **-C'EST PARTIS LES GARS ! Hurla Luffy en sautant de joie sur place..**

 **Ace fixait les nuages..**

 **-Je me demande si sur cette mer, les utilisateurs de fruit du démon coulent...**

 **-N'ESSAIE PAS ! Répliquais-je en coeur avec Sabo.**

 **-Bah pourquoi ?**

 **-CRÉTIN SI TU TOMBES ET QUE TU SAIS PAS NAGER TU FINIRAS NOYER...**

 **-Ahh..dommage...**

 **-Quand est qu'on mange ?coupa Luffy.**

 **-QUAND TU SERAS MOINS CON VOILA ! Ripostais-je énervée**

 **C'est pas possible je suis entourée par une bande de vrais abrutis..Sabo est le seul à ne pas être complètement con...**

 **Luffy n'ayant pas compris le sens de ma phrase détourne la tête vers la mer de nuage.**

 **-Le dernier à l'eau devra me donner sa part de viande ce soir ! A L'ASSAUT !**

 **-VAS Y SUICIDE TOI DU CON J'TE DIRAIS RIEN !**

 **-Emmy..calme toi..me fit doucement Sabo en posant sa main sur mon épaule.**

 **-Ces mecs me désespères...**

 **Ace vit Luffy couler au fond de la surface blanche et n'hésita plus une seconde...**

 **-OH MON DIEU LUFFY ! S'affola t'il.**

 **-VAS Y SUICIDE TOI AUSSI CA NOUS FERAS DES VACANCES !**

 **Résultat : 2 abrutis a l'eau...**

 **Sabo soupira face à ce tableau et décida quand même de plonger pour récupérer les deux imbéciles...**

 **C'était le grand moment de solidarité entre frère et soeur et le suicide assisté de deux crétins...**

 **merci..merci..Merci pour vos applaudissements !**

 **-Bon bah apparemment sur cette mer aussi, les mangeurs de fruits du Démons sont bannis...soupirais-je en contemplant mes frères à terre..**

 **-Oui on dirais bien...souffla Sabo a côté..**

 **-Sur ce, débarquons sur cette île...on va voir si il n'y a pas des restos et des hôtels...**

 **-Des restos ?! s'exclama en joie,Luffy, en crachant toute l'eau sur Ace à côté .**

 **-Abruti numéro 1 réveillé !**

 **-AHHH ! LUFFY T'ES DEGUEULASSE !**

 **-Abruti numéro deux aussi...déclara Sabo.**

 **Nous nous dirigeons vers l'île..Luffy est fasciné par le paysage...attendez..ah non pardon..par les restaurants qui longent la côte..Pas la même chose..excusez moi..pendant un moment j'ai cru voir le miracle apparaître..**

 **Nous accostons au port...Luffy est déjà à terre et contemple la beauté des enseignes des restaurants...il ne cessera de me désespérer...**

 **-Ils sont bizarres les gens ici !Regardez ils ont des ailes dans leur dos ! Remarqua Ace**

 **-Oh ! des anges ! S'écria en cœur Luffy.**

 **-Bizarre..le développement humain ici n'est pas le même que par chez nous... Constata Sabo**

 **-Eh m'sieur ! Vous savez volez ?!**

 **-Luffy ! J't'ai déjà dis d'être polis envers les inconnus ! Grommelais-je en le prenant par son bras et en m'éloignant.**

 **-Excusez le ! Il est encore petit ! S'excusa Sabo en s'éloignant avec nous et en souriant au gars.**

 **-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! Rétorqua Luffy en gonflant ses joues.**

 **-Oui oui bien sûr...c'est ça..souffla Ace énervé**

 **On explore la ville..il y a beaucoup de végétation par ici..les plantes,les fleurs et les actes poussent en abondance...**

 **-REGARDEZ !UNE PLAGE EN NUAGE !**

 **-Je sais pas si t'as déjà remarqué Luffy, mais depuis qu'on a débarqué ici on marche sur un chemin de nuage..rétorquais-je**

 **-Ah Ouais Emmy ! T'as raison ! Trop cool !**

 **Pff...Qu'il est con...**

 **-Il faudrait trouvez un hôtel pour dormir...le soleil va bientôt se coucher..rappelais-je**

 **-Ça fait bizarre de voir le soleil se coucher vu d'en haut..remarqua Luffy**

 **-Ouais si tu le dis..moi j'trouve que ça fait pareil mais bon...répondis Ace.**

 **En chemin pour nous chercher un endroit où dormir..Luffy s'est trouvé être comment dire..très chiant..**

 **-Et alors on pourra faire plein de truc !On pourra chasser dans la forêt des ours comme au mont corvo et aussi on fera un feu de camp et on se racontera des histoires trop cool et puis si j'prend ma bouée j'pourrais me baigner et on pourra aller au Resto aussi !Ce serais trop génial ! Rêva Luffy**

 **-Déjà si tu pouvais te calmer et te taire, ce serait pour nous les meilleurs vacances du monde ! Pas vous les gars ?**

 **-Si ! Approuva Sabo**

 **-Ouais Ouais...**

 **-Ça va pas Emmy ? Me demanda Sabo**

 **-Si mais bon...le mont corvo me manque pas vous ?**

 **-Bof...on commençais à s'ennuyer..les bêtes devenaient de plus en plus faibles ! fit Ace en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.**

 **-C'est pas plutôt toi qui est devenu plus fort ? Rétorqua Sabo**

 **-Si aussi..**

 **-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça subitement Emmy ?**

 **-Parce que la forêt me fais penser à celle du royaume de Goa..comme celle de Jaya aussi..**

 **-C'est normal toute les forêts se ressembles...**

 **-Bref Les gars on bouffe ?!J'ai la dalle !**

 **-Rahh !Tu m'énerves !Allons y avant qu'il provoque une émeute !**

 **Mes frères hochèrent leur tête alors que Luffy hurlait de joie de pouvoir enfin manger.**

* * *

 **-A votre avis les gars il y a la marine ici ? Demandais-je avant d'engouffrer des nouilles dans ma bouche.**

 **-Ché pas ! Me répondit Ace la bouche pleine de viande.**

 **-Il faudra faire attention quand même...avertit Sabo en prenant une bouchée de riz.**

 **-Ouais..en attendant il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où dormir...fit Ace en reposant ses couverts dans son assiette**

 **-Au pire On a qu'à rester sur le bateau ! S'exclama Luffy en avalant son dernier morceau de viande.**

 **-Non ! Pas question ! Moi j'en ai assez de dormir sur du bois tout le temps !**

 **-On avait ça au mont corvo et tu te plaignais pas Emmy me lança Ace**

 **-Oui mais justement ! Autant en profiter tant qu'on peut ! Ripostais-je en me levant de la table.**

 **-Bon d'accord...allons faire un tour en ville...**

 **On paye et on sort du restaurant..Il est 23h passé..on ne voit déjà presque plus clair...**

 **Enfin moi je vois..j'ai une vision de chat mais je parle pour mes frères...**

 **-On voit rien ! Se plaignit luffy.**

 **-Bah oui mais que veux-tu ! il faut bien satisfaire le besoin de confort de mademoiselle !**

 **-Tais toi Ace...soufflais-je légèrement énervée**

 **-Ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait peut être qu'on change de navire non ? Le nôtre commence vraiment à devenir vieux et abîmé..On ne tiendra pas long feu vous ne croyez pas ? Déclara Sabo**

 **-...c'est vrai mais..c'est lui qui nous a amené jusque ici..c'est un peu comme un compagnons...fit Luffy en baissant la tête...**

 **-...**

 **-Bref ne parlons plus de ça...je vois une enseigne d'hôtel la bas..venez..**

 **Je les dirigés vers une auberge..j'ai pensé à prendre des berrys..bah oui on peut pas vraiment voler dans un hôtel...dommage ça m'aurait fait des économies ! J'en ai bien besoin pour acheter de la bouffe pour les deux idiots...**

 **Nous entrons, une dame nous accueille..**

 **-Bonjour c'est pour combien de temps ?**

 **-Juste cette nuit...4 personnes...**

 **Elle hocha la tête et nous donna les clefs..on a payé (j'aurais bien éviter mais bon..) et on est monté dans la chambre...**

 **Un style assez basique...deux lits doubles assez grands..des lampes, des tables de chevet, télé et canapé et salle de bain, douche toilette et baignoire..très simple mais déjà mieux que des bouts de bois !**

 **-Ok, alors moi j'vais avec Luffy et Ace et Sabo à deux ok les gars ? Fis-je en posant mon sac sur le canapé.**

 **Ace et Sabo me regardèrent et répliquèrent en coeur...**

 **-Nan !**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu dors toujours avec Luffy ! Laisse la place aux autres un peu ! Rétorqua Ace.**

 **-Oui c'est vrai..renchéris Sabo.**

 **-Ok ok si vous voulez..organisez vous alors ! Répondis-je**

 **-Je vais avec Luffy ! Fis Ace en jetant un regard noir à Sabo**

 **-Non c'est moi !**

 **-Non c'est moi !**

 **J'aurais jamais du dire ça..**

 **Luffy contemplais la scène,un regard d'incompréhension vers Ace et Sabo...**

 **-Bon arrêtez les gars ! Vous allez pas vous battre comme Ca ! Lançais-je en les séparants.**

 **-Tu l'as toujours été quand Emmy était pas là alors laisse moi dormir avec lui Ace !**

 **-Espèce de menteur on faisait une journée sur deux !**

 **Mais c'est quoi cette engueulade sérieux ?**

 **-STOP J'AI DIS !**

 **Mon hurlement a provoqué le silence total dans la salle..**

 **-Au pire c'est Luffy qui choisis ! Soupirais-je**

 **Ace et Sabo portèrent leur regard sur mon petit frère.**

 **-Mais je m'en fiche moi !Mais dépêchez vous j'suis crevé moi ! Fit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.**

 **-Alors on fait la courte paille comme ça on est quitte !**

 **Je pris des bouts de bois dans mon sac à dos et les place correctement dans ma main avant de me retourner vers mes frères.**

 **-Allez..dépêchez vous de tirer...**

 **-Résultat : Ace avec Luffy, Sabo avec moi voila c'est réglé !**

 **-D'accord mais demain j'vais avec Luffy alors ! S'écria Sabo en se retournant..**

 **Franchement il ne se rendent pas compte à quel point c'est hyper gentil pour moi..hum..hum...**

* * *

 **Alors que j'allais tomber dans les bras de Morphée j'entendis un bruit étrange du côté de Ace et de Luffy..**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Ace ? Chuchotais-je**

 **-Je regarde la composition du corps de Lu'...c'est vachement bizarre en fait..**

 **Je me penche vers eux pour mieux voir la scène...**

 **-Tu t'éclates Ace ? Tu faisais ça tout les soirs quand j'étais pas là ?**

 **-Nan ..j'avais juste envi de savoir comment c'était c'est tout !**

 **-T'es bizarre..c'est juste du caoutchouc qui bouge...**

 **-Ouais...c'est vrai...**

 **-...N'empêche c'était complètement stupide ta dispute avec Sabo tout à l'heure..vous faisiez sa aussi quand j'étais absente ?**

 **-Non...on faisait un jour sur deux...**

 **-eh bah c'était stupide...**

 **-Oui c'est vrai t'as raison...**

 **-Bref..arrête de l'embêter et laisse le dormir...Et moi aussi d'ailleurs...**

 **Il roula des yeux et stoppa son inspection..Pff j'vous jure celui la...**

 **Je me retourne vers Sabo..il est déjà endormi depuis quelques temps lui...je vous parie que si j'étais Luffy, il l'aurais déjà pris dans ses bras..c'est de la discrimination je proteste ! Non J'déconne...mais pourquoi ils tiennent tant à dormir avec Luffy ? Ils sont amoureux ou quoi ?!**

 **Je sais que je suis mal placée pour dire ça vus que j'étais l'objet de toutes ces engueulades dernièrement mais bon...c'est mon petit frère quand même..**

 **-...Ace...**

 **Je me retourne encore une fois et vit Ace endormi avec Luffy dans ses bras..je les trouves vraiment trop mignon comme Ca...**

 **Je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller,la fatigue m'entraîna et je me laisse happer dans les bras de Morphée.**

* * *

 **-DEBOUT LA D'DANS !**

 **Je fus aplatie comme une crêpe par mon petit frère qui a sauté sur notre lit à moi et à Sabo...**

 **-Putain..un réveil EN DOUCEUR juste une fois..c'est trop demandé ?!**

 **Je n'eu comme réponse que le rire de Luffy et les injures de Sabo envers mon petit frère qui venait de le faire lui aussi tomber par terre.**

 **-Luffy t'es chiant à la fin ! Hurla Sabo à même le sol.**

 **Il eut la même réponse que moi, Luffy descendit de notre lit et accourt vers Ace.**

 **-A L'ASSAUT !**

 **Il écrasa Ace de la même façon que Sabo et moi...pourquoi il a pas commencé par lui vu qu'il était à côté ? Ça m'aurait laissé un dixième de seconde de plus pour dormir moi ! Enfin ne cherchons pas la logique chez lui...**

 **-AAIIIEE ! LUFFY ! J'VAIS TE TUER SALE GOSSE !**

 **Il se releva d'un bond et attrapa mon petit frère assis sur la couette.**

 **Il le plaqua sur le lit et commença à le chatouiller à son ventre.**

 **Ce dernier éclata de rire à en mourir et se débattait dans tous les sens.**

 **-Arrête Ace j'en peux plus !**

 **Rigola Luffy en essayant d'agripper Ace pour que celui cesse de le chatouiller.**

 **Je les regarde attendrie...quesqu'ils s'entendent bien tout les deux..enfin ça dépend..**

 **Sabo se leva précipitamment et se jeta sur eux, les écrasant tous les deux..**

 **Ils éclatèrent de rire et se prirent dans les bras avant de se faire un câlin général..**

 **Je leur sourie...j'hésite..je me joins à eux ou pas ?**

 **-Emmy ! T'attends quoi pour venir ?! Me cria Luffy en rigolant.**

 **Je lui souris et me joins à eux dans l'emprise fraternel.**

 **-Je vous adores mes frères ! M'écriais-Je en les serrants contre moi.**

 **-Moi aussi je vous adore ! s'exclama Luffy**

 **-Moi aussi ! chuchota Ace plus calmement, avec un air quelque peu blasé.**

 **-Moi aussi ! Je ne fais pas exception à la réglé ! S'écria Sabo**

 **-HÉHO !'n NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!**

 **On sursauta tous les 4 et nos regards se portèrent sur la porte fermée...je reconnais la voix de la dame d'hier.**

 **-Il est 6h30 ! Respectez ceux qui veulent dormir ! S'écria-t'elle.**

 **-Oups...désolé..s'exclama Luffy sans plus de gène.**

 **Je l'entendis grommeler quelque chose entre ses dents et s'éloigner.**

 **J'eu un déclic dans ma tête.**

 **-IDIOT ! ON AURAIT PU DORMIR PLUS LONGTEMPS SI TU NOUS AVAIENT PAS ÉCRASÉS ! m'exclamais-je en coeur avec Ace et Sabo.**

 **On a donné tous les 3 un coup de poing bien mérité et bien violent, une triplée de bosses superposés ont désormais poussées sur son crâne.**

 **-Aiiee ! Vous êtes fous ou quoi ?! Gémit-t'il en posant ses mains sur sa tête fortement bombée.**

 **-CRÉTIN !LA PROCHAINE FOIS REGARDE L'HEURE AVANT DE NOUS RÉVEILLER ! Hurlais-Je avec Ace et Sabo.**

 **-Oups...désolé ! Sourit-il**

 **Je gémis avec du désespoir dans ma voix et laissa tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller de Lu'...ça va il a pas mit trop de bave dessus pour une fois...sinon je l'aurais encore plus tuer...**

 **Je sentis une masse tomber sur moi...puis une deuxième...puis une troisième...**

 **Je me retourne vers les frères**

 **-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ À LA...**

 **Je remarque soudainement qu'ils se sont rendormis..j'ai compris..j'use ma salive pour rien..**

 **Je me décale avec beaucoup de difficulté et finit par sortir de leur emprise.**

 **Je reprend mon souffle..j'ai réussis...mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont lourds !**

 **La fatigue est plus forte que moi sur ce coup et ma tête atterrit sur le torse d'Ace à moitié recouvert par les bras de Lu' et de Sabo..et je m'endors à leur côté.**

 **A suivre ❤️**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jamais, mais alors là, jamais, j'aurais pu penser qu'un jour je pouvais me détendre avec mes surexcités de frère mais le miracle est arrivé et je suis maintenant allongée sur un transat fais de nuage sur la plage céleste au sud-ouest de l'île .**

 **-Ahh..** **ça fait du bien...murmurais-je en replaçant correctement mes lunettes de soleil sur mes yeux.**

 **-C'est tout doux ! Et c'est hyper confortable ! S'exclama Luffy en enfouissant sa tête dans son nuage** **.**

 **-Luffy, c'est fait pour se mettre au dessus ! Pas à l'intérieur !Tu vas finir asphyxier ! S'exclama Sabo en redressant la tête de Luffy.**

 **-Je crois que je vais rester ici pour toujours..souria Ace...**

 **-Ouais...répondis-je d'une voix enjouée.**

 **-C'est le calme absolu..je suis au paradis...affirma Sabo.**

 **Luffy s'endormis paisiblement sur son petit nuage à l'instant même où Sabo finissait de prononcer sa phrase.**

 **-Tu disais Sab' ? Rétorqua Ace en soulevant légèrement ses lunettes avec classe.**

 **Je soupire et retire un petit morceau de nuage de mon transat pour l'enfourner dans la bouche de Luffy.**

 **-Maintenant c'est le calme absolu..déclarais-je en me replaçant confortablement sur mon nuage à moi.**

 **-Ah Ouais pas con comme idée...bien jouée Emmy !**

 **-En rentrant tout à l'heure, je prendrais une réserve, ça nous sera très utile ! Conseillais-je**

 **-Oui...n'empêche c'est encore plus confortable qu'un matelas normal...souffla Ace.**

 **-Carrément ! On prendras une grosse réserve et on s'en fera des lits pour quand on sera sur le navire ça vous dis ? Proposa Sabo**

 **-Excellente idée frérot ! affirmais-je en tapant dans la main de mon frère.**

 **Nous restâmes un long moment à nous prélasser sous le soleil céleste..on est vraiment au paradis ! Ça change vraiment des bastons et des combats sans merci contre la marine et les autres pirates !**

 **Au bout d'un moment, je commençais vraiment à avoir soif..je sais ce qu'il me faut dans ce genre de situation..Un bon cocktail !**

 **-J'vais chercher dès cocktails vous voulez quoi comme parfum ? Demandais-je**

 **-DES COCKTAILS ?! OU ÇA ?! S'exclama Luffy En crachant le nuage enfourné dans sa bouche à terre.**

 **-T'es enfin réveillé ? Fis-Sabo en retirant ses lunettes.**

 **-J'AI FAIM ET J'AI SOIF ! Se plaignit Luffy**

 **-Ouais bon j'vais en cherché...Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? Dis-je en leur tendant la carte posée sur la table à côtée.**

 **-Océan kiss...fit Sabo sans hésitation.**

 **-Paradise Island...souffla Ace...**

 **-Je sais pas...exotique ?..hésita Luffy.**

 **-Ok...j'prend des glaces ?**

 **-Ouais ! Moi j'veux mangue,Framboise,fraise,** **vanille,chocolat,cerise,** **passion,citron,Orange,** **pomme S'exclama Luffy.**

 **-Euh...ok...et vous ?**

 **-chocolat,vanille,café lança Sabo en reposant la carte.**

 **-Framboise,cerise,cassis fis Ace en reposant sa carte lui aussi,**

 **-Je reviens !**

 **Je me relève de mon nuage et me dirige vers le petit bar de la plage.**

 **-Bonjour...un océan Kiss,un Paradise island,un exotique et un jungle Green s'il vous plaît !**

 **Il ne me répondis pas, je jette un coup d'œil à son visage, il a les yeux rivés sur ma poitrine cachée par le haut de mon maillot de bain..grr..encore un pervers je déteste ces gens là..**

 **-Eh !Ton boulot c'est de servir les gens pas mater les meufs en maillot de bain sur la plage ! Rétorquais-je en lui lâchant un léger regard froid.**

 **-Euh..oui oui pardon mademoiselle..et avec cela ?**

 **-Quatres glaces..une 10 boules :mangue,Framboise,fraise, vanille, chocolat,** **cerise,passion, citron,**

 **Orange,pomme, et 3 de 3 boules, une chocolat, vanille café. Une framboise,**

 **cerise, cassis et une pomme, poire, cassis..**

 **-Oui oui tout de suite, répondit-t'il en tremblant.**

 **Il s'empressa de préparer notre gigantesque commande alors que je le regardais faire.**

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec un plateau avec ce qu'on a commandé.**

 **Je paye et je prie le plateau en lâchant un bref merci...**

 **Je retourne près de mes frères.**

 **-Eh bah dis donc, c'était du long ! S'écria Ace.**

 **-Te plains pas Frérot ! On a pas le barman à nos trousses pour une fois !**

 **-C'est un exploit mes frères ! Emmy a payé quelque chose ! Se moqua Sabo.**

 **Je le fixe un long moment un peu vexée par Ses** **paroles.**

 **Je tourne le regard auprès de Luffy qui regardait le plateau avec de grand yeux ronds.**

 **-Comment t'as fais pour tout retenir ?! S'exclama t'il.**

 **-J'ai juste ce qu'il te manque Luffy et c'est ce que l'on appelle un cerveau si t'es pas au courant !rétorquais-je**

 **-Ohh...en tout cas c'est super !Merci ! S'extasia-t'il en prenant sa glace gigantesque.**

 **Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'assois à leur côtés...jamais ils ne changeront...jamais..**

* * *

 **-NON ! MALEDICTION ! JE N'AI QUE CA A DIRE !**

 **-Pourquoi ?! Demanda Luffy sur le lit de l'hôtel**

 **-PARCE QUE LES VACANCES SONT DÉJÀ FINIES !**

 **-Ah...**

 **Il s'en fout totalement !**

 **J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller..Oui parce que à cause de ces trois là ! Oui ! À cause de ces idiots qui me servent de frères,on s'est faits dégager de l'hôtel ! On s'en va en fin d'après midi..**

 **-Allez Emmy..fais pas la gueule...fit calmement Ace en s'asseyant sur mon lit..**

 **-Tu parles...on est même pas restés 2 jours à cause de vous ! Hurlais-je furieuse.**

 **-Oui bon désolé c'est vrai qu'on a un abusé mais bon c'était super quand même !...non ? Sourit Luffy**

 **Grr..j'vais le tuer celui la...**

 **-Rappelez moi comment on s'est fais virer déjà ?**

 **-Tu te fous de ma gueule Ace ?! M'écriais-Je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai incendié la moitié de l'hôtel parce que je me suis ramassé sur un tapis et que j'ai foutus l'feu...désolé !**

 **Désolé ?! C'est tout ce qu'il a à dire ?!**

 **-Eh bien sûr comme un con , t'as laissé Luffy et Sabo s'occuper de tout nettoyer à ta place ! Je m'absente deux secondes dans la salle de bain et vous arrivez à foutre le bordel c'est quand même incroyable ça ?!**

 **-Deux secondes ! deux secondes ?! S'étouffa Ace**

 **-euh...firent Luffy et Sabo en tournant les yeux vers la fenêtre**

 **-Ouais bon ça va une dizaine de minutes ! Mais sa vous excuse pas !**

 **-Je t'avais dis Luffy de mettre du savon dans le seau pour nettoyer ! Pas de l'huile !Crétin ! S'exclama Sabo en frappant son petit frère**

 **DE L'HUILE ?!Merci pour l'info !Mon petit frère est encore plus con que je ne le pensais !**

 **-Maieeuhh ! T'es pas mieux toi ! T'as essayé d'éteindre le feu avec ta veste et t'en a foutus encore plus partout alors ça va hein ! Se défendit Luffy.**

 **En fait non...mes trois frères sont tous plus cons les uns que les autres..Sabo..je pensais qu'il avait un minimum plus de cervelle que les des autres eh bien je me suis trompée...passez moi un revolver...**

 **-Ahh..c'est pour ça que la chambre est un peu cramé...je comprend mieux maintenant..fit Ace en fixant Sabo.**

 **-C'est toi qui a foutus le feu, pas moi, arrête d'accuser les autres !**

 **-Tu l'as éparpillé t'es pas mieux !**

 **-J'essayais de l'éteindre au moins moi ! Mossieur !**

 **-Ça suffit ! Arrêtez ! Vous avez déjà dépassés les bornes depuis des lustres alors pas la peine d'en rajoutez ! Hurlais-je en tournant la tête vers eux.**

 **Ils stoppèrent leur engueulade et retournèrent faire leurs bagages..les miens étaient déjà faits depuis longtemps...**

 **Je reste dans mon lit le reste de l'après midi à me demander qu'est-ce que j'ai pus faire au ciel pour mériter des frères pareils...**

* * *

 **Maintenant, nous sommes en route pour repartir...vers ce qu'ils appelaient sur l'île céleste, la mer bleue...**

 **Je reste à l'arrière du bateau à regarder** **tristement Skypea disparaître dans la brume...bon sang...on ne peut jamais passer des vacances sans qu'il y'ai d'incidents avec mes frères..**

 **-Au fait on fait comment pour redescendre en bas les gars ?! Demanda Ace.**

 **-Euh...On saute dans le vide ! Proposa Luffy.**

 **-NON ABRUTI ! M'écriais-Je en coeur avec Sabo et Ace.**

 **-Bon bah...on fait comment alors ? Lança mon petit frère en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.**

 **-J'sais pas...**

 **-Les gars..j'crois que Luffy a raison..**

 **-NANI ?!**

 **-Oui..j'vois pas d'autre moyen...**

 **-MAIS ON VA MOURIR SI ON FAIS ÇA ! Hurlais-je, très très très choquée de ces dernières nouvelles.**

 **-Génial ! Faut qu'on essaye les gars ça a l'air trop marrant ! S'enthousiasma Luffy.**

 **-Ouais..bien sûr..si tu veux finir au fin fond des abysses...soupira Ace.**

 **Je me tape la main sur mon visage..mais c'est pas vrai...**

 **Sans attendre,Luffy pris le gouvernail des mains de Sabo et pris la direction du trou ou prend naissance le**

 **Knock-up Stream...Adieu...**

 **-Luffy ! Arrête ! Tu vas nous tuer ! M'entêtais -je de lui supplier d'arrêter le suicide !**

 **Mais trop tard, nous sommes maintenant trop prêt pour faire demi-tour..faut que j'me fasse une raison..j'suis maudite c'est tout...**

 **Le bateau commence à basculer tout son poids vers l'avant..nous tombons...faisons nos prières...**

 **-ADIEU MES FRÈRES JE VOUS AIMES !...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Et c'est la chute la plus terrible que j'ai jamais faite de ma vie, nous nous serrons tous les quartes ensembles sans nous lâcher...même Luffy à cesser de rigoler et hurle comme nous trois...On va tous...MOURIR !**

 **Et puis...le navire s'arrêta brutalement, nous retombons violemment tous les 4 sur le plancher en bois du navire, oui parce qu'on volait en plus !**

 **J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible..Luffy m'est retombé dessus en plus !**

 **J'ouvre légèrement les yeux...je sais pas si je suis encore en vie en fait...**

 **Je me relève doucement en m'appuyant sur la rambarde du navire...**

 **Je regarde devant moi...le vide absolu !**

 **-Les mecs ! On est pas encore sur l'eau !**

 **-Hein ?!**

 **-Oui ! On est encore dans le ciel !**

 **Je relève la tête..et puis je peux distinguer une grosse masse ronde rose et violette.**

 **-C'est quoi ce truc..marmonnais-je.**

 **Luffy avait perdu connaissance et était étalé de tout son long sur le pont,sans aucun signe de vie...j'espère qu'il est pas mort quand même...**

 **Je m'approche vers lui et lui donne une petite claque à la joue.**

 **-Oh eh ! Luffy ! Réveille toi !**

 **Je n'y arrive pas...qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant !**

 **-A votre avis c'est ce truc qui nous retient de ne pas tomber ?**

 **-Je sais pas Sabo..Mais en tout cas on est en vie...enfin je crois...Fit Ace en tournant le regard vers Luffy.**

 **-C'est comme une montgolfière...il n'y a plus qu'à nous laisser descendre doucement...c'est un vrai miracle...souffla Sabo.**

 **J'approuve d'un signe de tête...finalement je ne suis peut être pas si maudite que ça...**

 **Luffy a repris une respiration normal et s'est maintenant endormi...à croire qu'il était vraiment fatigué..**

 **Je l'enveloppe dans une couverture Et** **le pose délicatement sur mes genoux.**

 **-Tu crois qu'on va encore resté longtemps en l'air ? Me demanda Ace.**

 **-Non aucune idée...mais j'espère qu'il va pas nous lâcher d'un coup...**

 **-Arrête, tu vas me faire peur ! S'exclama Sabo**

 **-Il va faire nuit...un volontaire pour monter la Garde ? Demandais-je**

 **...(vent)...**

 **-Bon euh...je suppose que la courte paille, ça reste le meilleur moyen de prendre les décisions...**

 **Résultat : Je monte la garde...j'aurais bien voulu m'en passer mais bon..je suis maudite de toute manière...**

 **-Ok...et qui fait la deuxième partie de la nuit ?**

 **...(un plus gros vent)...**

 **-Pourquoi pas Luffy Pour une fois ?! Il le fait jamais ! M'exclamais-je.**

 **-Pourqu'il s'endorme et qu'à la première occasion on finit dans les abysses après une chute de 40000 m d'altitudes ?! Non merci ! Déclara Ace**

 **-De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'on pourra faire si on tombe hein ? À par hurler, je vois pas !**

 **J'ai marqué un point faible..personne ne me répondis...**

 **-Ok mais bonne chance pour le réveiller ! Me confia Sabo**

 **-Il va se réveiller pour manger...il a qu'à faire la première partie de la nuit et moi la deuxième !**

 **-Ouais..bah...si on meurt se serra pas de ma faute ! S'écria Ace**

 **Je gonfle les jours..Pff..je suis sûre qu'il est capable de le faire...il est résistant mon petit frère...enfin je crois...**

 **-On mange !**

 **Sabo n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Luffy se précipita à l'avant du bateau à la manière d'un TGV, plus affamé que jamais...bon ça c'est fait...**

* * *

 **Le dîner se passa toujours aussi joyeux et ridicule que d'habitude avec une nouvelle narcolepsie d'Ace, dont sa tête atterrie une fois de plus dans son assiette.**

 **Je voyais que Luffy essayait de nous dire quelque chose mais je ne comprenais rien...quand je lui dis de ne jamais parler la bouche pleine..il devrait m'écouter de temps en temps...**

 **Sabo et moi, étions les deux seuls personnes à rester calme durant le reste de la soirée..si seulement les deux autres pourraient en faire autant...même rien qu'une fois...**

 **Je regardais les étoiles avec mon petit frère, à l'arrière du navire...**

 **-La vue est encore plus belle vue d'en haut..murmurais-je..**

 **-Oui c'est vrai...me souffla t'il...**

 **-AS DE PIQUE !**

 **-ROHHH ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'est toi qui a raflé tous les as ?! se plaignit Sabo.**

 **-Parce que je suis le meilleur ! Se vanta Ace..**

 **-Tu dis ça parce que ton prénom signifie As c'est ça ?**

 **-Argh...il m'a grillé..**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Ace ?!**

 **-Non rien t'inquiètes, je disais que tu auras certainement plus de chance la prochaine fois !**

 **Sabo leva les yeux au ciel et rangea le jeu dans la boîte...Ace est vraiment un tricheur...Sabo savait qu'il avait placé les as dans la pioche pour que celui ci les obtienne à coup sûr..il l'avait vu de toute manière...**

 **-Bon les gars on va se coucher..Luffy c'est toi qui monte la garde ce soir ! Fit Ace en se relevant.**

 **-Hein ? Murmura Luffy qui était déjà prêt à s'endormir d'une minute à l'autre..**

 **Ok c'est mal partit...**

 **-Oui c'est toi qui surveille aujourd'hui ! Alors t'as pas intérêt à t'endormir d'accord ?! Ordonna Sabo**

 **-Ok ! S'exclama Luffy en se relevant pour aller à l'avant du navire.**

 **-Je vais le surveiller un peu..soupirais-je en prenant la couverture de Luffy et la mienne en suivant mon petit frère**

 **Je le vis assis en tailleur sur la figure de prou à regarder le ciel.**

 **Je m'assois à ses côtés et lui pose sa couverture sur le dos.**

 **-Mets ça, tu vas attraper froid Sinon !**

 **-Merci Emmy..me chuchota t'il.**

 **Nous restons l'un contre l'autre, enveloppé dans nos couvertures à regarder les nuages, le ciel étoilé et le lointain horizon...**

 **Je vis Luffy bailler plusieurs fois et se retenir de ne pas fermer les yeux..mais celui-ci tenait bon...et rester tout de même éveillé..**

 **Je regarde l'heure, 1h30 du matin..Luffy a tenu bon pour le moment..je prendrais la relève vers 3h00, il pourra dormir un peu comme ça...**

 **Il ferma les yeux un court instant et releva sa tête de suite...ça va être dur..il lui reste encore la moitié de ce qu'il doit passer comme temps à guetter l'horizon...**

 **-Emmy..tu devrais aller dormir un peu tu crois pas ?**

 **Je le fixe longuement.**

 **-Tu crois m'avoir avec ça ?! Je te laisserais pas t'endormir avant que ton tour de garde soit pas fini..je prend la relève vers 3h...allez Luffy...**

 **-J'y arrive pas Emmy..j'en peux plus..marmonna t'il..**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! T'as dormis toute la fin d'après midi ! Et qu'est-ce que t'as pus faire pour être aussi fatigué toi ?!**

 **-J'sais pas...**

 **-Tu dépenses tellement d'énergie à crier, à hurler et à sauter dans tous les sens la journée que le soir t'es crevé c'est ça ?**

 **-Peut être..**

 **Il a faillit s'endormir des tonnes de fois..à chaque fois j'ai dû le réveiller d'une tape sur la tête pour qu'il reprenne conscience..2h du matin..Je vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça..**

 **-Emmy désolé mais j'en peux vraiment plus...bonne nuit...murmura t'il dans un dernier soupir.**

 **-Tien bon lu' ! Je te croyais plus fort que ça moi ! M'offusquais-je en le réveillant une énième fois.**

 **-Mais j'en ai mare ! Y'a rien à surveiller ! Y'a pas de danger dans le ciel ! gémit-t'il...**

 **-N'importe quoi ! On peux exploser le bateau d'un moment à l'autre ! Alors il faut surveiller ! Garde les yeux ouverts Luffy ! Tu tiens le sort du navire et de nous 3 entre tes mains petit frère si tu ne l'as toujours pas compris !**

 **Il hocha la tête et relève la tête, décidé à rester éveiller..**

 **Je me retint de m'endormir moi aussi..bon sang...**

 **Le temps passe..Luffy n'a toujours pas céder..je suis fière de lui...**

 **...3h du mat ! C'est bon ! Yes il a tenu !**

 **-Luffy tu peux aller dormir...**

 **J'vais surv..**

 **Je n'eus même pas Le temps de finir ma phrase que sa tête atterrit sur mes genoux et qu'il s'endormit dans la seconde suivante...il est vraiment irrécupérable celui là.**

 **Je regarde longuement le paysage laissé indifférent pendant la soirée...**

 **Le temps passe j'ai une incessante envie de m'endormir à chaque fois que je jette un coup d'œil à mon petit frère...**

 **Mais un bruit à l'arrière du navire me fit revenir à la réalité...**

 **Je penche légèrement la tête derrière mon épaule, je vis Ace et Sabo, éveillé en train de se parler tous les deux...**

 **D'ici avec mes oreilles humaines, je n'entendais rien mais étant donné que je suis très curieuse de nature, je me transforme en semi-Humaine et décide de les écouter, mon oreille de tigresse tendue vers eux...**

 **-Sabo...je sais qu'on s'était promis qu'on fasse plus d'histoire de jalousie comme la dernière fois mais...là c'en est trop pour moi...**

 **-Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!**

 **-Ce que je veux dire c'est que moi j'en ai ras le bol de leur relation hyper proche...on dirait qu'ils sont en couple ! T'es pas d'accord ?! Ose dire le contraire !**

 **-Ace sois pas jaloux comme ça..ils sont frères et soeur comme nous deux c'est tout...**

 **-Excuse moi mais nous deux on a pas une relation comme Luffy et Emmy...**

 **-Oui mais eux c'est pas pareil, Emmy l'élève depuis qu'il est tout petit, c'est son frère de sang, le dernier souvenir qu'il lui reste de ses parents...**

 **-Ouais mais même ! Je suis désolé mais là on dirait qu'Emmy est amoureuse de lui et Luffy abruti comme il est lui, il voit rien ! Et il se laisse câliner et chouchouter sans rien dire ! Forcément puisqu'Emmy l'a élevé de cette manière depuis qu'il est bébé !**

 **-Ace tu vas trop loin...**

 **-NAN, J'VAIS PAS TROP LOIN !**

 **-Mais calme toi Ace...et arrête de crier, ils pourraient nous entendre.**

 **-NAN J'ME CALMERAIS PAS !**

 **-Ace ça suffit tu m'énerves !Arrête d'être jaloux à cause de ça ! On en a déjà parlé !**

 **-Je sais mais là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase ! Nous aussi on est ses frères à Luffy !**

 **-ARRÊTE ACE TU VAS BEAUCOUP TROP LOIN !**

 **Depuis le début de la conversation mes larmes remplies de haines et de tristesses coulaient en abondance sur mes joues...c'était la première fois que j'entendais Sabo hurler aussi fort..ça fait vraiment froid dans le dos...**

 **J'ai envie de leur sauter dessus et de leur crier d'arrêter ses enfantillages ridicules...mais d'un côté...je pense aussi qu'ils ont raison...je le chouchoute beaucoup trop...**

 **J'ai sans doute pris l'habitude vu que je ne cessais de le faire quand il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson...même quand maman était là...je me suis occupée de lui depuis qu'il est née...**

 **Au fond de moi je voudrais qu'il reste un petit garçon mignon et sans défense...mais je sais bien que c'est impossible...**

 **Il a 12 ans maintenant...ce n'est plus un enfant...c'est déjà un adolescent...Et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver par la suite...**

 **De leur côté Ace et Sabo continuaient de s'énerver et de s'envoyer des vacheries l'un à l'autre...Sabo qui est pourtant d'un naturel calme et apaisé, s'est totalement métamorphosé et il est devenu une véritable bête prêt à jaillir sur son ennemi à tout moment..je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux de toute ma vie...**

 **L'envie est plus forte que moi, je bondis sur eux et les plaques sur le plancher du navire avec mes pattes et mes griffes enfoncée dans le bois.**

 **-Emmy ?!**

 **-ASSEZ ! J'EN AI ASSEZ DE CETTE TENSION QUI AUGMENTE ET ANIME LE NAVIRE DEPUIS LE DÉBUT DE NOTRE AVENTURE !Hurlais-je, or de moi, les yeux rouges.**

 **Ils me regardèrent l'air choqué et apeuré face à cette vision de moi...j'étais devenue comme une bête sauvage depuis que leur conversation avait démarrée.**

 **-Emmy..tu..tu as entendue ? suffoqua Ace**

 **-oui...OUI J'AI TOUT ENTENDUE ! ET JAMAIS JE NE VOUS AURAIS CRU CAPABLE DE TELLES CHOSES !**

 **Je les libère de mon emprise en laissant s'échapper quelques larmes de mes yeux.**

 **Je me relève et sécha mes yeux trempés...**

 **-Mmm...zzz..qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?...**

 **Je retourne la tête dans la direction de celui qui venait seulement maintenant d'immergé...Luffy s'était réveillé en nous entendant crier comme pas possible...Il se frottait le yeux en nous regardant d'un air un peu choqué par la situation...on a vraiment dû faire beaucoup de boucan..enfin de là à le réveiller..**

 **Il cessa de prendre son air enfantin et me regarda maintenant avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard quand il vit mon visage rouge et les dernières larmes qui perlaient sur mes joues.**

 **-Emmy..tu pleures ? Murmura t'il en s'approchant de moi.**

 **J'ignore sa remarque et me tourne dans la direction opposée à celle de mes frères...**

 **Je sentis les bras de Luffy qui m'enlaçaient autour de lui...assez ça suffit maintenant...**

 **J'enlève délicatement les bras de Luffy collés à mes hanches et me dirige à présent à l'avant du navire, honteuse, pleine de rage et de tristesse...**

 **-Emmy !**

 **Luffy tenta de me rattraper mais Ace le stoppa dans sa course d'une simple main posée sur l'épaule du cadet et en secouant tristement la tête...**

 **Je me recroqueville dans un coin du navire et laissa éclater ma tristesse au grand jour...on est des frères et des sœurs non ? ...alors pourquoi est qu'on se bat pour des crises jalousie !?**

 **Maintenant que j'ai explosé de rage, ils ne voudront plus m'approcher avant un bon moment...**

 **Je reste un long moment à pleurer comme ça..je me demande ce que font mes frères...est-ce qu'ils pleurent eux aussi ? En tout cas, ils ne sont pas encore venus me voir...**

 **Et Luffy...il ne doit rien comprendre à tous ça le pauvre...**

 **Je sursaute en sentant sentant quelque chose de froid se poser sur mon épaule.**

 **Instinctivement, je m'écarte et me lève brutalement en commençant à sortir mon sabre de mon fourreau accroché à ma ceinture..je l'ai gardée avec moi au cas où on se serait fait attaqué pendant le tour de garde.**

 **Je le remis à l'intérieur en apercevant que c'était seulement Sabo et Ace qui s'écartaient de moi en voyant mes yeux rouges remplies de tristesses et de colères...**

 **-Oh là calme toi Emmy, on va pas te tuer tu sais ! On voulait juste savoir si tu allais bien !**

 **Je ne répondis pas à Ace et me contenta de m'effondrée au sol en enfouissant ma tête entre mes mains...**

 **Ace et Sabo se mirent à genoux et me prirent dans leurs bras réconfortant en me suppliant de me calmer...**

 **-Pardonne nous sœurette on aurait jamais dû se comporter ainsi...**

 **Je me mis à pleurer plus fort..**

 **-Vous aviez dis ça aussi la dernière fois ! Ça ne vous as pas empêché de recommencer ! Espèces d'imbéciles !**

 **J'ignore royalement leurs justifications, leurs excuses et leurs plaintes...si c'est pour que tout recommence le lendemain, ça ne sert strictement à rien !**

 **Ils virent que je ne voulais rien entendre, ils allaient abandonnés quand mon petit frères fit sa soudaine apparition...**

 **-ARRÊTE !**

 **Luffy me donna un gros coup de poing sur le crâne...à la grande surprise de tous y compris de moi...**

 **-J'EN AI MA CLAQUE DE VOS DISPUTES !JE SUIS PAS UN OBJET OK ?!ALORS LES ENGUEULADES PARCE QU'IL Y EN A UN QUI PASSE PLUS DE TEMPS AVEC MOI QU'AVEC LES AUTRES Y'EN A RAS LE BOL !**

 **Nous restons tous les 3 bouches bées face aux paroles surprenantes et inattendue de Luffy...**

 **-Lu...Luffy...**

 **Il se mit soudainement a pleurer à son tour et s'effondra à côté de moi...je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé de ma vie...décidément...**

 **Il tourna légèrement la tête vers moi et m'avoua ce que je redoutais le plus au monde...la rébellion...**

 **-Emmy ! J'y ai réfléchis et c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent Ace et Sabo...J'osais pas te le dire parce que je voulais pas te faire de la peine mais..**

 **-Mais...?**

 **-JE SUIS PLUS UN BÉBÉ BORDEL !**

 **Sur ces dernières paroles, il se releva brusquement et retourna à l'arrière du bateau en pleurant de plus belle.**

 **Ace et Sabo furent tous comme moi choqué de la soudaine révolte de mon petit frère.**

 **-Quelqu'un à t'il compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Murmura Ace déboussolé**

 **Sabo secoua la tête pour lui répondre que non, lui non plus n'a rien compris à cette scène inattendue.**

 **Nous restons longuement comme ça, assis en triangle, à ne plus rien dire...**

 **Ace brisa ce silence en poussant soudainement un cri d'énervement faisant sursauter Sabo et moi même.**

 **Il se releva et se dirigea à l'arrière du navire où devait certainement se situer Luffy, caché dans un coin du bateau.**

 **D'ici, nous entendons un petit "Aie" prononcé par Luffy et quelques vacheries et autres cris.**

 **Sabo et moi, nous nous sommes regardés en nous demandant tous les deux se que pouvait fabriquer Ace.**

 **Finalement nous le vîmes revenir avec Luffy porté par une main et une casserole dans l'autre...une casserole ?!**

 **Il s'assit à nos côtés et fait s'assoir Luffy au centre du triangle familial.**

 **-Bon..là, il faut vraiment qu'on discute sérieusement les gars...murmura-t'il.**

 **-C'est pas avec une casserole que j'arriverais à te prendre au sérieux Ace...souffla Sabo.**

 **-J'avoue...D'ailleurs qu'est-ce tu fais avec ça en main ? Demandais-je en pointant du doigt l'objet en question.**

 **-La ferme ! On s'en fout de la casserole ! C'est juste en cas d'urgence !**

 **On se tut immédiatement en se demandant quand même ce que pouvait être ce "cas d'urgence" comme il l'appelle.**

 **Au centre, Luffy nous fixait tour à tour d'un regard noir, allez savoir quelle mouche l'a piqué depuis tout à l'heure...**

 **-Bon on va réglé cette histoire calmement et rapidement avant que ça ne dégénère !**

 **-Facile à dire mais à faire...rétorquais-je en levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.**

 **-Taisez vous ! Alors je reprends..**

 **C'est Ace que j'ai devant moi la ?!**

 **-J'ai trouvé quelques idées pour régler le problème...Reprit-il...soit :**

 **1)On est toujours ensemble tous les 4 sans jamais se séparer.**

 **2)On continu de se faire la gueule tout le temps chacun dans son coin, solo.**

 **3)On fait une journée l'un avec l'autre et on change au fur et à mesure de la semaine.**

 **-On est dans un quizz ou quoi ?! Non mais parce que là je comprend rien moi ! M'offusquais-je**

 **J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que Luffy se mit subitement en colère et tenta de s'enfuir du triangle familial...**

 **Mais Ace s'empara de la casserole et lui donna un gros coup de casserole sur la tête, l'obligeant à rester ici...quelle cruauté...**

 **Ah...c'était ça le cas d'urgence ! Je comprends mieux maintenant !**

 **Luffy se rassit en tailleur au centre en gonflant les jours.**

 **-Le prochain qui tente de s'enfuir...**

 **Luffy lui coupa la parole en baillant, ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie..dormir...**

 **normal à cette heure là de la nuit...**

 **-Ou qui s'endormira subira le même sort que lui ! Soupira-t'il en jetant un regard noir à Luffy.**

 **-Pff..Sadique...moi aussi j'veux dormir ! Il est que 4heures du mat Ace !grommelais-je**

 **-J'en ai rien à faire ! On règle d'abord l'histoire !**

 **-Eh bein...on est pas sortit de l'auberge murmurais-je à l'attention de mon second frère assit à mes côtés.**

 **On discuta longuement sur le situation à venir mais à 4 heures et demi nous en étions toujours au même point...la fatigue se faisait sentir de plus en plus à travers nos membres...**

 **-Bon moi, j'en ai mare !Je vais dormir ! On en reparlera demain ! Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Souffla Sabo en se relevant.**

 **Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un coup de casserole en pleine poire de la part d'Ace.**

 **-J'ai dis qu'on partira pas avant d'avoir réglé le problème ! Hurla Ace énervé.**

 **Moi aussi je commençais à être vraiment énervée, ça fait des plombes qu'on reste ici à débattre sur un sujet que personne ne serait capable de résoudre convenablement...**

 **Sabo était à deux doigts de s'évanouir de fatigue et Luffy n'en parlons pas...**

 **Parce que dans ce genre de situation, à presque 4h du matin, un fou furieux ne te laisse même pas te reposer..où va le monde ?!**

 **De plus, nous sommes en plein hiver, où il fait à présent un froid glacial...je finit par péter un cable...je prie la casserole des mains d'Ace et abattit l'ustensile sur la tête de chacun de mes frères avec grâce et légèreté...où plutôt de sang froid et avec brutalité (si ça se dit...)**

 **Ils tombèrent lourdement au sol, assommés, les uns sur les autres.**

 **Je soupire de soulagement en les voyants s'endormir, sans se relever du choc.**

 **Cette casserole m'a sauvée la vie ! Je partis une minute à l'arrière pour récupérer des couvertures chaudes et les rabattirent sur mes frères en les enveloppants dedans.**

 **Je prie ma forme de tigre et m'allonge derrière eux tel un chat sur une table.**

 **Au contact de ma fourrure, ils se blottirent instantanément dedans dans leur sommeil...la coordination parfaite !**

 **-Bonne nuit...Frères indignes...murmurais-je avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.**

* * *

 **L'ASLE... du gros n'importe quoi pas vrai ? Au final, l'histoire n'a toujours pas été réglée et ils ont finis tous les 3, assommés par une casserole...mais pour moi des frères qui ne se battent jamais ne sont pas des vrais frères...enfin il y a bien sûr des exceptions ;) Gros bisous à mes sœurs que ce soit de sang ou de cœur, je vous aime toutes autant que vous êtes ! A la folie ^o^ ❤️**


	18. Chapter 18

Lorsque je me réveille le matin suivant, je suis enveloppée dans une couverture sous la forme semi-Tigre,recroquevillée dans un coin du navire.

J'ai,tout comme mes frères, très mal dormis cette nuit...non seulement à cause de ce qui s'est passé, mais aussi parce que, sans aucune raison apparente, je me réveillais toutes les demis-heures ! Ça m'a vachement soûlée...

Je me levai en grimassant..la fatigue se faisait encore ressentir à travers tous mon organisme.

Quand j'arrive à l'avant du navire, je m'attendais à voir mon petit frère me sauter au coup pour me dire bonjour comme tous les matins, en pensant qu'il avait fait le tour de son bocal durant la nuit mais il n'y fit rien et je pouvais voir mes frères, chacun dans leur coin...solos...

Un charment accueil avec une ambiance 100 fois plus oppressante que la veille...la journée commence bien...enfin elle a déjà commencée mal puisque l'emmerde a débutée à 4 heures du mat !

-Salut les gars ! Bien dormi ? Souriais-je en m'approchant d'eux.

Ils me regardèrent tous les trois de façon sombre et ténébreuse...génial...

-Lu't...marmonnèrent-ils en rabaissant aussitôt la tête.

Bon le côté positif c'est qu'on peut quand même constater qu'ils sont toujours aussi coordonnés tous les 3 même quand ils se font la gueule...

Je soupire et m'assois à côté d'Ace...ne me demandez pas pourquoi à côté de lui c'est du pif, point barre !

Il se décala légèrement de moi et enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes en position fœtale...un vrai gamin...

-Ace, Sabo, Luffy...Vous en avez pas mare de faire la gueule comme ça ?!

-LA FERME LA POSSESSIVE ! hurlèrent en coeur mes frères...

Je restai figer de glace face à leur remarque plus que désobligeante...

-Attendez...vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vous arrives là ?! Pourquoi vous me parlez comme ça ?!

-TA GUEULE EMMY !

Je fus choquée de leur soudaine représailles..ils n'avaient jamais été aussi violents avec moi !

Je serre les poings,prête à fondre en larme...mais je ne le fis pas...j'étais plus énervée que triste...

Je sentis le sang me monter à la tête...des veines apparaissaient sur mon front et mes yeux prirent de nouveau la couleur écarlate.

-C'EST COMME ÇA QUE VOUS PARLEZ À VOTRE SOEUR VOUS !?

Ils se prirent tous les trois chacun une gifle et trois coup de poing en superposition sur le crâne après que j'ai repris ma forme humaine pour évitez que je ne les blesse plus que nécessaire.

Une Baston s'enclencha, encore plus violente que toute celles qu'on avaient faites auparavant et celle-ci se déroula sans aucune pitié les uns envers les autre, y compris moi...

Elle dura extrêmement longtemps...peut être...bah..toute la journée en fait...

Nous nous écroulons tous les 4 au sol..morts de fatigue...

-Ah...ah...ça suffit, j'brise le serment vous êtes plus mes frères ! m'écriais-je dans un dernier souffle.

-Ah ! Tant mieux ! Ça tombe très bien j'allais le dire ! Répliquèrent les trois abrutis à mes côtés.

* * *

-EMMY ! ATTEND !

-NON NON ET NON LUFFY !

Je me rue à l'arrière du bateau en esquivant mon petit frère qui tentait de se justifier mais moi je m'en fiche ! Ça me met en rogne ce qu'il a fait ce con !

Vous vous demandez ce qui s'est passé ?! Eh bah j'vais vous le dire !

* * *

Flash Back :

-BON VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE CE QU'IL VOUS ARRIVE TOUS LES TROIS OUI OU NON ?!

-Et toi y'en a mare que tu sois aussi possessive envers Luffy !

-QUOI ?!

-Bah Ouais ! Hier soir !T'as pris Luffy dans tes bras !Encore ! Et tu t'es endormis avec lui et tu nous as foutus des marmites sur la tronche !

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous raconter ?!

-Fais pas semblant Emmy !Tu sais ça aussi bien que nous !

Je remarque que durant la durée de cette discussion tout à fait bizarre, Luffy regardait ailleurs,en sifflotant...je sens venir le coup foireux d'ici...

Je le pris par son col par derrière et montrai son visage de menteur professionnel à moi et à mes frères.

-Luffy...dis-je d'un air grave...

-Oui...k'es qui a ? Murmura t'il d'une voix de bébé, en prenant une moue de chien battu.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?!

-Bah...je...j'avais froid...

-Euh...d'accord mais encore ?! Repris-je légèrement troublée.

-Bah..c'est que...

-Mais parle au lieu de bégayer tout le temps bordel de merde ! M'énervais-je.

-Mais j'avais froid et Ace et Sabo, ils piquaient toute la place sur ta fourrure et vu que j'arrivais pas à me faufiler et bah..J'l'ai ais faits dégagés et je leur ais mis des marmites sur la tête...et comme ça bah j'avais plus froid dans ta fourrure...

Au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il sortait de la bouche de mon petit frère, ma rage ne fit qu'augmenter depuis qu'il avait commencer à parler.

-Luffy...alors c'est toi qui nous as foutus des marmites sur la gueule ?! gueula Ace

-A parce que vous croyez que c'était moi au départ qui vous les avaient mis sur la tronche !? M'écriais-je, choquée.

Mes deux frères hochèrent la tête en se mordant la lèvre honteux...

-On..on pensait que tu voulais Luffy à toi toute seule...excuse nous Emmy...

La rage qui m'animait fut plus immense que jamais...

Sabo et Ace se tournèrent rapidement vers Luffy qui tentait de s'enfuir...

Ce dernier se mit à déglutir dès qu'il vit les regards de mes frères aussi sombres et énervés que moi...

-ESPÈCE D'ÉGOÏSTE !EMMY N'EST PAS QU'À TOI LUFFY ! ET POURQUOI TU NOUS AS FOUTUS DES MARMITES SUR LA GUEULE ?!

-QUOI ?!COMMENT ÇA QU'A VOUS ?!JE SUIS PAS UN OBJET ET ENCORE MOINS...

Mes frères reculèrent d'un bond,affolés.

-ET ENCORE MOINS UNE COUVERTURE ! Hurlais-je en leur sautant dessus.

Une seconde baston s'enclencha, 10 fois plus violente que celle qui venait de se terminer à l'instant même...Ace et Sabo en ont profiter pour se venger de Luffy en lui foutant à lui aussi la marmite sur le crâne quand celui ci avait répliqué que c'était pour qu'ils évitent de se coller à moi eux aussi et qu'il se fasse dégager par la même occasion...ET MOI J'AI TABASSÉ LES 3 PARCE QUE J'EN PEUX PLUS D'AVOIR DES FRÈRES AUSSI CONS ET AUSSI JALOUX DE TOUT ET DE N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Et mon abruti de petit frère...mais pourquoi il a fallu qu'il en rajoute une couche alors qu'ils savaient très bien qu'on étaient déjà tous dans la merde avec toutes ces histoires de malheur !

Et moi, au milieux de tous ça, je ne comprenais rien et j'étais perdue...j'avais juste compris quelques truc et c'est déjà assez suffisant pour me foutre en rage et Pour me donner envie de Les tuer !

-VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTEZ IMBÉCILE ! ET VOUS ALLEZ ENCREZ DANS VOS PETITES TÊTES DE BAKAS SANS CERVELLES QU'IL NE FAUT JAMAIS ÉNERVER PLUS UN TIGRE DÉJÀ ENRAGÉ !

Je leurs mis une raclée mo-nu-men-ta-le ! C'est le cas de le dire ! On s'est disputés une journée entière sans rien faire d'autre...d'ailleurs j'ai la dalle !...Ah tiens..le truc rose qui était au dessus de nous avant à disparu...on est sur l'eau...j'avais même pas fais gaffe..

-Manger...dormir...marmonna Luffy entre ce qu'il lui restait de dents.

Il se releva à ma grande surprise et se dirigea vers la réserve...et il commença à piller la réserve...en dormant...la nouvelle technique de mon petit frère...j'connaissais pas...

Je n'ai même plus la force de l'arrêter ni même de prononcer un seul mot...

Je tombe au sol...adieu...je suis morte...à cause de ses imbéciles...RIP moi...

Je sentis une masse lourde s'écroulé sur moi...et puis c'est le noir total...

Nous nous sommes endormis pour 48h d'affilé, sans personne pour nous foutre une marmite en pleine poire...même pas un certain Monkey..celui-ci ronflait comme un bien heureux sur mon dos...j'espère qu'il a compris la leçon..sinon je serais là pour le réveiller à 5heures du matin à coup de casserole..oui je sais, je suis sadique mais essayez de me mettre à ma place rien qu'une heure et vous comprendrez...

Fin du flash back.

* * *

Et voilà comment je me retrouve, deux jours plus tard à me faire poursuivre par mon petit frère qui tentait de s'excuser par tous les moyens..Ace et Sabo l'ont pardonné rapidement mais moi je n'ai pas envie...pas tout de suite en tout cas...

-Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! S'il te plait Emmy !Tu pourras me câliner autant que tu voudras, tu pourras dormir avec moi et me prendre dans tes bras tout le temps mais s'il te plaît pardonne moi !

-C'est pas ça le problème Baka !

Il tenta de me rattraper et s'agrippa à moi en pleurant..mais à chaque fois, je résistais et je m'échappais de son emprise...

-La possessive, elle va aller se faire voir ! hurlais-je en accélérant ma course.

-Mais non Emmy ! C'est pas ça !

-C'est quoi alors ?! Hein ?! Tu peux m'le dire ?!

-Mais j'avais froid !

-C'était pas une raison pour foutre des marmites sur Ace et Sabo et me faire accuser à ta place !

-Mais...

-Tais toi ! De ce point de vue là, c'est toi le possesseur Luffy !

-Mais non Emmy, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est sortit tout seul excuse moi !

-Assez ! J'en ai marre !

Il se stoppa net quand je lui hurlais à la figure cette phrase que je ne cessais de me répéter, les yeux rouges rubis, à deux doigts de fondre en larme devant lui.

Je m'enfuie a l'avant du bateau et me recroqueville dans un coin..j'ai envie de rester seule pour le moment...

Luffy est allé rejoindre Ace et Sabo mais je n'entends pas un mot de leur conversation et cela m'est égale de toute manière...

Je reste un long moment à observer la mer...je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe du côté de mes frères..il fait déjà nuit..Ils sont peut être déjà en train de dormir..je n'ai plus la notion du temps en ce moment...je ne regarde même pas ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, tellement que je suis énervée par le comportement de mon petit frère..je ne le voyais pas aussi manipulateur..

Je suis tellement agacée que je ne vis pas qu'un navire ennemi allait nous attaquer...je fus seulement réveillée de ma rêverie quand j'entendis les cris de mes frères un peu plus loin.

-Emmy ! A l'aide !

J'accourus vers mes frères en prenant ma barre de fer posée dans un coin du bateau sur mon chemin et les rejoint.

Quand j'arrive vers eux, Ace était attaché avec des menottes de granites marins, prit au piège par..un amiral ?!

-Portgas. ...fils de Gol. ..nous t'avons enfin retrouvé !

-Lâche moi ENFOIRÉ !s'écria mon frère en se débattant.

Moi, Sabo et Luffy, nous firent pris d'une rage immense et nous sautâmes à la figure de l'amiral qui nous renvoya d'un seul coup de son bras enveloppé d'un magma destructeur à l'autre bout du navire.

Luffy et moi avons reçu l'attaque de plein fouet, seul Sabo fut légèrement atteint.

Je n'arrive plus à me relever, il est beaucoup plus puissant que la normale d'un mangeur de fruit du démon.

-La capture d'Ace aux poings ardents est maintenant achevée ! Repartons au QG de la marine ! Et entamons la phase d'exécution du fils du diable !

Sabo fut prit d'une rage immense, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé de toute ma vie..bien plus que la dernière fois..

-RELÂCHEZ ACEEEEEE !

Son hurlement strident fit vibrer l'air et fit tomber au sol l'armée de l'amiral, plus d'une centaine d'homme au total..

-Sabo..murmurais-je impressionnée.

L'amiral tomba à genoux, Sabo en profita de cette occasion pour l'attaquer et réussit à sortir Ace de son emprise mais fut empoigné pas l'amiral.

-SABO !

-NE FAITES PAS ATTENTION ET FUYEZ ! NE RESTER PAS LÀ !

-T'ES MALADE SABO !? ON VA PAS TE LAISSER TOMBER COMME ÇA ! Hurlais-je, hors de moi.

-FAIS LE EMMY ! JE M'EN SORTIRAIS ! NE T'EN FAIS PAS POUR MOI !

-MAIS SABO !

-Tiens..tu ne serais pas le criminel dont la tête est mise à pris pour 200 000 millions de Berry ? Sabo si je ne m'abuse !

-Laisse mon frère tranquille ok ?!

-Ton frère ? Alors comme ça tu es aussi le fils de Gol. ?

-...oui...

-HEIN ?! SABO ! FAIS PAS ÇA ! T'ES DEVENUS FOUS OU QUOI ?!

Je me déchaînai, hors de moi, j'arrivai à me relever on ne sait comment.

Je pris ma forme de tigre et lui saute dessus en lui griffant toute sa joue gauche.

Il recula d'un bond en gémissant de douleur.

-SALE GARCE !

Je le fixai d'en haut d'un air d'assassin, une envie folle de le tuer pour de bond.

A ce moment, le bruit d'un mini escargophone retentit dans la poche de sa veste, il le prit et l'allume.

Je n'écoutai pas la conversation...parce que je n'en avais strictement rien à faire...je veux juste qu'il relâche mon frère..

Une fois l'appareil éteint, je sautai sur lui, prête à Tout pour sauver Sabo.

-C'est bon ?! T'as finis de Te taper la discut ?! Tu peux relâcher mon frère maintenant ?! Hurlais-je, a deux centimètre à peine de lui.

Il esquiva mon attaque, je fus à deux doigts de tomber à l'eau mais je me rattrapai de justesse à la rembarre.

Il repartit sur son navire et se retourna vers nous une dernière fois, toujours en possession de Sabo.

-Une affaire urgente m'oblige à rentrer plus tôt au QG ! Mais la prochaine fois, attendez vous à ce que je vous attrape tous les 4 sans exception !

-NONN ! SABO !

Ils s'éloigna au loin..avec mon frère...

Je tombai au sol..Ace et Luffy accourus vers moi..

-Sabo...pourquoi..

suffoquais-je au bord du malaise.

Le reste de la nuit, je continue de pleurer..pleurer parce que je n'ai pas réussi à protéger mon frère...

Ace et Luffy tentèrent de me réconforter, mais rien y fait..je suis trop anéantie..

-Emmy...calme toi..tu n'y est pour rien..il était bien trop fort pour nous tous..Fit Ace en me prenant dans ses bras.

-J'suis vraiment qu'une bonne à rien..murmurais-je en me laissant faire.

-Ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît..si tu es une bonne à rien, alors je suis quoi moi au juste ?! Je n'ai même pas réussi à m'enflammer..

-Oui mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil, tu n'as tes pouvoirs que depuis très peu de temps...alors que moi...

Luffy se joignit à l'emprise familiale, anéanti lui aussi.

-Et moi alors ?...j'ai rien pus faire non plus...Rah ! Cet amiral de malheur ! La prochaine fois j'l'aurais ! J'aurais dû être un peu plus méfiant..s'énerva-t'il subitement.

-Luffy..t'en veut pas pour ça..après tout c'est à moi qu'il en voulait...répondit doucement Ace.

-Ace...je peux te demander quelque chose ? Murmurais-je en m'éloignant un peu de mes frères.

-Oui..qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-...L'amiral..si je n'm'abuse..il a dit que tu étais le fils de Gol. ? Le roi des pirates ? Pas vrai ?

-...Oui...fit-il en rabaissant le regard au sol..

Les yeux de Luffy s'illuminèrent subitement.

-OUAAAHHH ! Trop cool ! Quel genre d'homme était ton père ?! Allez steuplait Ace dit le moi ! S'enthousiasma Luffy en sautant au coup d'Ace.

-NE ME PARLEZ PLUS JAMAIS DE CET ENFOIRÉ COMPRIS ?! Lâcha brusquement Ace en retenant Luffy de lui sauter dessus.

Luffy trembla légèrement au ton dont Ace avait prononcé sa phrase mais osa tout de même demander.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ça ne vous regardes pas ok ?!

Moi, je décidai donc de ne pas insister, ne voulant pas provoquer la fureur d'Ace mais Luffy ne voulait pas l'entendre de cette oreille là et il commença à l'harceler.

-Roger, Roger , Roger c'est ton papa eeuuhhh ! le nargua t'il en chantonnant l'air.

-Arrête idiot ! Si Il a dit qu'il voulait pas en parler n'insiste pas !

S'en Suivie une bagarre entre mes deux idiots de frères alors que moi je regardais la mer d'un air triste, pensant à Sabo..

-Tu me manques déjà petit frère..soupirais-je en laissant une larme couler sur ma joue.

Après leur bagarre inutile mes frères se séparèrent enfin, chacun dans son coin..

Je préfère laisser Ace un peu tranquille, je me connais, je vais encore évoquer le sujet qu'il ne faut pas au mauvais moment..

Je m'assis près de mon frère qui était en train de bouder à la proue du navire.

-C'est pas juste..on est des frères Non ?...On doit rien se cachée normalement pas vrai ?

-Disons que c'est un sujet sensible pour lui..laissons le un peu tranquille pour le moment...le temps qu'il se calme..ça vaut mieux..

-Il faut qu'on aille au QG de la marine retrouver Sabo ! S'exclama t'il en changeant brusquement de sujet.

-...Tu passes du coq à l'âne toi..

-Oui mais..il me manque..fit il en rabaissant le ton de sa voix et en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

-A moi aussi il me manque..il faut le retrouver avant que ce ne soit trop tard !

-On ira nulle part ! Décida Ace d'un ton sec

Je me retourne..je ne le comprend décidément pas.

-Quoi mais ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que..il saura se débrouiller par lui même je vous assure..est-ce qu'il aimerait nous voir débarquer pour aller le sauver ? Non ! C'est plus un gamin et il est fort ! Il réussira à s'enfuir croyez moi !

-HORS DE QUESTION ! JE VEUX PARTIR CHERCHER MON FRÈRE ! S'opposa Luffy d'un ton ferme.

-Mais t'es sourds ou quoi !?T'as écoutes c'que j't'ai dis ?! Sabo n'est pas le fils de Gol. ! Ils vont vite le remarquer ! Et cela sera une opportunité pour lui de s'enfuir !

-Ça ne veut rien dire Ace ! Sabo est recherché ! Il reste un criminel !

-...Je ne suis sûr de rien..après tout, ses parents n'ont encore rien tenter pour le retrouver..et j'ai peur que ça ne reste pas infini..

-Si ils voulaient tenter quelque chose, Ils l'auraient faits de puis longtemps Non ?

-On n'est jamais sûr de rien Emmy..tout le monde peut être imprévisible tu sais..

-Oui mais quand même...

Je rabaisse le regard vers Luffy..celui-ci s'est endormi contre moi..il est vraiment imprévisible celui-là...

-Luffy...tu me soules toi aussi..soupirais-je en décoinçant mon bras droit, écrasé par le poids de mon petit frère.

Ace sourit légèrement en observant la scène mais revint vite au sujet précédent.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On fonce dans la gueule du loup et on se fait prendre nous aussi où on continue un peu notre aventure et il nous rejoindra plus tard ?

-Je ne sais pas Ace...je vais y réfléchir..soupirais-je en regardant la mer.

-D'accord..j'vais m'coucher..ah oui au fait ! le log pose indique que nous devrions bientôt arriver sur une île demain, on devrait en profiter pour améliorer le bateau non ? L'hiver va s'installer, il vaudrait mieux avoir un toit pour s'abriter tu crois pas ?

-Oui bonne idée...

-Ouais et puis ce sera la surprise pour quand Sabo reviendra !

-Ouais !

-Tu fais le guet ce soir ?

-Si tu veux..bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit ! Tu le diras aussi à Luffy de ma part si il se réveille !

-Ok !

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, alors que je commençais à avoir sommeil, j'entendis un cri strident venant de l'arrière du bateau.

Je revins alors à mes esprits et me précipitai vers l'endroit du hurlement en laissant Luffy un peu tout seul à la proue, tant pis, il dort, il va pas remarquer que je suis partie.

Je vis mon frère assit dans ses couvertures..il tremblait..de peur ?

-Ace ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demandais-je calmement en m'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-Rien..ne t'en fais pas..j'ai juste fait un cauchemar..

-Toi ? Un cauchemar ? Ça ne te ressemble pas pourtant !

-J'ai vu..Sabo..en train de se faire exécuter..fit-il calmement en reprenant son souffle.

-...c'était pas toi qui croyait qu'il était assez grand pour se sortir de là ? Lui souriais-Je en plaçant ma tête entre mes mains et en le regardant.

-Oh ça va hein ! J'y peux rien !

-hihi ! Finalement tu fais le courageux devant tout le monde mais en fait t'es celui qui s'inquiète le plus pour lui pas vrai ?

Il rougit soudainement à ma remarque et tourna le regard vers la mer..si il pense que je n'ai pas découvert son petit jeu, il se trompe lourdement !

-Allez Ace le prend pas mal ! C'est normal de t'inquiéter pour lui ! C'est notre frère après tout !

-Mais Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui ! Tenta-t'il de se rattraper en bafouillant et en rougissant légèrement, ce qui me fit pouffer légèrement.

-T'es ps discrets Ace ! Murmurais-je en lui tirant la langue.

-Oh ça va hein ?! On en parle de ton cas ?!

-Mais moi je l'assume que je m'inquiète pour lui ! Il fait partit de notre fratrie après tout !

Ace gonfla légèrement les joues, énervé, il est vraiment trop mignon comme ça Sérieux..Non je ne suis Pas amoureuse c'est juste une remarque !

-Ace...?

-Mmm...gémit-il en me regardant d'un œil.

-Tu sais que t'es rouge ?

-La ferme !

-Je ne dis que la vérité ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point t'es trop drôle comme ça !

-grr..

-Allez rendors toi...je retourne guetter..

-Toujours pas d'île en vue ?

-Aucune.

-Et Luffy ?

-Il dort..il s'est pas réveillé depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ah..il compte dormir là-bas alors...

-Pourquoi tu t'sens seul ? Le narguais-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-NON ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

-Alors fais pas des remarques de ce genre ! On dirait que t'es déprimés !

-Non ! Je suis pas déprimé ! Retourne à ton poste et laisse moi tranquille !

-Ok ! Je te laisse..seul..dans la nuit noire..sans personne autour de toi..

-Non ! Non ! Attend reste un peu s'teuplaît !

-Pourquoiaaa ?! Tu te sens seul mon pauvre ?

-Tais toi et ramène toi ! J'veux te parler de quelque chose !

-De quoi s'agit-il mon frérot ?

-Au final, tu as pardonné à Luffy pour le coup qu'il t'a fait la dernière fois ?

-Bah..avec les événements qui ont suivis, j'y ai plus trop penser, mais bon j'vais pas lui en vouloir éternellement ! Je pense qu'il a comprit la leçon ! Enfin..j'espère..

-Tu te souviens ? Avant il nous bassinait pour avoir un tigre !

-Ah ouais ! C'est vrai ! Pour une fois qu'on a pas cédés à une de ses idées complètements folles !

-C'est vrai ? On en avait déjà un ! Alors pourquoi avoir besoin d'un deuxième fardault sur le dos ?!

Je lui donna un petit coup de poing derrière la tête alors qu'il éclatait de rire, fier de sa blague de très mauvais goût à mes yeux ! Surtout qu'il l'avait déjà faite auparavant !

-Oh allez ! J'plaisante Emmy ! Te mets pas dans tout tes états pour ça ! Pouffa t'il en se tordant dans tous les sens par mes chatouilles.

-Ose encore te moquer une fois des félins et tu comprendras qu'on est pas des petits chatons tout mignons sans défense, nous les tigres !

-Ok ! Mais alors arrête ! S'écria-t'il fou de rire.

Je cesse mon acharnement et je le libéré de mon emprise.

Je me mis à hurler quand il se mit à m'attaquer à son tour par le cou..merci Ace !

Bah quoi ?! Il s'en est prit à mon cou en plus le salot ! C'est mon point faible !

Zut...j'aurais jamais du le dire...tout le monde le sait maintenant..

Il arrêta et nous reprîmes notre souffle, allongé sur le ponton du navire, les yeux rivés vers le ciel parsemés d'étoiles.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça Ace ! M'exclamais-je en me rasseyant.

-T'aurais vu ta tête ! C'étais à mourir de rire !

-Arrête ! Me vexais-je..

Il commence à m'agacer Sérieux !

-Oh Nan ! Faut que je donne la technique à Luffy et à Sabo ! C'est trop génial j'ai trouvé ton point faible !

-Tais toi !

-Ah la la..génial..murmura t'il calmement..

-...

-Tu vas rejoindre Luffy ?

-Il faut bien que je surveille l'horizon..dis-je en esquissant un léger sourire.

-...

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

-Bah..

-T'as qu'à venir avec nous..

-...Je peux ?

-Bah oui tu peux ! C'est quoi cette question idiot !

-...

-Allez fais pas cette tête de déterré ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend bon sang ?!

-Mais rien !

-Alors ramène toi ! M'exclamais-je en me relevant et en partant vers l'avant du navire.

-Eh ! Attend ! Me laisse pas tout seul ! S'écria-t'il en ramassant vivement sa couverture et en se précipitant vers Luffy et moi.

-Mais c'est qu'il devient vraiment gamin notre petit Ace !

-Te fous pas d'ma gueule !

-Baby Ace ! Baby Ace !

-LA FERME EMMY !

-Oh ça va ! Te vexe pas pour ça !

Je m'esclaffai de rire en retournant auprès de Luffy alors qu'un petit Ace grognon me suivait en marmonnant quelques jurons sur ma personne ce qui, bien sûr, n'échappa guère à mon ouïe féline...mais je préférai tout de même ignorer ses remarques désobligeantes.

-Si tu dis un mot à Luffy sur mon cauchemar, je n'hésiterais pas à cuire de la viande de tigre pour le repas de demain..marmonna Ace en passant près de moi pour s'assoir à côté de Luffy.

Je me joins à eux, énervée.

-Moi de même Ace..ne pense même pas à prononcer la moindre syllabe en rapport avec mon point faible si tu ne veux pas être toi même le flambeau de ta mort imminente sur le bûcher..

-Impossible abrutie ! Je suis moi même le feu ! Je ne peux pas être carbonisé ! Baka !

-Au cas où tu ne le savais pas, il existe en ce bas monde, une matière spéciale qui permet de lutter contre les pouvoirs des fruits du démon ! Alors je serais toi, je la ramènerais pas autant !

-Je te rappelle que tu es toi aussi une détentrice de fruit du démon et que seul la marine et en position de kairoseki ! Alors à part si tu t'es reconvertis à la marine pendant notre séparation, je vois mal comment tu pourrais en avoir !

-Et moi je te signale que si j'ai une prime sur ma tête, c'est parce que je suis devenue une voleuse en plus d'être une pirate ! Alors es-tu sûr que je peux pas avoir de granit marin avec moi !

Il se tut alors, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Et shbim ! J'ai claché Ace ! I am the best !

-Alors Hiken no Ace ? On a perdu sa langue ?

-La ferme sale petite garce..Qu'est-ce que tu ferais avec du kairoseki sur toi sérieux ?! S'exclama-t'il en s'allongeant sur la proue du bateau.

-Oh tu sais, c'est toujours utile ! Surtout quand on a des frères aussi demeurés que vous !..Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce chapeau de cow boy sur la tête ? T'essaies d'imiter Luffy ?

-Ta gueule Emmy ! J'essaie de dormir ! Fit-il en posant sa tête contre celle de Luffy, agacé.

-Mais oui..bien sûr ! Ne te cherche pas des excuses pour éviter la conversation Ace ! Je n'te lâcherais pas !

-Tais toi et fout moi la paix ! Gémit-il en ouvrant un de ses yeux et en me jetant un regard noir.

Je lui renvoya un sourire qui le fit littéralement rager et descendit de la figure de proue pour vérifier qu'aucune réaction anormale de la météo ne parvenait de derrière le navire..sur Grand Line, il vaut mieux rester vigilant !

Je profite de l'occasion pour guetter une éventuelle attaque ennemie..mais rien en vue..tant mieux ! Ça nous fait des vacances supplémentaires !

Les vacances..ça y' est je regrette déjà...

Un jour, j'vais vraiment les tuer...ces abrutis de frangins...

Je retourne auprès de mes frères..je n'arrête pas de penser à Sabo..j'espère de tout cœur qu'il va bien..

Je réfléchis encore à la proposition d'Ace...je sais bien que tout ceci est un plan de la marine pour nous attirer au QG et nous capturer une fois sur place..

Mais Sabo est notre frère..et le fait de le savoir loin de nous me brise le cœur...mais Ace a raison...Quelle serait sa réaction si il nous voyait débarquer là bas ? Il se sentirait sans doute faible..alors qu'en réalité, il est tout le contraire.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire..il me manque tellement...

Je fus sortis de ma rêverie en entendant un faible gémissement provenant d'un de mes frères..décidément..pas moyen de passer une nuit tranquille..

Je leva légèrement la tête et vis Luffy, assit sur la proue, les yeux embrumés.

-Oh merde..j'me suis endormi..prit-il enfin conscience en se grattant le haut de la tête.

-Enfin réveillé ? Murmurais-je en lui souriant.

-Emmy ? Tu dors pas encore ?

-Non..j'suis de garde cette nuit..

-Ah..d'accord..

-Rendors toi encore un peu..il est que 2h30...

-Je sais..tu ne veux pas que je prenne le relais ?

-Non t'inquiète ! J'vais m'débrouiller ! J'te connais, tu vas encore t'endormir !

-Maieeuuhhh ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Protesta-il en croisant les bras.

-Si c'est vrai..c'est juste que tu ne veux pas l'admettre..

Il changea son regard de côté, vers la mer..en gonflant les joues..franchement, c'est le portrait craché d'Ace quand il veut !

-Brr..il fait froid..grelota-t'il brusquement..

Il est long à la détente..il fait -5 degrés...

-Luffy..t'es en débardeur..

-Bah..ou..ouais..j'a..j'avais r'marqué pou..pourquoi ? Bégaya t'il, gelé.

-Mais va t'couvrir crétin !

Il prit soudainement son air de petit chiot battue..je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir...

-S'il te plaît Emmy !

-Non ! Pour que ça se termine comme la dernière fois ?! Alors là, non merci !

-Mais s'il te plaît ! J'ferais tout c'que tu veux mais laisse moi me réchauffer dans ta fourrure !

Sa proposition me fit hésiter..

-Tout c'que j'veux ? Tu m'le jures !

Il hocha la tête en acquiesçant et une lumière traversa au même moment dans mon esprit...je sais ce que j'vais lui demander..mais Pas tout de suite..attendons le bon moment..

Je me frotte les mains, un sourire malicieux au visage.

-Ok mais tu tiens ta promesse alors !

Il sauta de joie et partit me rejoindre en vitesse éclair..j'vous jure celui-là.

Je roula des yeux devant ses yeux suppliant et pris ma forme de féline en m'allongeant au sol.

Il se blottit instantanément dans ma fourrure, un sourire de gagnant sur son visage.

-C'est tout doux ! T'as vraiment d'la chance Emmy !

-Je n'ai pas mangé ce fruit dans le but d'être ton radiateur personnel tu sais ?!

-Oui ! Mais c'est tellement pratique ! Sourit-Il en se roulant dedans.

-Profiteur va !

Il me sourit, enchanté et s'endormit sans ajouter un mot de plus...je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il va y avoir un jaloux demain matin...il sera sans doute en feu en voyant tout ça..sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr..

À suivre ❤️


	19. Chapter 19

Quand je me réveille le matin suivant, je remarque que Ace s'est joint à nous..je crois que mes frères m'utilisent vraiment comme une bouillotte..ah au fait ! J'étais pas de garde cette nuit moi ?...et merde..

Je relève doucement la tête vers le rivage..

-ILE EN VUE COMPAGNONS ! M'écriais-je en apercevant un bout de terre au loin.

Mon exclamation de joie n'eut droit à aucune réponse ou autre remarque de la part de mes frères..seul le bruit des vagues venait briser le gros blanc qui suivit mon enthousiasme.

-Ohé ! Debout les flemmard ! J'ai dis..

Je toussote un peu et inspire profondément.

-ILE DROIT DEVANT !

Mon petit frère, bien bien long à la détente, ne prit conscience de la situation qu'une dizaine de seconde plus tard...il faut que je lui remette les pendules à l'heure à ce fainéant...

-Shima ? Murmura-t'il en dégageant lentement son visage endormi enfouit dans mon pelage.

-Oui une île ! Ça fait cinq minutes que j'vous l'répète ! Ksou Baka !

-Une île ?! Hurla-t'il en se relevant brusquement et en levant les bras au ciel, assommant Ace au passage alors que ce dernier commençait tout juste à immerger..le pauvre...

-C'est pas une raison pour foutre un poing dans la gueule de ton grand frère ! S'énerva Ace en donnant à son tour un coup sur la tête de Luffy.

Et cela se termina en bagarre générale..nan mais c'est pas vrai..qu'est-c'que j'fous avec des crétins pareils sérieux ?! Ils sont vraiment irrécupérables ces deux là...

Je soupire de désespoir en observant la scène..plus que ridicule à mes yeux..

-Nan mais t'es pas possible Luffy ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe à ce qui t'entoures des fois ?!

-Bah quoi !? C'est pas ma faute si ta gueule d'as de pique carbonisé était dans la trajectoire de mon bras !

-NAN MAIS ÇA VA BIEN OUI ?! ON INSULTE PAS SON GRAND FRÈRE COMME ÇA !

-J'M'EN FOUS ! T'ES MÊME PAS MON FRÈRE DE SANG D'ABORD ! J'FAIS C'QUE J'VEUX !

Je décide d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère plus qu'autre chose.

Je les sépare donc et les prend chacun par le col de leur haut.

-Vous avez pas finis de vous battre à la fin ?! Ça fait une semaine qu'il n'y avait pas un seul îlot en vue et vous, la meilleure chose que vous ayez à faire, c'est de vous engueulez ?

Je ne suis peut être pas la capitaine de ce navire mais un minimum de respect pour la grande sœur tout de même !

-Et une dernière chose...

Je me tourne vers Luffy et le ramène vers moi, plaquant mon front contre le sien, en le regardant de mes yeux rouges.

-Ose encore dire une fois que Ace n'est pas ton frère et tu comprendras pourquoi on m'appelle Emmy la tigresse

démoniaque..pigé ?!

Il déglutit légèrement mais osa tout de même se rebeller contre moi.

-Mais c'est vrai Emmy ! Ace n'est pas notre frère de sang et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi !

-Ferme la avant que j'm'énerve vraiment Luffy ! Ace n'en reste pas moins ton frère et le fait qu'il ne partage pas le même sang que toi n'est qu'un détail ! Alors même si je sais que tu aimes la liberté, il y a des limites à ne pas franchir ! Est-ce que j'ai étais assez claire ?!

Il déglutit alors que de la sueur froide commençait à couler sur son visage tremblant de peur devant ma furie.

-Oui..très clair..

-Parfait..

Je le lâche et me retourne immédiatement pour cette fois ci, m'en prendre à Ace.

-Et toi, arrête de faire ton malin ou j'balance tout !

-Fais ça et je fais du rôti de tigre pour le dîner !

-Pas la peine, j't'aurais déchiqueté avant que tu n'ait eu le temps de faire le feu !

-C'est ça ouais...j'te crois..

Je décide de ne pas aller plus loin, pas question de provoquer une nouvelle guerre avant d'accoster !

Je le lâche en pestant légèrement et m'abaisse au sol pour récupérer mon sabre et ma barre de fer disposés à côté.

-Que je n'ai pas à vous surprendre en train de vous entretuez pendant notre escale sur Water Seven..Compris ?

-Ouais...grommelèrent mes frères en se lançant un regard noir l'un à l'autre..

-Eh bien..c'est pas gagné..murmurais-je en soupirant et en regardant le port de la ville...

-Ahh ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'atterrir enfin sur la terre ! Dis-je gaiement, en m'étirant sur le sol frais du ponton où l'on venait d'aborder.

-...

-Ouais..si tu l'dis..grommela Ace en regardant dans la direction opposée à celle de Luffy.

-Et de la bonne humeur dans cet équipage, c'est trop demandé ?! Répliquais-je en serrant les poings et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Quand un abruti te réveille avec son poing dans ta gueule, t'es sûr que ta journée sera pourrie alors pas la peine de s'extasier pour un rien..fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Toi, j't'ai à l'œil..répondis-je sèchement.

Luffy grommelait des insultes incompréhensibles dans ces dents, sûrement à l'encontre d'Ace mais lorsque je lui fit signe d'arrêter avec un regard de mes yeux rouges, Il cessa rapidement ses injures et continua d'avancer derrière nous, tête baissé, loiiiinnnnn de Ace, qui était bientôt hors de ma vue..roohh mais c'est pas vrai ! Tel que j'le connais, il va s'paumer et on arrivera pas à le retrouver avant des lunes !

-ACE ! Attends nous avant d'foncer ! Tu vas encore te perdre !

Mais trop tard je le perdis de vue...mais merde à la fin !

-Bon Luffy ! Viens avec moi, on va...

Je me retourne et m'aperçue rapidement que lui aussi n'était plus là

J'EMMERDE CES FRÈRES DE MES DEUX !

-ACE ! LUFFY ! RÉPONDEZ MOI !

J'ai beau crier, hurler, faire tout ce que j'veux, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre...ras le bol !

J'vais encore devoir tout fouiller ! En plus cette ville, c'est carrément une métropole aquatique ! Je risque de passer des heures à errer dans les rues sans trouver la moindre trace de ces deux..idiots !

Je ne sait plus quel mot employé pour qualifier ces deux cas !..Bon on se calme Emmy..tout va bien se passer...tu vas les retrouver..pour Luffy, c'est simple, tu fouilles les restaurants des alentours et pour Ace...euh...les bars peut être ? Et les restos...

Je commence à fouiller à travers tout, je demande aux passants dans la rue..aucun résultat...FAIS CHIER !

Je décide de repartir au pont de départ, peut être sont-ils déjà sur le bateau.

Alors je décide d'aller vérifier mais rien...

* * *

Je soupire en jetant les cailloux qui ornaient le sol du chantier maritime à la mer, assise sur le rebord de la côte.

Je sentis que quelqu'un posait subitement sa main sur mon épaule..

Instinctivement, je me lève brusquement et braque ma barre de fer vers l'inconnu..ils vont pas me faire chier longtemps les emmerdeurs...

-Oh là ! Du calme jeune fille ! J' t'veux aucun mal ! Bagaya-t'il surpris de ma soudaine action.

-..Que me voulez-vous ?

-J'aimerais juste savoir si ce bateau t'appartenait ?

Il désigna du doigt le bateau que je partageait malheureusement avec mes ENFOIRÉS de frères...

-Euh..ouais pourquoi ? Répondis-je, déboussolée.

-Il est en mauvais état..tu devrais faire quelque chose pour lui ou il chavira à la première vague violente.

-Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres le vieux ?! C'est mon bateau ! Pas le tien ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre si il coule ?!

-Je suis simplement un charpentier du chantier naval de Water Seven...je constate juste qu'il est en mauvais état..ne t'énerves pas pour si peu..ce sont juste des conseils et un avis d'expert rien de plus..

-...

-Tu devrais réellement réfléchir à ma proposition...c'est pour ton bien que je dis ça...

-...si tu veux...mais alors attend que mes frères reviennent pour qu'on en discute...

-Pas de problème mais peux on jeter un œil à l'intérieur pour constater plus en détail les dégâts s'il te plaît ?

J'hésite un moment..c'est louche cette histoire...

-Ok...mais je vous surveille...et si vous tentez la moindre tentative de vol ou d'échappement, je ne vous louperais pas...acceptais-je, d'un regard méfiant.

-Bien sûr je comprend..je reviens avec mes assistants dans quelques instants...

-...ok mais grouille...j'dois retourner en ville après...soupirais-je en me relevant.

-Bien entendu...

Je les laissai partir mais je n'en reste pas moins méfiante...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment..et mon instinct de félin ne me trompe jamais...

* * *

Je m'attendais plutôt a avoir une armée entière en face de moi mais au lieu de cela, Il revint seulement avec quelques hommes et une femme...

Des hommes plus chelou les uns que les autres..

Un, possédait le nez de Pinocchio mais sous forme carrée...hum-hum..

heureusement que le ridicule ne tut pas..

Un autre, avait des cheveux noirs bouclés, un pigeon agrippé sur son épaule et un chapeau noir sur la tête

Autre la moins bizarre, était la femme à lunette...elle portait néanmoins une jupe extrêmement courte et que je n'oserais d'ailleurs jamais mettre...je n'aime que les shorts de toute manière...

Je suis encore tombée sur des types pas normaux...

Et le dernier...celui qui m'avait parlé, était habillé de toute part en bleu et il possédait de grosses lunettes accrochés à son crâne...lui, ça va encore..

Mais je fus surprise quand il reprocha à la jeune femme à lunette sa tenue, trop vulgaire à son goût..il a pas tord...

J'ai pas trop envie de laisser ses gaillards monter sur mon navire...

-Voici les hommes de la Galley-la-compagnie, des experts depuis que nous les avons recrutés il y a quelques années, leurs talents n'ont cessés de nous surprendre, voici Lucci, Kalifa et Kaku...ainsi que moi, Pauly, le vice directeur de ce chantier maritime..

-...Ok...mais permettez moi de rester sur le navire..répondis-je, hésitante.

-Je vois que tu préfères rester méfiante..ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne va pas te le bouffer ton navire...néanmoins, ton acte montre que tu tiens à ce bateau, c'est admirable..

-...Arrêtez de vous taper la discute avec moi et inspectez le...j'ai encore beaucoup à faire en ville..pestais-je en montant à bord..

Une fois montés, ils se mirent rapidement au travail et observèrent tout les moindres recoins du bateau...de manière très précise et

professionnelle..c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'être de petits commis dans ce domaine..au moins ils n'ont pas mentis sur un point, c'est déjà ça..

Mais je reste vigilante et guette le moindre de leur mouvement sans m'arrêter.

C'est mon bateau et celui de mes frères et je tiens à lui..ce sont les villageois de Fushia qui nous l'ont donnés et je ne tient pas à ce qu'ils soit détruits par les premiers abrutis venus..

Ils terminèrent leur inspection quelques minutes plus tard..ils sont rapides on dirait..tant mieux pour moi...

-Alors ? Demandais-je en levant les yeux sur ce fameux Pauly.

-Je suis désolé mais je dois te dire que ton bateau ne tiendra pas jusqu'à la prochaine ligne.

-Et si on l'améliore ? Déglutis-je légèrement.

-Même si on l'améliore..la quille, considérée comme la colonne vertébrale du bateau, située en dessous, est fissurée, et à la prochaine vague, elle se brisera totalement et ton navire finira coupé en deux et coulera.

Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite..non..tout sauf ça..

Je grinçai des dents..c'est pas vrai...

-TU MENS ! M'écriais-je les larmes aux yeux en lui attrapant le col.

-Non je n'mens Pas ! C'est Sérieux cette affaire et sache que je ne rigole jamais quand il s'agit de bateau !

-Non..c'est pas vrai..murmurais-je en tombant au sol...

-Maintenant tu as deux solutions, soit tu continues et tu coules avec lui avant ta prochaine escale, soit tu décides d'en prendre un autre..à toi de choisir..la mort...où la survie...si tu es la capitaine de ce navire, je suis sûre que tu connais déjà la réponse à ma question..pas vrai ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, alors il me tendit un prospectus.

-Voici un catalogue de quelques un de nos bateaux faits sur mesure..n'hésite pas à le consulter..viens nous voir si tu décides d'accepter ma proposition..fais ce que ton cœur te dis..la mort..

-Ou la survie...je sais..murmurais-je en jetant le catalogue au sol et en enfonçant ma tête entre les bras.

-A bientôt jeune fille...

Après qu'ils se sont en allés, je me mis à réfléchir pendant très longtemps à tout ceci.

Je ne peux pas abandonner ce bateau..c'est un cadeau...je peux pas faire ça..

Mais je sais qu'on doit vivre..et j'ai promis à Shanks et à papa de veiller sur eux...

Je sais pas quoi faire...

Le mieux serait d'en discuter avec eux mais ces abrutis se sont paumés !

Je relève légèrement la tête et regarde le catalogue d'un œil remplit de larmes coulantes à flots sur mes bras gelés.

Je le pris en tremblant et décide de regarder tout de même un peu..

Je feuillette rapidement les pages, les bateaux vont du plus basique à celui d'un engin phénoménale à un prix astronomique.

Mon attention se captive soudainement sur un beau bateau à trois mats, et munis de compartiments exactement pareils que celui de mes rêves..

Je secoue la tête et jette le catalogue loin devant moi..je ne dois pas me laisser avoir par eux..tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est faire leur business à la con et remporter un maximum de tunes, comme tout les autres !

Je m'enroule dans ma couverture en pleurant à chaudes larmes..et mes frères alors ? Qu'est-c'qu'ils en penseraient de tout ça ? Sans doute la même chose que moi...

* * *

Après m'être finalement calmée, je décide de me relever et de partir à la recherche de mes frères..

À quoi ça sert de rester ici ?...Chialer ne sert à rien..il faut que je retrouve mes frères..le soleil se couche déjà..

Quand j'arrive dans le centre ville, j'aperçois une foule de personnes figés devant deux immeubles parallèles et une maison...il y a une réunion Tupperware ou quoi ?

-Euh...Excusez moi monsieur..qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demandais-je poliment en tapotant l'épaule d'un homme en face de moi, mêlé dans la foule.

-Il y a deux garçons coincés ..l'un coincé entre ces deux immeubles et l'autre dans la cheminé de la maison ! Je sais pas comment ils ont faits pour atterrir ici mais ça fait plusieurs heures qu'ils sont coincés ! Et personne n'arrive à les débloqués..me répondit-il en pointant du doigt le toit des bâtiments.

Deux garçons...DEUX GARÇONS ?! NAN !? C'EST PAS VRAI MAIS PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT ENCORE FOUTUS CES CONS ?!

Je ne lui répondis pas, et grimpai à l'immeuble sous les regards...surpris des personnes aux alentours..

Bah quoi ? Il y a une porte pour accéder en haut ? Je ne crois pas ! Alors foutez moi la paix ! Répondis-je un poil agacée par leur attitude.

J'escalade rapidement la façade de la maison et arrive...près de la cheminée..ou Ace est coincé..comme un con...à l'intérieur..les jambes dépassants..

-As de pique carbonisé me reçoit-il ? Hého !? Ace ?!

Je n'eus aucune réponse...aurait-il encore fait une de ses nombreuses crises de narcolepsie ?...je vais l'égorger ce type..

-Ace...murmurais-je en rageant...

-...

-AAAAACCCCCEEEEEE ! Hurlais-je, 100 fois plus fort.

Je pris ma forme semi-tigre et le tirai de toute mes forces vers moi..mais imbécile ! Qu'as-t'il encore fait pour se mettre dans une situation pareil celui-là ?!

J'arrivai à l'enlever bien des minutes plus tard..de cette putain de cheminée...

Et il dormait encore...bon...

on va régler ça vite fait...

-DEBOUT ENFOIRÉ !

Je lui donnai un gros coup de poing (ou plutôt de patte) dans sa gueule...ça lui apprendra.

-Aiiiee ! Oh ! Bonjour Emmy ! Comment ça va ?

-Alors toi...

-STOP ! Arrête ! J'ai déjà assez mal comme ça !

-Oh pauvre choupet...J'CROYAIS QU'T'ETAIS L'FEU ?! M'écriais-je en changeant subitement d'expression de visage.

-Euh..oui...enfin...je crois..fit'il en tremblant de peur.

Je décide de ne pas aller plus loin...il y a des choses plus importantes..comme par exemple...

-OÙ EST LUFFY ?!

-Je sais pas...on s'est pas croisé depuis qu'on s'est séparé !

-...Fais chier...

Je me rappelle soudainement des paroles du monsieur de tout a l'heure..si j'ai bien compris, il est coincé entre deux immeubles...

Deux frères, un est con..le deuxième est comment ?..bah con aussi...

-Bon...relève toi..on va chercher l'autre débile..je sais où il est...

Je me tourne vers le côté gauche et vis sans grande surprise..une forme..toute fine..étalée comme une crêpe entre deux immeubles..je ne sais plus quoi penser de ces deux là..

Je me précipite en sautant de toit en toit vers mon débile de petit frère..que quelqu'un m'explique comment ils se sont foutus là-dedans !

-Ehhy ! S'écria-t'il difficilement.

-Luffy ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ?!

-..Euh...

-Ne m'en dis pas plus, j'vais avoir mal à la tête ! Attends que j'vienne t'étriper !

Je saute sur le dernier toit, par chance, celui-ci était collé à un des immeubles, je pus donc me précipitez au creux qui séparait les deux grattes-ciels, où était bien sûr, bloqué mon frère et je tentai de l'écarter plus afin que mon frère puisse sortir.

-Luffy ! Reste pas planté là à imiter une raie et essaie de te débloquer aussi de ton côté !

-Oché !

Je pris ma forme de tigre et tenta de séparer plus fortement les deux bâtiments qui se dressaient devant moi.

Après plusieurs tentatives désespérés, je parvint à créer une faille sur un des deux immeubles..allez ! J'y suis presque !

Luffy eut finalement le dernier mot et c'est finalement lui qui se tira de cette affaire..

Je me laissai tomber sur le toit, reprendre mon souffle.

Luffy se sortit de tout cela et tomba, se rattraper à la gouttière de la maison ou j'étais, sauta sur moi et frappa mon ventre de plein fouet.

-Argh ! Luffy ! Fais gaffe un peu..

-Shishishi ! Désolé Emmy ! Fit-il pas du tout désolée.

-Bon..revenons à nos moutons...

Après quelques coups et frappes bien méritée, nous retournons auprès d'Ace et repartons tout les trois vers le navire..je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

* * *

-QUOIIIII ?! ON POURRA BIENTÔT PLUS NAVIGUER ?!

-Oui...

Ace m'attrapa par le col de mon t-shirt et me plaqua au sol.

-Nan mais tu veux rire Emmy ?! T'es vraiment la sœur d'un pur naïf !

-TAIS TOI !

-Nan j'me tairais pas ! Comment t'as pu te laisser berner par ses crétins ?! Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est de la tune ! De l'argent ?! Tu comprends ça Emmy ?! Ils s'en foutent totalement de notre bateau !

-La ferme ! Tu crois j'ai pas réfléchi à cette histoire ?!

-Bah on dirait pas ! Sinon t'aurais pas pris ce stupide catalogue ! S'énerva-t'il en donnant un coup de pied dans le tas de feuille.

-Imbécile !

-De quoi tu me traites d'imbécile ?! C'est toi qui l'a pris, pas moi ! Est-que t'as vérifier au moins que c'était vrai !?

-Non...

-Alors on devrait commencer par ça tu crois pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! T'es un charpentier ? Nan ! T'es qu'un crétin coincé dans les deux sens du terme !

-Attends ?! Répète un peu c'que t'as dis Emmy ?!

-Nan ! T'as qu'à pas être sourd ! Le feu te les

bouche c'est ça ?!

-TA GUEULE !

-Oi ! C'est bon là ?! Vous avez fini de vous battre ?! Intervint subitement Luffy en nous séparant..

Luffy ?! Eh bah dis donc...y'a de l'amélioration côté maturité..

-Tss..compte sur moi pour aller les cramer ces connards de la Galley-la..marmonna Ace en se craquant les doigts.

-Arrête de vouloir t'en prendre à eux,Ace..ils ne font que leur travail..grinçais-je entre mes dents.

-Leur travail ?! Tu veux dire que leur travail c'est d'extorquer les gens ?!

-J'ai pas dis ça !

-Ça veut tout dire Emmy !

Il s'en alla rapidement, loin de nous..je doute sur ces intentions..

-Qu'est-c'que tu vas faire Ace ?!

-Vérifier si tout ceci sont bien des conneries !

-Mais t'es dingue ! C'est en dessous d'un bateau crétin ! Tu vas t'noyés !

-...

Il s'arrêta net..il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de sauter à la mer ?!

-Seul Sabo..aurait été capable de vérifier...murmurais-je en adoucissant ma voix.

-...Je veux savoir si c'est vrai ou pas ! Tu vas pas m'dire qu'ils ont sautés à l'eau pour vérifier ?!

-Non..ils ont regardés les fissures présentes sur la coque et sur le plancher.

-Alors tu m'expliques comment ils ont pu vérifier que la quille était endommagée ?!

-Comment tu veux que j'le sache ?! J'leur ai pas demandé ! C'est eux les experts ! Pas moi !

-Mais t'es conne ou quoi ?! T'aurais dû leur demandé de te montrer !

-J'y ai pas pensé ! Voila ! J'l'avoue ! Désolé...

-...Tu m'énerves Emmy..

-Toi aussi Ace..j'peux savoir Pourquoi toi et Luffy, vous avez finis entre deux immeuble et dans une cheminée ?!

-Rien qu'un p'tit combat sans importance pour moi, d'ailleurs j'ai une revanche à prendre..et Luffy va savoir..

-Oh ça ? C'est juste qu'un restaurateur un peu trop furax m'a expulsé à l'autre bout de la ville et j'ai fini entre deux immeubles ! d'ailleurs, j'ai la dalle...me répondit-il sans gêne.

Je me plaque la main sur la tête..Pourquoi j'suis étonnée ?! J'ai l'habitude après tout...

-Bref..par tout les moyens, il faut vérifier si ce qu'ils ont dis est vrai ou pas..et c'est là qu'on prendra la décision ...Ça vous va ?

Luffy hocha la tête..mais bon il n'a rien écouté à la conversation alors son avis ne me serre à rien, quand à Ace, il hocha juste les épaules..

-Je vais prendre ça pour un "si tu veux"

-Mais tu fais comment pour vérifier si c'est vrai ?! On est tout les trois des mangeurs de fruit du démon alors forcément..on peut pas trop aller vérifier par nous même...rétorqua Ace sèchement.

-Je sais pas..il faut trouver un moyen..peut être qu'il faudrait demander au chantier naval si ils peuvent pas..

-NAN ! MÊME PAS EN RÊVE !

-Mais Ace ! Tu veux savoir si c'est vrai ou pas !?

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'il faut qu'on demande à ceux qui ont eux même vérifier !

-Mais cette fois ci, je leur demande les preuves rien de plus !

-...comme tu veux..

-Bref..c'est pas tout mais il faudrait trouver un hôtel ou passer la nuit..l'hiver va véritablement s'installer et on ne peut plus continuer de dormir dans des couvertures sous le froid tout le temps...

-C'est pour ça que tu veux te débarrasser du bateau ?! Hein ?! C'est ça Emmy ?! S'énerve subitement Ace.

-IL FAUT AUSSI PENSER A NOTRE SURVIE ACE !

-CE NAVIRE EST UN CADEAU ! ON NE PEUT PAS LE LAISSER TOMBER COMME ÇA !

-Je sais mais...j'ai promis à Shanks et à papa de vous protéger et je le ferais ! M'écriais-je les larmes aux yeux.

-...

Pendant ce temps, Luffy nous regardait, d'un air agacé, se demandant quand est-ce qu'on va arrêter de se battre...

-Bon..On s'en va bouffer quand sinon ?

-MAIS TAIS TOI AVEC TA BOUFFE A LA CON TOI ! C'EST LA SEULE RAISON QUI TE POUSSE A ESSAYER DE NOUS ARRÊTER DE SE BATTRE OU QUOI ?!

-Mais j'ai la dalle moi !

-Arrête d'être aussi égoïste Luffy !

-Et vous alors ?! Vous croyez pas qu'vous êtes égoïste ?! À me laisser de côté à chacune de vos disputes ?!

-...Moi j'en ai marre de tout ça..murmurais-je en me retournant vers la mer..restons en là jusqu'à demain...ça vaut mieux si on ne veut pas s'entretuer

jusqu'à l'aube..allons manger..

Luffy approuva d'un signe de tête, alors que Ace changea son regard de côté, agacé.

* * *

On descendit en ville, Luffy sautait partout à l'idée d'aller manger au Resto tandis que la tension entre Ace et moi restait des plus sinistres.

-Luffy, c'est quel Resto qu'tu t'es faits éjecté ? C'est juste pour qu'on sache les quels éviter..demandais-je, n'aillant pas envie d'avoir un restaurateur fou à mes trousses.

-Oh t'inquiète ! J'crois qu'il est loin d'ici ! Enfin je crois..

-Ça ne me rassure pas tu sais..

-Bref on s'en fout ! On bouffe !

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais toi...murmurais-je au bord du gouffre.

-Petite question, Emmy...l'argent pour réparer le bateau...tu vas l'trouver où ?

-...

-Ohé ! Emmy ! J'te cause là !

-Oui bah ça va ! J't'ai entendu spade !

-Arrête de me foutre tes surnoms à la con sur le dos !

-...

-Même si tu voulais un autre bateau comment tu vas te l'payer hein ?!

-Je sais comment m'y prendre Ace..ne t'inquiète pas pour ce point...

-Mais ouais bien sûr c'est ça ! Tu crois que j'vais te croire ! Je sais bien que t'es une voleuse mais rassembler assez d'argent pour acheter un bateau, même toi tu sais que c'est pas possible en aussi peu de temps !

-Qui t'as dis que je l'avais volé !?

-Explique moi comment tu aurais pu faire autrement ?!

-J'ai préféré ne pas vous en parler parce que je savais que vous alliez foutre n'importe quoi avec si vous l'appreniez mais...

-Mais ?!

-...J'ai trouvé des trésors sur l'île céleste.

Mes frères me regardèrent soudainement avec de grand yeux ronds et un sourire d'abruti commençait à se former sur leur visage.

-NANI ?! DES TRÉSORS ?! S'écrièrent-ils en hurlant comme des sauvages.

-La ferme abrutis ! Vous vouliez que tout le monde le sache ou quoi !?

-Mais à quel moment tu t'en es emparée ?! On était toujours ensemble ! Bégaya un Ace, rêvant déjà de fortune et puissance.

-Ah ça, j'vous l'dis pas !

-Mais c'est trop génial les gars ! Imaginez toute la viande qu'on pourra acheter avec ça !

-Oh Non ! Il est hors de question de l'utiliser pour satisfaire votre estomac ! On a des priorités !

Mes frères firent soudainement la mou...sont-ils vraiment surpris de ma réaction ? À votre avis c'est pour quoi que je leur en ai pas parlé ? Franchement..ils ne changeront jamais...

-Oh je sais !

Luffy leva soudainement le bras en l'agitant tellement vite et tellement fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait provoquer du vent...

Je sais vraiment où je vais emmené ce débile surexcité...à l'école..de 1, ça lui remettra peut être les idées en place et il est déjà dans son rôle d'élève..donc bon...enfin...la seule bonne note qu'il pourrait avoir c'est la participation orale..et encore...

Infernal j'vous l'dis..infernal...

-Qu'est-c'qui à Luffy ? Soupirais-je en rabaissant le bras de mon frère.

-J'peux avoir une statue en bronze !? J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une à mon effigie !

Inspire...expire...ça va aller Emmy...

-Luffy...pour rappel l'or vaut beaucoup plus que le bronze..ensuite qu'est-ce que tu en ferais et enfin, c'est complètement stupide...dis-je en retenant du mieux que je pouvais ma colère et ma désespérance.

-Oh ! Allez s'il vous plaît ! J'en veux trop une ! J'vous en supplie !

Après le délire du tigre, nous voila parti dans le délire du bronze..

Le prochain, c'est l'cachalot, je l'sens bien...

-NON C'EST NON LUFFY ! La priorité, c'est le bateau !

-Hors de question d'acheter un nouveau bateau Emmy ! C'est pas parce qu'on a les moyens que je me rabaisserais à accepter !

Et c'est reparti pour un tour...

-Ace..nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix..répliquais-je calmement en fixant le sol.

-Bien sûr que si, nous avons le choix ! Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es certaine qu'ils n'ont pas mentis ?!

-Non mais...

-Ah bah tu vois !

-Bon..c'est pas tout ça mais on devrais aller manger non ? S'incrusta sans gêne dans la discussion, Luffy.

-C'est une hypothèse que je n'écarterais pas Ace ! Ils avaient tout de même l'air d'être des professionnels dans ce métier ! Ripostais-je en ignorant quelque peu, l'impatient de la bouffe.

-Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un le paraît qu'il l'est forcément Emmy !

-Tais toi, tu m'fatigues Ace !

-Arrête d'essayer d'abandonner la conversation ! C'est une affaire sérieuse !

-Bon euh...on peut aller manger ?

-Je sais bien que c'est sérieux Ace ! Ça me tourne en boucle depuis tout à l'heure !

-Mais ouais c'est ça ! J'parie surtout que t'en as rien à foutre de notre bateau !

-Ta gueule ! Tu crois que c'était facile de prendre cette décision ?! Nan ! Figurez vous que j'ai pas envie de vous perdre !

-Mais bon sang Emmy ! Qu'est-c'qu'il te prouve qu'ils n'ont pas mentis !?

-Et toi ! Qu'est-c'qu'il te prouve qu'ils n'ont pas dis la vérité ?!

Le ton monta progressivement entre nous deux alors que Luffy commençait quelques peu à s'énerver du fait qu'on l'ignorait...

-De toute façon, t'es qu'un connard Ace ! Tu comprends jamais rien !

-Nan mais tu t'es regardés sale chat d'gouttière ?!

-As de pique carbonisé !

-ARRÊTE AVEC CETTE INSULTE MERDIQUE !

-ET TOI !? TU T'ES DÉJÀ REGARDE DANS UN MIROIR ?!

-OUAIS ET J'RESSEMBLE A QUELQUE CHOSE AU MOINS MOI !

-APPREND A MAÎTRISER TES POUVOIRS ET ON EN REPARLERA APRÈS, ESPÈCE DE DANGER PUBLIC !

-ÇA SUFFIT !

L'hurlement de mon petit frère fit attirer tout les regards des passagers vers nous..

Nous nous regardons encore longtemps l'un et l'autre...mes yeux ont virés au rouge sanglant et Ace me fixe d'un regard noir, prêt à bondir sur moi à tout moment.

-...Arrêtons nous là avant que Luffy ne finisse à terre, mort de faim..marmonna Ace en expirant profondément et en reprenant sa route.

Luffy le suivit au pas de course et je les rattrape aussitôt, le regard ailleurs en grinçant des dents.

* * *

Après avoir trouvé un restaurant à la hauteur des espérances de Luffy qui, pour rappel, passe 90% de son temps à bouffer de la viande, nous mangions enfin...mais le silence régnait dans cette atmosphère si pesante et gâchait tout plaisir de manger de la bonne nourriture.

Il faut dire que depuis l'enlèvement de Sabo, nous n'avions pas mangé grand chose sur le navire..

* * *

Nous sortons du restaurant vers 23 heures passés, il faisait un froid glacial et pour ma part, il était hors de questions que nous dormions dehors sur le navire...

À l'hôtel ou sur le bateau, Luffy s'en foutait..mais Ace..

-Nan mais je rêve ! À t'entendre, on dirait vraiment que tu t'en tapes de notre navire !

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de débat infernale sans merci dans la nuit noire de l'hiver installé depuis peu, je réussis enfin à le convaincre et quelques instants plus tard, nous étions dans notre chambre.

Luffy sautait sur son lit et Ace..regardait..euh...le mur ?

-C'est beau Ace ?! Le provoquais-je en me jetant sur mon matelas.

-Ta gueule...j'vous ai pas parlé..murmura-t'il de façon à ce que je puisse l'entendre.

-Qu'est-c'qu'il t'arrive Ace ? Demanda Luffy en s'asseyant en tailleur sur sa couette, n'aillant toujours pas compris la situation.

-Laisse le Luffy..il est décidé à faire la gueule pour la soirée..allez viens..

Je l'emmène sur le balcon et nous regardons ensemble les étoiles pendant qu'Ace me regardait d'un sale œil.

Tant pis..ça ira peut être mieux demain..qui sait ?

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit..cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que j'exécutais sans cesse cette même action en continue.

Mes frères dormaient déjà depuis un bon bout de temps et Luffy n'arrêtais pas de parler dans son sommeil..

Ça devient soûlant à force ! À croire qu'il est jamais rassasié !

N'empêche qu'avec la chambre plus payer la bouffe de ces deux goinfres et la mienne, mon porte monnaie a subie un choc.

Mais bon, j'ai une réserve alors on peut pas dire qu'on est au bord de la misère non plus !

Une réserve en or en plus...

Mais si j'arrivai pas à dormir, c'est pas à cause du harcèlement oculaire en continu de Luffy..nan ça j'y suis habituée..

C'est cette histoire de navire qui me prend la tête...j'en ai ras le bol..

Je ne sais réellement pas quelle décision prendre et cela m'obsède..

-...viande...manger...

Oui bon ça va ! On a compris ! C'est pas bientôt fini ?!...Il m'énerve lui aussi, il vient d'bouffer putain ! Jamais il me laissera en paix ?!

Calme toi Emmy..respire..tout va bien...OU PAS DU TOUT !

Grr..ras le bol de cette vie !

Je me retourne vers eux et scrute Ace du regard...

Je ne sais réellement pas quoi penser d'eux quand ils s'empilent l'un sur l'autre sans aucune raison apparente..

Veulent-ils imiter sans succès prometteur un totem ? Allez savoir..

Mais le plus drôle, c'est le passage ou l'un fait tomber l'autre et que la victime reste à terre..toujours endormie...

Bizarrement, c'est toujours Ace qui gagne et Luffy finit toujours par se gaufré au sol..ce qu'il vient justement de se passer à l'instant..désespérant...

Bref..c'était l'instant calembours stupide..j'vais arrêté mes délires chelous, revenons à nos moutons..

Le bateau...JE SUIS TOUJOURS BLOQUÉE ! FAIS CHIER !

Le mieux serait de procéder à une vérification complète du bateau...mais Ace ne veut sous aucun prétexte qu'on aille à la Galley-La...alors à qui demander ? Y'a t'il un autre chantier navale dans cette métropole aquatique gigantesque ? Aucune idée...

Je me lève discrètement du lit pour aller fouiller dans mon sac à dos, à la recherche d'une carte de la ville.

J'allume la petite bougie dans ma lanterne et m'installe sur mon lit, la carte sous les yeux.

Alors que j'allais plus profondément dans ma recherche, j'entendis un gros boum à côté de moi..un deuxième abruti à terre...

-Aiieeee ! Qu'est-c'qu'il s'passe ?! C'est déjà l'matin ?! On est déjà attaqué ?!

Ça, c'était mon p'tit frère dans toute sa discrétion habituelle.

-Acceee ! Qu'est-c'que tu fiches sur moi !?

On entendit un boum plus léger au précédent...je continue de regarder la carte sans me soucier d'eux, Je savais déjà que Luffy avait fait valser Ace à l'autre bout de la pièce...c'est un classique...Mais je connais déjà la suite...d'abord, le réveil d'Ace suite sa percussion contre un objet aléatoire sur le crâne ou là où il faut pas...

-AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEE !

Pour cette fois ci je dirais sur le champignon...sans aucun doute...vu le cri..j'ai mal pour lui...

-Mais t'es taré Lu' ! Qu'est-c'que tu fous à la fin ?!

-Oups..désolé !

Ace ne le pris comme d'habitude pas au sérieux puisque ce dernier est en train de se fendre la poire sur le tapis.

-ENFOIRÉ !

S'en suivi une série des 12 coups de minuit et demi et la victoire est obtenu par le dernier debout soit Ace, comme tous les jours.

Rappelez vous que pendant que je vous décrivait la scène, je continuais à regarder la carte, j'ai pas levé un seul coup d'œil à mes frères..c'est une question d'habitude.

-M'en fous ! J'en ai mare ! T'es plus mon frère !

-Ah ! Tant mieux ! Ça tombe bien j'allais le dire abruti !

-Vos gueules un peu...j'essaie de me concentrer..marmonnais-je En plissant les yeux vers la carte.

-Emmy ? Qu'est-c'que tu fiches encore debout ? Remarqua finalement Ace.

-Vous êtes bien long à la détente vous deux...ça fait des plombes que je suis devant vous et que j'essaie de lire cette carte incompréhensible et à chaque fois, je me fais interrompre par vos engueulades sans queue ni tête !

-Oh..désolé...on fera moins de bruit..s'excusa Luffy en souriant.

-Trop tard j'crois que vous avez déjà alerter tout l'voisinage !

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Fit Ace en tendant l'oreille vers la porte.

-Disons..mon instinct de féline...

-OI ! C'EST QUOI CE BOUCAN ?! IL EST UNE HEURE DU MATIN ! C'EST INTOLERABLE ! SI VOUS N'ARRÊTEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE, JE SERAIS DANS L'OBLIGATION DE VOUS METTRE A LA PORTE ! RESPECTEZ LES AUTRES HÔTES BANDES D'ÉGOÏSTES !

-Eh bah dis donc..il rigole pas le vieux concierge...murmurais-je à mes frères.

-Oui oui ! Excusez nous ! C'est mon petit frère qui a donner un coup dans les noisettes de l'autre débile ! Rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas ! Lui répondis-je de façon à ce qu'il puisse l'entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui as dis ça abrutie ! Ragea Ace En chuchotant.

Je sens que je vais avoir le feu aux fesses dans quelques instants si je me barre pas d'ici en vitesse...

-Je ne dis que la vérité Ace ! Marmonnais-je à son oreille.

-Oui mais la prochaine fois, épargne nous les détails de ce genre s'il te plaît ! Me répondit-il, vexé.

Je pouffe légèrement en pensant à la réaction du

surveillant si il a entendue ce que j'ai dis.

-Ne vous avisez pas de recommencer ou je vous exclus compris ?! répliqua t'il d'une voix sévère.

-Oui oui ! Bonne nuit monsieur et encore désolé pour le dérangement !

Il s'éloigna en grommelant quelques injures a notre égard dans le couloir.

Ace de son côté, tentait d'empêcher Luffy de faire une crise cardiaque alors que ce dernier était prit d'un fou rire qui me fut contagieux quand je tourne le regard vers eux.

-TU VAS ME LE PAYER EMMY !

-Tais toi idiot ! Tu veux qu'on s'fasse dégager ou quoi ?

-Demain j'te jure que tu passera à l'abattoir sale garce...marmonna t'il entre ses dents

Malheureusement pour lui, je l'ai entendu...

-Et toi j'te promet que si t'essaies, tu passera au bûcher avant...avec des menottes de granit marin..bien évidemment.

Il ne me répondit pas et nous tourna le dos...pff quel gamin..

Je me remis sur mon lit pour continuer mon enquête et Luffy s'assit à mes côtés alors qu'Ace repartit dormir en pestant.

-Tu fais quooaaa Emmy ?

-Je cherche si il y a des autres chantiers navales dans le coin puisque mOssieur ne veut pas qu'on aille à la Galley-La...lui répondis-je en jetant un regard noir sur Ace.

-Ah..et il y'en a d'autres ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Avec vous deux, j'ai pas encore très bien cherché ! Va dormir Luffy...

Au lieu d'exécuter les ordres..comme d'habitude en somme, il s'agenouilla derrière mon dos, posa ses bras sur mes épaules et regarda la carte au dessus de ma tête.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non Merci c'est gentil mais tu peux retourner te coucher...

-...Tu veux pas que je reste avec toi ?

Mais bon sang il est collant ce soir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

-Va dormir Luffy ! Après tu vas encore te plaindre que t'es fatigué !

-Non.

-Si ! C'est ta grande sœur qui te l'ordonne alors tu le fais !

-Non.

-Si ! J'te permet pas d'en douter !

-Non.

-Si !

-Non.

-Taisez vous bordel ! Grinça Ace en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Bon ça suffit ! Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu veux pas ?! Répliquais-je en m'en prenant à mon petit frère.

-Parce que j'ai envie de rester avec toi !

Moi qui disait qu'il avait grandi en maturité..je crois qu'il faudrait que je revois cette définition plus en détail...

-Mais t'es plus un bébé Luffy ! Que tu te réchauffes avec mon pelage sur le navire c'est une chose ! Mais là, il ne fait même pas froid !

-Mais non..j'ai juste envie de rester avec toi..j'me sens seul en ce moment..vous arrêtez pas d'm'ignorer...

-Dis pas n'importe quoi et laisse moi travailler s'il te plaît ! Et laisse aussi dormir Ace ! Il est d'assez mauvais poil comme ça !

-SANS BLAGUE ! S'écria Ace en nous lâchant un regard de mort.

Luffy fit légèrement la moue mais ne laissa pas tomber pour autant.

-Au fait ! Emmy, j't'ai pas raconter c'qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'on était séparé !

-Lufffyyyy ! Si tu dis un mot de..

Luffy tourna la tête vers lui et lui tira la langue..décidé à m'avouer ce fameux secret..

-En fait Ace, il...

-Non ! Tais toi Luffy !

-Il a dit que si il allait ressuscité, il voudrait être réincarné en concombre de mer et..

-TA GUEULE !

-Et après il a changé d'avis et il a dit qu'il voulait plutôt devenir du papier toilette !

J'explose de rire en m'imaginant la scène ! Ace dire ça ?! Nan c'est pas possible ! Enfin vu comment Ace est devenu rouge, l'annonce ne peut être que vrai.

-Fermez la ! J'étais pas moi même quand j'ai dis ça !

-C'est vrai que tu étais quelques peu...négatif !

Et il explosa tout seul de rire devant un Ace en rage..de mon côté, je n'ai pas Compris sa dernière blague .

-Sabo et moi on a trop adoré aussi le passage ou..

-MAIS TU VAS LA BOUCLER OUI ?!

-En fait c'est une meuf qu'il a voulu draguer mais il s'est pris un râteau et des fantômes sont sortis de nulle part et ont transpercés le corps d'Ace !

-What ? Attends récapitule ! Je comprend pas !

-RIEN..RIEN À COMPRENDRE LA D'DANS ! Y'A..Y'A RIEN À RÉCAPITULER ! Bagaya Ace, paniqué.

Je n'ai rien compris...

-MAIS VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE LUFFY ! POURQUOI TU LE LUI A DIS ENFOIRÉ ! ON A DIS QUE ÇA DEVAIT RESTER ENTRE NOUS CETTE HISTOIRE !

-Shishishi !

Ace sauta littéralement sur Luffy et une seconde bagarre se déclencha..

-Arrêtez ou on va finir dehors..fis-je calmement en les séparants.

-...Et dire que tout c'que j'voulais au départ c'était dormir moi..marmonna Ace en retournant à son lit en emportant Luffy avec lui.

-Eh ! Lâche moi Ace !Qu'est-c'que tu fiches ?!

Ace le balança dans le lit respectif de mon petit frère en hurlant un seul et unique mot.

-DORS !

Mon petit frère n'osa rien dire et me fixa, angoissé.

-Pas la peine de me regarder..fais c'qu'il te dis point barre..murmurais-je fermement.

Luffy déglutit légèrement..

-Et moi tout c'que j'voulais c'était passez du temps avec vous...vous êtes vraiment pas gentil ! Marmonna-t'il les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu vas quand même pas te mettre à chialer pour ça ?

Luffy ravala ses larmes et fixa Ace d'un regard noir, énervé.

-Oh la ! Du calme petit ! Tu restes tranquille ok ?

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

-Et c'est repartit pour un tour..soupirais-je en roulant des yeux.

La quatrième baston de la soirée..ça commence à bien faire quand même..

-Bon ça suffit les garçons...j'crois qu'on a eu notre cota de surmenage pour aujourd'hui...allez dormir tout les deux et vous réglerez vos comptes demain ! Parce que là j'en peux vraiment plus et je suis sûr que c'est le cas de 98% des gens de cet hôtel !

98% si on compte pas ces deux là...

Après de longues minutes d'injures supplémentaires et de débats acharnés, je parvintenfin à faire dormir ces deux êtres infernaux...applaudissez moi ! J'ai réussi l'exploit du siècle !

Bon ok, j'ai triché ! J'ai utilisé la casserole que j'avais emporté au cas où dans mon sac à dos ! Mais s'il vous plaît ! C'était le level hardcore !

Ils se sont enfin endormis...j'ai cru ne jamais y arriver...

Et j'ai vérifié qu'ils ne fassent pas la formation totem..oui parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'un de ces crétins s'est gaufré à terre !

Pour une fois, ils restent en place dans leur lit..pour le moment dans leurs couvertures...de vrais bébés anges..

Bébés anges ?! Nan mais j'délire là où quoi ?! C'est des bipolaires ces mecs !

Des démons le jour et des anges la nuit..on va dire ça comme ça..

Enfin des anges quand ils dorment bien sûr..

Je me glisse à pas de loup dans mon lit et reprit mon inspection là où elle était..

Après de longues minutes à chercher, je ne parvint malheureusement pas à trouver autre chose que la Galley-la pour notre bateau...que faire alors ?

Je me mis à bailler..j'ai sommeil..restons en là pour ce soir..je verrais si il n'y a pas d'autre solution demain..

J'éteint la lumière de ma lanterne en soufflant sur la bougie et me glisse dans ma couette.

Je regarde un petit moment mes frères..ils sont cons mais je les aime tellement...

Je me laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée alors que prêt de moi, les démons infernaux rêvaient la bave aux lèvres de fortunes et mets délicats.

À suivre ❤️


	20. Chapter 20

**-Bah dis donc Emmy, je savais que c'était dur de rechercher un truc sur la carte avec nous deux mais de là à avoir des cernes pareils...**

 **-Ta gueule enfoiré ! Lui répondis-je, encore dans les vapes, en balançant mon oreiller dans la tronche d'Ace.**

 **-Olé ! L'humeur matinale !**

 **-Tu peux parler Ace !**

 **-Luffy, tu fous quoi bordel ?! Ça fait une heure que t'es enfermé dans la salle de bain ! M'ignora royalement, Ace.**

 **-Ouais, attends ! J'arrive !**

 **-Ça fait vingt fois que tu me réponds la même chose ! Il serait peut être temps de passer à l'acte, tu crois pas ?**

 **-Oui bah, deux s'condes !**

 **-RAS L'BOL DE RÉPÉTER DIX FOIS LA MÊME CHOSE ! QU'EST-C'QUE TU FICHES A LA FIN ?!**

 **-J'prépare un truc ! Tu m'remercieras plus tard !**

 **Bizarrement, je l'sentis mal ce coup là. La dernière fois, il avait failli provoquer une inondation...J'me souviens, à l'époque, on était encore chez Dadan...On s'était fait sérieusement engueuler ce jour là...**

 **Il ressortit de la salle de bain en trombe et sauta sur moi de tout son long.**

 **-Désolé Emmy, mais c'était un chiche, pardonne moi d'avance...**

 **Sans que je comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, une bombe à eau explosa à ma figure et je fus trempé jusqu'aux os.**

 **-LUFFY !**

 **-C'était un gage ! Pardonne moi ! C'est Ace ! Il m'a promis qu'il allait me donner sa part de viande à midi si j'acceptais de te balancer de l'eau à la figure !**

 **À côté de moi, Ace rigolait à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout.**

 **Malgré ma rage, un désir de vengeance s'empara de moi et un sourire maléfique apparut sur mon visage.**

 **-Luffy, tu t'souviens quand tu m'avais promis que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de toi ? Murmurai-je, à mon petit frère.**

 **-Euh..., oui, pourquoi ?**

 **-Alors c'est très simple...**

 **Je le pris par l'épaule et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.**

 **-j'aimerais que tu...**

 **Il hocha la tête d'un signe approuvé et descendit de mon lit en chantonnant.**

 **-Qu'est-c'que vous mijotez tous les deux ? Fit Ace en reprenant ses esprits et en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **-Rien du tout Ace ! Lui souris-je en cachant ma rage contre lui au fond de moi.**

 **On rangea les dernières affaires et on partit de l'hôtel plus vite que nous étions arrivés.**

 **Mon petit frère me fit un petit clin d'œil discret en sortant du bâtiment et en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, d'un air de dire qu'il était prêt à passer à l'acte à tout moment.**

 **Je lui fis signe d'attendre encore un peu et nous partîmes déjeuner à un petit resto.**

* * *

 **Apres le déjeuner, je réussis enfin à faire entraîner mon frère dans l'enceinte de la Galley-La avec beaucoup, beaucoup de difficultés.**

 **L'homme qui m'avait parlé en premier hier nous accueillit aussitôt.**

 **-Tiens, bien le bonjour mademoiselle ! Tu as pris ta décision par rapport à ce que l'on a dis hier ?**

 **-Eh bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas, on voudrait regarder quelle partie de notre bateau endommagée pourrait provoquer sa chute s'il vous plaît...**

 **-...Tu ne veux décidément pas nous croire n'est-ce pas ?...Très bien, mais peut importe ce que l'ont fera, votre bateau est définitivement mort.**

 **-Montrez nous quand même, s'il vous plaît !**

 **-...D'accord, laissez nous mettre votre bateau sur le chantier.**

 **Je regardai leurs actions dans les moindres détails. Ace faisait de même mais étant donné que cela avait duré longtemps, Luffy s'ennuyait plus qu'énormément et nous demandait tout les trente cinq secondes quand est-c'que c'était fini.**

 **Ils montèrent notre batteur sur leur espèce de grue...Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle. Écoutez, je suis une pirate et une voleuse, pas un charpentier !**

 **-Constatez par vous même...**

 **Je regardai avec attention la partie endommagé montré par les ouvriers mais elle était en effet bel et bien fissurée et la cassure continuait de se propager plus en profondeur dans la coque et s'étendait sur au moins les trois quarts du dessous du navire.**

 **-Vous voyez bien que nous n'avons pas menti ! Nous ne faisons que notre travail ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour arnaquer les clients !**

 **Je regardai mes frères, Luffy n'en avait que faire et me regardait d'un œil vide. Il ne comprenait encore rien à la situation tel que je le connaissais.**

 **-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on va encore réfléchir un peu avant de prendre notre décision..**

 **-Très bien, comme vous voulez...**

 **Je repartis un peu dans la ville avec mes frères.**

 **Nous arpentâmes les ruelles de la ville sans dire un mot. Un silence de mort règnait dans notre groupe.**

 **Nous savions tout les trois que pour notre aventure sur ce bateau, c'était définitivement terminé.**

 **Soit on décidait de continuer quand même et on coulait à la première vague, soit on changeait de navire et on disait adieu au cadeau de Makino.**

 **Un dilemme compliqué...**

 **-Ace, qu'est-c'que tu en penses de tout ça toi ?**

 **-...J'en sais rien Emmy, tu crois qu'ils diraient quoi au village ?**

 **-...Je pense qu'ils nous diraient que nos vies sont plus importantes mais c'est comme un cadeau d'adieu pour nous. On peut pas laisser tomber ce navire...**

 **Et cela faisait des heures que Luffy n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. C'était vraiment très rare mais en même temps, cette histoire était difficile pour tout le monde.**

 **-Vous êtes au courant de l'exécution imminente du noble en fuite ?**

 **Je me stoppai net en entendant cette seule et même phrase venant d'un type assis sur une table à l'extérieur d'un bar.**

 **-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Ils disent qu'ils vont ouvrir les portes d'Enies Loby spécialement pour l'occasion. Il paraît qu'il serait un ancien noble du Royaume de Goa qui aurait fuguer de chez lui.**

 **Pas de doute qu'on parlait bel et bien de mon frère.**

 **-Emmy ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu viens ?**

 **Je restai figée, à regarder le groupe d'individus.**

 **-Il va être jugé et condamné. Les nobles sont strictes sur ce point. Tout homme aillant salit la fortune de sa famille risque la peine de mort. Ils n'y vont pas de main morte.**

 **-Mais non, ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Si il va être condamné à mort, c'est surtout parce que c'est un criminel, un pirate pas mal recherché d'ailleurs. Il sera jugé demain à quinze heures précisément.**

 **Mon frère va se faire...exécuter ?**

 **-Emmy ! Tu fous quoi à la fin ! Ramènes toi !**

 **-Euh...Oui, oui, j'arrive...Murmurai-je, perturbée.**

 **Je les rejoignis alors mais Ace remarqua vite que je n'avais pas un comportement normal.**

 **-Qu'est-c'qui t'arrives Emmy ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller tout d'un coup !**

 **-..Je...Je...vous en parlerais plus tard, d'accord ? Bégayai-je, en baissant les yeux au sol.**

 **Mes frères se regardèrent un peu surpris mais respectèrent ma décision.**

 **Le soir suivant, nous retournâmes sur le navire sans pour autant quitter la côte et je décidai de leur avouer ce que je venais d'entendre durant l'après midi.**

 **-QUOI ?! SABO VA SE FAIRE EXÉCUTER ?!**

 **J'hochai la tête tristement.**

 **Ace s'énerva soudainement. Encore une fois, Il ne voulut pas me croire.**

 **-Comment tu peux dire ça d'Sabo ?! Il se serait jamais laisser faire ! T'as dû mal entendre !**

 **-Nan ! J'te jure Ace, c'est la vérité ! C'est vraiment ce que j'ai entendu ! Je suis sûre que j'me suis pas trompée ! J'te rappelle que je suis un félin ! Enfin...à moitié...**

 **-...**

 **-Il est hors de question de laisser Sabo mourir ! Je m'en vais le chercher !**

 **Je rattrapai Luffy par le bras alors que ce dernier était prêt à sauter par la fenêtre.**

 **-Stop Luffy ! Est-c'que tu sais au moins où se trouve Enies Loby ?**

 **-Euh...**

 **-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Et encore une chose...**

 **Je regardai mes frères d'un œil déterminé.**

 **-Si on doit sauver Sabo, alors on le sauvera ensemble...**

 **Nous rassemblâmes rapidement nos dernières affaires et accourûmes à la gare au plus vite.**

* * *

 **Temps restant avant le jugement : Dix huit heure.**

 **Heure d'embarquement du train en direction d'Enies Loby : Vingt et une heure.**

* * *

 **Je m'assis dans le compartiment aux côtés de mes frères.**

 **-N'empêche, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'un train en direction d'une île gouvernementale soit ouvert au public comme ça ?**

 **-Bah écoute, je n'en sais rien Emmy...Enfin, ça nous arrange ! Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour se rendre là bas de toute façon ! Répondit Ace en hochant les épaules.**

 **Tandis que Luffy sortit sa blaguée de merde du jour...**

 **-Bah, c'est peut être les portes ouverte ! Peut être qu'il y a une fête ! Qui sait ! Il y a peut être un banquet...**

 **Un filet de salive pendit alors à ses lèvres.**

 **-Un banquet avec de la viande...**

 **-Mais non crétin !**

 **Il se prit directement deux coups de poings, un de moi et un de Ace.**

 **-Bref...**

 **Je sortis une carte de ma poche et l'étala sur la table.**

 **-Voici une carte d'Enies Loby...**

 **-Bah dis donc Emmy, t'as tout toi...Fit Ace, légèrement surpris.**

 **-Ça sert d'être une voleuse ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Bref, je reprend, le train des mers s'arrêtera ici. Nous nous infiltrerons dans l'enceinte des terres par ce chemin. D'ici, nous nous séparerons en deux groupes. Un sera chargé d'éliminer les ennemis pendant que l'autre partira à la recherche de Sabo et se rendra donc en toute discrétion au cœur du bâtiment centrale où sont enfermés les condamnés avant le passage de la porte de la justice, le jugement et la mise à mort. Étant donné que la discrétion, c'est tout sauf votre point fort, c'est moi qui me chargerai de libérer Sabo pendant que vous vous chargerez d'éliminez les ennemis nuisibles.**

 **Je les regardai tout les deux avant de reprendre.**

 **-Je suppose que vous qui adorez la baston, ce sera une bonne occasion de vous défoulez pas vrai ? Ça vous va comme plan ?**

 **-OUAIS !**

 **-Alors c'est décidé, l'affaire est close. Déclarai-je, en rangeant la carte.**

 **Mes frères me sourirent, déjà prêt à passer à l'action.**

 **-Mais je compte sur vous pour ne pas en faire trop non plus ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on ait des primes dépassant les élites et qu'on se fasse poursuivre dans tout les coins de rue ! Compris ? Repris-je, en les menaçant.**

 **-Et, discret l'infiltration ok ? Souffla Ace à Luffy.**

 **-Ouais, ouais, tranquille. T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Répondit notre cadet en souriant.**

 **Bizarrement, j'y crois pas d'trop moi...**

* * *

 **-SAAAAABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOO !**

 **-MAIS QU'EST-C'QUE J'AI DIS HIER BORDEL DE MERDE ?!**

 **Les troupes de la marine se ruèrent sur nous à la vitesse de la lumière et toute l'île fut rapidement avertie de notre arrivée...**

 **fracassante...**

 **-BORDEL ! DE LA DISCRÉTION ! DE LA PUTAIN DE DISCRETION ! C'EST TROP VOUS D'M'ANDEZ OU QUOI ?! Leur hurlai-je dessus, au bord de la dépression sans fond.**

 **-Alerte ! Des pirates se sont introduits à l'intérieur de l'enceinte ! Que toutes les troupes se mobilisent pour les arrêter !**

 **Des troupes arrivèrent de tous les coins. Nous passâmes rapidement à l'attaque.**

 **-VOUS DEUX, J'VOUS PROMETS QUE DÈS QU'ON SERA SORTIT D'ICI, JE VOUS FERAIS REGRETTER VOS ACTES ! RETENEZ-LES PENDANT QUE JE VAIS A L'INTÉRIEUR !**

 **-Oché ! Me répondirent-ils, sous le choc de mes coups.**

 **Je me dirigeai à l'intérieur du bâtiment en quelques coups de griffes et trafics aux portes, fermées solidement à clés.**

 **-Alerte ! Un des trois se dirigent dans la prison des condamnés ! Mobilisez les troupes et attrapez la !**

 **Merde...Ace...Luffy...FAITES AU MOINS VOTRE BOULOT BORDEL !**

 **Je pris ma forme tigre pour accélérer ma course et me débarrassai en un coup de patte des marines sur mon chemin. Sabo, tiens bon, j'arrive.**

 **Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, j'arrivai enfin au bout et j'aperçus enfin au loin, les barreaux de la prison de fer.**

 **-SABO !**

 **Avant que je ne puisse faire un pas de plus, un homme avec de courts cheveux violets et un masque étrange sur la tête me barra le passage en brandissant une épée tout aussi bizarre que lui sur moi.**

 **-Halte là ! Qu'espérais-tu faire Monkey. ?**

 **-Relâchez tout de suite mon frère espèce d'enflure !**

 **-Que je le libère ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais le laisser partir aussi facilement ?! Aucun criminel entré sur Enies Loby n'en est jamais ressorti ! Pas de chance pour vous ! Vous êtes tombés dans le piège ! Nous avons bien fait de transmettre son exécution imminente au monde entier ! Vous êtes vraiment stupides ! Maintenant, nous n'avons plus un condamné à mort mais quatre ! Que demande le peuple ?**

 **-Sale enfoiré ! Grinçai-je entre mes dents alors que je reprenais ma forme semi-humaine et que mes yeux viraient au rouge sanglant.**

 **-Sache ma pauvre, que ton frère n'est plus ici. Tu peux vérifier par toi même, la prison est vide ! A l'heure qu'il est, il est sans doute déjà en route vers la porte de la justice. Nous ne tarderons pas à l'ouvrir et dès qu'il l'aura franchit, il ne reverra plus jamais la lumière du soleil !...Ni autre chose d'ailleurs ! Et toi, Portgas. et Monkey. , vous ne tarderez pas non plus à le rejoindre au ciel !**

 **Plus il parlait, plus la rage qui m'animait grandissait.**

 **-Je vais te...**

 **-Tu vas me ? Tuer ? Essaies donc ! On va voir si tu portes si bien que ça ton titre de tigresse démoniaque !**

 **-Ne montes pas autant sur tes grandes ch'vaux ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de t'en prendre à une féline. Souris-je calmement en sortant mes griffes.**

 **-Tu n'es pas la seule ici à posséder le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon, tu sais ?**

 **Il serra plus fermement son épée dans sa paume de main et des cornes d'éléphants jaillirent de cette dernière.**

 **-Pour toi, une épée possédant des pouvoirs de type zoan semblables aux tiens, c'est possible ? Non ? Eh bien je vais te prouver le contraire.**

 **-...Ta petite ferraille rouillée ne résistera jamais à mes crocs. Pouffai-je discrètement, en observant son arme vivante.**

 **S'en déclenchât une bataille pour le moins rapide. Un coup de griffe et je fis valser son épée à l'autre bout du couloir. Une petite morsure au cou et l'affaire était réglée. Les sbires du gouvernement n'étaient pas aussi costauds qu'il ne le paraissait on dirait.**

 **Je repris ma route vers la porte de la justice, les oreilles et la queue à l'affût de tout nouveau ennemi s'approchant d'un peu trop près de moi.**

 **J'espérai vraiment que mes frères faisaient leur boulot correctement. Ils avaient totalement fait foirer mon plan ces deux imbéciles...**

 **Je fonçai vers la porte de la justice. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, il fallait absolument que je réussisse à rattraper Sabo avant qu'il ne la franchisse !**

 **Je dégommai quelques ennemis au passage. Luffy et Ace retenaient le plus gros. Cela me permettait d'accéder plus rapidement à mon objectif, la libération de mon frère.**

 **En passant dans des couloirs avec de grandes fenêtres ouvertes donnant sur la cour, je pus apercevoir Ace et Luffy, combattants de nombreux soldats de la marine. Au moins une partie du plan de respectée...**

 **-Ace ! Luffy ! Je compte sur vous ! Empêchez les à tout prix de me rattraper ! Leur hurlai-je, de loin.**

 **-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Il y en a des milliers ! Me cria Ace, ayant entendu mon écho.**

 **-Faites de votre mieux !**

 **Je poursuivis mon chemin vers la porte de la justice. J'espérais de tout coeur que Sabo allait bien...**

 **Je pris ma forme tigre afin d'accélérer ma cadence et je bifurqua devant un pont levé.**

 **-Ace ! Luffy ! Je descends le pont ! Dépêchez vous de me rejoindre ! Nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre ! Les appelai-je.**

 **-Ok, mais grouilles ! Ils vont bientôt nous rattraper ! Me prévint Ace, alors qu'ils courraient tout deux dans ma direction, poursuivis par une horde de Marine.**

 **Parfois, je me demandais si les soldats de la Marine n'étaient pas illimités...**

 **Ils me rejoignirent rapidement. Je les fis monter sur mon dos avant de m'élancer d'un bond sur le chemin menant tout droit vers la porte de la justice.**

 **-Tiens bon Sabo, on arrive...Murmurai-je, alors que je courrais déjà à toute allure.**

 **Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, nous arrivâmes devant un genre de pont. Devant nous, se dressait la gigantesque porte de la justice.**

 **En face de nous, deux bourreaux forçaient Sabo à avancer. Sabo était enchainé au bras et ne pouvait pas luter contre les gardes...**

 **Mon frangin...**

 **Sans hésiter, je fonçai sur les gardes et les fits tomber tous deux d'un énorme coup de griffe descendant de haut en bas de leur dos, frôlant quelques peu leur colonne vertébrale.**

 **-Sabo ! Monte sur mon dos ! On s'en va d'ici avant qu'on se fasse encerclés complètement ! Fis-je,en reprenant mon souffle.**

 **-Emmy...Ace...Luffy...**

 **Qu'est-c'que vous fichez ici enfin ?! J'vous ai dit que j'allais vous rejoindre plus tard !**

 **-Bah, tu mettais un peu trop longtemps à notre gout et perso, quand on a appris que t'allais te faire juger et condamner, on a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller t'chercher ! Répondit notre cadet.**

 **-C'est pas une raison ! Je sais me débrouiller tout seul ! Laissez moi régler une histoire et je vous rejoindrais plus tard !**

 **-Une histoire ? C'est à dire ? S'étonna Ace.**

 **-Ça vous regarde pas ! Repartez sur le bateau ! Je vous promet que je reviendrais...**

 **-Ah non ! On a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Protesta Luffy.**

 **-Il a raison ! Tu reviens avec nous et tu discutes pas Sab' ! Qu'est-c'qui se passes enfin ?! Explique nous au moins !**

 **-FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX !**

 **Son hurlement nous choqua tous trois au plus haut point.**

 **-Je vous expliquerais tout ça en détail plus tard...Reprit-il, plus calmement.**

 **-Sauf que nous, on veut pas que tu nous le racontes plus tard, on veut la vérité maintenant ! Insista Ace.**

 **-Et bien vous attendrez quand même ! Il est hors de question que vous soyez mêler à mes histoires !**

 **-Sab' ! On est frères et soeurs, on s'est promis de toujours tout nous dire ! Rappela Luffy, d'un air attristé.**

 **-Plus tard Luffy, t'apprendras qu'on peut pas toujours tenir ses promesses...Dit Sabo, le regard noir.**

 **-Mais...**

 **-N'insistez pas ! Je ne reviendrez pas sur le navire avec vous ! Tout du moins, pas maintenant...**

 **-Et quand est-c'que tu reviendras ?! Hein ?! Dans dix ans ?! Quinze ?! Vingt ?!**

 **-Emmy, calmes toi s'il te plait...**

 **-Non je me calmerais pas ! Il est là, enchainé et couvert de sang et il pense qu'on va le laisser s'en aller sans rien dire ni faire !**

 **-Je t'en pris Emmy, arrêtes ! Supplia Ace.**

 **-Écoutes moi bien Sab' ! Je ne partirais sous aucun prétexte de cette sans t'avoir ramené avec nous ! Et si t'as des problèmes à régler avec le gouvernement alors on restera à tes cotes et on te défendra !**

 **-Il est hors de question que tu t'en mêles Emmy ! C'est pas vos affaires !**

 **-Je suis ta soeur !**

 **-Et alors, qu'est-c'que ça change ?!**

 **Je fis signe à mes frères de descendre de mon dos et je pris ma forme semi humaine.**

 **-Ça change tout ! Rétorquai-je, de mes yeux rouges.**

 **Ace et Luffy me retinrent de sauter sur Sabo.**

 **-Je parcourais de font en comble ce bâtiment si il le faut mais je te jure que je trouverais ces fichus clés et que j'enlèverais ces chaines de malheur ! Ace, Luffy mettez le sur mon dos !**

 **Mes frères ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.**

 **-Oï ! Les gars ! Vous m'entendez !? Hého !**

 **-Barres toi Sab'...**

 **-Hein ?! Mais qu'est-c'qui t'prends Ace ?! Suffoquai-je, sous le choc.**

 **-BARRES TOI ! ET GROUILLES TOI DE REGLER TES COMPTES AVEC CES ENFOIRÉS D'LA MARINE !**

 **Sabo lui répondit d'un sourire sincère et avança de son gré vers la porte de la justice.**

 **J'allais bientôt le rattraper et l'empêcher d'aller plus loin mais mes frères ne voulaient pas me lâcher.**

 **-LÂCHEZ MOI ! QU'EST-C'QUI VOUS PRENDS ?! POURQUOI VOUS L'LAISSEZ PARTIR COMME ÇA ?! VOUS ÊTES TOMBER SUR LA TÊTE OU QUOI ?!**

 **Mes frères ne me répondirent pas, Luffy avait ses yeux cachés sous l'ombre de son chapeau de paille et Ace avait les yeux rivés au sol.**

 **Ma vue était brouillée par mes larmes mais j'arrivais tout de même à distinguer la silhouette de Sabo, s'éloignant de nous.**

 **-ARRÊTES ! SABO ! REVIENS ! SABO !**

 **Mais c'était trop tard, la porte de la justice se fermait peu à peu sur lui et je ne vis bientôt plus.**

 **Je m'écroulais au sol, laissant mes larmes couler malgré moi, le visage caché entre mes mains.**

 **Je tapai du poing sur le sol, laissant ma rage éclater.**

 **-Pourquoi...pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?!**

 **Mes frères restaient de glace, fixants le sol. Ils ne bougeaient plus d'un pouce.**

 **Je me calmai peu à peu mais mes larmes continuaient de tomber sur la roche qui recouvrait le chemin.**

 **-C'est bon, t'as fini d'rager ? Dit Ace, coupant le silence qui régnait.**

 **-Comment..Comment t'as pu le laisser partir comme ça ?! Lui criai-je dessus.**

 **-Essaies de réfléchir un peu et tu comprendras...**

 **-Et toi Luffy ?! Pourquoi tu dis rien ?! Hein ?!**

 **-...Ace a raison...**

 **-Mais...**

 **-...**

 **Je me levai en tremblant et les fixai d'un regard noir.**

 **-Faites c'que vous voulez mais moi, j'vais la chercher cette clé ! Et j'irais défoncer cette porte ! Quitte à faire ça toute seule si il le faut !**

 **Ace posa sa main sur mon épaule et me regarda droit dans les yeux.**

 **-Qu'est-c'que tu pense qui est de mieux pour lui ? Revenir avec nous et être poursuivi sans cesse par son passé, ou régler cette histoire au plus vite et s'échapper de cet harcèlement continu ?**

 **-Parce que tu crois qu'il vont le laisser repartir tout seul après une discussion autour d'une tasse de thé ?!**

 **-J'ai pas dis ça !**

 **-C'est tout comme !**

 **-Écoutes moi au lieu de t'énerver. Il est fort, il arrivera à s'en sortir.**

 **-Enchainé devant une salle remplie de juges, de ministres, de nobles, de dragons célestes, de bourreaux qui le fouetteront à chaque fois qu'il protestera et encore plein d'autres personnes qui ne veulent que sa souffrance et sa mort ?! NON ! Il a beau être fort, seul contre le gouvernement mondial, c'est impossible !**

 **-C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu faisais la fier devant un amiral ?**

 **-...Un amiral et le gouvernement mondial en entier, c'est pas la même chose.**

 **-Ils appartiennent à la même catégorie !**

 **-Peut être mais quand même...**

 **-Quelqu'un peut me résumer la situation s'il vous plait ? Je suis un peu perdu...Coupa notre cadet, qui n'avait jusque là, prononcé le moindre mot.**

 **-Luffy, ne compliques pas plus les choses ok ?! Soufflai-je.**

 **-Ça va, j'ai quand même le droit de parler moi aussi...Marmonna-t'il en mettant ses mains mains dans les poches.**

 **-Peut importe, il faut le rattraper ! Repris-je.**

 **-N'y pense même pas ! Il reviendra de lui même...**

 **-Jamais ! Tu penses qu'ils vont le laisser partir comme ça ?! Tu rêves Ace !**

 **-Alors on fait comment ?!**

 **-Comment tu veux que j'le sache ?!**

 **-Mais qui voila...**

 **Nous nous retournâmes rapidement, devant nous se dressait que le type aux cheveux violets.**

 **J'l'avait pas déjà buter celui là ? Il est solide...**

 **-Qu'est-c'que tu nous veux panda ? Fis-je en sortant mes griffes.**

 **-C'est Spandam mon nom d'abord ! Et vous croyez sérieusement que j'vais vous laissez vous en sortir comme ça ?! Votre frère est condamné ! C'est la mort qui l'attend ! C'est trop tard pour vous ! La porte est déjà fermée !**

 **-Qu'elle soit fermée ou ouverte cette fichu porte, j'men tape. Ça m'empêchera pas de passer si j'le veux ! Ripostai-je.**

 **-Quelle audace de ta part Monkey. ...**

 **-Tais toi ! Gardes ta salive pour plus tard ! Pas la peine d'me rappeler comment j'm'appèle.**

 **-Et quelle modestie..**

 **-TA GUEULE !**

 **Sur ces paroles, je fis un demi tour en quatrième vitesse, M'élançant à toute allure vers la porte de la justice, sous ma forme tigre, retenant mes larmes de couler**

 **Sabo...**

 **J'arrivai devant cet immense mur, dessus était gravé le symbole du gouvernement mondial.**

 **-PETIT FRÈRE ! JE SAIS QUE TU M'ENTENDS ! JE SAIS QUE T'ES LÀ ! DERRIÈRE CETTE PORTE ! ALORS ÉCOUTES MOI ! C'EST PAS EN TE RÉFUGIANT DERRIÈRE CE TRUC QUE T'ARRIVERAS A NOUS EVITER ! PARCE QUE QUOI QU'ON FASSE ON SERA TOUJOURS LÀ POUR TOI ! Parce que...parce que...JE SUIS TA SOEUR ! Hurlai-je à m'en détruire les poumons.**

 **Je pleurai plus que jamais. Je savais qu'il était là...Je savais qu'il m'écoutais...Je le sentais...**

 **-Petit frère...**

 **Ace et Luffy accoururent vers moi et m'entourèrent de leur bras réconfortants, après avoir buter l'autre connard de panda violet.**

 **-Calmes toi grande soeur...Me souffla Ace.**

 **-Je peux pas...Je peux pas laisser partir Sabo...Je sais...Je sais qu'il reviendra jamais sinon...Suffoquai-je.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas. On va aller le chercher...Ne t'en fais pas...Me confia Luffy.**

 **-Lu', tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas...Il faut le laisser régler ces histoires...**

 **-Mais il est hors de question de le laisser régler ça tout seul ! On est frère et soeur. Alors si il a des problèmes, on l'aidera. Allez venez, on la défonce cette porte ?**

 **Je leur tendis mon poing, Luffy n'hésita pas à taper du sien mais Ace mis un peu plus longtemps à accepter et s'exécuta en soupirant.**

 **-D'accord...mais c'est pas moi qui ait eu l'idée...Souffla-t'il.**

 **-Allez, c'est parti..Souris-je, d'un air déterminé, en prenant ma forme semi-humaine.**

 **S'en suivi une ruade de coup tous plus enragés les uns que les autres.**

 **-DENSETSU NO SHIROI TORA NO KŌGEKI !**

 **-FLAMME IMPÉRIALE !**

 **-GUM GUM BAZOOKA !**

 **-Oï ! Ace ! Vise la porte pas l'sol !**

 **-C'est pas ma faute ! C'est dur à maitriser ce truc ! Se défendit-il.**

 **Soudainement, le sol trembla sous nos pied, nous fûmes rapidement tout trois à terre sous l'effet du séisme.**

 **-Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ?! Grimaça Luffy.**

 **-La porte ! Elle s'ouvre ! S'écria Ace.**

 **Je lève légèrement les yeux vers le ciel. En effet, celle ci était en train de s'entrouvrir.**

 **-COUREZ ! Hurlai-je en me redressant d'un bond.**

 **Nous nous précipitâmes dans l'entrée et nous retombâmes au sol après l'avoir franchi, le temps de reprendre notre souffle.**

 **-Ah...ah...on a réussi ? Haletai-je.**

 **-Ah...ah...c'est pas possible...En si peu de coup, ils ont dû forcément l'ouvrir avec leur mécanisme ou autre...**

 **-Ah...ah...J'en peux plus...Souffla Luffy, en tirant la langue.**

 **Je me relevai d'un bond et les aidai à les lever. Luffy n'arrivait pas à se lever.**

 **-On a pas dormi d'la nuit ! Se plaignit Luffy.**

 **-Parce que tu crois que c'est le bon moment et le bon endroit pour roupiller ?! Debout !**

 **Il gémit de fatigue et feignait à se lever.**

 **-LÈVES TOI SI TU VEUX PAS AVOIR LE FEU AU FESSE !**

 **Luffy soupira et consentit à se remettre sur ses jambes.**

 **-Allez ! On y va !**

 **Nous accourûmes sur le pont, menant à un bâtiment de la justice.**

 **-Sabo est à l'intérieur...ON Y VA LES GARS ! ON DÉFONCE TOUT !**

 **-OUAIIISSS !**

 **Nous éclatâmes la porte du batiment avant d'entrer en trombe dans la salle.**

 **-Sabo ! On est là frérot ! On va te sortir de là !**

 **Devant nous, une assemblée, choquée de notre venue si soudaine. Des tribunes remplies de nobles et de dragons célestes. Au centre, Sabo, placé debout, enchainé, deux gardes de chaque coté. Devant lui, ses parents et son frère adoptif...**

 **Bordel j'ai mal aux yeux, ça m'dégoute...Trop de nobles, tue le noble.**

 **-Que viennes faire ces gêneurs ici ?! Il n'y avait pas de gardes à l'entrée ?! Protesta le juge.**

 **-Et bien..., c'est à dire que..., étant donné que la porte était fermée, nous pensions qu'il n'y avait aucune utilité à placer des gardes devant la porte messire. Répondit son adjoint.**

 **-Vous appelez ça une porte fermée vous ?! Protesta-il en désignant la porte par la fenêtre.**

 **-Mais qui l'a ouverte ?! En aucun cas nous avons demander son ouverture !**

 **-Comment voulez vous que je le sache ?! Veillez la mécanique et l'organisation de ces systèmes ne sont pas mes affaires ! Quoi qu'il en soit, faites les disparaitre !**

 **-Vous croyez qu'on peut arrêter des frères et soeurs enragés lorsque leur frère sont en dangers ?! Allez les gars ! DÉFONCEZ MOI CETTE SALLE ET LIBEREZ SABO !**

 **-OUAAAIIIIIIISSSSS !**

 **Je ne saurais comment vous racontez cette scène tellement elle était violente et sans pitié. Le sang giclait dans tout les sens. Je profitai de ce massacre pour m'infiltrer dans la petite pièce à côté et attraper la clé des menottes de Sabo. Je la mis discrètement dans la poche de mon short et repartis dans la bataille.**

 **Je fis tout pour être le plus prêt de Sabo et me plaçai derrière lui afin de lui retirer ses menottes.**

 **-Allez Sabo, tu es libre maintenant...Murmurai-je, en esquissant un léger sourire.**

 **-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ?! Me cria-t'il.**

 **-Charment accueil pour celle qui vient te chercher...Et moi qui pensait que tu étais le plus poli de notre groupe.**

 **-NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! JE SAIS ME DÉBROUILLER TOUT SEUL !**

 **-Parfois, il faut savoir compter sur les autres. T'as pas à garder tout ça pour toi. Tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser souffrir sous leur martyres ? Jamais de la vie..**

 **Je posai ma main sur ma cicatrice à l'oeil.**

 **-Tu te rappelles comment j'me l'ai fais ? Déjà à l'époque, ils arrivaient à m'infliger ça. Alors maintenant...J'préfère même pas imaginer.**

 **-...**

 **Je lui fis un léger clin d'oeil.**

 **-Laisse nous nous occuper de ça.**

 **Et la bataille reprit de plus belle.**

 **-Bon, j'pense qu'ils ont tous eut leur compte...Souris-je, en posant mes mais sur les hanches.**

 **-J'pense aussi..Murmura Ace, essoufflé.**

 **-Je...je..crois..Suffoqua Luffy, au bord de la mort.**

 **-Sabo, qu'est-c'que tu fais ?**

 **Sabo fixait sa famille, serrés les uns contre les autres.**

 **-Mère...Père...**

 **-Tu me déçois mon fils...**

 **-Comprenez, je cherche l'aventure. Et ce n'est certainement pas en restant avec vous que je la trouverait. Quand à la liberté, elle est déjà sous ma main.**

 **Il nous sourit avant de reprendre.**

 **-Ce sont mes frères et ma soeur. Et je resterais avec eux. Je veux mener ma vie comme je l'entends et ce n'est sûrement pas vous qui doivent décider de mon avenir.**

 **Sur ces paroles, il sortit de sa poche un petit médaillon doré et le jeta à terre.**

 **-Adieu...**

 **Il se dirigea alors vers nous, les laissants parmi les décombres de la salle et les cadavres des nobles.**

 **Je lui sautai au cou, les larmes aux yeux. Ace et Luffy ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre.**

 **-Tu es libre à présent Sab'...Souris-je, en le serrant contre moi**

 **-Merci...Merci infiniment...Je vous aime les gars...Murmura-t'il, en retenant ses larmes.**

 **-Nous aussi, on t'aime frérot...**

 **À suivre ❤**

* * *

 **Je suis désolée de la longueur que mets mes chapitres à sortir, je me connecte très peu ici et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je publierai le 21 demain. C'est promis. Et tout les chapitres de mes fics seront bientot remis à nouveau car je les ais corrigés.**


	21. Chapter 21

**-Bon...et maintenant ?**

 **-Et maintenant** **quoi ?**

 **-On fait comment pour sortir d'ici ?**

 **-Hum...Bonne question...**

 **Ace, Sabo, Luffy et moi, étions tous quatre assis sur l'herbe fraiche qui entourait Enies Loby à regarder le lointain horizon, sans rien en vue à par le ciel bleu et la mer à perte de vue.**

 **-Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que vous êtes venu ici à la nage ?! S'exclama Sabo.**

 **-Euh...,non mais disons plutôt que notre moyen de locomotion est parti à la manière d'un TGV.**

 **-Ouah...J'adore ton jeu d'mot Emmy...Souffla le déprimé de notre bande.**

 **-Merci...**

 **-C'était pas un compliment tu sais ?**

 **-J'sais...**

 **-On peut rentrer ? J'm'ennuie...Fit soudainement le chieur surexcité du groupe.**

 **-Encore faut-il en avoir les moyens...Soupirai je, en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.**

 **-Et donc, ça veut dire qu'on est coincé ici ? Reprit-il.**

 **-Yep...**

 **-Ah...**

 **-C'est ta seule réaction ?**

 **-J'savais pas quoi dire d'autre...**

 **-Et il n'y a pas moyen de contacter quelqu'un avec les dens dens mushis restants dans les décombres des bâtiments ? Tenta Sabo.**

 **-Pour contacter qui ? La marine ? Et tu vas leur dire quoi ? "Oui bonjour, on vient de détruire Enies Loby, de tuer une petite centaine de noble et des millions de marine mais on sait pas comment sortir d'ici, est-c'que vous pouvez venir nous chercher s'il vous plait ? Merci !"**

 **-Arrêtes Ace, c'est pas drôle.**

 **-Roh ça va, je plaisantais...Souffla-t'il en roulant des yeux.**

 **-On ne pourrait pas fabriquer une embarcation avec les débris des salles qu'on a détruit ?**

 **-Impossible, Enies Loby est entourée par des tourbillons. Seul les marines et le gouvernement mondial peuvent y accéder. Rappelai-je.**

 **-Génial...**

 **-À moins d'un miracle et que le train des mers revienne faire escale sur l'ile, on a aucun moyen de s'échapper d'ici vivant.**

 **-Pff...Vos croyez vraiment aux contes de fée vous...Soupira Ace.**

 **-C'est pour ça que j'ai dis, à moins d'un miracle !**

 **-Quand vous dites le train des mers, est-c'que vous parlez de ça ? Désigna Luffy.**

 **-Oui c'est exa...Attends ?! QUOI ?!**

 **Je me levai d'un bond et regardai dans la direction indiqué par mon petit frère d'un oeil vif.**

 **-Tu pouvais pas nous l'dire plus tôt crétin ?! Râla Ace en lui offrant un beau coup de poing sur le crâne.**

 **-Ace ! Mais c'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je m'incruste dans vos disputes, j'me fais engueuler ! Se défendit-il.**

 **-Mais oui, c'est ça, bien sûr !**

 **-Mais c'est vrai ! Et puis, vous étiez tellement occupé à vous morfondre que vous n'aviez même pas remarquer l'arrivée du train !**

 **-Peut importe ! Dépêchons nous avant qu'il s'en aille !**

 **Nous accourûmes alors vers notre billet de retour alors que Luffy continuait de protester**

 **-Pourquoi est-c'qu'on me respecte jamais ?!**

* * *

 **-Quoi ?! Le bateau va bientôt couler ?!**

 **Je venais de raconter en détail tout ce qui s'était passer durant son absence.**

 **Nous avions louer une chambre pour la nuit dans un hotel proche de la côte.**

 **-Oui...Et malheureusement, on ne peut rien y faire. Et on ne sait plus quoi faire non plus d'ailleurs...**

 **-Je savais bien que ça allait arriver un jour...Marmonna-t'il à lui meme, assis en tailleur sur le lit.**

 **Ace et Luffy étaient quand à eux, déjà partis se coucher. Ils étaient tout deux, exténués de cette journée éprouvante.**

 **Et puis après tout, nous n'avions pas dormis la nuit passé dans le train alors que nous étions partis chercher Sabo.**

 **-Qu'est-c'que tu en penses toi ? Demandai-je, hésitante.**

 **-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire...Je n'ai pas envi de l'abandonner mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envi qu'on meurt tous noyés.**

 **-Même dilemme. Je n'ai pas été revoir son état depuis qu'on est revenus d'Enies Loby. On devrait peut être aller voir demain.**

 **-Où est-il pour le moment ?**

 **-Il est amarré au port, non loin du chantier naval.**

 **-Je vois...**

 **A cet instant, je baillai un peu. Moi aussi je commençais à avoir sommeil.**

 **-Tu devrais aller dormir, tu en as besoin...Me conseilla-t'il.**

 **-Ouais, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.**

 **Je m'enfouis dans la couverture et me tournai sur le coté.**

 **Cette chambre comportait encore une fois deux lits double. Toutes celles avec quatre lits étaient déjà prises alors on a dû faire avec les moyens du bord.**

 **Je vous épargnerais la crise de nerf entre Ace et Sabo. Même résultat qu'à Skypea. Ace gagnait toujours.**

 **-Bonne nuit Emmy...Me souhaita-t'il avant de s'allonger à son tour.**

 **-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Sab'...Lui répondis-je,** **avant de m'endormir.**

* * *

 **-Allez, debout les gars ! Faut se lever !**

 **Je secouais Ace et Luffy comme des pruniers mais ceux-ci déniaient à se lever.**

 **-P'tain Emmy...Laisses moi dormir...Gémit Ace**

 **-Et vous comptes dormir jusqu'à quelle heure comme ça ?! Ça fait une heure qu'on est déjà levé Sabo et moi !**

 **-Qu'est-c'que j'y peux si vous avez toujours la manie de vous levez à l'aube...Souffla Ace.**

 **-Il est déjà midi crétin !**

 **Ace se redressa alors d'un bond sur le lit.**

 **-Quoi ?! Déjà ?!**

 **-Oui ! Grouillez vous !**

 **Ace, qui était maintenant bien réveillé, secoua Luffy encore plus que moi et lui affligea un coup sur la tête.**

 **-Allez, debout idiot !**

 **-Hnn...nan...j'suis encore fatigué...**

 **-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu dormiras plus tard !**

 **Pour toute réponse, Luffy gémit de fatigue et s'enfouis sous la couette.**

 **Je fus pris d'une immense montée de rage et le jeta au sol.**

 **-Lèves toi espèce de flemmard !**

 **-Mais fichez moi la paix putain !**

 **Je plaquai ma main sur ma tête.**

 **-Les gars, faites quelque chose s'il vous plait...Soupirai-je, au bord de la dépression.**

 **-Qu'est-c'que tu veux faire de plus ?**

 **-Attendez, moi j'vais vous l'réveiller ! Ragea Ace en faisant jaillir une flamme de sa paume de main.**

 **-Pas la peine, ça va aller ! Soupirai-je, en abaissant le bras d'Ace.**

 **Je pris délicatement Luffy dans mes bras et le plaçai sur mon dos.**

 **-Allez, en route vers le bateau.**

* * *

 **Nous arrivâmes sur le chantier naval quelques instants plus tard mais je ne vis pas le bateau.**

 **-Où est-c'qu'il est passé ? S'étonna Sabo.**

 **-Je...Je sais pas ! Il était encore là avant hier ! Bégayai-je, légèrement inquiète.**

 **-Je sentais bien qu'il allait avoir encore un problème...Marmonna Ace, à lui même.**

 **-Allons demander aux charpentiers si ils en savent quelque chose. Fis-je, en me dirigeant vers l'entrée, portant toujours mon frère endormi sur le dos.**

 **Ace et Sabo hochèrent la tête et me rejoignirent rapidement.**

 **J'interrompis poliment un ouvrier dans son travail.**

 **-Un bateau amarré non loin d'ici ? Oui j'en ai vu un mais...**

 **-Mais ? Déglutis-je, aillant peur de sa future réponse.**

 **-...**

 **-...**

 **-Bon, c'est bon là ?! Crachez l'morceau ! On a pas toute la journée nous ! Ragea subitement, Ace.**

 **-Il a été emporté par l'Aqua Laguna...**

 **Je levai soudainement les yeux de stupéfaction.**

 **-L'a...quoi ? Suffoqua Ace.**

 **-L'Aqua Laguna, un énorme tsunami qui frappe fréquemment Water Seven...Marmonna Sabo en baissant les yeux au sol.**

 **Le sang me monta subitement à la tête et je me retins d'empoigner violemment le charpentier par le col.**

 **-Vous mentez ! C'est impossible ! Hurlai-je, les yeux rouges, noyés de larmes.**

 **-Pourquoi donc je mentirais ?!**

 **-Emmy, calmes toi ! Me pria Sabo.**

 **Je fondis en larme. Mon action réveilla légèrement mon petit frère.**

 **-Hnn...qu'est-c'qui s'passe ? Marmonna-t'il, d'un air endormi.**

 **Il mit plusieurs secondes avant d'immerger complètement et de se rendre compte de la situation.**

 **-Euh...J'ai manqué quelque chose ?...Emmy ? Tu pleures ?**

 **Je ne lui répondis rien, Ace et Sabo lui firent signe de descendre de mon dos.**

 **Je m'enfuis alors en courant du chantier naval, laissant mes frères en plan.**

 **-Emmy ?! Où est-c'que tu vas ?! Me cria Ace.**

 **Je l'ignorai royalement et continuai à tracer ma route sans savoir où j'allais.**

 **Quand je fus assez loin d'eux, je m'effondrai au sol au coin d'une ruelle étroite et abandonnée et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps.**

 **Je ne sais combien de temps j'y suis restée mais une chose était sûre, le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel.**

 **Je me redressai et essuyai mes dernières larmes coulantes de mes yeux rouges. Après tout, ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas faire machine arrière.**

 **Je n'avais aucune idée de où est-c'que mes frères avaient pu aller mais ils n'étaient en tout cas, plus au chantier.**

 **J'en déduisis alors qu'ils étaient retournés à l'hôtel et repris ma route vers la résidence en me demandant ce que l'on allait pouvoir faire à présent.**

 **Quand j'ouvris la porte, je sentis une immense masse lourde s'aplatir sur moi et je tombai à terre sous le poids malgré moi.**

 **-Emmy ! Tu es revenues !**

 **-Argh ! Lâches moi Lu' ! Suffoquai-je, en me relevant.**

 **-T'en as mis du temps...Fit froidement, Ace.**

 **-Ouais bon ça va...j'avais besoin d'être tranquille un moment...**

 **-Un moment ?! Ça faisait quatre heures que tu t'étais barrées !**

 **-Et bien, excuses moi de m'être balader !**

 **-Arrêtez bordel ! On vient de perdre notre moyen de navigation et tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de vous engueulez ?! L'important, c'est qu'elle soir revenue ! Alors pas la peine de lui crier dessus ! Nous interrompis. Sabo.**

 **-Tss...C'est toujours de ma faute de toute façon ! Grommela-t'il en se tournant vers la fenêtre.**

 **-Mais comment on va faire du coup pour naviguer maintenant ?! Demanda Luffy.**

 **-...**

 **-On a pas le choix ! On va devoir en trouver un autre. Soupira Sabo.**

 **-Non !**

 **-Emmy, on a pas le choix !**

 **-Je sais mais...**

 **Sabo posa ma main sur mon épaule.**

 **-Je comprends que cela te brise le coeur, à nous aussi. Mais que veux tu faire d'autre ?**

 **-...**

 **-Tu as encore le catalogue que le charpentier t'a donné l'autre jour ?**

 **-Oui, il est dans mon sac. J'avais tout descendu du bateau.**

 **-Co...comment ça t'avais tout descendu du bateau ?! Tu savais se qu'il allait se passer ?! S'étouffa Ace, en se retournant vivement.**

 **-Mais non baka ! Tu sais que je débarque toujours toutes nos affaires pour éviter les vols ! Ripostai-je.**

 **-Donc, ça veut dire qu'on a pas perdu l'or ? En déduisit, Ace.**

 **-Ni la viande ?! Trop cool ! S'extasia Luffy.**

 **-Vous pouvez pas pensez à autre chose qu'à ça de temps en temps ?! Et le bateau, vous en avez rien à foutre c'est ça ?! M'offusquai-je.**

 **-On a jamais dit ça ! Riposta Ace.**

 **-Pourtant, on dirait ! C'est que vous insinuez !**

 **-Arrêtes de dire des conneries ! Rétorqua-t'il, violemment.**

 **-Je ne fais que dire la vérité !**

 **-Bon, vous avez bientôt fini oui ?! Cria Sabo.**

 **Je pris avec fracas le catalogue dans mon sac et l'envoyai à leur figure, les yeux rouges.**

 **-Tenez, mais ce sera sans moi que vous le choisirait !**

 **-Hors de question ! Si on doit choisir un bateau, on le choisira ensemble ! Refusa Sabo.**

 **-J'ai pas envi que notre seule option pour naviguer vole par la fenêtre !**

 **Je m'assis contre mon lit et enfouit ma tête entre mes bras.**

 **-Laissez moi tranquille...Repris-je, attristée.**

 **-Emmy...**

 **-Laisses la seule pour le moment Luffy, elle a besoin de réfléchir. Soupira Sabo, derrière lui.**

 **Luffy me regarda tristement et repartit rejoindre Ace et Sabo.**

* * *

 **-Alors, ça avance ces recherches ?**

 **Il devait bien être déjà trois heures du matin mais mes frères avaient encore tout les trois les yeux rivés sur le catalogue.**

 **-On cherche, on cherche...Me répondit Sabo.**

 **-Bien sûr, ça fait une demi heure que vous êtes sur la même page mais bon.**

 **-Ce livre m'hypnotise ! Se justifia Luffy.**

 **Je soupirai et tournai le regard. Aucune compatis pour moi...**

 **-Tu devrais venir voir Emmy, il est juste incroyable ! S'enthousiasma Ace.**

 **-Y'a une piscine !**

 **-Un réfrigérateur géant !**

 **-Un jardin !**

 **-Un congélateur !**

 **-Une bibliothèque !**

 **-VOS GUEULES !**

 **Mon hurlement fit stopper leurs cris de joie instantanément.**

 **-Vous avez pas honte ?! M'offusquai-je.**

 **-Oh ! Un spa !**

 **Quand j'entendis cela. je sautai d'un bond de mon lit et les rejoignit à toute allure.**

 **-Un spa ?! Où ça ?!**

 **-Je rêve...Soupira Ace.**

 **-Ici ! C'est trop classe !**

 **Nous passâmes un long moment à nous extasier devant cette merveille avant de nous endormir malgré nous, l'un contre les autres**

* * *

 **-Emmy !...Emmy !...Debout ! Luffy ! Réveilles toi, toi aussi !**

 **-Hnn...quoi ? Qu'est-c'qui a ? Marmonnai-je. dans les vapes.**

 **-Enfin ! Ça fait une heure qu'on essaie de vous réveiller toi et Luffy !**

 **-Il est quelle heure ? Murmurai-je.**

 **-Onze heures...**

 **-Ah bon ? Déjà ?**

 **-ZzZzZ...**

 **Je tournai la tête, Luffy était endormi, à moitié avachis sur moi.**

 **-Debout flemmard ! Fis-je, en le dégageant de mon dos.**

 **Ce dernier tomba à terre mais ne se réveilla pas le moins du monde.**

 **Je soufflai, lassée de tout ça et me redressai d'un bond.**

 **-Viande.**

 **-NiKUUUUUUUUUUUUU !**

 **-La ferme espèce d'idiot ! Pestai-je.**

 **-Emmy, tu te souviens de ce que l'on a dit hier soir ? Me rappela Sabo.**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Ne fais pas semblant. Parfois, il faut savoir aller de l'avant !**

 **-Mais j'étais dans les vapes ! Ça compte pas !**

 **-De quoi vous parlez ? Bailla Luffy.**

 **-Du bateau. Lui répondit Ace.**

 **-Ah...**

 **-Je veux pas ! Je veux pas l'abandonner ! Suppliai-je.**

 **-C'est déjà trop tard ! Il est déjà sous les eaux !**

 **-T'es trop cruel Sab' !**

 **-C'est pas toi hier qui disait qu'il fallait toujours dire la vérité ?**

 **-C'est pas vrai ! J'ai jamais dis ça !**

 **-Tu l'as insinué ! C'est pareil !**

 **-Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule !**

 **-Bon, ça suffit ! Préparez vous, vous deux et on va au chantier navale.**

 **-Par pitié ! Non !**

 **-Sii ! Tu discutes pas Emmy !**

 **-Je veux pas !**

 **-Et dire que c'était la première à vouloir changer de bateau...Soupira Ace.**

 **-C'est faux !**

 **-Si c'est vrai ! Et ça ne remonte pas à plus tard qu'à avant hier.**

 **-...**

 **-Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes ton caprice d'enfant et tu te magnes le train !**

 **-J'ai dis non !**

 **Après qu'ils m'aient forcé à leur obéir, nous repartions tout les quatre au chantier navale.**

 **Pour tout vous dire, je prenais tout mon temps pour avancer.**

 **-Bon Emmy, tu vas t'bouger l'cul ouais ?!**

 **-Mais pourquoi se presser ? C'est pas comme si on avait un bateau à prendre !**

 **-Bah si, justement. Tu veux qu'on ait des problèmes avec le log pose ?**

 **-Non, mais...**

 **-Alors magnes toi !**

 **Ace me pris violemment par le bras et me força à accélérer le mouvement.**

 **-C'est génial sérieux ! Avec tout l'argent qu'on a, on va pouvoir acheter le super bateau qu'on a regardé hier soir ! S'enthousiasma Luffy.**

 **-Ouais...ouais...**

 **-Avec le spa. Me souffla Sabo.**

 **-Qu'est-c'qu'on attend pour y aller ?! M'extasiai-je soudainement, en les dépassant.**

 **-Elle est vraiment folle...Dit froidement, Ace.**

* * *

- **UN MILLIARD DE BERRYS ?!**

 **-Oui, c'est ce que coûte ce bateau.**

 **-Hein ?! Mais ?! Non ! S'il vous plait, faites une réduction ! On a huit millions de berrys ! J'vous en supplies ! Insistai-je.**

 **-Je crains malheureusement que ce soit impossible.**

 **-Je vous en conjure ! On fera tout ce que vous voulez !**

 **-Deux cents millions de berrys, c'est rien ! Rétorqua Ace.**

 **-Si c'est rien, alors pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me les donner ?**

 **-Arrêtes de les faire paniquer Pauly...**

 **Un homme avec de courts cheveux violets s'avança vers nous, une souris dans la poche de sa chemise.**

 **-Oh...euh...désolé monsieur le directeur. Je ne faisais que les taquiner.**

 **-Après qu'ils aient perdu leur navire ?! Cela ne se fait pas !...Excusez le les enfants. Il ne disait pas ça sérieusement. Ce bateau coûte en réalité cinq cents millions de berrys.**

 **-Ouf, c'est mieux tout de suite...Soupira de soulagement, Sabo.**

 **-Je ne suis pas un enfant ! J'ai dix huit ans ! Grommelai-je.**

 **-On s'en fiche, c'est pas le plus important.Rétorqua froidement, Ace.**

 **-Quand sera-t'il terminé ? Demanda poliment Sabo.**

 **-Normalement, une semaine devrait nous suffire.**

 **-Seulement ?**

 **-Seulement ?! Tu déconnes Sab' ?! Et c'est qui qui va devoir rallonger le séjour à l'hôtel ?! Hein ?! M'écriai-je.**

 **-Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour ce genre de chose Emmy ! Souffla Ace, agacé.**

 **-Je pense économie moi au moins ! L'argent, c'est précieux !**

 **-Et bla-bla-bla...**

 **-Shishishi ! Ça va être trop bien !**

* * *

 **La semaine passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Nous l'avions passé à visiter la citadelle et ses nombreuses attractions, spécialités et autres choses typiques de l'ile.**

 **Luffy était émerveillé en particulier par la cuisine locale. Surtout par les aqua bonbons...Je ne le comprendrai jamais décidément jamais...Ce truc est le machin le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais gouté de ma vie.**

 **Maintenant, nous attendions avec impatience le moment de découvrir notre nouveau bateau.**

 **-J'en peux plus d'attendre les gars ! Quand est-c'qu'on pourra le voir ? Gémit Luffy,**

 **-Aies un peu de patience Luffy ! Ils ont presque fini ! Fis-je, lassée de son harcèlement continu.**

 **-Ça y'est les jeunes, vous pouvez venir.**

 **Il n'en fallut pas plus pour nous précipiter sur le chantier de notre futur navire.**

 **-Je...j'ai plus de mot pour décrire ce que je vois...Balbutiai-je, époustouflée.**

 **-Je dois être en train de rêver. Bégaya Sabo.**

 **-...C'est un bateau ou une villa sur l'eau ce machin ? Fis Ace, pas plus excité que cela.**

 **-Luffy avait la bouche grande ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait.**

 **-Luffy ? Ça va ? Dis-je, encore sous le choc.**

 **-A..**

 **-Luffy ?**

 **-C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?!**

 **-Oh putain mes oreilles...Grimaça Ace.**

 **-Notre bateau Luffy...Répondis-je, en tentant de garder mon calme.**

 **-J'y crois pas ! C'est pas possible ! Réveillez moi ! Réveillez moi ! Cria-t'il, hystérique.**

 **-Sab', j'ai un problème..**

 **-Qu'est-c'qui a Emmy ?**

 **-J'crois que j'vais craquer..**

 **-Fais comme moi, respire et ça va aller.**

 **-Qu'est-c'que vous attendez pour y aller ? Nous sourit le charpentier.**

 **-J'peux pas, j'vais mourir...**

 **-N'abuses pas Emmy !**

 **-Mais c'est vrai !**

 **-Allez y, j'vous assure que ça vaut l'coup.**

 **-Bon...Ace ? Luffy ? Vous venez ou...**

 **Je remarquai alors qu'ils étaient déjà partis explorer le navire.**

 **-Bon, bah c'est partis alors...Souris-je.**

 **Nous montâmes alors à bord. Je poussai un cri de surprise en voyant la grandeur et la beauté de son intérieur.**

 **De l'herbe recouvrait le sol et des escaliers de marbre menaient aux différentes cabines.**

 **Nous explorions tout les détails. Je ne saurais tout vous décrire tellement il y avait de chose.**

 **Piscine, coin jeux, aquarium, salle de bain et chambres luxueuses. Une figure de proue de tigre à en tomber par terre, tout le matériel nécessaire pour naviguer avec une qualité extrême et même une vigie en hauteur. Bref, tout ce qu'il faut et même plus.**

 **-Emmy ! J'ai un problème ! Me cria Luffy, qui était je ne sais où.**

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-c'qui a ? Et t'es où d'abord ?**

 **-Bah justement ! J'me suis paumé ! J'sais pas où j'suis !**

 **-Mais quel con...J't'avais dis de rester tranquille !**

 **-Emmy ! Viens voir le spa ! Il est génial !**

 **-Un spa ?! Où ça un spa ?! Attends ! T'es où Sab' ?**

 **-Pff..vous êtes tarés..**

 **-Ace ! Aides moi !**

 **-Mais t'es où putain Luffy ?!**

 **-Bah j'sais pas ! Tout c'que j'peux t'dire c'est qu'il y a la mer par la fenêtre ! J'suis perdu !**

 **-Oh merci pour cette fabuleuse précision Luffy ! Ça m'aide !**

 **-J'y peux rien ! C'est tellement grand !**

 **-LE SPA ! MAIS IL EST OÙ A LA FIN ?!**

 **-Oh bordel ! THE bibliothèque !**

 **"BAM"**

 **-C'était quoi ce bruit ?**

 **-J'crois que Sab' est tombé dans les pommes...**

 **-Ah...merde...Sabo ? T'es où ?**

 **-J'suis toujours paumé moi, vous savez ?! Nous rappela pour la centième fois, Luffy.**

 **A suivre ❤**

* * *

 **Parfois, mes retards me donnent envie de me frapper...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ah ! Tranquillité ! Enfin ! Je l'avais réclamé pendant des années et je l'ai enfin obtenue !**

 **Une chambre à moi toute seule ! J'y croyais plus ! J'en rêvais !**

 **Ma toute première nuit dans ce bateau d'un luxueux absolument inégalable !**

 **Je m'enfouis dans les couvertures chaudes en soupirant de bonheur.**

 **-Ça, c'est la vie...Soufflai-je, heureuse.**

 **Pas d'emmerdeur, le paradis...**

 **J'étais prête à m'endormir quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.**

 **Et merde, c'était trop beau pour durer...**

 **-Euh...Emmy ? Tu dors ?**

 **-Non, j'allais le faire ! Qu'est-c'que tu fiches ici Luffy ? Retourne dormir !**

 **-Bah justement, je...**

 **-T'aimes pas ta chambre ?**

 **-Non, non c'est pas ça mais c'est juste que...Je peux dormir avec toi ?**

 **Et voila, je m'en doutais...**

 **-Pourquoi putain ?! T'es grand maintenant !**

 **-Mais j'suis tout seul ! Et j'aime pas être tout seul !**

 **-Mais t'es pas tout seul, on est juste à coté !**

 **-J'suis quand même tout seul dans la pièce.**

 **Je soupirai. J'ai jamais la paix avec lui !**

 **-Allez, s'il te plait ! J'me ferais tout petit !**

 **-Toi ? Petit ? Mais t'as vu la place que tu prends quand tu dors ?**

 **-Mais j'ferais gaffe cette fois ci ! Promis !**

 **-Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Ace ou à Sabo ?**

 **-Parc'qu'ils m'ont jarté direct en me voyant.**

 **J'aurais peut être dû faire pareil moi aussi...**

 **-J't'en supplies Emmy !**

 **Je soupirai et gémit. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?!**

 **-Ok, mais pas tout les jours ! Compris ?!**

 **-Ouaiis !**

 **Il sauta d'un bond sur le lit et se faufila sous la couette en deux temps trois mouvements.**

 **-Tu ne prends pas toute la place et je te préviens, si je te retrouve à moitié sur moi où en train de baver sur les draps demain matin, j'peux te dire que ça va très mal aller pour toi !**

 **-Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. Sourit-il.**

 **-Bien...**

 **J'éteignis la lumière et me tournai sur le ventre.**

 **-Bonne nuit p'tit frère...Murmurai-je.**

 **-Bonne nuit grande soeur...**

 **J'allais bientôt tomber dans les bras de Morphée quand je sentis une masse se collée à moi.**

 **-Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis sur...**

 **J'interrompis alors ma phrase en remarquant que je parlais dans le vide car il s'était déjà endormi, la tête contre mon bras enlaçant l'oreiller.**

 **-ZzZz...**

 **Je lui souris tendrement et remis correctement la couverture sur lui avant de retourner ma tête et de m'endormir à mon tour.**

* * *

 **Je me réveillai à l'aube le matin suivant. La lumière du soleil levant éclairait petit à petit la pièce.**

 **Je me redressai doucement et me frottai les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.**

 **Je tournai lentement la tête, Luffy dormait encore profondément, à moitié à terre.**

 **Je pouffai légèrement et le replaçai correctement dans le lit avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.**

 **Nous n'avions pas encore levé l'encre de Water Seven. On avait dit qu'on allait le faire aujourd'hui normalement.**

 **J'étais étonnée que personne ne soit encore au courant du bordel qu'on avait foutu à Enies Loby.**

 **Enfin, ça m'arrange. Pas la peine d'avoir tout le gouvernement mondiale à nos trousses.**

 **Enfin, on l'a déjà mais bon...**

 **-Déjà réveillée Emmy ?**

 **Je tournai subitement le regard. Ace était assis dans le canapé, devant moi.**

 **-Oh, salut Ace...ouais, bien dormi ?**

 **-Bof, c'est trop luxueux, j'suis pas habitué...**

 **-C'est vrai que coté confort, ça change tout, mais un petit temps d'adaptation et ça ira sûrement mieux après.**

 **-Ouais peut être. Au fait, tu sais où est Sabo ?**

 **-Nan, j'l'ai pas vu depuis le diner d'hier soir. A mon avis, il doit avoir encore le nez dans les livres de la bibliothèque.**

 **-Sans doute...Luffy est venu te faire chier aussi ?**

 **-Ouais..., si j'avais su je l'aurais jarter moi aussi...Il m'a harcelé pour rester avec moi...Il dort encore dans ma chambre...**

 **Ace soupira de désespoir.**

 **-Est-c'qu'un jour il grandira ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas trop. Après, il faut qu'il s'habitue...J'vais voir où est Sabo.**

 **-D'accord mais évite de te perdre !**

 **-Pas de souci.**

 **Je montai en haut du premier étage à vivre allure et ouvrit doucement la porte de la bibli.**

 **-Sab' ?**

 **Pas de réponse, j'entrai à l'intérieur et vit mon frère endormi, la tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table, assis sur une chaise de la pièce.**

 **Je lui souris, pris une couverture roulée en boule sur un coté du canapé et la mis sur son dos.**

 **-Reposes toi P'tit frère...Murmurai-je, avant de retourner dans la cuisine.**

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Il dort. Tel que je le connais, il a dû encore passer la nuit à bouquiner.**

 **-Que veux tu, il changera jamais...**

 **-Ohayo...**

 **-Tiens, voilà le bébé...**

 **-La ferme Ace...Marmonna-t'il en se frottant les yeux.**

 **-Et bien, tu m'as l'air fatigué Luffy...Fis-je, en le dévisageant.**

 **-J'ai mal dormi...**

 **-Ah bon ?**

 **-Ouais...On est pas habitué à dormir dans des lits comme ça..**

 **-J'suis la seule à avoir bien dormi ou quoi ?**

 **-On dirait bien...**

 **-Pourtant, vu comment t'étais hier soir et c'matin, j'pensais que t'avais plutôt bien dormi Lu'..**

 **-J'ai pas arrêté de me réveiller cette nuit...**

 **-Ah...,bon si tu l'dis, j'te crois...**

 **Je me levai de la chaise et me mis aux fourneaux.**

 **-Bref, vous voulez quoi pour le petit déj ?**

 **-De la viande !**

 **-Pas le matin Lu'...**

 **Il gonfla les joues, boudeur.**

 **-N'insiste pas...Fis-je, lassée de son obsession.**

 **-Il est où Sab' au fait ? Reprit-il.**

 **-Bibliothèque.**

 **-Encore ?!**

 **-Ouais...Il est accro.**

 **-Tu peux parler avec ton spa toi...Pesta Ace.**

 **-Je n'y reste pas h vingt quatre moi ! Me défendis-je.**

 **-T'y es quand même resté trois heures hier soir.**

 **-Oui bon ça va hein ! Ferme la Ace !**

 **Je gonflai les joues. Parfois, je me demandai si vivre toute seule ne serait parfois pas plus reposant...**

 **-P'tain...J'ai la dalle...Gémit mon petit frère en s'affalant sur la table.**

 **Je levai les yeux au ciel et déposai un panier de viennoiseries devant lui. Il se jeta littéralement dessus.**

 **-Merciiiii Emmy ! S'enthousiasma-t'il soudainement.**

 **-De rien obsédé. Répondis-je en sortant de la cuisine.**

 **-Tu vas où Emmy ? Me demanda Ace en croquant dans une pomme.**

 **-Prendre l'air...**

 **En réalité j'avais plutôt un mauvais pressentiment mais je préférais vérifier mes pensées avant de faire paniquer le bateau dès le matin.**

 **Je pris sans bruit ma forme semi tigre et escaladai avec agilité le mât du navire pour arriver sur le point le plus haut du bateau.**

 **J'observai la ville de Water Seven, encore sous la brume matinale. Le soleil se levait doucement derrière le ciel rosée de l'horizon lointain, laissant penser à une journée calme sans perturbation prévu.**

 **Mais le climat m'importait peu. Seul le chahut émanant de la ville encore endormie attirait mon attention.**

 **Je distinguai rapidement ce que c'était et me dépêchai de** **redescendre sur le sol du bateau pour rejoindre mes frères dans la cuisine en courant.**

 **-Ace, va réveiller Sabo au lieu de jouer avec ce fruit et toi Luffy, tu boufferas plus tard !**

 **-Pourchoi ? Qu'est-ch'qui ch'passe ? Fit Luffy, la bouche pleine.**

 **-Pas l'temps de vous expliquez, faut qu'on s'barre en vitesse !**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Y'a tout les marines qui sont en train de rappliquer vers le port ! Grouillez vous !**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Je savais qu'ils allaient pas mettre longtemps avant de découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé à Enies Loby !**

 **-Putain, on aura jamais une journée de tranquillité avec eux...Souffla Ace en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.**

 **Luffy enfourna une grosse quantité de viennoiseries dans sa bouche et se précipita vers l'arrière du navire.**

 **Je remontai sur le haut du mât afin de guetter l'arrivée imminent des marines mais à peine arrivée en haut, j'entendis soudainement un bruit sourd venant de la bibliothèque et un énorme.**

 **-AIIIIIIIIEEEEE !**

 **J'aurais dû lui dire de le réveiller doucement...**

 **Merde...**

 **Ace et sa délicatesse inée, le grand classique.**

 **-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ENFOIRÉ ! Hurla Sabo en dévalant les escaliers de la bibliothèque, sa main sur sa tête.**

 **-Dépêche au lieu d'te plaindre ! Grinça Ace, juste derrière lui.**

 **-J'me vengerais un jour espèce de brute...Grimaça Sabo en empoignant violemment la corde de la voile.**

 **-Ouais ouais, d'ici là on sera tous mort...**

 **Est-c'qu'un jour j'pourrais passer une journée calme avec ces crétins ? Bonne question. En attendant, le temps presse,**

 **-La marine arrive ! On lève l'encre ! Hurlai-je, en descendant sur le pont.**

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir échappé de justesses aux tirs de la marine, nous arrivâmes dans le fameux "Triangle de Florian" dont nous avions tant entendu parler. Lu' était tout excité quand il avait appris toutes les légendes qui circulaient autour de cette "mer fantôme".**

 **Il sortit de sa chambre, un filet et une cage à oiseaux en main, l'air déterminé, avec un sourire complètement débile sur le visage.**

 **-Ça y'est ! J'vais enfin pouvoir avoir mon animal à moi ! Déclara-t'il, en sautant sur la rambarde.**

 **-C'est à dire ? Soupira Ace en s'attendant déjà au pire.**

 **-Préparez vous les fantômes, j'arrive !**

 **-Mais qu'est-c'que vous lui avez foutu dans sa bouffe sérieux ?! Il est encore plus malade que d'habitude ! Fit Ace, agacé.**

 **-Va t'plaindre au lecteur, pas à la cuisinière ! C'est Sabo qui lui a enfourné ça dans l'crâne ! Ripostai-je, me sentant accusé de la folie de Luffy.**

 **-C'était soit ça, soit il tournait autour de la table en marmonnant "j'm'ennuie" toutes les un virgule cinq secondes pendant toute l'aprèm. Grinça Sabo.**

 **-Tu aurais pu t'abstenir de lui raconter les légendes de Thriller Bark. Pesta Ace.**

 **-Y'avait que ça qui l'intéressait.**

 **-Bon, on y va ? Demanda joyeusement Luffy, prostré debout sur la rambarde.**

 **-Aller où ? Eh, on va pas l'explorer à la nage ta mer. Rétorquai-je.**

 **-Mais non l'île ! Répliqua-t'il en désignant l'horizon du doigt.**

 **Soit je suis aveugle soit j'ai des hallucinations mais...Q** **UE FOUT CETTE ÎLE ICI BORDEL ?!**

 **-Le brouillard est tellement épais qu'on a même pas remarquer qu'il y'avait une île devant nous. Dit calmement Sabo, comme si** **tout était normal.**

 **-Mais non, c'est le bateau fantôme Thriller Bark ! Trop classe ! S'extasia Luffy en sautant sur la figure de proue.**

 **Je ne savais pas qui croire puisque tout me paraissait trouble depuis que nous étions arrivés ici.**

 **-Nous parlons d'une île Sabo, U-N-E Î-L-E ! Pas d'une bouteille à la mer ! Ça passe pas inaperçu ce genre de choses même si le brouillard est le plus dense qui soit !**

 **-Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est devant nous, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et puis, ça ne change rien au fait qu'une CERTAINE personne veuille absolument y aller. Fit Ace en jetant l'encre à la mer.**

 **Une fois à terre, j'observai le paysage tant soit peu glauque autour de nous.**

 **-Elle n'a pas l'air très accueillante cette île. Déclarai-je, en dévisageant l'entrée.**

 **-Forcément, dans un océan pareil, t'attends pas à trouver des arcs en ciels et des licornes. Rétorqua Ace.**

 **-Qui sait ? Grand Line est imprévisible...Dit Sabo en commençant à avancer à l'intérieur de l'île.**

 **Je le suivis avec Ace et Luffy et sur la porte que nous traversâmes, était inscrit en gras et lettres noirs, les mots :**

 **"THRILLER BARK."**

 **A suivre ❤**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chap d'ASLE ^^ Je vous remercie tous de lire ma fic, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir ^^ Avant de continuer j'aimerais répondre un commentaire qui m'était destiné il y'a quelque temps,**

 **Annabelle, Merci pour ton commentaire mais j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu laisses Sakura tranquille c'est une amie qui m'est très cher et qui compte comme une de mes soeurs. Cordialement, Emmy.**

* * *

 **Je regardai prudemment autour de moi, peu rassurée. Aucun doute, cette île était tout sauf ordinaire.**

 **-UN ESCALIER ! Hurla Luffy**

 **-Chut ! Tais toi Luffy ! On est en terre inconnue ! M'offusquai-je de lui rappeler désespérément.**

 **Je descendis l'escalier de marbre d'un pas lent tandis que Luffy était déjà arrivé en bas.**

 **-Trop cool ! Un chemin recouvert d'os ! S'enthousiasma-t'il.**

 **-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de "cool" là dedans...Grimaçai-je.**

 **Nous commençâmes à avancer sur le sentier. Chaque pas que nous faisions craquelait les ossements sous nos pieds.**

 **Je sentis soudainement une odeur très spécial qui devenait de plus en plus forte à chaque fois que nous avancions et cela ne me rassurait guère.**

 **Je pris prudemment ma forme tigre et stoppa mes frères d'un coup de patte.**

 **-Un instant...Dis-je.**

 **-?**

 **-Regardez ! Le cousin d'Emmy ! S'exclama Ace.**

 **C'est à cet instant qu'un énorme...cerbère ? Zombie ? Ou les deux, se pointa devant nous et nous barra la route.**

 **-Ah, ah, ah...Très drôle Ace...**

 **-Oh le beau petit chien chien ! J'crois qu'j'ai trouvé mon nouvel animal de compagnie les gars ! S'exclama Luffy.**

 **-En plus il ressemble à Emmy mais avec trois tête. Déclara Ace.**

 **-Mais vous êtes tombés sur la tête tout les deux ?! D'où je ressemble à ce truc ?!**

 **-Du calme Emmy. Soupira Sabo.**

 **Sur ces mots, Luffy**

 **s'approcha du monstre et tendis sa main.**

 **-Fais gaffe Luffy, c'est pas un chiot. Rappela Sabo.**

 **-Ça reste quand même un chien ! Allez gentil toutou, donne la papatte.**

 **C'est à cet instant que la bête goba la tête de mon abruti de petit frère.**

 **J'applaudis face à cette scène.**

 **-Bravo ! Le meilleur cours de dressage au monde !**

 **-Ok ok, c'est pas grave. Allez le toutou, on recule et on me lâche...Voilà...tout doux...Comme il est mignon le petit chien chien à son papa...**

 **Puis il lui donna un violent coup de poing en pleine face.**

 **-VILAIN ! COUCHÉ !**

 **J'aurais presque de la peine pour cette pauvre petite bête. Mon frère n'est vraiment pas fait pour le dressage.**

 **-Tu veux être mon animal de compagnie ? Demanda Luffy, au corps gisant à terre du chien.**

 **-Mais t'es pas bien ?! Hurlai-je, en coeur avec Ace et Sabo.**

 **Nous reprîmes ensuite le chemin, laissant le cadavre de la bête derrière nous mais les protestations du dresseur toujours à nos côtés.**

 **Après une heure de marche dans une forêt lugubre qui ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde, nous arrivâmes dans un cimetière.**

 **-Euh...C'est un monument aux morts XXL cette île ou ça s'passe comment ?Déglutis-je.**

 **-Quoi ? T'as peur de blocs de pierre le chat ?**

 **Je grognais légèrement entre mes dents à l'intention des moqueries d'Ace avant de reprendre la route.**

 **Je serrai fermement la bretelle de mon sac à dos et écoutai le moindre son aux alentours avec attention.**

 **Cette île ne me rassurait absolument pas. Tout était bien trop calme et trop louche.**

 **-Les gars, on devrait peut être retourner au bateau et continuer demain. Il va bientôt faire nuit noire...**

 **-Dit plutôt que tu flippes à l'idée d'aller plus loin. Rétorqua Ace.**

 **-Il fera nuit noire bien avant qu'on arrive au navire. On a déjà fait pas mal de chemin. Dit Sabo.**

 **-Pourquoi on irait pas dans ce chateau là-bas ? Proposa Luffy.**

 **-Mais t'es pas bien ?! T'as vu l'allure de c'truc ?! Et puis plus sérieusement, si ça s'trouve y'a personne ou au contraire on va déranger ! Nan, il est hors de question que je rentre là dedans ! Je préfère encore retourner au bateau à trois heures du mat si il le faut !**

 **-Roh, fais pas ta chochotte Emmy ! Soit c'est ça, soit on dors dehors !**

 **Je finis tout de même par céder après plusieurs débat et les suivis jusqu'au chateau sans un mot de plus.**

 **Sabo toqua poliment à la porte mais aucune réponse eut lieue.**

 **Il retentit l'expérience une seconde fois, puis une troisième mais toujours rien.**

 **-Hé ho ! Y'a quelqu'un ?! Cria Luffy.**

 **-Roh mais c'est ouvert ! Qu'est-c'que vous vous entêtez à hurler comme ça ?! Souffla Ace en passant devant nous et ouvrant la porte en la faisant grincer.**

 **-La politesse, Ace, la politesse. Dit calmement Sabo.**

 **-La politesse je te la fous dans ton cul. Répondit froidement Ace.**

 **-Oï, arrêtez vous allez choqué Luffy tout les deux. Soupirai-je en entrant dans la pièce.**

 **-?**

 **-Laisse tomber Luffy.**

 **-Ça a l'air d'être abandonné. Remarqua Sabo.**

 **-Et la déco est de très mauvais gout. Grimaçai-je en dévisageant un tableau au mur.**

 **-On s'en fout Emmy d'la déco, c'est pas ça l'important. Venez à l'étage, il doit y'avoir des chambres.**

 **Je regardai longuement le tableau avant de les suivre et de m'arrêter brusquement dans le couloir.**

 **-? Qu'est-c'qui t'arrives Emmy ? Demanda Sabo.**

 **Je tournai la tête de tout les côtés et pris ma forme semi tigre, les poils hérissées.**

 **-Emmy ? Redit-il.**

 **-J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe...Murmurai-je.**

 **-Mais non, tu dois te faire des idées. Arrête de paniquer comme ça. Soupira Sabo.**

 **-Emmy a peur, j'y crois pas. Sourit Ace, d'un air moqueur.**

 **-Ferme la Ace...Marmonnai-je.**

 **Je consentis à reprendre la route tout en restant dans ma forme semi-tigre.**

 **-On pourrait pas dormir dans la même pièce au cas où ?**

 **-Emmy ! Bon sang, qu'est-c'qui t'prends sérieux ?! J'savais pas qu't'étais aussi peureuse ! J'm'étais trompé sur ton compte ! Fit Ace brusquement.**

 **-C'est pas ça mais je le sens vraiment pas cet endroit. Regarde ces peintures et ces tableaux ! Dehors, le cimetière, la forêt, le cerbère ! Bon sang, vous êtes pas aveugle que j'sache ?!**

 **-Mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien !**

 **-Non, au contraire ! Je pense à notre vie et il est hors de question que je vois vos cadavre décapités sur le tapis lugubre de ce chateau complètement glauque !**

 **-Ok ok, t'as gagné ! On dormira à quatre mais viens pas chialer parce que t'as peur ou que t'as cru voir je ne sais quoi !**

 **Je suivis mes frères jusqu'à une chambre pour nous quatre avec la certitude qu'il allait se passer quelque chose durant notre escale ici.**

* * *

 **Mes frères dormaient déjà tout trois mais moi, comment voulez vous que je réussisse dans un environnement aussi sombre et glauque que celui là !**

 **Luffy était accroché à ma fourrure et ne voulait me lâcher sous aucun prétexte. Mais franchement, qui avait le plus peur entre lui et moi ? Sûrement pas lui.**

 **Le moindre grincement du parquet ou du plafond ou même le moindre sifflement lugubre du vent dehors faisait battre mon coeur à la chamade.**

 **Et cette impression d'être constamment observée n'avait toujours pas quitté mon âmes et cela ne m'aidait pas à me rassurer non plus.**

 **Je ne comprenais pas comment mes frères pouvaient être aussi détendus. Ils ne pouvaient pas être si naïf que ça quand même ?! Pas besoin d'être un tigre pour comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond sur cette île ?! Si ?!**

 **-Ni...Ku...**

 **Le murmure de Luffy me fit littéralement sur sauter de peur.**

 **Ce n'est rien, c'est juste ton abruti de petit frère obsédé par la bouffe alors calme toi Emmy...C-A-L-M-E T-O-I !**

 **Je serrai doucement Luffy contre moi. Je ne savais pas si je faisais cela pour me rassurer moi même ou pour le protéger d'une éventuelle "attaque" mais en tout cas, si Ace me voyait, il se foutrait bien d'ma gueule.**

 **Rien n'y faisait, je n'étais pas tranquille. Je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'anormal.**

 **Même si je sentais que mes membres commençaient à s'endormir petit à petit, mon esprit restait toujours sur le qui vif et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression que l'atmosphère devenait oppressante.**

 **Je soupirai et me levai doucement du lit en retirant délicatement la poigne de mon petit frère de mon bras.**

 **J'avançai vers l'une des immenses fenêtres de la chambre sans bruit et ouvrit légèrement les rideaux.**

 **Je regardai dehors d'un oeil méfiant. Rien à l'horizon de paranormal...A croire que c'était moi qui devenait complètement folle...**

 **Non, je savais que ce n'était pas sans raison que je m'inquiétais ainsi.**

 **Je jetai un oeil vers le cimetière que nous avions traversé tout à l'heure...J'avais l'impression que le sol avait bougé.**

 **Je me frottai les yeux et regardai de nouveau. Non, le sol était normal...Bon sang...Je n'étais pas aveugle quand même...**

 **BAM**

 **Je me retins de crier d'effroi et tournai rapidement la tête vers le son qui venait d'émaner dans la chambre.**

 **En réalité ce n'était que Luffy qui était tombé du lit...Il allait finir par me rendre malade avec ça...**

 **Je repris petit à petit mon souffle et remis délicatement mon petit frère dans le lit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me faire chier même dans un moment pareil.**

 **J'entendis soudainement un ricanement sinistre et lugubre qui me fit redresser brusquement la tête. Ça, c'était pas Luffy...**

 **Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et sortit de la chambre. Je devais en avoir le coeur net...**

 **Je traversai le couloir en serrant les poings et déglutis en regardant les tableaux lugubres autour de moi. Je me forçai à avancer malgré ma peur sans précédente et me dirigeai là où le ricanement se faisait de plus en plus fort et glauque.**

 **J'arrivais devant une pièce où devait se trouver sans doute l'origine de ce rire sinistre.**

 **J'ouvris la porte et...**

* * *

 **Que m'étais-t'il arrivé...? Je ne savais pas vraiment à vrai dire. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je m'étais réveillée dans un lit, personne aux alentours. Étrange...**

 **Je me levai avec un mal de crâne infernal. Je ne savais pas où j'étais mais je devais retrouvé mes frères au plus vite.**

 **Je me levai alors et sentis soudainement la chaleur du soleil me brûler la peau.**

 **Je me remis instinctivement à l'ombre. Qu'est-c'qui m'était arrivé ? J'étais pas si sensible au soleil que ça d'habitude...**

 **Quand je m'approchai de la lumière, je remarquai que je ne voyais pas mon ombre apparaître et je sentis peu à peu mon coeur battre à toute vitesse. C'était quoi cette île à la fin ?! Qu'est-c'qui s'était passé pendant le moment où j'm'étais évanouie ?!**

 **Je restais ainsi quelques instants. A me poser sans arrêt des questions. Si seulement mes frères étaient là...Peut être que Sabo savait quelque chose à propos de tout ça...**

 **Non, il nous l'aurait sûrement dit...ou pas.**

 **Je sortis de la pièce en marchant là ou le soleil ne passait pas encore, le long du mur.**

 **Je ne connaissais rien de ce château mais mon odorat m'indiqua où était situé mes frères.**

 **Je me dirigeai vers la chambre et rentrai à l'intérieur. Ils dormaient encore. Mais pas pour longtemps...**

 **Je m'approchai de Sabo et le secouai doucement.**

 **-Sabo ! Réveille toi ! Sabo !**

 **-Hnn...Quoi...? Qu'est-c'qui y'a Emmy ? Marmonna-t'il, dans les vapes.**

 **-Sabo, il m'est arrivé quelque chose ! J't'en pris écoute moi !**

 **-Quoi...? T'as vu un zombie le chat ? Murmura Ace, ensommeillé.**

 **-C'est pas drôle ! J'ai plus d'ombre !**

 **-Hein ?! Firent mes deux frères en même temps.**

 **-J'ai plus d'ombre !**

 **-Oui bon ça va, on a compris ! Grogna Ace.**

 **-C'est quoi cette blague ? Fit Sabo.**

 **-C'est pas une blague, j'vous jure ! Regardez !**

 **Je me mis près de la lumière. Mon ombre n'apparaissait toujours pas.**

 **-Euh, c'est quoi c'délire ? Bégaya Sabo.**

 **-Au pire, on s'en fiche, c'est pas très grave.**

 **-Comment ça c'est pas très grave ?! Bien sûr que si ! Ça n'a rien de normal ! Maintenant, à chaque fois que j'vais au soleil, j'me brule ! Comment tu veux qu'on reparte en mer maintenant ?!**

 **-Arrête d'hurler, tu vas réveiller Luffy ! S'exclama Ace.**

 **-Trop tard...Fit mon cadet, en ouvrant les yeux.**

 **Je soupirai et tournai en rond autour du tapis.**

 **-Arrête, tu vas me donner le tournis !**

 **-J'm'en fiche Ace ! C'est pas ça l'plus important !**

 **-Pas besoin d'être agressive ! On t'a rien fait nous ! Protesta-t'il.**

 **-Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ? Demanda Luffy.**

 **-Il se passe que j'ai perdu mon ombre on ne sait comment mais après tout c'est pas trèees grave comme le dit si bien Ace ! Ironisai-je.**

 **-Ton...ombre ? J'suis pas sûr de comprendre...**

 **-C'est pas grave j't'ai dis ! On s'en fiche ! J'peux juste plus repartir en mer maintenant !**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Arrêtez d'gueuler, ça sert à rien. On va rien arranger en criant comme ça. Fit Sabo.**

 **Je soupirai et m'assis sur mon lit.**

 **-Ce qu'il faut, c'est retrouver celui ou ceux qui t'ont fais ça.**

 **-Facile à dire...**

 **-Tu n'te souviens pas de quelque chose d'étrange hier soir ?**

 **-Si...Pendant que vous dormiez, y'avait eu un ricanement bizarre. J'suis sortie de la chambre et j'suis aller voir c'que c'était. Après j'me souviens plus de rien.**

 **-Rien d'autre ?**

 **-Si, le vent, vos ronflements, Luffy qui parle en dormant et qui tombe...**

 **-Oui bon ça c'est normal ! On t'parle de truc bizarre...M'interrompit Ace.**

 **-J'suis partie à la fenêtre et j'ai cru voir la terre bougée dans le cimetière, comme si quelqu'un sortait de terre.**

 **-Hallucinations j'te dis Emmy, t'es crevée. Soupira Ace.**

 **-Parce que l'ombre, c'est une hallucination peut être ?!**

 **-Calmez vous, vous deux, Dit Sabo, lassé, C'est tout ?**

 **-Ouais...Fin bon, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être observée quoi...C'est pas rassurant...**

 **-...**

 **-Ça, c'est une vraie aventure ! S'enthousiasma Luffy.**

 **-Oui bah ton aventure elle est pas géniale pour tout le monde ! Protestai-je.**

 **-Il faut retrouver la personne ou la chose, qui a pris l'ombre d'Emmy. Déclara Sabo.**

 **-Facile à dire, mais à faire...**

 **-Emmène nous là où t'es allée hier soir.**

 **Je les guidai jusqu'au lieu en question. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur.**

 **-C'est quoi ça ? Fit Ace.**

 **-Un laboratoire mon cher. Répondit Sabo.**

 **-C'est...glauque...Déglutis-je en regardant un cerveau sous bocal.**

 **-Regardez leurs gueules ! C'est trop drôle ! Rigola Luffy.**

 **-Ce sont des gens congelé dans de la glace Luffy. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans ! Ripostai-je.**

 **-C'est vrai que leurs gueules sont...bizarre...Dit Sabo en les regardant.**

 **-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il fiche là dedans...Murmurai-je.**

 **-Peut importe, il faut juste trouver des indices pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Emmy. Fit Sabo en fouillant dans la bibliothèque.**

 **-Pitié...Me demande pas de fouiller dans les livres, j'vais m'rendormir...Grogna Ace.**

 **Sabo l'ignora et feuilleta les pages.**

 **-C'est quoi le sujet des livres Sabo ? Demandai-je.**

 **-Des livres de chirurgie et des livres sur la mort et la résurrection des vivants.**

 **Et un peu sur les zombie et autres créatures irréelles aussi.**

 **-Charmant...Commentai-je.**

 **Luffy regardait attentivement les coeurs et les organes sous verre sans la moindre nuance de dégout.**

 **-Ça flotte, c'est bizarre...Vous croyez que ça s'mange ?**

 **-Ne va même pas essayer bouffer ça Luffy ! M'offusquai-je.**

 **Les recherches se poursuivirent quelques minutes avant que Sabo ne trouve finalement quelque chose.**

 **-J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Sabo.**

 **Nous accourûmes, Ace, Luffy et moi, vers lui.**

 **-Qu'est-c'que t'as trouvé ?**

 **Je remarquai que c'était son encyclopédie des fruits du démon qu'il avait en main.**

 **-Le Kage Kage no mi. Le fruit permettant de voler l'ombre de tout être. De la transférer et de l'absorber.**

 **-Tu crois que c'est celui qui possède ce fruit qui m'a fait ça ?**

 **-Y'a de grandes chances. En tout cas, restons sur nos gardes. Ce fruit n'est pas inoffensif. Conseilla-t'il en rangeant son livre dans son sac.**

 **A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que je sentis mes poils se hérissés.**

 **Je pris brusquement ma forme semi-humaine, les oreilles en arrière.**

 **-Emmy, qu'est-c'qui y'a ? Demanda Luffy en tournant la tête vers moi.**

 **-Quelqu'un approche...**

 **A suivre ❤️**


End file.
